The Defiance of a King
by ClassiqueMystique
Summary: Thor will kill anyone who dares come between him and his Loki.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Defiance of a King

**Author: **Classique Mystique

**Pairing: **Thor/ Loki, Loki/ Freyr and minor Odin/Frigga

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: Un-Betaed, **OCC-ness, a little non-con and mentions of mpreg

**Summary: **Thor loves Loki to the point in which he would kill anyone who dares come between them.

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately own nothing, and I make no money from this fic.

**Timeline:** Not based on the movie or the comic books, or the mythology they entail. This is purely from my imagination which has clearly run away…

**Author's note: **I am all for constructive criticism, but I will not tolerate flames. As an aspiring author, I thoroughly enjoy feedback, both good and bad. Flames however are uncalled for and will be reported. Thank you.

I am not quite sure when it happened, but at some point in time I had fallen in love with Loki. In all honesty this really should not have come as a surprise to anyone, including myself. It was hard not to love Loki. Of course his tricks were sometimes unwarranted and uncalled for, and his razor-sharp tongue could spew words that cut too deep. Even his sarcasm could be a little too much at times. But I loved him more than anyone else in this realm or in the next. He complimented me in every way, from our looks to our abilities and personalities. I am the fire to his ice, the gold to his silver, the aggression to his passivity. We were truly two halves of the same whole. I needed him just as I am sure that he needs me, even if he is not too sure of it yet.

The only problem is that we are kin—brothers of the same parentage. His blood is the same that runs through mine and that makes my situation more difficult and my feelings more confusing. I am not supposed to feel this way about my own flesh, and yet I do. Whenever I look upon him I yearn to hold him, caress his pale smooth skin and keep him safe within my arms for all eternity. I imagine myself kissing his full red lips, often wondering if they taste the same as the sweet red berries that grow in our mother—Frigga's—garden. And sometimes when I am alone at night in my bed with only my thoughts and desires I stroke myself, imagining that my hand was Loki's tight passage instead and that he lay beneath me, moaning and writhing and chanting nothing but my name.

"_Thor…oh please Thor…"_ he moans wantonly in my dreams, wrapping his limber legs around my waist, his hands on my backside forcing me to go deeper.

Yet, as delicious as those thoughts were, I had to withdraw from them as I was neither alone nor within my chambers. In fact, I was attending a function, surrounded by countless other nobles and friends in the Great Hall. While we in Asgard need not a reason to come together in merriment, drink to our hearts content and dance the night away, tonight was different. Tonight was special and as the firstborn son to the king, Odin Allfather, I had to be on my best behavior. Because of that, I had to abandon my immoral yet lustful thoughts of Loki lest I lose control of my body and harden for all to see.

However, just thinking of my brother had me searching for him. Just knowing his location, even if I am not with him, puts my mind at ease though I would much prefer that he remain by my side always. He brings out a possessive, protective side in me though I am fully aware that Loki does not need my protection. Even if he relies heavily on his magic, he is still Asgardian and we as a race were never known to be weak.

My eyes scanned the entire room looking for my dark companion but I did not see him. A part of me did not expect too: Loki was not truly fond of huge social gatherings and even less of eating in public. Usually he chose to have his meals within his chambers where he could mull over one of his spell books and dine in solitude and quiet. And he probably would have been doing just that if it were any other night tonight. But as I said, tonight was special and like everyone else, Loki was required to be here.

It was no secret that Asgard was currently at the brink of war with Jotunheim—a war we could straightforwardly win. Or, I should say that this war could have been won straightforwardly, had it not been for the fact that our only leverage was lost. The casket, the Jotun's main source of power and energy, was stolen from our weapon's vault only a week prior. The frost giants had somehow maneuvered their way in to Asgard undetected, much to Heimdall's displeasure.

With the casket back in the Jotuns' possession, the Frost Giants now stand a chance against us in the battle, rendering themselves more as our equals than the underdogs in strength and in number. It is due to this that Odin sent word to the remaining six realms—excluding Midgard—initiating treaties of alliances between our realms in exchange for whatever they can supply to aid us in battle. Such a negotiation will occur tonight between Asgard and our royal guests from the realm Alfheim. They were due to arrive at any minute. That is why I am surprised that Loki has not arrived yet. He knows just as much as I do how important this particular negotiation is for Asgard. Father himself is tense with high-strung nerves, insisting that everything be perfect for the impending arrival. Frigga remains by his side, calming him as best as she can.

Just watching my parents together puts a smile on my face. They complement each other in many ways, and even after all of these years together, they still remain happy and in love. Even watching them now, standing at the head of the table, Frigga draped on the Allfather's right arm with a glass poised for a toast, I think of Loki. That is how we will be soon, I as the proclaimed king of Asgard and Loki as my beautiful, unattested Queen. It will be perfect and I refuse to let anyone spoil my dream.

Before the toast can commence, the gong is sounded and a hush falls over the crowd. The huge gold doors slowly open, revealing first a small Asgardian servant with a small trumpet. I know immediately that he is not going to announce Loki's arrival: my brother is much too inhibited for that, preferring to quietly enter functions than to be publically announced.

As soon as the usual trumpeting was completed, the little Asgardian spoke up, his voice small but easily heard amongst the throng. "Hailing from the realm Alfheim, one of the nine realms linked to Asgard by the mighty tree Yggdrasil, home world to the Light Elves, please receive with the utmost welcome one of the most prominent Gods of the Vanir, first born son of the late king and sea god Njord, and god himself of both the sun and the rain, King Freyr and his royal court."

I had to lower my head to mask my snort. Was all that truly necessary? Freyr is a god just as we are—his presence is no more valued than ours. I looked around me to see if any of my fellow Asgardians felt the same but they all kept their eyes glued to the entrance. Even Volstagg and Sif who stood to my left, and Hogun and Fandral to my right remained mesmerized as Freyr walked through the door.

Miffed, I too turned my attention back to the doorway just in time to the Elvin God waltz in. Well he more so glided into the room, his gold silk cape trailing behind him. His blonde locks, which hung almost to his waist in length, cascaded over his shoulders and covered the expanse of his bared and hairless, chiseled chest. He wore a knee-length white pelt under his cape and a thin band of gold on his forehead. I grudgingly had to admit that he was the epitome of masculine beauty at its finest.

When he came to stand next to the Allfather, everyone bowed including Odin and Frigga. I remained upright however. Freyr may be royalty, but he was not higher than any God on Asgard and therefore did not require us to bend at the back before him. It enraged me further to see my parents bow too. Did they not know how improper it looked for the Allfather of the nine realms to bow before a lesser god?

Unbeknownst to myself, I must have released a rather loud growl for Odin, Frigga and Freyr turned towards me, a look of disapproval on everyone's face but the latter. No, Freyr actually smiled at me and gave a deep nod, his silver eyes gleaming in mirth. I growled even more but he no longer paid attention to me, instead turning his head to look at the rest of the crowd.

"Well come now, let us continue to drink and be merry as we once were," he chuckled, his deep yet calm voice resounding throughout the entire room. It seemed as though everyone was holding his or her breath, waiting to see what the foreign king would do. However as soon as he spoke the music resumed and laughter and cheer rang throughout. Though his court still surrounded him like a shield, Freyr too joined the festivities, grabbing a goblet of wine from the nearest servant and toasting to the unity between our two realms.

I scoured at how easily my people took to the Elvin God—even more so when my friends, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, were amongst those who tried to get closer and make conversation with him. Eventually I could no longer take it, making my way onto one of the vacant, more secluded balconies, but not before grabbing a nearby pitcher of ale. I sipped the strong brew slowly, mulling over my thoughts as I gazed down at the multitude of homes surrounding the palace.

Perhaps I was being too rash in my behavior towards Freyr. I knew nothing about him so I really had no true reason to judge him. The sensible part of my brain knew that, just as it knew that I should really tread delicately with my dealings with him as the future of all nine realms depended on his alliance with Asgard. But my instinctive side did not trust outsiders, and it trusted Freyr even less. There was something off about him—something I could neither place my finger on nor understand completely. The only thing that I knew for certain is that my instincts never lie. Ever.

So ingrained in my thoughts and my ale was I that I never heard him approach. Usually I never do as he tends to move quieter than the spirits that dwell on Hel. But I always seem to sense his presence most often before I see him. The delicious scent that permeates the air is also a dead giveaway. Only one person could wear the scent of musty old books, lavender perfume and raspberries that well.

The delicate hand that rested on my shoulder only confirmed that it was indeed my beloved next to me. "Thor, what troubles you so," he asks quietly, his hands guiding my body to face him.

As I said before, Loki is a creature of pure beauty and it would take only the foolish of fools to not see that. Tonight he looked exceptionally radiant, his pale skin glowing in the light of the moon. His ebony tresses hung well past his narrow shoulders as it too shined in the light. He opted not to wear his armor I see, instead donning long black silk trousers and black robes. The edges were embroidered in the same shade of green as his eyes, which made them more pronounced than ever. Draped across his shoulders was the soft light blue fur pelt that I had given him as a gift for his last birthday. I had, before the war, travelled all the way to Jotunheim during their harsh winter and tracked down an ice wolf. It took three days of trekking through the rugged ice terrain, but when I located the massive yet elusive creature, I slayed the beast with a single blow to the skull with Mjolnir, skinned it, and had it brought back to Asgard. Once I did I had it commissioned into a shrug of sorts and placed it on Loki's bed for him to find. Since then I rarely see him without it on and that always brings a smile to my lips.

"Nothing troubles me now that you are here," I say, pressing the back of his delicate hand to my lips for a kiss.

He tilts his head and looks at me strangely for a second though he does not pull away from my gesture.

"Come now Thor," he says after a moment, threading the fingers of his free hand through my hair. "You forget that I know you better than you know yourself. You can always speak freely with me," he says softly.

I lean into his hand briefly before I pull away. I did not wish to burden him with my suspicions of Freyr. He would think me either ridiculous or insane perhaps, neither options sounded very appealing.

"For now my thoughts circulate only around you. What delayed your arrival to tonight's party?"

Loki smiled and waved his hand in the air. "You know that these types of gatherings hold not my attention. Be grateful that I showed up at all Thor," he said chastising me.

"I know. I know. Forgive me Loki," I said feigning remorse. It earned me a chuckle from my beloved—pure music to my ears.

"Do not think me an imbecile that I did not notice your change in subject Thor. Am I not suitable to confide in?" he asked with an air of sadness. He moved to pass by me. "Perhaps I should call Sif over," he began but I cut him off, grabbing his arm before he could fully move away.

"Who better to confess the sorrows of my heart to than that of my brother—my better half?"

I pulled him close to me, much more than I should have I know. I should be more careful of my actions as we were in a public place but I found that I could not bring myself to care at the moment. It had hurt to see Loki move away from me and keeping him within arm's reach put me more at ease.

"Do you not think it odd how freely you speak such sweet words to me, your brother," Loki asked quietly.

I pressed my forehead to his, my cerulean eyes staring into his emerald ones. "Since when is love odd brother?" I retorted. Loki frowned, his mouth poised to respond but I cut him off, too scared that his next words would take on some form of rejection.

"I am ashamed to say that I am troubled Loki. There is a chance that this treaty between Asgard and Alfheim will not come to fruition and what then? With the Jotuns in full possession of their casket, they will prove to be a formidable opponent for Asgard. And…" I trailed off, burying my head in the crook of Loki's neck. I had not the strength to refrain from inhaling deeply, basking in the engaging aroma of sweat and the lavender fragrance that Loki loved to wear.

"I will fight until my last breath to ensure the survival of both you and my people. But what if I fail Loki? What if I fail?"

"But you won't fail brother, and this treaty will ensure that we do. Do you really think that Freyr will not help us? His realm hangs in the balance as well. If for some reason Asgard is overtaken by the Jotuns then it is only a matter of time before they conquer the rest of the nine realms, including Alfheim. So you see brother, failure is not an option."

Loki embraced me then, hugging me tightly as if he was just as afraid as I was and did not wish to let go. So I held on just as strongly, just as fiercely, committing every curve of his body to memory. And I continued to hold on even though when I peered over Loki's shoulder, I saw Freyr, alone, who had at some point left the company of my parents to take up watching my brother and me from a distance. He bothered not to hide his presence, clearly not caring that his actions resembled the act of spying. Oh no, he just stood there sipping occasionally from his goblet of wine. However, it was clear after a few moments that Freyr stared only at one person.

Loki

**Please, Please, Please Review!**

Also let me know if you wish for me to continue this fic and how you imagine it should go. I love and welcome suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. I cannot believe how well this fic is doing, but I am glad that you guys really like it. I have a lot of exciting ideas in store for this story and I can't wait to write them all down and share them with you.

Though I will say that this chapter was a bit rushed, so I'm sorry in advance, if it's not as good as the first.

**Chapter Two**

**Thor's POV**

I kept Loki by my side for the rest of the party, much to his displeasure. He complained that I was treating him as a child, commenting frequently that he was capable of moving about on his own. I of course, acknowledged that but I did not cease accompanying him, which worsened his mood. My Loki is spitfire with a razor sharp tongue, and feel the brunt of his words I did. He called me names such as 'a big idiotic oaf' and 'a dimwitted child', all of which made me laugh. In the end, I simply pulled him to me and bid him quiet. I told him that he would have to get used to my presence and that was that.

And to my surprise…he obliged. In an instant, he settled down without so much as a grumble or glare.

"Wow," I thought. I almost gave myself a clap on the back for my accomplishment.

Though I never expressed to Loki in words, my true feelings for him, I suspect that on some level he must gave detected them, and that is why he did not fight me. Loki can be somewhat of a volatile creature who bites his tongue for no one, unless he has reason to. It thrills me to think that perhaps his love for me could be such a reason.

But then the disparaging notion arose that perhaps Loki only complied not because he treasured me in any form, but because he believed that he had to abide by my wishes. It was never a secret that I was next in line for the throne. In fact, that was a detail that I believed everyone, including Loki was quite comfortable with. Loki used to tell me often how happy he was that the burden of the throne would never fall to him because he feared that he would have less time for his spell books if he had to become king!

But a part of me wondered how much truth there was to his words. More importantly, I wondered how much authority Loki linked to my words and if he grasped that _he_ would always hold the choice not to obey me. I yearn for Loki's love and approval so much that it physically pains me. But the one thing that I will never do is command him to love me in return. One's affections should be freely given, not wrongfully possessed.

When the festivities died down, both Loki and I were summoned to the throne room through means of a servant to Odin. Confused but obliging, the two of us made our way there, unsurprised to see the face of not only our father, but of Frigga and Freyr, our "prestigious" guest of honor, awaiting our arrival as well. Immediately upon spotting us our mother called to Loki insisting that she speak with him privately for a moment. They moved far enough away to converse—out of hearing range—but I paid them no mind. Whereas father and I were practically one in the same, Loki shares a deep closeness to our mother and he has ever since he was a young boy. So it's never out of the ordinary to see those two together. Nevertheless, I kept my eyes trained on Loki, watching his every move to ensure his safety. Realistically he stood not but ten paces away, (I could easily reach him in three strides if need be) but I was not taking any chances with Freyr in the same room.

"You watch him so intently—so feverishly, like a hawk does to prey. You make sure to keep him close by, never truly out of arms reach," said Freyr as he approached. He stood adjacent to me with a nonchalant attitude, his body language reading completely relaxed while I stood rigid and tense.

"_Well speak of the bloody elf,"_ I grumbled under my breath. In truth, I cared not what I said around the foreign God, but I had made a promise to both myself and to Loki that I would try to be on my best behavior so as not to foil Odin's hope for an alliance. Still, while Freyr was standing much too close to not have heard what I said, but he continued on as if he did not.

"Your behavior towards your brother is most interesting, wouldn't you agree?" He took a sip of his wine, moaning in delight as if it was the greatest thing he has ever tasted. "I'm sure that your brother is more than capable on his own without your feeble protection."

It took all of the strength that I possessed to resist calling for Mjolnir. It would have been so easy just to raise my open hand, catch my hammer as it flew towards me, and swing at Freyr's head with all my might. Ha, it probably would have been easier just to turn and choke the bastard with my bare hands, catching the Elvin god off his guard.

I caught his gaze instead. "You are tampering with fire Freyr, the likes of which burn with an intensity you know not," I said through gritted teeth. I clenched my fists so hard that I could feel my blood run free and hear it as it splattered on the palace floor. "I insist that you cease and abstain from this game that you play elf."

Freyr ignored the insult, feigning an incredulous look. His eyebrows raised as high as his hairline. "Oh but Thor, I've only just begun to play," he said, tipping his goblet in my direction. He started to saunter off towards the Allfather, but not before he left me with a few parting words. "And I quite think that I will enjoy this little game…and all of its outcomes."

******************THORKITHORKITHORKITHORKI************************************

Loki instinctively resumed his place by side the second his conversation with Frigga was over. He smiled at me, bumping his shoulder into mine in a friendly gesture. In that moment I had forgotten my burning rage towards Freyr, once again relishing my brother's company. I returned the affection, suddenly tempted to grab his hand and lace our fingers together. While that action might confuse Loki, it would certainly send a message to Freyr that Loki was spoken for and off limits.

But then again, that action might also confuse our parents who would have no idea what was going on. Not to mention the possibility that Loki might reject such sudden advances from his kin. So I thought against it, instead making sure that I kept Loki physically away from Freyr, even going as far as to adjust my own position so that I was closer to the Elvin god rather than Loki. I found however, much to my dismay, that I could not prevent Freyr's eyes from wandering about the form of my brother. Slowly those silver orbs raked Loki's lithe frame, drifting over the creamy skin of Loki's neck, his partially exposed chest, and his lengthy yet covered legs before they settled on his rounded backside.

Suddenly I knew exactly what I would give Loki for his next birthday: those silver eyes extracted and placed on a platter.

Freyr glanced at me and for a second I thought that I had spoken my thoughts aloud. Except he only winked at me before resuming his revolting task. Furthermore, my poor Loki as he resided next to me, so breathtakingly gorgeous in his innocence, knew not that the God that stood across from him was visually undressing him.

"Now that the festivities have ended and we have all gathered, we can finally discuss our treaty with Alfheim and our intended battle strategies," Odin said, sitting heavily upon his throne. I took notice then that Father looked weary and I began to wonder if one of his Odinsleeps drew near. If so, then I must say that it could not have come at such a horrible time with the approaching war. "Freyr, I want to thank you again, personally, for agreeing to an alliance. I fear that your realm was the only one to do so."

Freyr nodded though distracted as he looked around him in the most peculiar way after Odin sat down. The others were perplexed by his seemingly irrational behavior. I however, knew immediately what he was searching. "As we are in throne room Freyr, it is customary to _stand_ before the Allfather, ruler of the nine realms," I sneered.

While mother gave me a disapproving look, it warmed my heart to hear Loki chuckle beside me though he did best to mask the noise with a cough. Freyr blanched momentarily and Odin in his infinite wisdom said nothing, though his eyes spoke volumes.

_Score one for Thor._

Freyr regained his composure eventually, hiding his embarrassment by taking yet another sip of wine. I fought the urge to take that goblet and thrust it in a place where Asgard fails to shine.

"Well I imagine that the Lords of the remaining realms simply do not care or they believe as I once did that this war with Jotunheim poses no threat towards them. After all, it was Asgard and Asgard alone who quarreled with the Jotuns in the past, stealing what was not yours to take," Freyr drawled while examining his fingernails.

My Loki, who had kept quiet all this time suddenly flared to life, his rage leveling with mine. "How dare you speak to us in that manner," we both said in unison. Odin raised his hand, cutting both of our impending rants short. "Silence," he whispered to us.

That left me standing in shock. Never before has father quieted myself or Loki from speaking our minds; Regardless of whether we were in the wrong, and never in the company of others. What the hell was going on?

"Of course I understand how this complicated situation presents itself in the eyes of others. Nevertheless I am most thankful to receive your aid," said Odin with Frigga chiming in her thanks as well.

The Elvin God bowed his head though he held up his index finger afterward. "And yet, despite my eagerness to ensure the safety of my own glorified realm with your added assistance, I am afraid that I can only truly oblige if a compromise of sorts is made."

Freyr glanced at Loki, and though the action was brief, I caught it, involuntarily taking a step closer to my brother. I knew exactly what Freyr was going to suggest and I sincerely hoped that his pride and arrogance would allow him follow through. For it would be his first mistake as well as his last one, giving me the perfect reason I so desperately needed to use Mjolnir.

"You must understand how difficult of a decision this has been for me Odin." Odin and Frigga nodded their heads in understanding while myself and Loki shared a dual look of mystification. Freyr turned to us, his expression changing from borderline devious, to remorseful in less than one second.

"My beloved wife—my darling Gerd—passed away nearly one winter ago, leaving me heartbroken and alone. I held her very close to my heart, and til this day, not a moment passes where I do not think of her. It hurts to lose one's soul mate, as I am sure you can all imagine," he said.

"And while my late wife held a radiance about her that remains unmatched, I know that the time has come for me to take the hand of another, for the good of Alfheim of course."

Sighing out loud, I waved my hand in the air impatiently. "While that is fascinating Freyr, I think it best that you spare us from further torment and get to the point. It is obvious that you are implying the trade of a consort in exchange for your aid in this war. However," I rumbled, "I hope that you are _intelligent enough_ to decipher who amongst Asgard is approachable, from those who are off limits."

There was not much of a difference between the Elvin god and myself, size-wise. While he stood a full head taller than me, we matched each other nearly pound for pound in muscle. I rolled my neck and flexed my fingers, grinning when I heard the joints crack in anticipation. I was just itching for the fight I know he'd give me.

"You offend me little prince-ling, to suggest that the Asgardian race could even attempt produce a replacement of the same caliber as Gerd. It just so happens that my late wife was a princess of the Jotun variety. If anything, my true allegiances should lie with Jotunheim as I was married to a member of their kind unattested. But here I am in my dealings with Asgard, the fallen race, and what I demand is simple: a mate who is also of Jotun descent," he snarled right into my face.

In his stupidity, Freyr marched up to me, taking up residence in my personal space. I took his unwarranted approach as a blatant sign of aggression. Wordlessly, I summoned my hammer to me, Mjolnir flying faithfully into my extended right hand.

However, before I could swing the mighty weapon, I was knocked back by an unseen force. I grunted in pain as I was sent sprawling to the stone floor some twenty feet away. In my anger, I had not prepared for an attack by magic, a thought which Loki usually would have reveled in if the circumstances were different. Speaking of my brother, the second I had been knocked off my feet he was by my side, inspecting me for injuries, his small hands running carefully over my face, chest and biceps. So doting is my Loki—a characteristic that has never changed. He once told me in confidence that he hated to see me injured, exclaiming that the sight of me with wounds of any kind left him unsettled.

This blow neither injured me nor did not keep me down. In fact, I got up rather timely, reassuring Loki—once upright—that I was fine. Once satisfied he gave me a curt nod, stepping away to a safe distance when I began spinning Mjolnir. The tension in the room immediately began to build, the illumination flickering in an out as my power grew. A burst of electricity flashed then, followed by a rumble of thunder that grew in intensity and sound as I spun my hammer even faster.

"CEASE THIS BEHAVIOR AT ONCE," Odin boomed. With a twitch of his hand he summoned Mjolnir and I watched betrayed as my hammer flew to him.

"Stop this madness boy before I send you flying once more," he roared. It astounded me very little to know that it was father who struck me. During this entire meeting he has been acting strange, doing and saying things that he would otherwise have not done. Yet I was a bit disappointed to know that it was not the Elf who had landed the first blow.

"Freyr," Odin commenced, his breathing labored, "If it is a consort of Jotun descent that you seek, then a consort of Jotun descent you shall have. I, Odin Allfather so solemnly swear to that."

Odin glanced at me, a look of sadness flooding his features. It disappeared just as quickly though, hardening into a mask of pure stone.

"Loki will be your new consort."

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay. I have a full time job that sometimes hinders my writing. I hope that this chapter makes up for it.

**Chapter Three**

**Thor's POV**

I could not believe what I just heard. My father, the man I had idolized for my entire life, has just offered my only beloved to a parasitic lesser god. No, he did not give Loki away: he sold him. Loki was my better half, the missing part of my soul. He completed me in ways no one could even fathom. He did nothing to deserve this destiny. I refused to let him be offered up as a sacrifice for the good of Asgard. Not without a fight.

"Father, did I just hear you correctly? Have you yourself just listened to the words you spew so carelessly?" The sound of my boot hitting the marble floor was the only noise throughout the entire hall. Everyone remained silent, but clearly for different reasons. I imagined that Freyr basked in delight that his demand was met. Mother most likely stood mortified at the words her husband uttered. My Loki I knew was seething inside, using his silence to both curse our father and develop a plan to escape this horrible fate. I was sure that if I looked at everyone I would see all of this, but I could not bring myself to break eye contact with the man who sat on the throne before me, his face nothing more than a blank mask.

"Have you no more words father? You just offered up your youngest son to a man you know not, and now you have grown mute," I shout, my fury resounding throughout the entire castle. I vaguely recall feeling the ground shake beneath my feet, the floor splitting just a few paces behind me.

"Loki is not a possession for you to dispose of so haphazardly. He is not a pawn in your game." The veins in my neck jumped and my right eye twitched. Never have I quarreled with father and I could not tell if it was his irrational decree or his lack of emotion that angered me most.

"Thor please settle down. You know that everything your father does serves a higher purpose," Frigga said calmly with her hand rested on father's shoulder.

I looked at the woman who birthed me as if she had grown a second head. "Oh you two really make quite the match. Father belts out reckless orders and you support him, even if you lack the ability to fully grasp his words." I was disgusted that she would attempt to justify his actions.

Frustrated I raked a hand through my blond curls, unconcerned that I pulled out rather large chunks of it in my rage.

"Oh come now Thor," the bastard elf spoke up, his tone akin to how I would associate a snakes would if they possessed the natural ability to speak. "That's no way to converse with your parents, now is it? And besides," he drawled, his eyes firmly planted on my brother, "Loki would be well taken care of under my protection. I assure you."

Everything about that elf agitated me beyond the point of no return. I disliked his appearance, I hated his voice, and I especially detested his lack of mannerisms. He had the nasty habit of speaking without being spoken to, such as now. I whirled around so quickly that it made Freyr subconsciously take a step back. "And I assure _you_ that if you so much as lay a hand on Loki I will gut you where you stand," I sneered. The Elvin fool had the good sense to look concerned by my threat.

"Enough," Odin bellowed, effectively ending his silence. It was good of him to at long last join in the conversation, but it was one minute too late by my count. My vehemence boiled like thick stew in a cauldron and I declined to give father the impression that he could silence me now.

"No it is not enough you foolish old man," I said as I trembled with rage. "So blind are you in this war with Jotunheim that you have lost all reason and sense. Freyr demanded a consort of Jotun descent," I huffed. Without a thought I grasped Loki's arm, raising it for all to see. He winced at my harsh grip and I made a mental note to apologize to him at a later time. "But you gave him Loki—your son and a prince of Asgard. Do you not see the pallor of his flesh and how it is equal to mine? Loki is no Jotun Odin, and I know that through your blatant desperation even you can still see this."

"You are a spoiled, arrogant little brat," Odin snarked at me in rebuttal. He rose shakily from his throne, his words punctuated by every step he descended. "You talk down to me boy, forgetting that I am King of Asgard and the overseer to all nine realms. You should be grateful that I do not consider your outburst here tonight as an act of treason against your King."

Odin halted momentarily, his shoulders slumping forward. What little energy it took to get him this far left him exhausted and more depleted. If the situation were any different I would have rushed towards him, lending him my shoulder the lean against while I helped him to his quarters. But these circumstances are different—everything is different. What I would have done for him is what any good son would do for his father. The man who stands in front of me now deserves nothing, not even my spit upon his boot.

Odin moved to face Loki though his words remained directed at me. The latter cowered behind me, his slightly chilled hand clutching at my forearm. "I am not as absentminded as you would like to believe Thor. You dare condescend me about the color of Loki's skin? I am Odin Allfather: I know better than any of you, a fact that will never change. It was I who made him appear as an Aesir. When I took him from the frozen wasteland that Jotunheim had become, his skin was as cold and blue as the monstrous freaks who bore him."

I turned to Loki, disgusted at the words Odin spewed at him. Loki was a strong individual, but he had always had a sore spot when it came to the Allfather. Loki would tell me when we were children that he thought father favored me more so than him. I of course brushed that off as jealousy, an act on his part to conjure a little sibling rivalry. But as the years passed I too began to notice Odin's particular brand of favoritism. Yet father would never come outright and speak his true feelings. No, the things I noticed were always little things—things most others would deem insignificant or trivial at best. I tried to push those negative thoughts from my head, encouraging my brother to do the same so that he may find some sort of peace. However, Loki was greatly affected by Odin's demeanor, and if it mattered to Loki, then it mattered to me as well.

For example, on occasions father would speak highly of me in the company of strangers, quick to announce how proud he was that I would one day hold the throne. Yet when they would ask about Loki, father would fluster out a response as to why he was proud of Loki, his reasons halfhearted at best. _"Oh, well…while he chooses not to fight or train with Thor or the rest of the Asgardian soldiers, he is most adequate with…with…with his spell books," he would say._

I never understood it—never could quite grasp father's behavior or curt attitude towards my Loki. How could he not feel anything but adoration for his youngest born? Even now as I watched my beloved's skin convert from its creamy white complexion to a dark blue hue, my feelings for him did not change with it. I just wished that I had the chance to tell him that.

Loki kept his face down for the entire time of his transformation, the fur pelt I gave him clutched fearfully between his now frosty blue fingers. His ebony curls protected him like a blanket, shielding his face from my view. Only when my fingers grazed the bottom of his chin, urging him to look once more at me, did I notice the tears in his almond-shaped eyes. I had to admit while the sight of him crying broke my heart, the contrast of the crystal like drops adjacent to his azure skin was most striking.

"Now that you know," Loki spoke up, his voice barely more than a whisper, "Do I still have your love Thor?" The question was so gut wrenching that it temporarily threw me off guard. But he did not wait for my answer, dashing out of the throne room without looking back.

I stood staring at the space in which he had occupied for many moments before I turned back towards the monster who created this problem, and the elf who now stood next to the Allfather wearing a feigned look of concern. "I sincerely hope that you are satisfied now _father_," I spat, rushing out in search of my soul mate.

************************THORKITHORKITHORKITHORKI*******************************

I should have remembered one very important fact about my brother: if he did not wish to be found, then it will be impossible to find him. Nevertheless I persisted, not caring at first about the amount of hours that passed by during my search. I did grow weary by the time the sun arose, the night slipping by without so much as a glimpse of my trickster brother. I searched everywhere; the whole of the library, mother's garden, his personal quarters and his study, and even for kicks the sparing room though I highly doubted that he would be there.

I reluctantly resigned to the fact that Loki would come to me, or mother, when or if he was ready to do so. The walk back to my own quarters was long and uneventful. I passed by a few people who spoke their greetings to me but I only acknowledged them with a head nod and a strained smile. This day was terrible to say the least, and I wanted nothing more than to collapse onto my bed and cherish the gift of a few hours sleep before I requested a private audience with my father.

I stumbled into my room, tossing my armor onto the floor as I made my way into my inner chambers. By the time I approached my bed with my eyes more shut than open, I was stripped down to my under shorts. I collapsed onto the plush surface, sighing in content when the soft fabric caressed my skin like a lover's kiss.

"I was beginning to think that you would never show up," came a voice out of nowhere. The sudden sound amidst the stillness of the room was enough to startle me into alertness, by body flailing uncontrollably until I fell from my own bed and onto the cold floor.

I poked my head up, giving my brother my best glare. He giggled in response. "Forgive me Thor," he said sheepishly. "I had no idea you were so jumpy."

I groaned as I got off the floor, my hands immediately attempting to alleviate the sore spots on my body. "Were you here all this time Loki? I searched the entire castle for you after you left."

Loki shrugged, his left hand rubbing at his right shoulder. "Tonight was a disaster…I felt…I needed…," he flustered, struggling to form the right words. He ran a hand over his brow. "I knew that I would be safe here."

I nodded, crawling back onto the bed. I came to rest next to him, fully awake at that point to notice that the blue tint of his skin has receded, his Aesir form that I was more accustomed to now visible again.

"Loki," I said soothingly as my hand grazed his cheek. "What father has done to you is most unforgiveable and I will not allow it. Freyr will never have you."

Loki shook his head. "Thor this is not your battle to fight. You are heir to the throne: you must prove that you are not only capable to rule, but that you can make justified decisions on behalf of the good of Asgard. You must not get involved in this."

"You are more important to me than Asgard Loki. You are my brother and it is my duty to look after you," I said with conviction.

Loki looked at me with sad eyes. "I am not your brother Thor. You heard what Odin said."

I nodded glumly though a sudden thought occurred in my head. "Aye I did. But I also remember your lack of surprise by his revelation. Why is that?"

Loki grasped a stray lock of hair between his fingertips, his brow furrowed. "When were little I had snuck into the weapons vault one night, snooping about in curiosity as I often did at that age. Father had just told us the story about the casket earlier in the day and it spiked my interest. I wanted to learn more about it—to examine it without father being there to tell me what I could or couldn't touch," he said, his face breaking into a small smile. "It was so blue and it radiated such coldness that I had to touch it. So I did and it felt so amazing beneath the tips of my fingers. It made my heart beat faster—so exhilarating was the experience that before I knew what I was doing, I had lifted the treasure from its pedestal. But I nearly dropped it when I noticed that the blue swirls from the casket began to spread onto my body, from my hands to my arms and neck. Soon I was covered in it and in a panic I rushed from the room, going straight to mother, demanding answers. And she gave them to me. She told me of my true origins and that she and Odin were not my real parents—that you were not my true brother. She told me of how Odin had rescued me after the war when he heard my cries. Apparently I was abandoned in a temple, left to die because I was smaller in stature than the other frost giants. But Frigga did her best to reassure me however that while I was different, I was well-loved and that I would remain so." Loki looked at me, his eyes full of pain. "Odin sure made feel loved tonight, huh?"

I took my little brother into my arms, allowing him to rest his head on my shoulder. "Part with your pain Loki. Give it to me and let me be your strength in return. Rest here with me tonight Loki, and let me hold you."

Loki looked up at me. "I haven't slept in your bed since I was a child, petrified by the horrors that would terrorize my dreams. Oh how I wish this day was only a dream and that I would soon awaken and be done with it."

I voiced my understanding while pushing him down onto the bed. I settled in next to him, pulling the covers over both of our bodies. I drew him close to my chest, spooning him, my hand encircling his waist. "Lay your head down and allow my presence to comfort you. You will soon find yourself lost in the abyss of pleased visions and calmer spirits."

Within seconds my love was fast asleep.

**Loki's Pov**

I had awoken at some point during my short rest, covered in sweat. Thor still held me close and for that I was both grateful and embarrassed. Strangely, I had been having the most erotic dream, the visions still as clear as when I dreamed them. I was in someone's quarters, perhaps even my own though I could not have been sure. The lighting was soft due to the candles that were lit around the room. I was on my hands and knees, my legs spread wide like a whore in heat as I welcomed every well given thrust greedily. The entire bed shook with every thrust, the sound of that thick cock sliding in and out of my tight channel just as loud as the noises I was making. I could hear myself moaning loudly, begging him never to stop. And he didn't, his speed increasing until he brutally pounded me into the mattress. He threaded his huge hand in my hair, pulling on it, using it as leverage to fuck my hole even harder. I cried out, wrapping my hand around my own neglected member. It only took a few tugs before I climaxed, my seed spilling onto my hand and splashing onto the sheets below me. The man behind me groaned, commenting that how much he loved the feeling of being inside me. He drew up from his knees, his feet flat on either side of me, using this new position to plunge deep within me. I could tell he was close the way his thrusts became erratic, his breathing heavy, his moans uncontained. I pushed him over the edge when I clenched my hole, pulling his orgasm from him , his seed bathing my insides with its liquid heat.

The man collapsed onto my back, his breathing tickling the rear of my neck. Throughout the entire dream the man's identity remained a mystery. I could not look upon him because he was behind me and when he spoke, while the voice did sound vaguely familiar, I could not readily identify it.

In truth, there was not much to remember about this man except that when leaned forward, his hair spilled forth onto my shoulders. And it was blond.

Please Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The reviews have been so great and wonderful that I decided to surprise everyone with another update. Enjoy my friends.

Responses to Reviewers:

Lizstyla: Thank you. I wasn't sure if the love scene would be a right fit for that chapter, but I am glad that you liked it.

Applecore: Maybe, maybe not. ;-)

Orion: Trust me my friend, you will come to hate elves _a lot_ more when you read what I have in store.

And to whoever it was that suggested that it was Fandral in Loki's dream: I have never laughed so hard in my life. You are awesome, thank you.

Now onto the show!

**Chapter FOUR**

**THOR'S POV**

I awoke a few hours later to find the sun high in the sky and Loki sitting erect, facing me. Immediately I believed something to be wrong so I bolted upright, nearly colliding with Loki. He jumped, startled by my sudden movement so much that he nearly fell backwards. He laughed it off, forcing me with a palm on my chest to lie back once more.

"Calm yourself Thor. Nothing is wrong I assure you," he said, his laughter light and harmonious. The sound easily carried throughout the entire room. "I am sorry to have awakened you so rudely," he added.

I shook my head and wiped the sleep from my eyes. "You did no such thing Loki."

I took in the sight of my beloved. His silk clothes were rumpled, his cheeks were tinted pink and his ears perked up in interest. His raven locks framed his gorgeous face flawlessly, even if they were unkempt. Loki bit his lip—a nervous habit he retained from childhood—as I watched him. I lay mesmerized by the way he captured that lush red bottom lip between his perfect white teeth, the tip of his pink tongue peeking out occasionally. The sight of him sent sparks of arousal straight to my member.

Loki's green eyes shined brighter than the sun outside my window. There was only one word to describe the creature who knelt next to me on my bed.

_Beautiful. _

"I know that look Loki. What thought weighs heavily on your mind?"

My brother fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I have been awake for quite some time now. I had trouble sleeping," he said quietly, adverting his eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked in full alert mode. If that were the case then it would be a situation that I was accustomed to. Many nights were spent in our childhood with me holding my little brother in my arms, whispering reassuring words to him that the monsters he dreamed of would never harm him. He would calm instantly and fall asleep knowing the fact that his big brother would always be there to protect him.

Loki snorted, the corner of his lips curling upwards into a smirk. "It was not a bad dream per se, but it was _very_ interesting," he said, the color of his cheeks darkening. But before I could ask him to elaborate on his dream, he changed the subject.

"Do I not disgust you Thor, now that you know that I am not Aesir?"

I frowned at his words. "You could never disgust me Loki. You are my brother," I exclaimed as if my words were that of common sense. Why on Asgard would he ask me such a brainless question?

Loki huffed, his frown matching mine. "But that's just it Thor: we are not brothers! We never were. Can you really lie there and tell me that this news does not jar you? I mean you find out only yesterday that I am a Jotun and you still treat me the same as you did before. You were so adamant about the war with the Jotuns—you used to tell me time after time how you wished them all out of existence for all of the trouble they have caused Asgard. Now that you find out that your own brother is none other than a Frost Giant freak, you seem not to care at all."

All I could do was shrug at Loki's outburst. "I loved you before I found out that we are not true brothers. Real love such as that never dies or disappears, no matter what the situation," I said calmly. I ran my hand up and down his arm closest to me. "What else do you wish for me to say Loki? If it is a lie that you seek then you are searching in the wrong place. I am not going to tell you false words. I am not going to say that I cannot stand you or that I wish for you not to be here. Whatever it is that you wish to hear is not going to happen Loki."

Loki sighed. "Your words Thor…I…how...umm," he stalled, fiddling with his shirt even more. "I just find it hard to believe that you are okay with all of this, I guess."

I studied Loki closely, noticing that his whole demeanor seemed off. He was fidgety and distressed. He made sure not to look at me and he kept wringing and twisting the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. While the actions worried me, I knew that he only did these things when he had something he wanted to tell me but was unsure of how to phrase it. But like always, it only takes a bit of prodding on my part before Loki opens up.

"I have been rethinking this entire situation," he began cautiously. I immediately tensed though I tried not to let it show. "I know that Odin has never cared for me. So it surprises me very little that he should offer me up as a bargaining chip to Freyr. And while it cuts deep that the only man I have ever called father is so willing to call me names and turn his back against me, despite what I am, I cannot say that I do not understand Allfather's reasoning."

I blanched. Loki was actually pleased to be a device in Odin's plan for an alliance? Did he not realize what that meant—what would then be expected of him if he acquiesced? It did not make sense and I made sure to give Loki an earful.

"Thor calm down," he said, running long dainty fingers through my sleep-matted hair. "Though I am a Jotun by birth, I have been raised as an Aesir. Asgard has been and will always be my true home, unless Odin deems otherwise and wishes me exiled of course. Just as it is the Allfather's duty to ensure the survival of our people, it is my duty as his son, to assist him in that goal if it is within my power to do so," said Loki though he faltered slightly when referring to himself as Odin's son.

I shook my head so fast I swore it would soon become unhinged. "Odin sold you to Freyr in exchange for the assistance of Alfheim in this war against Jotunheim. Do you fully grasp what that means Loki? Freyr said that he needs a replacement for his Queen: that he will require your hand in marriage in exchange for his help, but we know that is nothing more than a lie. He does not want you for anything other than to warm his bed."

Loki winced. "Surely that cannot be true. If Freyr failed to adhere to his end of the bargain—if he were to alter his treatment of me in anyway then he would have to answer to Odin. Freyr will not abuse me or make me anything less than his Queen unless he does not fear the threat of war with Asgard."

I snorted, the words slipping past my lips before I could truly process them. "You are a Jotun Loki, no true offspring to Odin. I doubt he cares one way or another how Freyr would treat you. If you end up as Freyr's Queen or another whore in his harem it will make no never mind to the Allfather," I snickered, looking away. Loki is a very bright creature: usually he is so skeptical of everything that he thinks of every possible outcome for any given situation. I am surprised that his mind in this situation is relatively blank.

"Is that what you believe I am truly good for? Nothing more than a bed warmer—a common whore," he asked, his voice cracking. Instantly I felt like a fool. Why do I never think before I speak? I am the only Asgardian that never does—it is no wonder that Loki called me an idiot on many occasions.

I sit up, pulling him into a crushing hug. "I am so sorry for my careless words Loki. Of course I do not think of you as a whore. You are way too intelligent to let yourself be subject to that kind of demotion, by anyone. But I think that Freyr is too stupid to see how valuable you really are. He will never cherish you as you deserve to be cherished Loki," I said soothingly.

Loki pulled back to look into my eyes. We were not but a breath away from each other: it would take just small movement forward and I would have fulfilled my heart's desire to capture his lips with mine. And I nearly did just that.

"And just how valuable am I Thor? Who will be the one to cherish me, if not Freyr?" Loki leaned forward, his arms wrapping around my neck. I nudged his cheek with my nose, loving the feel of his soft skin and the way he smelled of fresh linen, jasmine and sweat. I grabbed his hips and adjusted his body so that he straddled my lap. "Anyone you deem commendable Loki. You are worth more than any life on Asgard, Alfheim, Jotunheim, or any of the other realms. You reign above us all in your beauty, strength, intelligence and courage. You will make a fine Queen one day Loki, just not Freyr's." I ran the tip of my nose down the side of his neck, placing a small kiss on his collarbone. I did not think of my action before I did it, but once I did I immediately regretted it. What if my action, so innocent in its simplicity, scared Loki away? The time grew near where I would reveal to my Loki my true feelings for him, but I knew that that time was not now. I knew that he was not ready for such a revelation, but with a little wooing on my part, he would be putty in my hands.

However, for now I braced myself for the inevitable. In less than a second Loki would pull away from me, a look of confusion or disgust, or a mixture of the two on his face. However, it was only pure luck that things went a bit differently. To my shock, Loki did not pull away: he moaned and clutched me close, mimicking my act by place a kiss upon my neck.

"What is happening to us Thor?"

Suddenly I wanted to say to Hel with my plans to wait. Loki deserved to know of my love for him—to know that he had the option to be with me instead of that annoying Elvin God. And I deserved to make good use of the erection I now sported.

Unfortunately we never got that far. Loki flew out of my embrace the second a noise sounded behind us. He hastily settled on the other side of my bed and straightened his clothes. I did the same until I realized that I had no reason to do so. It was only Helga, my servant, who stood in the entrance to my bed chambers. Though her head was bowed I could see that her face was flushed. In her hands was a tray full of food.

"Pardon me Thor. The Queen told me to bring you this as you have missed both breakfast and lunch," she said timidly.

I thanked her, motioning to the table next to her. "You may place the tray there. Give mother my thanks and tell her that I will be down to see her shortly."

Helga nodded and departed from the room without so much as a sound. I shook my head. That older Asgardian woman always had a way of being in someone's presence without them noticing. I call her ghost behind her back.

I turned to Loki, a smile on my face. We stared at each other for a few moments before we both burst out in laughter, myself falling backwards onto my pillows. "She always manages to scare the life from me," I say in between giggles.

Loki agreed, crawling closer to me once more. Though I noticed that he did not come as close to me as before.

"Hey I just had a thought. Perhaps we should send Helga to Jotunheim. No doubt she would creep inside, scare the Jotuns to death and Asgard will be victorious."

I chuckled at Loki's proposal for a second before my face morphed into a more serious expression. "I think that that is an excellent suggestion. I must leave at once to inform father of our new plan," I said, pretending to get up. Loki swatted me in the chest with a pillow.

"And surely you would become the laughing stock of Asgard."

I was happy that the tension had died a bit in the room and that Loki and I were able to jest like we once did back in the day. He is a trickster god after all: with Loki around there were nothing but magical pranks and laughs.

Yet the good feeling within the room soon faded away, only to be replaced by silence. But even that was short-lived.

Loki at long last came much closer to me, taking up the position next to me on the bed. He laid back, placing his head on my chest. "I am going to give Freyr a chance to court me. You wanted to know what thought weighed on my mind earlier and it was that. He may be sly with a somewhat arrogant personality, but I believe that that is all he really amounts to. Freyr is in need of a wife and Asgard needs to end this war once and for all. Whether I like the situation or not, there is little that can be done about it. The faster we can accept it will mean the better for us all. Besides, he is the only one who has shown interest in me Thor. It feels good to be wanted for a change. "

I yearned to scream to the heavens that I wanted him—that he was mine and mine alone. But my tongue held still, the fear of rejection from my beloved still a cause for worriment. I wrapped my arm around my beloved, unable to keep the anger out of my voice. "I am sorry Loki but I do not think I can allow that. Freyr will never have you. You do not belong to him. And I hope you realize that I will fight this with every fiber in my being."

Loki hummed in acknowledgment, placing a kiss on my chest right over my rapidly beating heart. "I know. I do not understand your strong objections, but I know."

**Please Review :-D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: An update six days later isn't bad for timing is it? Thanks for your continued support. I love you all. Enjoy, my friends.

Responses to Reviews:

To wiggalator: Creative screen name my friend. I like it. :). I am glad that you like the fluffiness of my story. Sometimes I think it is too fluffy. Anyone else feel that way?

To Calico Trayce: Your reviews were awesome. I myself like a lil bit of non-con. I can't wait to get to that part of my story (coming relatively soon), and I hope that it pleases you when I do.

To Liesmith: Thank you for the suggestion my friend. I will try to make Loki more mischievous in future chapters.

To YouThereintheTrunks and EvilConcubine: Haha, I think Loki intuitively feels Thor's desire for him, as well as he understands his objections on some level. It just hasn't connected to his brain yet.

To Wing of Darkness: A clueless Loki is so much fun, isn't he? Hehehe.

To Vikishus: I feel honored and special. Thank you my friend.

To The Lady loves the Dark: Always a pleasure to hear from you my friend. I do love stories with possessive lovers, and Thor will soon become the perfect example of one. As for your question, Thor is not really blind to Loki's actions. More so he is insecure and it is his insecurities that prevent him from seeing the total picture at times.

**Chapter Five**

**Thor's POV**

Loki and I spent some more time talking after Helga left. Our discussion had no set topic: we talked about anything and everything. Loki told me more about how he felt about being a frost giant, and how he dealt with the knowledge that not only was he a Jotun, but that he was also King Laufey's son. In turn, I spoke about how it felt to be in a dispute with father for the first time in my life. It was good to be able to lie there with my little brother and forget the troubles of the world that lay just outside my chambers. We allowed ourselves to relax and talk freely: something that I personally could only do with Loki. No one else put me at such ease.

Unfortunately we could not lounge around forever. Making good on my word to hold an audience with Frigga, I soon arose and got ready. Loki departed to his own quarters before I went to bathe, giving me a tight hug and a peck on the cheek before he went. He set the mood for the whole of my day: I smiled the entire time that I shaved, fixed my hair, and got dressed. Every fiber in my being protested Loki leaving my side, but my idea of keeping the both of us within my chambers forever was not an option. Well, it was not an option that would be well approved of by Odin or mother, especially since it was expected of my brother that he become more acquainted with Freyr, no matter how much that prospect pained me. No, if the decision were mine, I would never let my Loki leave my bed, much less my chambers. I briefly wondered how he would handle that situation; confined to my quarters where clothes are unwelcome but continuous moaning is required.

Now on my way to see Frigga, I turn down a corridor with the mental image of a naked Loki spread eagle atop my silk sheets, begging me to pound him into the mattress. I could not shake that thought from my mind even if I wanted to, and believe me, I had absolutely no desire to. Even nearly colliding with my mother did nothing to erase my thoughts or wipe away the grin I sported.

"Oh Thor there you are. You had me worried. I asked for you to come see me hours ago," Frigga said sternly though I could tell that she was not truly mad at me.

"Forgive me mother, I was preoccupied this morning," I said, bringing a hand to my chest. I bowed, as was the tradition when in the presence of Asgardian royalty. She was quite the vision in her flowing bronze-colored dress and matching robes. I offered my arm to her, gesturing that we continue our walk.

"You know you do not have to bend for me Thor, though I must say that I am surprised to see you in such a cheerful mood. You did let your temper get the best of you yesterday," said Frigga as she looped her arm through mine. I nodded in agreement though my facial expression did not change.

"Being in your radiant presence has that affect on me mother," I fibbed. Frigga, being the woman who birthed and raise me quickly saw through that answer.

"Do not lie to your mother Thor. Something else has put you in a better mood," Frigga quipped. She paused in thought and I felt her gaze rest on me for a few moments. I could literally hear the wheels turning in that wise brain of hers.

"Or should I say _someone_?"

I shrugged in response, letting my widening smile speak for me. Frigga hummed and gave a quiet chuckle. "You never could mask when you've become smitten with someone."

"Aye."

I turned down a corridor that led us into the courtyard facing the gardens. This was Frigga's favorite place to be and I could not blame her. At this time of year the flowers were in full bloom. The lush foliage spanned nearly fifty yards in length, and every color as our Rainbow Bridge, making the garden look bright and inviting. I have even visited the courtyard on occasion as it served as a great place to sit and think. Spotting an open bench available under the shade of a willow tree, I guided us to it.

"What concerns me is who you have chosen to be smitten with. And do not give me that absent-minded look or try to blow me over with verbal rubbish Thor. I am much more intelligent than I am usually accredited," she said solemnly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about mother," I said calmly. Immediately I received a hard clap behind the head.

"I said do not play games with me Thor," mother warned, her hand poised to strike again. I held up my own in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I promise to be straightforward from now on. Just do not hit me again," I pleaded. Frigga wagged her finger at me in warning but agreed nonetheless.

"I know the idea of me loving my own brother seems quite troubling, but I cannot help how I feel mother. He is my better half—the missing piece to my soul. Even being away from him now is painful, like someone crushed my chest using Mjolnir," I voiced, not caring who was around to hear my confession though I knew no one was.

Frigga squeezed my hand. "Displaying feelings for one's brother is not what troubles me. Believe me when I say that I understand how love works, and that it is impossible to _choose_ one's beloved," Frigga said, albeit cryptically. I urged her to continue knowing that there was a story behind her words.

"Though I love your father with all my heart, there was a time when I could not stand the prick," she said as though it was the commonest of knowledge. I on the other hand just about fell off the bench. I asked her to repeat herself in case I had heard wrong. "Oh yes, I absolutely could not stand him—always walking around Asgard as if had the realm's largest phallus swinging between his legs. He was an insensitive jerk."

I had to do a double take. It was so uncharacteristic of my mother to use such terms or speak of father in such a way. They always look so happy together—so in love—that it is somewhat hard to imagine that they were not always a perfect match. "And on top of that he would chase after every pretty girl, flirting and bedding almost every female this realm had to offer. In fact, he ran behind anything that breathed, let alone walked or talked."

My eyebrows shot so far up that I am sure they came right off my face. "Father was that much of a bachelor?"

Frigga nodded though she frowned heavily. "Oh bachelor is too unbefitting a word. He was a whore! And he had absolutely no shame in his actions. He even went as far as to believe that he could waltz up to me and proposition me in the same way he had those other girls. But I soon set him straight. I denied him on every occasion, flat out refusing to share his bed or even the same room as him. Odin was not even allowed to breathe the same air as me. And he must have tried to hail my attention a million times before he final grew wise enough to inquire as to why I rejected his advances."

Frigga paused to take a breath but I impatiently begged for her to continue. Like sweets to a child, I bounced up and down in my seat, excited as to what answer she would bestow upon me. "I said to your father that I would not grant him the time of day until he learned the difference between a true lady, and a common palace whore. True Aesir women expect to be courted and wooed properly and I demanded the same. I told him that unless he could manage such a simple task, he would have to remove himself from my presence indefinitely. And to my surprise he actually listened, not bothering me for weeks. I almost feared that my harsh treatment had driven him to do something rash. It was only through the whispers of the palace that I learned Odin had quit his bachelor ways, including severing ties with his friends who encouraged such loose behavior. Moreover, he began taking etiquette lessons with both of our mothers. It was practically four months later when he approached me again, proving to me that he was a changed man, and many months after that, that I had finally accepted his proposal of marriage. The rest is history I suppose," mother concluded.

I sat flabbergasted that my father, the great Odin, had at one time been nothing more than a rotten scoundrel. More so, I gained a newfound respect for mother that she had such an intelligent head on her shoulders, and that she remained steadfast in her morals. And while I filed this juicy tidbit of information away to tell Loki later, I was confused as to how mother's retellings correlated with my present situation.

"What I am trying to tell you my son, is that I understand the fact that we as beings, cannot help who we _fall in love_ with," mother sighed, running a stressed hand through her loose golden curls. "I am just not sure if that is the case in this particular situation."

I let my mother's hand fall from mine. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"All of your life you have known Loki to be your brother, and since childhood you two have been almost inseparable. Just as you did with your toys, your weapons, and your friends, you made sure to keep Loki close, never wanting to share him. You considered him to be yours and yours alone. But now that Loki has a suitor—one that will take him away from Asgard for the rest of his days—you have become upset. This is not love Thor. You see him as your stolen possession, nothing more. This temper that you have developed further proves it."

I frowned at my mother, wondering what evil has overcome her. "How dare you try to interpret what I feel. I have been in love with Loki for as long I can remember. I love everything about him: his face, his smile, his hair, his body, his abrasive personality, and his heart, mind and soul. And I will not sit here and let you tell me otherwise." I moved to get up but mother put a hand on my shoulder, forcing me back down.

"Thor calm down," she said, but I cut her off.

"I will not calm down. You dare sit there and utter such despicable words to me, Thor Odinson?" I removed myself from my mother's touch, standing upright. "I will tell you the same thing that I told Freyr and Loki himself: I will not allow Freyr to have Loki," I snarled.

Frigga rose from her perch, her tired brown eyes meeting my furious ones. "You know that if you interfere with this treaty between Asgard and Alfheim, that you will have to answer to Odin. Thor think of the possible consequences," mother pleaded.

"Let Odin do his worse," was all that I said in reply. I turned around, prepared to leave when a horrifying sight caught my eye. Across the courtyard were my Loki and that annoying Elvin bastard Freyr. They walked leisurely through the garden, my beloved's arm curled around Freyr's, much like how Frigga and I were minutes ago. He looked dazzling in the sheer white and gold trousers that he wore with the matching knee-length, high-collared blouse. His presence overshadowed Freyr who today actually remembered to don proper, less revealing clothing.

I seethed as I watched the pair, my mother's proximity the only reason why I did not immediately spring into action. Loki did not seem to be in distress of any kind. In fact, he looked rather calm as he laughed at something Freyr said. They strolled along as if they were in their own private world and not privy to the public's eye—to my eye.

By now mother had noticed the scene and together we both witnessed the scene unfold before us. The pair came to a stop—well, Freyr had stopped, pointing to something in a nearby flower bush. With a stupid expression on his face, Freyr picked a fully-blossomed light pink peony, presenting the delicate flower to Loki. I saw my brother nod at something the Elf said before the flower was intricately intertwined in my beloved's hair. Freyr ran his hand through my Loki's hair, maneuvering it around, playing with it. I admit that the flower now enhanced the ebony tresses that usually hung so marvelously, but I hated it. I hated that Freyr blinded Loki with this imposturous façade, I hated that Loki was so vulnerable as to fall for it, and I hated that I still have not done anything about it.

"Leave them be Thor," Frigga said, sensing my next move.

"Never," I growled, leaving her side and marching across the courtyard. Mother called for me but I ignored her, my eyes seeing red. My only objective was to get Loki as far away from Freyr as possible. Frigga's yells alerted them of my approach. Loki looked perplexed at my anger while Freyr had the nerve to look smug. I made myself a promise that I would deal with that pompous, egotistical pissant later. However now I was going to do something I should have done a while ago.

I shoved Freyr aside, ignoring to his complaint at being so roughly treated. Without saying a word, I grabbed Loki by the forearm and dragged him away. He asked me what was wrong and begged me to loosen my hold but I ignored him too. All I could think of was what my next action was going to be, and nothing else. I made a beeline for the Great Hall, knowing that that was where Odin was. It seemed like forever, but I finally reached my destination with a bewildered and somewhat angry Loki in tow. I burst through the heavy gold doors, unconcerned that the Allfather was currently in a meeting with his generals and advisors. I particularly did not care that Odin's eyes were filled with rage hot enough to burn holes in my brain. I just swung Loki around, presenting my hold on him for Odin to see.

"I, Thor Odinson lay claim to Loki Laufeyson and I am demanding acceptance from you, Odin Allfather to have his hand in marriage."

**Please Review **

Also, please take just a few seconds to answer a poll that I currently have up in my profile. If you click on my name at the top of this screen (ClassiqueMystique), it will take you to my profile and the poll question is located directly under my screen name at the top of the page. It would help me out greatly. Thank you so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay my friends. Things have been a little rough for me lately and I am afraid that I had lost my spark momentarily. Hopefully this chappie makes up for the long wait. :-D

_Responses to Reviewers:_

_Cassy27: Your reviews were absolutely amazing and a thrill to read. I love how detailed you were and I am glad that you like my story thus far. I hope to read more reviews from you in the future._

_Janet1982: Thank you my friend._

_Addicted2sasunaru and __octavaluna-801__ : I do too! Thank you for the compliment._

_Corpse Blood: I am excited that my fic has you pumped. I hope you like this chapter as well._

_Aliens Made of Jelly: OMG are you still with me my friend? I hope this chapter revives you. I would hate to have to have to go to prison for murder lol. :-D_

_YouThereintheTrunks: Always a pleasure to hear from you._

_The Lady loves the Dark and Nocten: Thanks guys. I loooovvveee a good cliffhanger. _

_Defying gravity 10: Breathe my friend, lol. I love happy endings too. ;-)_

_Xelloss100: Thank you kindly. I wanted to reinvent the characters and I am proud of the way I portray Loki and Thor. Thorki is one of my favorite pairings._

_Wing of Darkness: I hope I don't disappoint but there will be mentions of non-con in this fic. It is an important element of the entire story. _

**Chapter Six**

**Thor's POV**

Odin stared at me as if I were more of a foreign parasite than his son. "Excuse me?"  
I held my ground under his furious watch. "You heard me old man," I growled. Loki whimpered due to my bruising grip. "Loki is mine," I reiterated. Odin's usual calm demeanor immediately disappeared. Furious he marched towards me, pushing everyone out of his way-generals and servants alike.

"Release Loki immediately Thor."

I remained steadfast. Odin ordered me twice more to free my brother but I refused. He even went as far as to try to physically break my hold and that angered me even further. I used my free hand to drive Odin back, feeling complete satisfaction when he reeled backwards into his unsuspecting generals.

"Thor, this is madness. Please think of what you are doing," Loki pleaded softly. His other hand carressed my own causing me to loosen my grip. Eventually I let him go completely, but not before I grabbed him by the nape of his neck and pulled him towards me. I pressed a kiss to his forehead, one to his cheek, and one to the corner of his mouth. "I am doing this for you—for us. Just trust me and you will see," I spoke for his ears alone.

Odin snorted in disgust. "You should listen to the Jotun whore, Thor. Have you no common sense boy," he hollered. "Do you not care for the fate of your home realm? If you continue in this charade—unite in any manner with that frost giant abomination—then you are not only dooming Asgard to a war we cannot win against Jotunheim, but to a war with Alfheim as well."

"I care for Asgard," I shouted in return, the veins in my neck pulsing and throbbing. Loki rubbed my lower back soothingly. "It just so happens that my love for Loki is stronger," I said while looking directly in my beloved's eyes.

Odin glanced at his generals. "Can you believe that this is the man I have placed in line for the throne," he asked, sticking his thumb in my direction. I wanted to break that offending appendage right off. "Your actions are nothing more than that of which I would expect from a boy who is trying to prove himself a man," he spat, chest heaving. "I should have exiled you for your sheer stupidity."

I could not help the sinister smirk that came over my face. "Would you really have me exiled Odin, knowing good and well that I would take Loki—your only leverage—with me?" I cocked my head to the side. "What will come of your war then?"

Odin shivered in rage, the fatigue from his impending Odinsleep having completely disappeared. "You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy," he roared.

His words brought forth my fury in response. "And you are an old man and a fool." I wrapped my arm around Loki's waist, tucking him closer to my side. Knowing that a situation might arise, my hand open and outstretched, called Mjolnir forward. I pointed my hammer towards Odin's generals who drew their swords, fully alert by my actions. They scrambled into position to protect their king. I kept my eyes trained on all of them, making sure that they did not try anything stupid, such as to try to take Loki away from me.

"Know this, I will not allow you to use Loki in any manner Odin. I will fight you or any of your goons until my last breath if you continue to press this matter."

"If it is a fight that you are looking for Thor, then I would be more than happy to oblige," Freyr said brom behind me. Like a snake, he slithered forward, unfortunately making his presence known. He was unusually calm and reserved, despite his obvious haste to follow us from the gardens with Frigga in tow. "However it might not have to come to that."

I glared at the interloper. "What are you suggesting elf?"

Freyr bristled. "I am suggesting that we take a less violent approach, for Loki's sake of course," he added at the end with a smile to my beloved. "Instead of us physically fighting for his affections—an action that would not fall in your favor regardless—I am proposing that we both court him for a time, and let him decide who he wants to be with."

He turned to Odin. "And of course, regardless of whom Loki chooses to be within the end, Alfheim will retain its original proposal of an alliance with Asgard." His silver eyes held a predatorily gleam. "For an alternate price."

Odin glowered at Loki as if he were the bane of his existence. Loki cowered under his intense stare. "Name it," Odin said curtly.

"Well I have been without a weapon for quite some time as my prized sword was given away as a stipulation of my marriage to Gerd. I require that you commission one suitable to my needs—one that looks and works in the same manner as that one," said Freyr. He pointed to the hammer I clutched in my left hand. I immediately snorted, replying to the Elvin ass that his request would be impossible to fulfill.

"Despite Thor's less than elegant phrasing, I am afraid that he is correct. Mjolnir was forged in the heart of a dying star and is one of a kind; it cannot be replicated," Odin said.

Freyr raised an eyebrow. "Surely the great and powerful Odin can develop something in its equivalence? I am certain that if you only put your mind to it, you will succeed," he drawled. It was blatant how he talked down to the Allfather, but more shameful when Odin acquiesced to his request. I snorted in revulsion at my father's weakness.

"So be it," Odin said, turning to whisper a few words to his generals. Apparently, Odin deemed the conversation finished, but Freyr had something else in mind. "I do have one more request dear friend."

Freyr adjusted the gauntlet that he wore on his right wrist. "I am sure that you know of my beautiful sister Freyja," he asked though he did not wait for Odin's response. "Til this day she remains unwed, despite my attempts to find her a capable and commendable suitor. It is really quite frustrating how stubborn she can be when selecting a mate," he chuckled, waiving a hand in the air. "However unexpectedly, I feel as though I have now found one most worthy of her hand—a man with the potency to ensure her safety and an ego tenacious enough to match her own."

Loki squeezed my hand in fear. "I do not like the sound of this Thor," he whispered. I rubbed his back relaxingly.

"And as your firstborn son is in need of a wife as he will soon become king of Asgard, I see no reason why a formal union between both realms is not feasible."

I could not retain my snigger. He may be an infuriating little bastard, but he definitely knew how to play the game. He made sure to present two situations to Odin that would both be appealing; either he gets Loki or I be married off to his sister. Freyr cleverly manipulated the situation so that both options would fall in his favor. Begrudgingly, I had to admire his cunning. This elf was smart.

"Agreed," said Odin. He nodded at Freyr but turned an evil look upon Loki. "Let us hope that Loki is capable to make a wise and just decision." Loki looked to the ground, his ebony curls shielding his grief-stricken face.

"On the other hand, I have my own stipulation to add to this little agreement," Odin quickly added. He raised his hand and before I could process what Odin said, Loki was flown out of my embrace and dragged along the floor towards him. Although Odin's power was strong, it was fading due to his approaching Odinsleep. Loki knew this and tried to fight against the pull, but even in his moments of weakness, Odin remained stronger than us all. Case in point when I tried to rush forward to Loki's aid, I was held back by an invisible force field, rendered unable to do anything but watch in despair as my beloved succumbed to the All father's power.

From Odin's hand manifested a silver ring with a thumbnail-sized ruby embedded in its center. He whispered a few words over the band before he grabbed Loki's hand and slipped the ring on, tossing aside my brother's hand when he was done as if Loki's mere touch burned him. "Consider that to be an insurance strategy if you will," Odin sneered. "Just in case this was a ploy you and Thor cooked up to evade Freyr's courtship. Now you will have no choice Loki, but to abide by what was suggested earlier and court both Freyr and Thor. That ring will ensure that you have spent time with both men, in any way you see fit. The ring was designed to cause the wearer great pain when not in their suitor's presence, for any given amount of time. I further charmed the ring to remain on Loki's finger until I alone approve it to release its bind. That means," he paused to glare at the three of us, "that neither Loki's pathetic parlor tricks, nor Mjolnir, nor Freyr's Elvin magic may break the enchantment."

"Oh you will have no objections from me Allfather," Freyr said. He grinned maliciously at all of us.

"All of this is purely barbaric father," I shouted. "Not only have you initially promised your youngest away and torture him with your egregious conditions, but you have implemented that if Loki so chooses me over Freyr, that I would have to take Freyr's sister's hand in marriage? What sense does that make?"

Odin shrugged casually as if my outburst was of no concern to him. "If Loki wants to curse us all by choosing to become your plaything then so be it. But I would sooner slay everyone in this entire kingdom then to have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard."

I think everyone in the room sans Freyr, collectively gasped at the words Odin spewed. At the very least mother blanched and stared at her husband as if he had grown a second head. "Now I have a meeting to attend to and if you do not mind, I would rather that you all excuse yourselves before she arrives," said Odin. He gestured to the door and gave us all a pointed look. In an instant Loki fled, his vision a blur as he ran without so much as a backwards glance to anyone. It took a few moments for the shock to die down before the others followed suit. I noticed Freyr making his move to chase after my brother but I beat him to it, pushing past him. Freyr had exceeded the amount of times that he was allowed near Loki in my book, and if this curse that Odin has placed upon my brother requires that he stay near to one of his suitors, then I rather it be me.

So anxious in my haste to catch up to Loki, I almost toppled into none other than Sif, who was on her way into the Great Hall. I almost did not recognize her as her brunette hair that usually hung in loose rivulets was pulled back into an up do with a small golden headpiece fashioned in the center. She abandoned her warrior garb in favor of donning a long deep red dress. I raised an eyebrow at her presentation. Sif hardly liked to dress up, usually only doing so when it was required of her due to a royal function.

Seeing her now reminded me that I could not remember the last time I had spent time with her or any of my friends for that matter. I guess I have been more preoccupied with Loki and our current situation than I had realized. "Sif, fancy seeing you here. You look amazing," I said with a smile. Though I desperately wanted to follow after my brother, it would have been rude to leave the Lady Sif deserted in the middle of the hallway.

To my shock, Sif did not greet me with her usual warmth but instead regarded me with a cold expression. "Thor," she replied with a curt nod. She said nothing more as she walked around me, her head held high. Meanwhile I watched her move away with a frown. What had I done to make _her_ vex with me all of a sudden?

With Sif no longer standing directly in front of me I could make out Loki's form at the end of the hall. I knew that I could catch up with him in ten or so good strides, and I wanted to do so before he completely disappeared down the adjacent corridor. But Sif's behavior had me torn. She was my friend and it was my duty to inquire as to her behavior, but Loki is my brother and soul mate and it was my obligation also to care for his needs as well.

I knew that I had to make a swift decision. _"Friend? Brother? Friend? Brother? Friend? Brother?"_ Those were the only thoughts raging through my head. Each option was important and appealing but for different reasons. More so, I knew that both people required my attention but for the first time in my life, I was not sure whose grounds were more important. I wanted to scream out my frustrations. I am Thor Odinson. My specialties concern training, fighting, and battle. Give me something to smash or crush and I will do it happily. You need someone dead? Well I am your guy. I am not however good with decisions of any kind whatsoever. I more often than not left those matters for someone else, like Loki.

Making my choice, I turned around and grabbed Sif before she was out of arms reach. "Sif what is the matter? Have I done something to offend you?"

Sif brushed off my hand, her face as hard as stone. Her hazel eyes usually filled with excitement and mirth now swirled black with anger. She signaled her head in the direction Loki disappeared in. "Do you not have more pressing matters to attends to," she hissed. I tilted back, the intensity of her words like a slap to the face. Never before had I seen Sif so cross, much less with me. Then I got the idea that perhaps this was a game that she was playing. My friends and I often joked around with each other, pretending to be aggravated when everything done or spoken was in jest. I saw no reason why this situation would be any different. I leaned close to Sif, nudging her with my shoulder.

In a second, Sif had my left arm in her grasp, twisting it behind my back. I grunted when my face crashed into the stone wall, my nose taking the brunt of the trauma. She only held on for a few moments before she let go, punctuating her anger with one more jab.

"It would be good of you to remember not to place your hands on my persons unless I so wish it," said Sif. She then briskly walked away and when I tried to catch up with her, I had the golden doors of the great hall slammed in my face for my troubles.

Could this day get any worse?

Finding Loki was not hard this time as he went directly into his chambers. I had no idea what I was going to say to him once I saw him, but I knew that it was not going to be good. Loki's earlier display with Freyr in the garden was still fresh in my mind and I had been meaning to share some words with my little brother about it. I expected to see him pacing the length of his room in anger, but the sight of him crumpled over in pain on his bed sent me into a panic. I rushed to him, cradling his trembling form within my arms. "It hurts Thor," Loki sobbed.

"Shh…shh it will be okay my love," I whispered, smoothing his hair from his face. He shook his head feverishly, clutching at his abdomen. "N-n-no…no Thor it hurts. It hurts so bad. It hurts. It hurts so bad," he kept saying. I tried holding him closer to see if that would ease the pain but it did nothing.

"I do not understand this curse that Odin has placed upon you," I yelled. "He made it so your pain would be eased when your suitors are near, and yet I clutch you to my breast and nothing happens. I do not know what to do Loki. Are there no spells that you can think of that can alleviate your suffering brother?" Loki shook his head negatively, his eyes wild and delirious.

"N-no. Y-you promised to always take care of me Thor. Take care of me Thor please. I beg of you. P-p-please make my pain go away. Please," he rambled.

I nodded even though he did not see it. I tried to get Loki to focus of me but his eyes were glazed over. His skin felt feverish and despite the fact that his face and neck was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, his skin was flushed a deep red. I waited a few moments to see if his trembling would cease—thinking that the longer I held him, the faster the curse would break—but it did not.

Finally, and out of desperation, I did the only thing that I could think of: I placed my lips upon his.

**Please Review**

**Questions to Ponder:**

**1) What is Freyr really after?**

**2) What was Sif's problem with Thor? **

**3)How do you think Sif is going to be involved in this fic?**

I would love to hear your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: **I must say that I am shocked to have produced an update this quickly (quickly for me that is, lol). I have reached an interesting part in my story and the words are just spewing forth at a rapid rate. I hope for the next few chapters to develop at faster rate because of this. Anyways, cheers and enjoy my friends!

_Response to Reviewers:_

_I must say that you are all a bunch of smart cookies. Your theories to my questions in the previous chapter were almost on the money. _

_Deathangel67: Hello there, my friend. Thank you for your kind words. I hope this chapter erases your sadness. :-D_

_Superfan8: Thank you my friend. I always thought of Odin as a dark character and I must say that he is fun to write._

_The Lady loves the Dark: Thank you. I hope this chapter helps satiate your thunderfrost addiction._

_Nocten: Your curiosity is refreshing my friend. I hope you like this chapter._

_EvilConcubine: :-D_

_Jean: Thank you. It brought a huge smile to my face when you said that you check my fanfiction everyday. Such words inspire me to write faster just so you would always have something to read._

_Cassy27: Your review was awesome. I'm glad that you like my fic enough to want more. I hope this chappie obliges. _

_Janet1982: I love a strong Frigga also. Trust me my friend, you are going to see a lot more of her soon. _

_Lizstyla: Thank you. I try to be as creative as I can be, and I love mixing things up a bit. I hope this chappie doesn't disappoint._

Warning: Unbeta'ed. Sorry.

**Chapter Seven**

**Thor's POV**

Relief coursed throughout my entire being when I felt Loki's trembles begin to decrease, his tense body relaxing under my ministrations. After a few minutes his pain ceased completely for which I was grateful. However, I was pleasantly surprised and more than thrilled when instead of pulling away—as I dread he would—Loki began to respond to my kiss, clutching me towards him as if he feared I would vanish if he were to let go. On the inside, I leapt for joy and literally burst with happiness as our lips melded together playfully, sensually. I could not be more content that at long last my dreams and wishes had come true—that I was finally able to express my desires for my one and only true beloved.

And believe me: being able to kiss Loki in reality was a thousand times better than anything I concocted in my imagination. Truly it was: every whimper, every moan, every grip of his fingers on my biceps brought me one step closer to eternal bliss. The way his eyes fluttered closed and his lips trembled beneath mine literally stole my breath away. He was perfection incarnate and I could not believe how extremely lucky I was to have him as my mate.

On the other hand, and of course as was my fate, my moment of bliss was cut short. I barely had enough time to brace myself before I collided with the wall on the other side of his bedroom. Like a demon Loki sprang up, his recently peaceful face now an expression of pure irritation. I had to duck and somersault to dodge one of Loki's energy balls before I could take even a second to shake the cobwebs from my head.

I groaned as I tried to stand. "Glad to see you are faring well, brother," I grunted. Loki snarled in response, aiming another beam at my head. "How could you be so stupid Thor?"

One after the other Loki hurled his magic at me and every time he did so I barely managed to avoid them. When I could, I summoned Mjolnir to me with a confused expression undoubtedly plastered on my face. When he hurled another energy ball at me I countered it, batting the beam across the room and right out an open window. "Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me you giant oaf! How could you do this to me? Why am I even surprised that you of all people could change a situation from horrible to much, much worse? All of my life I have tried my best to gain the Allfather's approval. I thought that if I went along with his wishes to have Freyr court me, that maybe just once Odin would be proud of me." Loki paused, looking down at the green silk sheets atop his bed. In his rage and gloom I still found him attractive perched on his knees in that way. "I thought that he would finally love me," he whispered.

"Loki you know Odin is just using you as means of collateral. No real father who loves his son could have the heart to do that," I said.

Oh but as much as I adore Loki in despite of his razor sharp tongue and somewhat uncouth behavior, I never could fully grasp his flash-like change in emotion. His sudden attack caught me totally off guard. His blast, though it was weak, made me stumble pace a few paces. I crashed into one of Loki's mirrors, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"And I suppose that _you_ would know the meaning of love, right Thor? After all, is it not due to your _love _that I am in this mess much deeper than before?"

I shook the bits of broken glass from my hair. "What are you talking about Loki? I did what needed to be done. You know that." I studied my brother as he gave me a look of blatant disbelief. "What is this? Please explain to me Loki, how you are comprehending this situation, because I believe that you and I are seeing things a bit differently."

Loki threw his hands up into the air. "A bit differently Thor? I think I am the only one in this room that IS thinking clearly, much less _seeing_ clearly," Loki shouted. My beloved, visibly frustrated, raked a shaky hand through his tangled tresses. He huffed a few times, no doubt reciting some familiar mantra in his head in an effort to calm down. "I get it Thor—I really do. This war with Jotunheim has us all in a panic. Mother is terrified. She believes that everything is falling apart. Our friends, for the first time in their lives, are not confident of Asgard's victorious outcome in all of this. And this war obviously has Odin scared, for him to have negotiated such harsh terms with Freyr and Alfheim. Yet despite all of this, I never once stopped to think how this debacle was affecting you. For that I am truly sorry."

I tried to cut Loki off put he held up a hand, effectively silencing me. "I can only imagine how this must all seem to you: your father promising your little brother—whom you now know to be adopted—away to a foreign god in exchange for assistance in a war. Naturally, you did what you thought you had to—what you have always done since we were little. But we are not children anymore Thor. I did not nor do I still need your protection. I am Loki, God of Mischief: I can handle Freyr and his schemes," Loki said with a small smile.

"However, even you must now realize how bad the situation is for me—for us. With you stepping in to save me from becoming Freyr's consort by initiating a claim on me, you have now doomed the both of us essentially. It was fine when Odin's hatred was focused solely on me; though it was painful, I managed to cope with it. But I do not think that I can handle Odin's rage towards you just because your tactic failed when you tried to save me," Loki finished, somewhat gasping for breath.

In shock, I dropped Mjolnir, the sound of the hammer hitting the stone floor resounding throughout the entire room. During his entire endearing ramble, I had to fight the urge to laugh. What was wrong with the man I love? How could he not see what was so plainly displayed in front of his very eyes to see? I cleared my throat to mask my chuckle. "You honestly thought that I only claimed you—that I only asked for your hand in marriage—because I thought you needed saving, and nothing more? My goodness Loki, for someone who oozes intelligence from your very pores, you certainly are a daft fellow at times." I glanced down at my hammer that lay on the floor next to me. "I wonder if there was ever a time where I hit you with that by accident."

Loki rolled his eyes at me and I could not help but to smirk at his childish antic. "Damn Loki how can you not sense the unwavering love that I have for you? My gentle caresses, sweet words, declarations of love: do you not know from where they originate?" Every fiber in my being pleaded for Loki to realize and understand my feelings for him.

It took some time but eventually Loki nodded his head, his emerald eyes wet with unshed tears. He moved off of the bed and came to stand in front of me though he remained out of arms reach. "I think that deep down inside I knew, but I told myself that it just was not a possibility. Yes, I have always had these feelings for you, but ultimately I convinced myself that what I felt was wrong. We were raised together Thor. For all of our lives we both believed to be of same parentage. Two brothers in such an intimate union—have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Though I did not want to do so, I shook my head negatively. "But that is okay, my love," I said, ecstatic that I could now refer to Loki with terms of endearment. "We will make our own destiny."

Loki reluctantly nodded. He ran his right hand up and down his left arm—an action of comfort that originated during our childhood. I beckoned him to me with the crook of my finger and after a few moments of pondering, he complied. I scooped him into my arms when he drew close enough for me to do so and collectively we both released a contented sigh when Loki nestled into my embrace. I kissed the side of his head lovingly. "You are mine Loki," I stated. "Odin may be a heartless bastard, and he may think you to be an instrument that he can use to his convenience, but I know better. You are my gift, taken from your home world and brought to me so that I can love and cherish you, as you deserved to be worshipped. And when I gain control of the throne of Asgard, you will reign with me as my unattested Queen. That is our destiny Loki."

Loki hummed in agreement though he did pull back after a few moments. I could see the mischief swirling in his eyes and a small part of me wondered if I should be worried. "But is it Thor? That could have been our destiny yes, but now the game has changed. Thanks to you I might add."

It was my turn now to roll my eyes though I quickly followed suit with a smile and a peck to Loki's lips. "What's your point my love?"

Loki threw a wicked look my way. "Well, I still have to court Freyr do I not?"

Immediately I growled and tensed, pulling my little brother closer to me. "Not bloody possible," I grumbled. My retort made Loki giggle, the melodic sound filling my body with delightful warmth.

"Think about it Thor. Odin said that this ring he has placed on my finger will ensure that I stay in close proximity to my suitors but what took place between us no less than a candlemark ago proves that to be a lie," Loki said. He stared at the gem, twirling it around his finger in thought. "Odin ensured that this curse would require intimate contact from my suitor to alleviate the pain the ring would inflict upon me when not in their presence. I must say that I am surprised that though our shared kiss I was able to find some relief."

I raised an eyebrow at that statement, my question unasked yet heard loud and clear. "Well if Odin really wanted Freyr and myself to get closer, would it not have been more pertinent for the Allfather to charm the ring so as to allow only Freyr to provide my comfort? What does it prove to include you in the spell?"

I listened to my brother's words in earnest. I too had questioned this though I did not let the Allfather's actions consume me. "I think of this as nothing more than a side effect of Odin's rash and unjust thinking," I said, though a part of me knew that it was unwise to underestimate anything that Odin does. I believed Odin's unusual meeting with Sif to be an instance of this, though I kept quiet on the subject.

"Still," Loki said, capturing my gaze. "It does make things interesting now. Freyr too will have the ability to quell my aches when they arise. Can you imagine all that he might have to do to return me to a state of comfort?" Loki ran a dainty, pale hand up and down the expanse of my chest. "Freyr will have to hold me close and perhaps kiss me as you have done," Loki whispered. He gave me a knowing yet taunting look. Likewise, my fury grew, as did the volume of my growls. "He will have to touch me in the most intimate of places just to bring me relief," said Loki. He literally purred when he said the word 'intimate'.

Something in me then snapped. In a flash I grabbed Loki about the waist, hauling him off the floor. I practically sprinted to his bed, depositing him in its center. I held both his hands above his head in a crushing grip, using his moment of shock to press my lips to his in a bruising kiss. Like a good mate Loki yielded, responsive and pliant to my borderline ruthless ministrations. Unable to use his hands, he wrapped his legs around my waist, grinding our now prominent erections together. He whimpered and moaned my name when I eventually released his lips and began my attack on his neck, nipping and biting and leaving my mark. "You. Are. Mine. Alone," I grumbled, punctuating each word with a thrust of my hips.

Loki chuckled at my possessive tone, uttering the words that had me soaring higher than any of the clouds on Asgard. "Prove it to meThor. Make me yours."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Fair day to you all, my friends! I hope you are all happy and well. Forgive my delay in updates, I was indisposed. But I am back and I bring with me another, slightly longer chappie. Enjoy!

_Side note: It has come to my attention that some of you are a bit unhappy with my characters Frigga and Loki. In regards to Frigga, I have made some changes. It was said that on numerous occasions that her character was disappointing, and I agree. I feel that she is a vital component to my story and I was not portraying her as such. I hope to rectify this, beginning with this chapter._

_Now as for Loki, some feel that he isn't acting the way he should—as the proper God of Mischief. I want to clarify that though we are now entering chapter 8 of "The Defiance of a King", this story is only getting started. I haven't truly given Loki his moment to shine just yet, so it would seem that he is a bit too passive to the situations around him. I completely understand why you guys came to that conclusion, as I too would have done the same. But do not give up on Loki just yet. He may just surprise you…_

**Responses to Reviewers:**

_To Orion:_ Nice to hear from you my friend! An yes he is, isn't he? Ehehehe…but we will soon see that Loki's curse might not require only Thor's touch alone…

To Cassy27: Can I just say that I absolutely ADORE the way you break down each chapter? It is so refreshing to see how my story looks from the eyes of another. I wanted to add some flare to Loki's character—give him an air of unpredictability—and I am glad that you noticed and liked it. Loki's love for Thor is unwavering and will always be that way, but I felt it necessary for Loki to be angry with Thor as well because it makes their relationship more well-rounded, if that makes any sense.

I made the Allfather more complex in my story (there is somewhat a method to his madness). Odin is a pivotal character in my story: not only is he essentially the main villain, he is also the instrument with which the conflict of the story can be resolved.

And I can't wait for Freyr's true potential to show. I have much more in store for his character. *giggles darkly*

To EvilConcubine: Thank you for both of your reviews my friend. I agree completely that Sif could prove a very useful ally to Thor and Loki when it comes to saving Asgard. She is strong and intelligent enough to play the part of the heroine, essentially. But the question is, do I want her to play that part just yet? ;-)

To The Lady Loves the Dark: Haha I am terrible for leaving you guys at a juicy cliffhanger aren't I? Shame on me. And yes, Loki's mischievous ways are shining through at last. He really wants Thor to 'give him one' and Thor is equally happy to oblige. I just hope there are no interruptions…

To Superfan8: I am glad that you liked my chapter, but I was worried that perhaps I made Loki accept Thor too easily. Does anyone feel this way? Should I have made Loki more stubborn and unrelenting?

To Nocten: You are very welcome my friend. And is Odin's curse a plot twist? It might be ;-).

To Wing of Darkness: Somebody call a medic! Please survive my friend, for you must see how the story continues.

To Kalhisto Azula, DeathAngel67, and Final Soul: Thanks guys. Possessive Thor rocks!

To Polka Dot: Freyr is only getting started my friend. Lol.

To Aliens Made of Jelly: Haha I think I need to be sentenced because I made you wait this long. Forgive me, my friend.

To You There in the Trunks and Laffertyluver23: Thank you guys!

To Lizstyla: Thank you. And I just as well, get excited when I get emails saying that people either reviewed or listed my story as a favorite. It's like getting presents in my inbox. Sooo fracking amazing!

To PiggyBackRidez: That's the power of Thorki baby! Ehehehe.

To the Guest who commented that Thor should get Loki pregnant: I have never laughed so hard in my life. Haha Thor and his mighty middle finger will prevail! Hahaha

**Chapter Eight**

**Frigga's POV**

I could not believe how much of a fool I've been. How could I have turned a blind eye to the happenings around me? There I sat earlier in the gardens with Thor, telling my son how good of a man his father is when in reality Odin still proves to be the monster he always was.

"The monster_ I_ always knew he was," I repeated aloud.

I had no qualms telling Thor about his father's whorish ways during his younger days. I thought that by retelling the story, Thor would come to fully comprehend the man he idolized—to help him realize that Odin too was not a vision of perfection. He was a reckless and wild god, fully capable of making his own mistakes and facing his own repercussions. I thought it would do everyone some good to be on the same leveled field of understanding. That was initially my intention but now that I reflect upon it, I grasp that my goals would never have come to fruition because I left out a very important detail in my earlier retellings. I only spoke of Odin's lustful ways but I neglected to inform Thor of the cruelty Odin was capable of. Perhaps I did so because I wished that such hatred did not exist, but I knew it did.

For as long as I can remember, Odin had a mean streak about him. It never really mattered what Odin said or did to people exactly, only that he thoroughly relished in the pain and suffering of others. Yet, I cannot deny that during our many years of marriage Odin has calmed his sadistic nature, because he has. However, that side of him never disappeared. It only lay dormant in the shadows within the confines of his mind, making sparse appearances from time to time, such as with our current situation.

I shook my head in despair as I paced about our shared quarters. I never cared that Loki was not born of my body: I loved and cared for him as any mother would. And I believed Odin to be of like mind. After all, it was Odin that brought my youngest to me on that fateful night on the eve of his first victorious battle against Jotunheim. Honestly, what ran through Odin's mind when his sight fell upon Loki on that dark, tempestuous night? I always believed that my husband was overcome with compassion and the need to rescue the babe that would become our son. But no, Odin saw a hopeless infant left for dead by his own kind and evidently felt no compassion at all. He made the decision there and then that Loki would one day be of convenience to him somehow, and nothing more.

I picked up a book that lay on the table next to our bed and threw it across the room in frustration. "How could you do this to me Odin," I screamed. Hot tears streaked down my face in abundance. "How could you bring home to me such a beautiful baby boy, place him in my arms and whisper sentiments of our family being finally complete when you never meant the words behind such statements? How could you destroy our family so?"

"Those are rather stupid questions, are they not my dear?"

I jumped at the sound of my husband's voice. I had not heard him come in. "I did and am doing what I think is best for our family," he said, giving me a pointed look before he added, "You, me and Thor."

I had to clutch at my heart for it had surely dropped. "I have no idea what family you speak of but the family I know includes Loki, our youngest son," I shrieked.

Odin feigned comprehension. "Is that so?"

He came close to me, caressing my cheek as if his mere touch alone would be enough to pacify me. "Loki is a means to a greater, more powerful Asgard. He was never meant to be our son. How could he? Loki is a freak, even amongst his own kind. Why do you think the Frost Giants left him to die in the way they did?"

I shook my head, refusing to consider what Odin said. "But you brought him to me my love. You brought him to me, and he was so perfect — so small, and blue but starving for love. I watched miraculously as you changed his skin to appear more like us, but I had already fallen in love with him from the moment I laid eyes on him."

Odin remained silent though he continued to stroke my cheek. "Tell me what you remember of that night Odin. I can recall every moment as if they took place only yesterday. The way Loki's plump cheeks quivered as he wailed in my arms. Nothing I did managed to calm him. I sang to him, showered his face with kisses, and rocked him gently but nothing averted his cries."

I chuckled softly, clutching Odin's gold robes in my hands. "Do you not remember how Thor, sensing that something was unusual, climbed up on to our bed to see what all the fuss was about? Oh, how it filled my heart with such joy when our son, not yet old enough to completely understand where Loki came from, took to him so quickly and without complaint. I remember Thor's wide eyes staring up at my own when he said 'Mama, he's so pretty. Is he ours?' It was only then Loki quieted down, staring up at his big brother in wonder and amazement. We truly became a family at _that_ moment Odin. How can you deny that?"

He shushed me and pulled me forward, placing my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat so evenly—so undisturbed—while mine thrummed a mile a minute. "I am not without regrets Frigga. Well mainly, I have just one: I sincerely regret my decision to bring that poison into my home. I wished I had thought of another way in the past," he said while rubbing my back absentmindedly. "Now that I think about it, I probably should have had Loki imprisoned in our dungeons. We do tend to keep our freaks down there, do we not?"

I froze at his words, my sobs ceasing almost instantaneously. That was the last straw. The tears that welled in my eyes suddenly tried up as water often does in the desert. I felt my face set to stone and without thinking, my curled fist connected with the side of Odin's face. I huffed in anger even as the satisfaction that I had struck Odin coursed through my body. He reeled back a bit, losing his footing only slightly. "And my only regret Odin Borson, is that I did not damage your remaining eye," I hissed. I tried to clout him for second time but he caught my hand in midair, squeezing my wrist until the sickening sound of snapping bones filled the room. He backhanded me then, my body flying across the room and into our bedroom door, obliterating it when I collided with it. It took me a few tries to regain my balance but I did in the end, unsurprised to feel blood dripping from my forehead and down the side of my face. I cradled my wrist to my chest, backing away from the man I once loved.

The sight of me bloodied and wounded did nothing to faze him. On the contrary, Odin merely picked up the book I had thrown earlier and settled himself on the chair closest to our fireplace. He thumbed through it leisurely. "Such rash actions are unbecoming my dear, and most unladylike," he tsked.

I shook my head at him as I backpedaled through the wreckage. "I will have my vengeance. Mark my words Odin Borson," I said. I fled from our room then with only one destination in mind.

*******THORKITHORKITHORKITHORKITHOR KI************

**Thor's POV**

I have come to the conclusion that Loki was wearing far too many clothes. It did not matter that technically he wore only a sheer shirt and matching trousers—two flimsy articles of clothing that I could easily shred with my bare hands. In fact, I was about to do just that—tear them—because they were in my way and annoying the hell out of me. Loki seemed to agree with me but he did not wish for me to damage his clothing so together we both fumbled to undo the countless buttons. "Why are there so many of them?" I whined.

"Sorry," Loki mumbled, melting away my anger with a spine-tingling kiss.

"No I'm sorry," I grumbled. I grabbed his silk shirt and tore it in two. I could feel the heat of Loki's glare upon me: this particular blouse was his favorite. "I will get you another," I said, bending down to latch onto a nipple. The pale pink bud grew hard for me, obediently pebbling in my mouth. I curled my tongue around it, nipped and sucked at it, teasing it until it grew sensitive and raw. Then I did the same to the other. Loki mewled under my ministrations, his back arching off the bed.

Even under the haze of lust, I heard when my bedroom door opened and closed. Though I wanted to ignore the impending interruption, I refused to let another person's eyes feast upon the tousled, semi-clothed form of my Loki. Reluctantly I tore my lips away from my brother's chest. It appeared that he disliked the halt of our activities because as soon as I pulled back, he leaned forward, grabbing the back of my head in an attempt to resume our kiss. I chuckled and dodged his attempts, amused by his growing irritation. Eventually I had to grab his hands within mine and pull back far enough away and out of his reach.

"Why the hell are we stopping," he asked frustrated. His delicious bottom lip stuck out as he pouted. I had to resist the urge to bite it.

"We have company," was all I said. Realization shined in his eyes and together we looked past my shoulder to the entrance of my inner chambers. We both heard the soft pitter-patter of clothed feet scurrying towards us and I whispered to Loki that I would not be surprised if it was Helga, our resident Asgardian ghost, coming to deliver a message to us once again.

But I think it was safe to say that both Loki and I were shocked to see the form of our mother when she came near, and not that of my virtually noiseless chambermaid. She held back from stepping into the light—from coming into the room completely. No, she clung to the shadows eerily.

"Please forgive the intrusion my sons," she said in a somewhat bright tone, although her voice quivered a bit. Surprisingly mother did not sound perturbed at the sight of Loki in my arms—no she seemed relieved to see us together. Still, Loki and I pulled away from each other and straightened what was left of our clothes. I personally made sure that Loki was covered; though only in the presence of our mother, his body was still only mine to view.

"Tis no intrusion at all to be graced by the loveliest of Asgardian goddesses," I said cheerfully. Loki agreed with me. We shared a smile before we turned back to our mother, who still had not moved from her position.

"I did not mean to interrupt your private time, but I fear that a situation of sorts has arisen. I need your…I need…I need my boys right now," said Frigga.

"We are here for you mother," Loki said with an air of concern.

I tilted my head to the side, examining the cloaked form of our mother. Something was not right. "Step into the light mother," I requested. She debated the request I could tell, and it took a few moments but ultimately Frigga complied. Loki gasped and in an instant he was off the bed and running towards our mother. I was only a second behind him.

"Oh mummy what happened to you," Loki cried out. He tried to hug her but Frigga yelled in pain at the embrace. It was then that my brother and I noticed how mother clutched her arm close to her body. I hoisted her into my arms, careful of her injuries, and placed her on Loki's bed. "Is your arm broken?"

Frigga shook her head. "No I do not believe so. It is just my wrist. The bones are completely shattered," she said, resting her head on the pillows.

Never before had I seen our mother in such a state. I turned to Loki who was now on the bed beside our mother. He was pushing her hair from her face and whispering words of comfort. Just looking upon my disheveled family, I knew what I had to do.

"Stay with mother Loki," I ordered. I grabbed Mjolnir from the floor and headed for the exit.

"Thor where are you going," mother questioned.

I stopped but I did not turn around. "I am going to kill the man who dared to lay a hand on you," I growled. "And he has the brass to call you wife when he so foolishly harms you knowing that your sons will avenge you?"

Mother shook her head vehemently. "Thor, you know that you cannot lay a hand on Odin. Not in such a direct manner. He will retaliate and you will not be the victor."

Exasperated and agitated, I raked a hand through my hair. A part of me was disturbed by my mother's lack of confidence in my abilities. "Then what will you have me do? Stand by idly and do nothing? I am Thor, God of Thunder—I will not let anyone I hold dear to me suffer from abuse." I gave my mother a stern look. "Odin must pay for his crimes."

"And I agree with you dear boy," Frigga said while trying to pull herself into more of a sitting position. Loki assisted her as best as he could. "Odin will fall. But he will do so when the time is right."

I gave Frigga a look of disbelief. "Is that time not now?"

Loki pulled his attentative gaze away from our mother long enough to join in the conversation. "Mother is right Thor. Attacking Odin now will do nothing but make our problems grow in number. Look at how deep in the proverbial hole we are as is. We are at the brink of war with Jotunheim—and possibly Alfheim as well if I cannot think of a way to appease Freyr, or if his demands are not met," said Loki. My expression visibly darkened at the mention of that repulsive elf. "The time is just not right my love and it does not help matters that you have yet to be officially declared king. Not only that, but can you imagine the revolt that would occur from the occupants of Asgard if their beloved king Odin was "forced" to resign , so to speak? The reaction would be outrageous love—we would be cast out or executed."

Though I wanted to fight his reasoning, I had to concur with my beloved. He was always right, and it was as simple as that. "How could you ever think that we were not meant to be when you complete me so? Your brains to my brawn," I said with a bewitched expression to Loki though my shoulders slumped in the knowledge that I would not be able to bash Odin's brains in.

For the moment.

When my mother hissed in pain due to Loki's inquisitive prodding, I realized that there _was_ something else I could and needed to do. "Find Helga. Make sure that she comes here, unaccompanied," I whispered to Mjolnir. Few knew of the hammer's talents, or the fact that it responds well to its wielder's commands.

I watched as Mjolnir took off with great speed, exiting Loki's chambers and leaving a hammer-shaped hole in his door in its wake. It returned in under two minutes, practically dragging Helga along the tiled floor as it zoomed forward towards me.

"Tis an interesting way to request someone's attention when you require it, my Prince," said Helga as she smoothed out the wrinkles in her clothing and righted the frills in her hair.

I gave her a sheepish smile. "Forgive me dear friend, but time was of the essence," I said, gesturing to the form of my mother. Immediately Helga took action and rushed over to begin her work.

"You are partially right my son," said Frigga to Loki. "But you boys have been so admittedly entranced in your own problems that I am afraid you have not witnessed what has been happening around you." Mother looked at me in particular and I shrugged sheepishly under her gaze.

"I do not understand mother. To what do you speak," asked Loki.

Frigga sighed. "For such an intelligent boy you can be rather daft at times," she chuckled.

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I really wish people would stop saying that," he grumbled.

I laughed at the pair they made. Sometimes I was envious of Loki's close bond to our mother. I used to believe that she favored him more than me, that she wanted him more than she wanted me. Yet as I grew older and wiser, I knew that not to be true. Frigga loved me very much, but between Loki and myself, my little brother needed more love and nurturing as a babe. Now knowing what I know—that he was abandoned at birth—I have come to understand their connection even more. I knew that I too would have responded in a similar way if a babe I had known to be neglected was placed in my arms.

I looked over at my Loki, enthralled by the vision of his radiance. He was currently soothing our mother through the pain of having the bones in her wrist reset and mended by Helga.

Mother yelped when the healer began. "Forgive me my Queen. The task will soon be completed," said the devoted servant. Mother nodded and smiled. "There is nothing to forgive, dear friend."

Frigga turned back to us. "For the past few years Odin has undergone great strain and difficulty to keep the nobles and citizens of Asgard content. Odin had imposed and enforced many new rules that do not sit well with everyone. The nobles complain that they are too restricted, power-wise. They believe that Odin is trying to both silence and overpower them. They are not wrong of course, and Odin knows this. Therefore to appease the nobles, Odin had granted them more freedom, albeit still restricted, and had given them more gold, supplies and servants. This in turn has angered the working citizens of Asgard."

I nodded my head in understanding. "In order to give the nobles what they want, Odin had to take from the lower class." I was outraged by this news and even more so that I was not aware that this was going on.

"Sufficed to say that if Odin was overthrown by you Thor, you would at the very least have the support of the working citizens."

"Well while that might prove valuable, I am afraid that it will not help us much, my love," said Loki. "Odin still has control of the Asgardian army."

I threw a smile at my intended but I soon grew lost in thought once more. "That may or may not be definite. It is part of the army's creed that they be faithful to whomsoever holds the title of king. They are sworn to that oath. And it has never been a secret that I am a favorite amongst Asgard," I said with a grin.

Loki rolled his eyes. I shrugged and held my hands in the air. "Hey I can't help it if people love me."

"Oh please," Loki snickered. "I believe what my oaf of a brother is trying to articulate is that he will have the majority of the army on his side due to sheer loyalty. And I am in accordance mother. So why must we wait to strike? I am of like mind in this: Odin has gone too far. I never cared about myself or the way he treats me. But now his rage has transcended upon you and that is not acceptable."

Mother shook her head. "Have faith in me my sons, and in the words that I speak. Odin will soon tangle with his destiny, for this I am certain."

Loki and I looked at mother hard and long, but in the end we relented and promised mother that we would wait.

A few minutes passed in silence but soon mother was healed and sitting upright, stretching as if she had no prior injuries. "I feel ten thousand years younger," she said gleefully. "Thank you my friend. As always your touch helps erase the pain, no matter how excruciating. You have gifted hands Helga—the best of healers in all of the nine realms, I always say."

I took notice to that with newfound alarm. "Has Odin laid his hands on you before?"

"Nay, today was the first time. I was actually referring to the day you were born Thor. The amount of pain I had to endure during your birth—I was nearly seconds away from jumping off the Rainbow Bridge," mother exclaimed. Loki let out a big laugh and even Helga joined in, though more discreetly.

Frigga turned to Helga and held out her hand. She wore a warm yet stern expression on her face. "I trust that I should not have to tell you that what was said in the confines of this room need not be repeated."

Helga bowed her head. " I have always been a servant to the House of Odin. Yet I remain most loyal to the Queen and her children. This I pledge til Ragnarok come."

"That is good to hear," said Frigga.

Again a hush fell over the room, this time lasting only a brief minute before Helga spoke. "May I say something in confidence," the timid healer asked me. I granted her request with my warmest smile, but it had very little effect as whatever weighed on Helga's mind made her tense. "Please do not be angry with me for what I am about to tell you my Prince."

I told her that no such thing would happen and urged her to continue. "There has been talk my Prince—whispers—of conspiracy on the part of Alfheim." Mother gasped but Loki and I shared a look. We already had those suspicions. " I am quite skilled in moving around the castle unseen," Helga continued. Loki and I shared another look.

"_Ghost,"_ we spoke to each other with our eyes_._

"King Freyr's court knows not how to speak amongst themselves quietly. They are pretty to look at but not too bright, those elves," Helga chortled. Her laughter was very soft yet high-pitched, almost like the whimsical music of small Elvin bells. "I heard two Alfheimians talking last night after supper—after you Prince Thor laid your claim on Prince Loki. They made many foul remarks against the House of Odin , most of which I dare not repeat. And they also made remarks about Prince Loki, to which I will also not repeat."

My little brother perked up a bit. "What did they say about me?"

"I doubt that is of any importance," mother chastised. "Please continue Helga. What did you hear?"

Helga bowed her head, ringing her hands incessantly. We all sat in suspense for what seemed like ages before the healer spoke up again. She lifted her head, her eyes now glowing a bright blue. Her voice was not her own when she spoke: it was foreign and masculine. I watched in awe. Not many possessed such a skill.

"Before the war with Jotunheim commences, Asgard will fall."

**PLEASE REVIEW :-D**

Questions to Ponder:

Given that Frigga has now witnessed and heard Thor and Loki's affections for one another, what do you think her opinion(s) will be? *Keep in mind that in an earlier chapter she told Thor that what he felt for Loki wasn't true love.*

Could Odin's wrath be nothing but a by-product of a plan he has concocted in order to save Asgard? In other words, can Odin's rash actions be justified?

Helga overheard Freyr's guards talking about Loki. What do you think they said?

**BONUS QUESTIONS:**

**The first three people to answer these True or False questions correctly will get a sneak peak of chapter nine :-D. **

**True or False:**

**Throughout the story so far, Thor mentions how happy he will be to raise a family with Loki.**

**The first time Odin called Loki a derogatory word (i.e. whore, freak…etc) was in chapter two.**

**Thor once said that he wanted to give Freyr's silver eyes to Loki on a platter as a birthday present.**

Good luck my friends!

Also PICTURES! I can't upload the links so you will have to go to DeviantArt and search for them by picture title or Artist name. Sorry.

*Perfect pictures to represent baby Thor when he first sees Loki.

**"My Little Loki"**

**Credit to the artist Nena**

and

"**Thor: Mother's Love" **

**Credit to the Artist EvaAngel**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I am back my friends! Sorry for the delay but I traveled to Canada for the weekend and had to prepare for the trip in the days prior. But I am back and I am pleased to say that I have been a busy little bee. This chapter that I have written is in fact the longest one yet—so long that I have split it into two parts.

Also, I am happy to announce that there were three winners to my challenge in the last chapter and those people were sent sneak peeks of this chapter. However, there was one winner, Orion P., that I could not send the excerpt to because you do not have a profile. Therefore I have written a one-shot in your honor to compensate. Much love everyone! :-D

**Response to viewers:**

**To Orion P: You were a winner to my challenge but as I could not send you the prize, I wrote a 1500 word one-shot in your honor. It is entitled "Divine Affection," and it is a Thorki story as well. Congrats.**

To Beth: I understand my friend. I am a bit shocked and worried, but I understand.

To ClintBarton-Loki'sButtwarmer: I'm…sorry?

To Superfan: Thank you for the reassurance my friend. And you are right, all is not well in Asgard….

To HappyDays: You're Welcome

To PiggyBackRidez: I am sorry to keep you waiting, though I assure you that it will not be too long a wait to go. And that is a wonderful feeling, is it not? Do you have a son or children in general?

To The Lady Loves the Dark: Always a pleasure to hear from you. And you know I am wicked when it comes to cliffies.

To Guest: No I am not my friend. What gave you the impression that I was a teacher?

To Lizstyla: PREZZIES! And I will most surely take your advice from now on because what you say is try. They did come from mythology first…and I might add that now I have the urge to write a fic of Loki as a lion tamer. ;-)

To Polka Dot: You wish will soon be granted my friend.

To Cassy27: Hmm..that is most distressing that my Odin troubles you. I shall have to look into it.

To HappyHateDay: Unfold it will.

To LeArtemis 1234: Thank you very much. And that is a most interesting story idea. Can you tell me more?

To Subby-EgotistVampire: Thank you. It is always exciting to know that people follow my story and continue to support it.

To MaestroANC: Those are all great questions that will soon be answered. Ehehe

**CHAPTER 9  
**

**THOR'S POV**

A few days had passed since mother was attacked by Odin. As her son, I was completely outraged and overcome with the need to crush Odin's skull. My intended, Loki, agreed with me and my need to cause our father bodily harm. But in the end, Frigga's strict orders to stand down prevailed. And though that did not sit well with us, both Loki and I reluctantly agreed.

Yet in the end, it would seem as though we ultimately would not have had the choice as our main problem—Freyr—took more precedence. My servant Helga brought to us very valuable information—that Freyr was indeed plotting something, as we initially knew he was. Only now, we knew that his play was the ultimate downfall of Asgard. Yet, we still had no clue as to how he was going to go about his dastardly plans.

So that is why I am here in his chambers. It made me extremely uncomfortable to leave my Loki alone, especially because of his curse now upon him. My only comforts were that he was with our mother and that I did not have it in mind to stay away from him for too long, I was going to be quick but efficient.

Never let it be said that Thor, god of thunder cannot master the art of snooping. My initial plan was to enter his chambers while empty and seek out any pertinent information that I could find. However, even if I found something, I was not sure what I would do with it. It is not as if I can just bring the evidence to Odin, and for three valid reasons: 1) I want to kill him, 2) I really want to kill him, and 3) he would never believe me anyways.

I applaud myself on how stealthy I was when sneaking into Freyr's bedroom. I did not even have to render the guards unconscious! Never matter that there were none posted at his door to speak of. I still crept in unobserved.

When I got inside, I saw nothing to be out of place. His bed was made, apparel neatly placed in the closet, no weapons or mysterious objects lying about. Everything appeared squeaky clean. So I started digging. I checked underneath his pillows and the mattress. I searched under the bed, his entire bookshelf, and his drawers. I even checked behind the potted plants in the room. But my efforts turned up with nothing.

Dejected I was about to make my exit when I heard voices in the hall. I thought maybe they might have been passersby, but when the voices grew louder and eventually stopped in front of the chamber door, I knew that Freyr had returned. In a panic, I did the first thing that I could think of: I hid in the closet adjacent to the bed. I left the door open wide enough so that I could look into the room but not so wide that my position would be revealed.

I was sure that Freyr would only spend but a few moments in his room because tonight Odin was throwing yet another feast in Freyr's name to celebrate our alliance with Alfheim. All I would have to do was wait awhile until he left again, wait a few more minutes after that, and then make my exit. It would be easy and he never would have known I was here to begin with.

I knew from the voices that Freyr would not have been alone, but I was not prepared to see his guest.

"I want to that you again for accompanying me to my rooms," Freyr drawled. He strutted into the room once again bare-chested with nothing but a white fur loincloth and a silk gold cape covering his body.

"Tis no trouble seeing as how my time spent with you will be very brief," said the man I knew all too well.

Loki.

Freyr chuckled deeply, the very sound making my skin crawl. Apparently, it did the same to Loki as he grimaced and shivered. Freyr unhooked his cape and draped it over the foot of the large bed, running his hand down the center of his chest. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, what did he think he was, a sex god? "Is my company really all that unpleasant?"

I hated the grin that he sported. It made me want to throttle him until he bled. But I hated the way Loki's eyes followed his hand even more. It made me want to put my little brother in his place.

Loki shivered again, but he shook his head no. "N-not particularly no. but I do have many errands to attend to so i-if you do not m-mind."

I instantly grew concerned by the situation. Loki has always had a talented, silver tongue since childhood. I have never known him to stutter and fluster quick.

A frown overtook Freyr's features. Apparently, that had not slipped his notice either. "Are you unwell Loki?" He took a step towards my Loki, his large hand extended to caress my brother's face. Wisely, my beloved took a step back to remain out of reach.

Loki shook his head frantically. "No it is not that. I have yet to consume my midday meal and I fear that hunger has overtaken me. So if you do not mind." He gestured impatiently. Freyr laughed and bowed his head. "As you wish," he replied, his voice deep and smoky.

He walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a rather large tome. It had a lot of elegantly written Elvin words engraved on it. However it was old and the covers were cracked and faded. It was for that reason that I overlooked it when I inspected the book case earlier.

Freyr handed the book to Loki. "Here you are," he said. He held out the book in one hand to Loki but Loki had to handle the tome with both of his hands. "T-thank you Freyr," he said though his eyes remained plastered to the treasure he held. I could already see the wheels turning away in his brain as he tried to decipher the writing on the cover.

But Freyr held onto the book when Loki tried to pull away. In fact, he used the book as leverage to pull Loki towards him. Tossing the pried book onto the bed, Freyr wrapped his muscled arm around Loki's tapered waist. It happened in a matter of mere seconds.

"Unhand me," Loki shrieked. Freyr shushed him, even as my brother tried futilely to escape. Every bone in my body screamed with the urge to reveal my location and take Loki as mine, but for reasons unexplained, I remained hidden.

Perhaps I believed that if I grudgingly let this monstrosity continue, Freyr might reveal pertinent information to us.

"Such breath-taking beauty you possess little one. Do you know how difficult it was to remain in your presence for this past week without the ability to properly touch you?"

Loki shook his head, still trying to push Freyr away. Even from where I crouched I could tell that Loki's actions were weak. Did he not truly mean to escape? Did he secretly delight in Freyr's touch? Those thoughts alone made me red with anger.

"P-please Freyr, I m-must go. P-please unhand me." It was so strange to hear my brother beg so. What was going on?

"Why? So that you can run off to Thor? I do not think so my dear," Freyr replied softly. He stroked the sides of Loki's face, his right hand reaching back to fondle the long, single braid Loki sported.

"So this is what the curse does to you," Freyr asked though it was more of a statement than a question. I literally wanted to smack myself in the head. "I really am an idiot," I mumbled to myself. For all my rage I had completely forgotten about Loki's curse.

"Why ever would Odin make such a beautiful creature suffer so great a pain?" Freyr actually looked sad, his silver eyes full of concern.

Loki's green eyes were wet with tears at this point. "Please, the pain," he sobbed. "Let me go. I have to go."

"Thor is not the only one who can help you my beautiful Loki. You heard what the Allfather said—I too have the power to alleviate your grievances. And besides, I am sure that Thor is rather_ obscured_ at the moment. Who knows where he might be?"

I watched as Loki's shoulders slumped at the declaration, the fist that he used to pound on Freyr's bare chest uncoiling, laying flat against the Elvin god's skin. "Let me help you Loki. Let me cherish you if only for a few minutes," the elf purred.

Loki tilted his head up, hopefully to protest but it was too late. My skin crawled at the thought that I would have to watch Freyr have his way with my intended. I yelled mentally for Loki to duck or to pull away at the last minute. I knew that the ring would prevent Loki from using his magic against the elf, but he needed to do something. Even a swift kick to Freyr's Elvin globes would have done the trick.

Yet I had no choice but to watch in anguish as that elf's head lowered, his lips brushing against Loki's quivering ones. It began teasingly, innocently, and at first Loki did not respond. My beloved just stood there frozen, tense arms at his sides, his eyes screwed tightly shut. But then Freyr grew more forceful, pulling Loki to his body even closer than he already was. I had to bite my fist to prevent myself from blaring out.

A moan filled the air and I grimaced in disgust that Freyr was getting off on such an immoral act. I believed him to have no shame. But when Loki slowly brought his graceful hands up to rest on the sides of freyr's face, I realized that it was Loki who moaned and not the elf. My beloved began to respond, threading his fingers through the elf's long blonde curls. Because of the height difference he stood on the tips of his toes, moaning when Freyr tugged lightly on the braid.

"Come on my love, come on. realize that it is not me. Pull away, pull away," I urged in my head but to no avail. I knew in the back of my mind that the ring he wore would cloud my brother's judgment, but I could not forego the hurt and anger than I felt.

It worsened when they repositioned themselves so that Loki's back was to me. From this angle I could see Freyr's hands as they drifted down Loki's back, resting on the swell of his backside above the rim of his pants. I watched the elf's fingers toy with the waistband , his hefty hands eventually making their way inside. All the while Loki moaned, his groans filling the air when Freyr released his lips to suck on the tender flesh of my brother's neck.

Loki whimpered into Freyr's chest, the sound having an effect on the elf as I could see from here that he was aroused, his member rubbing against Loki's stomach. My brother's cries spurred him on, his actions growing bolder and bolder by every passing second. I wanted to close my eyes, turn my head and block out the sounds that I was hearing, but I could not turn away from the scene that I witnessed. I did not blink, not even when blood poured freely from the wounds in my palms as my nails dug deeper into my calloused flesh. The veins in my neck strained against my skin as the result of my fury. I nearly screamed when Freyr slowly pushed down the near sheer cloth of Loki's trousers, his hands nearly encompassing the ivory smooth mounds. He exposed my Loki then, his index finger circling around his tight, puckered entrance before pushing in.

That seemed to jolt Loki into awareness. He flung himself backwards, running a hand over his mouth. "Oh my…no no no no," he mumbled. He reached down to pick up his pants, practically running away from Freyr when the elf advanced on him. "Stay back…just stay back Freyr," said Loki. He hastily retreated from the chambers, but not before he picked up the discarded spell book from the bed. I snorted. Trust that in a crisis of any kind that Loki would never leave a book behind.

I sat back, prepared to wait it out until Freyr left the room. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. How could Loki do this to me? I risk everything for him—my relationship with father, my throne, my home—and he just let Freyr touch him like that. I knew that the ring played a major part in it but I cannot help but to feel that on some level Loki liked what Freyr did to him. And that thought alone killed me inside.

"You may come out now Thor."

I froze, my hand still covering my face. I spread my fingers to peak through them. Currently he was facing the closet, his silver eyes glowing in mirth. How did Freyr know that I was here? Did I make a sound and not realize that I had?

"Marvelous creatures, us elves. Not only are we spectacularly gifted in the skill of magic, the art of war, and the aptitude of sex, we have the ability to sense any and all life forms around us, even those who are pathetically cloaked such as yourself. I knew you were in here the minute I came into the room."

He paused, waiting to see what I would do. I stayed put for the moment.

"There is no sense in hiding in my closet any longer; our delectable Loki has already left. Pity really," he drawled. Yet again, he ran a hand down his bare chest. Revolting.

Seeing as how I was already found out, I opened the door and stood up, stepping fully into the light. I walked right up to him, bumping my chest against his. "You do understand that I am going to kill you for what you have done."

The Elvin god quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, and just what have I done? Did you not like the show?"

I seethed in anger, my body visibly shaking. I also had to look up to him because he was a full head taller than I was. "Mark my words Freyr: Stay. Away. From. Loki," I warned.

Freyr saw the challenge in my eyes. He gave me a calculating look. He knew I was daring him to do something, anything. I was borderline desperate for the fight that I knew he would grant me and eager for the victory I knew would come.

But then he said and did something completely unexpected. "And let us say I do stay away from him. What would be my prize," he asked, his eyes raking over my form with a newly inspired hunger. The size of the elf's balls must be bigger than I thought because he actually had the audacity to grab me by both shoulders and pull me flush up against his chiseled body. "I have always wondered what it would be like to fuck the golden son of Odin."

He grabbed my backside with his left hand and used his right to press my hand to the rather large hardened length between his legs. "Can you imagine how glorious it would feel to have all of this stuffed inside your tiny, royal hole little princess," he whispered in my ear.

It took me all of three seconds to react. Enraged anew and completely disgusted, I surged away from him and without thinking, delivered a hard right hook to the side of his face. Normally that would be enough to send anyone or anything flying, but not Freyr. He barely moved a few feet though he did land flat on his arse to my delight.

"Repulsive creature! I would not let you come anywhere near me either," I said, backing away towards the entrance.

Freyr wiped the trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He grinned at me. "We will see."

I fully walked away then, almost out of the room entirely before he spoke again. "In the end I always get what I want.

PLEASE REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
**

_Responses to reviewers:_

_S. Laura: Thank you very much my friend. I am surprised that my story has done so well thus far but its success puts a smile on my face everyday. :D  
_

_ClintBarton-Loki'sButtWarmer (I giggle every time I see your screen handle): Ooohh okay. Haha I wasn't sure my friend. Thank you for your kind words. And I agree that Loki needs some spanking, but should it really be "soft"? Lol._

_Orion P: There is nothing to be ashamed of my friend. I had been meaning to write a ficlet about Thor and Loki forming a family, and I am honored that I acquired the chance to dedicate it to you. _

_EvilConcubine: Freyr is certainly an interesting character indeed. Suicidal? Perhaps. Clever and dangerous? Oh most definitely._

_Guest: Castration? Ehehe I giggle at the thought of a reader such as yourself jumping into the story just so you can castrate Freyr. The poor elf wouldn't stand a chance. And fear not my friend, there will be more of Odin and Sif soon._

_MaestroAnc and The Lady Loves the Dark: Freyr is just very manipulative my friends. Think not about what he does to Thor but more on how Thor reacts. _

_Laffertyluver23:Haha there is much more to come my friend. Much more…_

_Deathangel67 and Superfan8: You are most welcome._

_PiggyBackRidez: LOL. And I agree. Children are blessings, but to know that they love you unequivocally—that is the greatest feeling of all._

_Thorki's Great: Welcome my dear. You certainly have some catching up to do! And thank you very much; I try to write in a style to which I think the gods and goddesses would have spoken (clearly, with little to no contractions…etc). It has been very fun to write and as you continue to read I hope to hear back from you. I always welcome comments and questions. :D_

_Cassy27: Hello! It is wonderful to hear from you again. And blah…if you wish to root for Freyr then I say go for it! I root for him too sometimes though I don't often say that aloud, lol. I like that that scene was in Thor's perspective also: it brings a voyeuristic flare to the story. And thank you very much. I am glad that you like my fic seeing as how you're a veteran of with 51 stories under your belt. Most impressive._

_Lederra: Thank you my friend, and welcome!_

_CJ Quinn: Haha indeed. "This chapter…I like it. ANOTHER!"_

_LoneArticWolf09: Thank you my friend. I try to make the characters and the situations as believable as I can while trying to convey a good story. I am most pleased that you like it._

_Lizstyla: Haha yes! But eventually even the god of thunder has to come out of the closet (pun intended). Thor and Loki have a long road that they must travel before they will find true happiness. I hope that no one minds that this story might be a long one because of that._

_And actually I am verrryyyy glad that you said you would read a story of Loki as a lion tamer, because I have indeed written one! It is a one-shot entitled "Primal", and I have dedicated that story to you because it was in fact your idea to being with. I hope it pleases, and I must say that it is the raunchiest fic I have written to date. :D_

**Thor's POV**

Even though Loki had exited Freyr's chambers before me, I still arrived in his chambers before him. For nearly an hour I paced like a raging belschnipe, engrossed in white hot fury. I did not bother to cloak myself; I wanted Loki to be aware of my presence and my wrath. Anxiously I waited until I heard the door creaked open and when he drew near, I grabbed my unsuspecting brother by the neck and hoisted him into the air. I walked a few paces forward, slamming him up against the wall. His head ricocheted off the hard surface, a sight that should have stirred up a bout of concern in me. Only this time I ceased to care.

Loki fought hard against my hold on him, his eyes wide in a mixture of surprise and fear. "Thor, what are you doing? What is wrong," he managed to rasp out.

I stared back at him with fire in my eyes. "Do not play innocent with me Loki," I hissed. I leaned in really close to his face. "Tell me something brother, did it feel good? When Freyr put his filthy hands on you, did you like it? You certainly moaned like an eager whore."

Buttons flew when I ripped open his blouse. His nipples, pink and utterly delectable, hardened in response to the cool breeze. I plucked his left nipple hard enough to make him cry out. I slipped my free hand into the back of his trousers, brutally pinching and kneading the tender skin of his bottom. "What made you pull away when Freyr touched you here? Was he too rough for your liking? Were you playing coy? Or was the sudden guilt of your actions too heavy a weight on your conscious?"

Loki grew red in the face, his nimble fingers trying desperately to break my hold. "Please Thor, it is not as you think."

"Then tell me what I should think," I roared. I watched my brother, waiting for him to answer me. When he did not, which was most likely related to the fact that he could no longer breathe freely, I released him, tossing him to the ground like one would dirty washings.

"Do you not realize the depth of my love for you? I love you so much Loki that I sometimes I forget to eat, to sleep, to breathe! I would go to the ends of the nine realms just to please you, and when Ragnarok comes I will willingly and happily die for you. Does that mean nothing to you? I thought that _we_ meant more," I said, trailing off into a pitiful whimper.

Loki coughed a couple of times, rubbing at his neck. From where I stood I could see the large imprint left behind by my hand. Internally I winced in regret.

"Thor, I love you too. I truly do. And your words placate me better than you will ever come to realize. But for once I wish that you would use your head," Loki yelled. "I was under the throes of pain; anything would have felt good to me! Freyr could have been an ice wolf or a belschnipe for all I care."

Loki rose to his feet shakily, his arms encircling his body as if it were his own personal shield. I stepped towards him but he quickly took a step back, the look of hurt plastered on his face. It was in that moment that I truly lamented my anger and my rash actions caused from it.

"How dare you say such hurtful words to me? How can you place your hands upon me? Did you truly mean to cause me harm? What has come over you Thor? Are you no better than our pathetic father?"

"Please Loki…my love, please forgive me. You are right as always. I should have used my brain for once. I knew deep down that it was the ring controlling you but I let my jealousy get the best of me. I am so stupid—so very very stupid. Please say you will forgive."

Loki gave me a dubious look. "You have gone too far. How can I?"

"Easily my love," I said quickly as I guided him to sit upon his bed. I sink to my knees in front of him, which was not as easy a task as it may seem. I am rather top heavy and bulky so I wobbled a bit as I tried to find my balance.

"Here I kneel before you, my future queen, submissive only to you. I bend only for you and as your humble servant I beg for your forgiveness," I said, trying to convey as much truth to my words as I could with my eyes. I gripped the hems of the remnants of his oversized shirt and ran the soft light blue material over my brow. "I promise to provide nothing but the best for you. For the rest of our days you shall wear only but the finest cloth, be adorned with the most invaluable of jewels, and one day sit upon the adjourning throne meant only for you and no one else."

I lifted each of Loki's legs, removing each of his slippers to reveal pale, smooth feet. His feet were much like his hands; small and soft, yet graceful and elegant with a high arch. I pressed a kiss to the sole of his left foot. "I pledge to always pursue you—to forever serve you, and to cherish any and all ground that you may walk upon," I said. I pressed another kiss, but to his right sole. "May my kiss upon your feet offer protection upon your wellbeing down any path we travel together. This I vow til Ragnarok come," I finished, holding my breath.

Silence.

I prolonged my bow in fear that when I gazed upon my Loki, I would not see acceptance and approval in his eyes, but utter rejection and contempt. Had I blown all of my chances?

The feeling of Loki's fingers grazing the sides of my face, urging me to look upon him, erased all of my fears. For Loki wore the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"You do understand that those words are really only spoken by a King to his Queen on their wedding day, do you not?"

I shrugged sheepishly. "I see not how this is any different." I leaned my head on the inside of his left thigh. "To others they see us as princes, brothers, and me probably as a lunatic," I said with a laugh. Loki chuckled as well. "But to me and to those that matter, I see us as good as married, with you as my Queen and this realm and all the others as ours to rule."

Loki nodded. "And I do as well. I just wish you would have more faith in me Thor. Never will I intentionally mean to hurt you—I do not think that I am capable of committing such an act. You have no idea how devoted I am to you brother—I always have been since we were children."

He caressed my face for a second time. "You asked me earlier why I pulled away from Freyr, though the answer is more than simple: he is not you. He could never be you. Yes Freyr brought me relief, and no I will not lie to you and say that it was not good because it was," he said, placing a finger to my lips when I started to growl. "When the curse takes a hold of me it feels as though my body is on fire from the inside out. One kiss or intimate touch from either of you is the cooling waters that I need to ease the malevolent flames. Please do not begrudge me of my weakness Thor. When the ache sets in, my mind goes blank and it is as if I lose all control; the need to find relief grows more precedent than anything."

"But your relief should come only by my touch. Only my lips and fingers should pleasure you," I whined. I could not help it. Loki was mine damn it!

Loki gave me a sensual smile and opened his arms to me, "Then show me my beloved. Leave your mark. Make my body sing."

I needed no further encouragement. I picked Loki up bridal style and brought us over to his spacious balcony. I pressed his back against the railing, my hands about his waist. "Why are we out here Thor?" His nose wrinkled in the cutest little way when he was confused about something. I kissed him there, then on either cheek, followed by a long kiss to his lips. "Because I want the whole of Asgard to know that you are mine," I rumbled. We stared at each other for a few seconds before we looked over the rail and down below us.

The palace on Asgard was a spacious one with many rooms and gardens. Yet most of the private chambers overlook the central courtyard, a place constantly frequented during all hours of the day. So it was very plausible that there were people down there right now, though it was hard to tell as we were a few floors up and the sky was darkening with every passing minute. That did not deter me however. The thrill of letting everyone hear me make my claim on my Loki raced throughout my body and made me eager to proceed. But before I could begin, during a quick glance contiguous to us I stumbled upon a sight most interesting.

There directly across the way from Loki's balcony was Freyr's. That was information I knew not until now. I knew where his rooms were, but for some reason it did not register in my mind the location of his chambers in relation to mine or Loki's . What made this situation even sweeter was that now the Elvin god was present on his balcony, and though there was a noticeable distance between the two terraces, I could tell that he had spotted Loki and me and that he was not pleased.

A dark little voice spoke to me in my mind just then, and it suggested the perfect course of actions to take. I pulled Loki, who had not seen Freyr watching us as his back was towards the elf, to me as if in a hug. And while it felt good to hold my beloved in my arms, my eyes bore into Freyr's. With sinister intent I slowly waved at him, a wicked smile upon my lips.

From then on, anything I did with Loki I made sure that Freyr had the best seat to witness it all.

I dropped to my knees, keeping my eyes on my beloved the whole way down. In the back of my head I knew that from his angle Freyr would no longer to see me exactly, but I was confident that the elf held a bit of intelligence. He would know exactly what I was doing, and if he needed more convincing, then I was sure that my Loki's screams would be more than sufficient.

Tentatively I undid the lace holding Loki's pants fastened and slipped my hands beneath the silk material. Loki moaned when my calloused hands came into contact with the smooth skin of his backside and thighs, a very different reaction to my actions before. He tilted his head back, mouth agape. Bewitched by his beauty I waited before going any further. These past few weeks Loki has had to submit to the doings of others without his expressed permission. I wanted…no _needed him_ to be in control—to know that he still had that option.

Loki looked down at me when I stopped, a delicious whimper escaping his lips. He bit the corner of his bottom lip. His eyes held an expression of desperation. That was all that I needed to see as I pulled down his trousers and exposed himself to my hungry eyes.

I drank my fill of his body. Now I could truly say that every inch of Loki was indeed absolutely radiant. True, I had seen Loki in all of his splendor before, seeing as how we were raised together and often showered near each other after many of our sparing sessions. And it is also true that grudgingly I had to witness a partially exposed Loki at the merciless hands of Freyr.

But this was something else entirely. Loki's milky white skin was flushed a scarlet red from his slender neck down to the tips of his toes. His raven hair, which had shaken free of his braid, had curled at the ends and hung around him like an elegant veil covering his shoulders. His rosy red nipples were hard and pebbled, just begging to be kissed and sucked. But that would have to come later. For now my eyes feasted on a part of Loki that deserved my utmost attention.

Loki's member stood proud and erect and literally dripping. He was big—actually bigger than I anticipated. He was quite thick too, and though I hated to think about it, a part of me speculated how many gods and/ or goddesses had the chance to feel Loki inside of them. Just gazing at my beloved standing above me, his left leg now propped up against the railing, his fingers running idly through my hair, I imagined that it was quite a few. I mean, who could resist this beautiful creature?

"Shhh," said Loki soothingly. I blinked. Had I just spoken all of that aloud?

Loki smiled. "Your thoughts are so loud my love that it is as if I can hear them. Do not think as much."

"Forgive me my love," I whispered. I gently grasped his member with my hand. "Allow me to offer penance."

I ran my tongue all the way from the base of Loki's cock to the angry red tip. I moaned in delight at the tangy yet sweet taste of his dewy essence. I curled my tongue around the head, more than pleased when my beloved mewled, his toes curling.

"Oh sweet glory," he gasped.

"You taste divine," I muttered. I took him whole then, not stopping until the tip of my nose brushed against the clean skin around the base. He wiggled a bit, probably due to the scruff of my beard. I smiled internally and considered of his body. My Loki in all his perfection had no hair anywhere else on his body except for his head and eyes.

Magnificent.

His scent of musk and lavender filled my senses and spurred me on. With a firm grip to the base I began a slow rhythm, my mouth moving languidly across the expanse of his member. I kept the suction even, applying pressure with my free hand to the hanging globes behind.

This continued on for a few minutes—me comfortably on my knees worshipping the man I loved dearly, with Loki's cries filling the air. At some point in time Loki's leg had moved from the railing to curl around my back, though it was not quite touching. No part of me braced him to balance him so essentially he was standing on one foot. I groaned at how nubile my mate was.

I watched him while I sucked, my heart fluttering with every breath he took, my own member filling to complete hardness with every moan. I took note of every time his breath hitched in his throat and each involuntary jerk of his hips. His hair had shifted off his shoulders, the billowing locks overhanging the balcony and flowing freely in the soft breeze. Loki was simply breathtaking.

I could tell by the way he gripped my hair tighter that he was close, so I increased the suction, milking him for all that he was worth. "Oh Thor please…please do not stop," he panted.

_Never_

"Thor I am so close. Gods I am so close." He soon took control, using his hands to hold my head steady while he fucked my mouth. Though it was sudden, it was an action that I had anticipated and prepared for. I cared not that Loki's grip on my hair was borderline painful, or that his rapid thrusts made my mouth feel rather used. I just made sure to relax my throat as best as I could and let Loki take his pleasure from me.

It was over much too soon in my book, the warm feeling of his release filling my willing mouth to the brim. Actually his essence spilled over, running down the corners of my mouth. Greedily I swallowed it all, reveling in the honey-like taste. Sweet heavens this was better than any dreams my imagination could concoct.

Loki screamed my name when he came, his roar surely heard throughout all of Asgard. He trembled and shook while I gathered as much as I could from him, eventually pushing me away when the feeling grew to be too much. I knew that after some time over-stimulation was not always pleasant.

"That was amazing," he whispered to me when I regained my upright position. I gathered him in my arms, something he seemed grateful for as his legs wobbled a bit. "No you are amazing," I said. I pressed my forehead to his.

We remained like that for a few moments, our eyes locked on each other. Neither of us spoke, both of us trapped inside of our own private world. After what seemed like an eternity, Loki broke our connection, his emerald jewels flicking down to my mouth. I thought this was his silent way of asking for a kiss to which I would have been more than happy to provide. Instead, he leaned in close and licked at the corners of my mouth where some of his release had lingered. Something about the act seemed primal and beyond erotic. I let Loki continue with his ministrations, shuddering when his pink tongue innocently swiped at my lips. In an instant I captured his within mine, groaning at the taste of his essence in his mouth.

My own erection which had been extremely firm yet forgotten sprung to life with new purpose. Impatiently I lifted Loki in my arms, his legs instantly locking around my waist. Now that my beloved's satisfaction had been sought to, I planned to bury myself deep within his body. But just before I turned to walk back into the room, I remembered that we had a certain spectator of honor.

I quickly glanced again across the way to Freyr's balcony but with little surprise I noticed that he was no longer there. Briefly I wondered if the sight of my claiming Loki was too much for him to bear so he fled like the coward he was.

I snickered. _Too bad_.

With a smug smile on my face I carried my beloved to his—to_ our _bed—with only one thought in mind.

No one touched what is mine.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

A General Question to Ponder:

Would you like to see a chapter written from Freyr's perspective?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Notes :  
**_

_**"Oh my god-can this be? Has CM finally given us what we've all been waiting way too damn long for?" Yes my friends, the moment has finally come. I am pleased to announce that we are going to have some proper, good old-fashioned THORKI! YAAYYY. I am sorry that it took so long, but I felt it important to build up to Loki and Thor's first time—to spread the foundation for their lovemaking. But alas, let me not keep you from this chappie. Enjoy! **_

Response to Reviewers:

TerraeStarDragon88: I surely will! :-)

FateWolf: Thank you so much for the compliment. It warms my heart to read such kind words, dear friend.

DeathAngel67: There might be some spanking in the future my friend….but I wonder who shall be brave enough to tame Loki in such a manner. Thor or Freyr?

PiggyBackRidez: I will indeed try my best. And that's the power of Thorki baby! (I love that Pine Sol commercial lol)

Cassy27:Thanks! And yes Freyr is not a happy camper. There is a plot in the works…

: Isn't Thor adorable as a kicked puppy?

Lizstyla: I am shocked yet most pleased to have updated this story and written a new story for you on your birthday. Happy (now belated) birthday my friend and may this upcoming year be filled with wonders and splendor galore!

S. Laura: I unfortunately don't update as often as I would like to  
(or as often as I should). I hope to change this in the future though.

The Lady loves the Dark: How odd is that that you have the common cold, just as I now have the flu! And I love hugs so surely you may . I am happy that my update pleased you during your time of ill-being.

Laffertyluver23: We all have hidden desires and thrills, my friend.

And to all others who reviewed: Thank you all so very much for your continued support. And it seems that there will be a chapter relatively soon with Freyr's POV. Perhaps chapter 13 or 14 will be as such.

**Chapter Eleven**

**Warning: Un-beta'ed**

**Thor's POV**

I let the thought of Freyr and his deception drift from my mind as I placed Loki atop our bed. Slowly…carefully I peeled away the rest of his garments until he lay bare beneath me. He in turn reached up, nimble fingers shakily undoing the buttons and straps of my light armor and clothing, until I lay just as bare as my beloved. The way he looked up at me with so much trust and love in his eyes made my heart melt.

But then I had to chuckle at my Loki. In spite of our recent exhibitionist excursion, he kept his legs firmly closed, his hands wrapping around his middle. His head was bowed though I could tell that he looked at me through his long black lashes.

"What is this," I asked softly. I ran my hands over the smooth skin of his shoulders and chest. "Still maintaining an air of modesty Loki? It is only I, your brother Thor. I have already _seen _everything."

Loki shook his head and bit the corner of his bottom lip. "Thor…umm…I-I…wow, never have I been at a loss for words."

I smiled encouragingly and waited for him to continue at his own pace.

"Thor…this thing between you and I will be a new experience for me," he said, urging me to understand with his sparkling green eyes.

I laughed out loud which might have been the wrong thing to do if his sudden pout and teary eyes were anything to go by. "I do not understand, fair one. Surely you have taken others to bed before," said I, no matter how much the very idea of what I had just said displeased me.

Loki sighed. "Yes there have been a few Thor. But no one has ever taken _me_ to bed."

It took only a mere second to understand what he was trying to tell me. I gleamed in delight at this newfound knowledge. So my baby brother has never had another man inside of him. How nice indeed.

I stroked the side of his face. "That is a very important attribute to possess dear one." I leaned in close to his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Less people for me to kill, and all of that."

He shuddered at my words and whimpered slightly when I pried his hands away from his body. "Fear not Loki. You know I would never harm you."

He gave me a weary look, forcing me to recall my earlier actions towards him. I shrugged sheepishly, running my fingers through his long hair. "Do not hold my previous actions against me. I am well within my right to protect what is mine."

"And who exactly declared that I belong to you," he asked with an air of defiance.

I glared at him. "I did."

I then pulled back to examine the smooth expanse of his body, an idea suddenly overtaking my lust-addled mind. "Present to me," I said simply. I waited to see if he would comprehend the command and when it seemed that he did not, I further clarified. "Present your true form to me. I wish to see my lover as he truly is."

Now that statement set off a panic in Loki, and he gazed at me fully alarmed. "You wish to see me in my Jotun form? But why Thor? I am hideous in that form."

I grabbed Loki firmly by his chin, making sure that my eyes bore into him. "Never in any form will I think you hideous. Never," I hissed. I claimed his lips in a bruising kiss, forcing my tongue between his lush lips. He welcomed me eagerly, our tongues instantly battling for dominance. But I soon pulled away, ending our kiss as quickly as it began. "Now present your Jotun form to me Loki," I growled warningly.

He stroked my arm calmly and gave me a small smile. "Yes my king." He closed his eyes and let his magic flow freely from him while I sat back and watched in awe as his skin transformed from the creamy white I was so familiar with, to the cobalt complexion he was born with. I let my eyes roam free. There were lines etched into his skin—deep markings of beauty that covered every inch of him, head to toe. The designs were enticing and strangely erotic.

"Do I please you my king?"

I grabbed the back of his head in a nearly painful grip. In my other hand I cupped my firm and ready erection. "See for yourself what the sight of your body does to your King." I watched as his eyes descended, his hands following shortly. Timid blue fingers trailed over my shoulders and chest, running lightly over each chiseled ab. He hummed softly with every stroke, teasing me with his playfulness. Though I must say that his sudden gasp took me by surprise and the way his eyes snapped back up to meet mine, fearful, was not expected either. "Thor," he gasped, looking back to my erection and then to me. "You are much too large. It will never fit inside of me."

I smiled down at him, fondling each of his thighs tenderly. "Do not worry my love. I will make it fit," I said with conviction. "Have no fear my love. It will feel so good when it is inside of you."

He moaned at my words even though his body trembled. I shushed him and gave him a questioning gaze. "Please Loki, please will you part these lovely thighs so that I may make my home between them?"

Hesitantly he complied though he clutched at my shoulders in distress. I knew he was silently asking me to be gentle with him. And how could I not? Here I had this sumptuous creature beneath me—the man I care for most in this realm—trusting me with everything that he had. I had no plans to do anything less than what I promised.

"Oh wait, I need something," I mumbled, reluctantly leaving the warm body underneath me to go in search of something that would ease my passage.

"Tell me what it is that you need brother," Loki whimpered, clutching desperately at me to keep me from leaving him.

"Do you have any oils nearby?"

"What need have we for oils? Do you plan on giving me a massage?" The humor in Loki's eyes made me smirk though I threw him an irritated glance afterwards. "You must wish for me to hurt you," I retorted.

Realization dawned on him and his mouth formed the perfect little 'o'. Nevertheless he pulled me back on top of him. "We have no need of oils my love. Jotuns are…unique creatures. When excited, we often prepare ourselves naturally…so that we may be ready for when our mates seek pleasure from us," Loki said, his voice barely above a murmur. He buried his face in the crook of my neck to hide his darkened sapphire blush.

"But how is it that you know all of this Loki?" I felt anger bubble within my chest. "Have you lied to me? Has another man touched you—taken you before?"

"No no! I have not lied to you Thor. You know how fond I am of reading; when I was told what I was, I began reading anything and everything that I could get my hands on about Frost Giants, including their mating habits. And besides," he trailed off, biting the corner of his lip again. "I have done some experimenting…with myself," said Loki bashfully.

"Experimenting," I repeated gruffly. I knew exactly what he was referring to, but I played the fool as though I had not. "I am afraid that I do not quite understand. Can you demonstrate how you conducted this experiment of yours?" I sat back on my heels, absently stroking my firm erection, my eyes planted on nothing else but Loki. He tried to cover himself from my focused eyes but one warning glare made him stop. He sighed in feigned exasperation, but brought his nimble fingers up to grab my free hand all the same.

"The book explained that touching certain areas on a Jotun's body elicits a tremendous amount of pleasure upon the Jotun," he breathed, placing my hand upon his neck first. "Here," he said, using my hand to touch the soft skin behind his left ear. He pressed down, moaning at the sensation. He then ran our hands down his chest, pausing over each of his pebbled nipples. Together we plucked the tiny sensitive buds until they grew to full hardness. "Umhh…here," he gasped. I groaned with him, using my other hand to stroke myself harder, smearing my oozing essence all around the crimson head.

When he could no longer endure the over-stimulation, we ventured further down, resting briefly on his belly. "Here," he whispered, interlacing our fingers while staring up at me with an expression I did not readily recognize. It seemed a cross between hopeful and sad, almost like he yearned for something that was unattainable. Before I could ask him about it, he had already moved on, the expression ephemeral.

Our joined hands grazed his cock though it did not stay there for long. "There of course," he chuckled. He was in a similar state as I, painfully firm and leaking at the tip. I licked my lips, desperate to taste his nectar on my tongue once more but Loki refused me of my treat, instead grasping both of my hands and placing them on each of his thighs. He bent my hands a bit, angling for my nails to connect with his skin. "Oh sweet uunnnhhggg…there," he panted, dragging my hands up his inner thighs. My nails gently scraped at his succulent azure skin, the tender flesh quivering under my ministrations. All the while I just barely held myself back from plundering into his delectable body—from fucking him harshly into the mattress.

"Loki enough of this torture," I growled. I wanted to bury myself deep within him right this second!

"But wait," he huffed. He pushed against me, preventing me from lowering myself onto him. "Do you not want to see what all of this does to me?" He looked at me seductively when he posed the question. "Look at how wet you make me Thor," he moaned, spreading his bent legs wide enough for me to look amidst them.

And I swear I died the sweetest death imaginable.

By all of the gods on Asgard, Loki was wetter than any goddess I had ever been in before. I watched his puckered entrance transfixed. The tiny hole and the surrounding area was glistening wet, his excitement literally bathing his entire sex.

A slender blue finger circled the gleaming cobalt opening before pressing in. "The book said that if you touch here, the Jotun would experience immeasurable, immense pleasure," he said shakily. It was a wonder that he could continue to speak at all seeing as how I was not yet capable of forming a thought much less a sentence. Well I suppose that was not quite true as there was a single though running through my mind: CLAIM LOKI NOW!

Yet I held off for a bit more, watching Loki's drenched finger slide in and out of his body while he moaned and writhed on the bed. I wanted to pull his hand away and replace it with mine, but the scene displayed before me was so strangely erotic and even more so when it was Loki causing himself that pleasure.

Soon one finger became two, the slippery digits sliding leisurely at first but then taking on a more frantic pace after a few minutes. I timed the strokes of my hardness with the pumping of Loki's fingers though I tried my best to stave off completion. I wanted to be inside of my beautiful baby brother when I orgasmed.

So caught up in lust was I that I barely heard Loki speaking. He was not speaking to me directly—more mumbling a mantra of some kind. I had to focus intently to hear what it was that he was saying. "It lied. The book lied. Not enough…this is not enough." He began thrusting his fingers—now three of them—even faster. "S' not enough," he cried ramblingly.

By now I had heard and seen enough. With determination I pulled free Loki's fingers from his prepared body and lined my cock up to his loosened hole. He whimpered briefly at the loss, his eyes opening to stare nervously into mine. Though I had been worked up by his display, I still went about my next actions slowly due to his anxiousness, breaching him as carefully as I could. We both moaned out loud when my cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle that tried its damnedest to keep me out. "Gods Loki you are so tight," I said with a groan.

My eyes nearly rolled completely into the back of my head. Words could not describe how incredibly good it felt to sink into the tight heat of my brother. So this is what I have been deprived of for all of these years? This is what Odin tried to forbid me from? The thought that I had been restricted access from this blissful heaven for so long—for_ too_ long—inspired a new rage within me and before I knew what I was doing, my hips snapped forward and I took Loki with one huge thrust.

He cried out my name, his body thrashing under the pain. I soothed him as best as I could, making sure to keep absolutely still so as not to further aggravate my rough intrusion. "Thor," he hiccupped, his eyes bleared by unshed tears.

"Shhh my Loki. Be still," I said calmly. I tried to comfort him by stroking his out thighs, whispering soft love-spoken words in his ears. He trembled against me, mewling and whimpering his discomfort though he did not bid me leave him or cease our coupling. For that I was grateful that on some level Loki had forgiven my impatience.

But I did not have to wait as long as I had originally intended. In fact, only minutes later Loki was reassuring me that he was fine and that it was okay to proceed. I did so but unhurriedly, giving his body more time to accommodate my girth. I could tell when the ache began to subside; Loki's pained expression giving way to a more relaxed one. He wrapped his long legs around my waist, his hands coming to rest on the small of my back.

I could not believe my good fortune. At long last my darkest dreams and desires had been made a reality. If I had known before that this day would have come, then I would have claimed my brother a lot sooner. Looking down at him now, his eyes closed yet again and his bitten lips parted in exertion, I could not think of him as anything less than exquisite.

_Beautiful._

Loki moaned but I knew it was more as an automatic response from our actions then from enjoyment. Discontent ran through my system that I was not able to please my lover, but that feeling only lasted for a moment. I was Thor, God of Thunder. Nothing was too impossible a task that I could not accomplish. And determined was I to make Loki feel satisfied.

In an instant I flipped us over so that I lay on my back and Loki on top of me. The movement caught him off guard but he soon recovered, planting his knees on either side of me so that he could assist with my thrusts. But I was having none of that. This was all about Loki and his gratification. Though he looked amazing riding my cock as he was, I stilled his movements, ignoring his look of confusion. I then clutched his hips and experimentally thrusted upwards, changing my angle every few seconds. My brow was crunched in concentration. I searched relentlessly for that tiny little bud that would bring my beloved much pleasure. It took a while but I knew that I had found it at long last when Loki moaned loudly, his hole clenching down on my cock so tightly that I feared it would come unattached from my body.

"Is that your spot?"

"Yes…oh Thor yes…Thor please…please do not stop."

I pull him to lay flat against me, cradling him to my chest. His rigid cock lay trapped between our pulsating bodies. I pressed a kiss to the side of his sweat-covered neck and grabbed his hips in a borderline crushing hold. "I have no plans to," I grumbled, initiating a fast, rough pace. He grasped at my shoulders for purchase under my vicious assault.

I gave him no mercy as I plundered into his body, hitting his spot dead on with every thrust. In and out, in and out, I thoroughly claimed his being with my cock. I groaned at the combination of sounds filling the air—our skin slapping against each other and the wet noise of my cock plunging into Loki's slippery tight hole. He yelled and screamed my name over and over and I pledge that it was the sweetest resonance to have ever graced my ears. But it was over much too soon as I felt his essence splash onto my chest when he reached his peak. His hole spasmed around my cock, the walls of his taut passage closing around me, wrenching my own orgasm from my body. "Loki," I gasped as I filled him to the brim with my seed.

I pumped him a few more times, emptying the last of me within him before I pulled out slowly. He shuddered on top of me, moaning as the feeling of my essence dripping out of his used entrance. Carefully I maneuvered him to lie half beside/half on top of me, draping my arm around him and pulling him close.

"That was truly amazing," I spoke when I once again regained my breath. "Better than any vision my dreams could concoct."

Loki hummed in agreement. "Mine as well," he replied tiredly.

We lay there in pleasant silence for nearly a candle mark. We basked in the afterglow of our lovemaking, and I myself was more than content to listen to the rhythmic sound of Loki's breathing. Likewise, my brother lazily drew patterns on my chest, smearing his cooling seed even more. He paused every few moments or so to bring a drop or two to his full blue lips. Seeing that made me think of something.

"Tis a shame that my seed which fills you and warms your belly will never plant itself within your body. It would have been miraculous indeed to see a child born from our love," I said jovially but with fervor.

Loki sat up partially at that, his emerald eyes boring into mine. His mouth opened and closed like that of a fish. I raised an eyebrow in response but otherwise remained quiet. In due course, my azure lover grew the courage to speak once more.

"Well actually…"

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**Also, __****Please check out my first humor-fic, a one shot entitled "How Loki Stopped the War". :-)**  


**Question to Ponder:**

**So we can all take a guess at what Loki is about to reveal to Thor ( I am not that great at suspense), but what do you think Thor's reaction will be?**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Dear friends, even with the gloom of the dreaded Frankenstorm approaching and thus eventually passing my little city right on by with very little damage, my story has still managed to accumulate followers and reviews. And I am proud to say that my fic, which I admit I had originally thought would get left behind amongst many abandoned stories in the barren wasteland of cyberspace has surpassed the 200-review milestone! Thanks to all who have continued to support me and all of my stories. You guys are my only inspiration and it is because of all of you that I continue to share my crazy thoughts and random ideas with the world.

**Happy Halloween**

Response to Reviewers:

Ashura: Gracias mi amigo para leer mi historia. Yo era tan feliz ver una revisión en español, como aprendo el español en mi tiempo libre. Y usted tiene razón, que es el plan de Thor y Loki se hará embarazado muy pronto. ¿Y cómo sabía usted que su niño será un muchacho? ;-) [I hope that I said that right].

Jacobluver113: It certainly will my friend. Isn't mpreg awesome?!

Lizstyla: LOL, hello there my friend. Prezzies! You are most welcome. And I feel the same way. I nearly do back flips when I get the notification emails that people reviewed my stories. It's the greatest feeling in the world for me.

DeathAngel67: Thank you so much for the cyber hug my friend. And there is always the chance that I have botched up my own story but in this case I don't think I mentioned anything mpreg-ish prematurely…well I hope not.

Cassy27: Thank you. I was worried that I was too slow. I'm glad everyone likes it though.

The Lady Loves the Dark: Sorry to keep you waiting so long my friend. But your studies come first. Don't let thorki make you fail your exams.

MaestroANC: I shall dance with you my friend. Thanks for the compliments. Love scenes aren't my strong suit at all. I am glad you liked it.

ClintBarton~Loki'sButtWarmer: Thank you very much!

Orion: Thank you. And you have nothing to worry about. ;-)

Wing of Darkness: Fear not my friend. Have faith in your god of thunder.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Loki's POV**

These last few days have been absolute bliss. Since Thor laid claim to my body, he has been insatiable, not once leaving my side in all of three days. I soon learned that my lover and brother had a voracious appetite, his delicacy of choice of course being my essence. I must say that it has come as a surprise to me how much Thor loves to wrap his lips around me and hungrily devour all that I have to offer. He says that I taste sweeter than any nectar he has ever consumed, and that he feels most privileged to obtain access to it whenever he pleases. I remember rolling my eyes at that cheeky comment. Oh mighty Thor believes that just because I spread my legs for him once, that I would readily do so like a trained harlot.

I blushed at the thought. The truth of the matter is that I would and have already done so, on each and every occasion that he wanted it. For three days since Thor took ownership of my virginity, he kept me locked away in my own room, making sure to leave me a quivering mass of orgasmic goo whenever he obtained the energy to keep at it. For three days he neither abstained nor refrained from claiming me repeatedly. It mattered not whether he used his mouth, his hands, or his cock, he still had me screaming out my pleasure until my voice was hoarse and my hole was fucked raw. The only reason why I am free to roam about the castle right now is because I wept when Thor tried to claim me yet again, urging him to allow my body to recuperate from our vigorous lovemaking.

Do not misunderstand me. I do not begrudge my beloved from his excitement to fuck me, but I feel like the need to possess my body grew infinitesimally when he learned that I could carry and bear his children.

I remember his response at the exact moment when I had gathered enough courage to tell him. "Well actually …all Jötunns are capable of reproduction Thor, including male Jötunns. In actuality, males are more fertile than females. My text does not adequately elucidate why this is a fact, but I speculate that because the Frost Giant race is predominantly a male race, their genetics take more precedence, and therefore when the need to procreate emerges, their bodies instinctively transform in a manner for them to carry a child to term—to pass down their strong genetics to the next generation of offspring," I had babbled. I had kept my head down and fidgeted with the bed sheet, avoiding my lover's eyes. Fear had overtaken me, causing me to ramble incoherently. What if Thor does not want a child? What if he only tolerated my true nature before, only to hate me for the child we very well could have conceived only moments ago?

We lay still very close to each other so I had felt when his chest began to rise and fall rapidly. His hold had loosened around my waist. This was it, the moment I had dreaded since he uttered his first statement. Yes, I knew that he said he would have been in high spirits to see a child born from our love, but he had said so when under the impression that it was not within the realm of prospect. People often speak without thinking, Thor especially.

All too soon my panic had consumed my entire being and I sat up quickly, pulling the bed sheet all around me and up to my neck. "Listen Thor, if you have decided that this," I began, waving a hand between our bodies, "is something you no longer wish to take part of, then I understand. There was nothing keeping me in Asgard anyways, besides you and mother. But If I am with child then I can leave this place and you will never have to worry yourself with my presence."

I moved to get off the bed, only to be slammed down again, the covers once shielding my body now lying torn and discarded on the cold palace floor. Within an instant Thor was inside me once more, his cock hard and throbbing, his thrusting full of rage. "How dare you say that you will leave me," he barked. Though the intrusion stung a bit, it did not truly hurt as I was well lubricated from our previous tumbles. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him, moaning with every rough thrust. He yanked my head back, exposing my neck. I screamed out when he bit down on my azure flesh, drawing blood, leaving his mark in a place for all to see. "With all my love for you Loki, you would still leave me." He half growled, half sobbed. "And you would take our child with you? Are you that heartless?"

I wrapped my arms around him in a reassuring embrace while opening myself wider to his brutal pounding. "Never Thor. Never," I cried out. I threaded my fingers in his golden hair, tipping his head back so that I could capture his lips. "I will never let you leave Loki," he rumbled against my lips. With one last harsh push, he emptied himself inside of me, collapsing on my chest completely spent of energy. My passage, already so full of his seed, just expelled what he gave and I shivered as I felt it trickle out onto my thighs. "You cannot give me the greatest gift of all and then leave me. You cannot," he mumbled. "I will not allow it Loki. I will not."

"Never," I panted, stroking his sweat-laden hair. "I spoke out of fear and foolishness. I could never leave you, not even if I truly wanted to."

I had to admit to myself at that moment that Thor rightfully owned me. Granted I had always felt attached to him since childhood, our bond only further cementing as we grew into godlihood. But with the great possibility of his child growing within my womb, in combination with his abrupt courtship and his bite marks upon my neck, well now I feel _truly _claimed.

And I quite like that feeling.

How can I not? All my life I yearned to experience what it felt like to be wanted and loved. That is why when Freyr came to Asgard with his cocky appeal yet charming personality, I became instantly smitten with the Elvin God. He was and is still so devilishly handsome and I must admit that when he demanded that I become his, I had immediately pictured our lives together. I believed him when he said that he would cherish me and open his home world to me, declaring me to all as his Queen. When we walked together that day in Frigga's garden, arm in arm, he told me of the many splendors that Alfheim had to offer. But when he described them, he described them as being _ours_, not his. Freyr told me many things, amongst that how he hoped that I would want a huge wedding with the whole realm as our witnesses because he could not see anything less than _that_ as being fit for his future Queen. He doted upon me with sweet words and promises of a lifetime filled with happiness, until Ragnarok come. When he placed that flower in my hair, he had told me right then and there that I was the only one for him—his true mate, and that he would prove his unconditional love for me until his very last breath.

Shamelessly I can say that at the time I wanted all of that, and anything else he had to offer. I had changed—Freyr had changed me. There I was once moping about my disheveled love life when seemingly my perfect suitor was none other than the King of Alfheim himself. I knew it seemed too good to be true but at the time I had not a care in the world. All that mattered was that there was a man standing before me that wanted all of me and nothing less.

But then Thor came charging into the picture, shattering my enchanted dream life into a billion pieces. My oaf of a brother had to declare me his in front of our parents—our entire kingdom. He had to go and profess his love for me—to tell me that he had loved me all along but that he knew not how to tell me. He had to complicate my life much more than he already did—to destroy what vestige of solace I had left.

_He had to make me fall that much more in love with him._

Oh Thor, Thor, Thor…know you not how well you have commanded thine heart from the moment it first beat in your name? I too kept quiet all these years, suppressed my darkest desires, convinced that the time for you to return such affections would never arrive. Yet alas the joyous day did come and with it came torrential tidings and despondent omens. It is bad enough that the war with Jötunheim is on the horizon, the Allfather hates me, and that this curse placed upon me must make me choose between Thor and Freyr. But now the kingdom hangs even more in the delicate balance and I might very well be pregnant with Thor's child!

I rubbed my stomach gently while walking through the deserted corridors of the east wing of the castle on my way to the palace library. No one visited the library anymore so I knew that this was the perfect place to find solitude. I hoped that once there I would find a book that would better guide me on Jötunn pregnancy. I smiled at the thought of myself buried in dozens of parenting books. The idea that I might be a mother was thrilling indeed, and I knew that Thor would be an excellent father. But I cannot deny that this child could not have come at a worse time. Never mind that the realms are in turmoil at the moment—due to its very existence, this child's life could be in danger.

My life could be in danger.

Paranoia seeped through my once again creamy white skin and settled deep with my bones. I wrapped my arms around my belly like a shield and quickened my pace. Never had the though crossed my mind that my own home might not hold a sense of security any longer. But now I felt like eyes were upon me and with Thor gone on some pointless mission with the Allfather (a choice my brother neither had nor could refuse) to reason with King Laufey, I was left on my own. Of course I had mother, our supporters and my magic, but the thought that even that might not be enough scared me.

I rounded the corner, the library now in sight. Thor had ordered me to go there and wait until his return. He did not want to risk my curse initiating without him near, which could inevitably lead to **me** seeking out Freyr for his assistance when the need arose, **or** if and when Freyr came in search of me. We did not put it past the elf that he would get wind of Thor's departure and take action to seek me out.

I was about to push my way through the heavy metal doors when I felt two sets of hands grab my arms and forcefully turn me around, slamming me up against the unyielding palace wall. My eyes glazed over from the trauma of my head hitting the stone. I shook my head fully intent to lash out at those who dared to lay a hand on an Asgardian Prince. But shock set in when I recognized my captors to be two of Freyr's elite royal guard.

"Well looky looky what we have found," came a gruff voice from the elf on the left. He was the older of the two and not as tall. His hair was filled with streaks of silver. "If it is not the Jötunn prince of Asgard himself." He kept me pinned to the wall with one fleshy hand while the other he used to push my loose black curls from my face. I jerked away from his touch and fixed him with a harsh glare.

"Oh now there there," he cooed, his beard-framed lips curling into an unfriendly smirk. "There is no need to fear us," he said.

"I fear you not. How dare you lay your filthy hands upon a son of Odin in such a manner. Release me at once," I snarled. I struggled when they did not comply and fought against their hold, but with both men being nearly a head taller than me, their mass almost matching that of Thor's, I knew that my efforts would only be in vain.

The elf laughed, the deep jagged scar on the left side of his face twisting into something awful as he bellowed. "Ha! Son of Odin are you? You have no idea how it tickles me inside to hear such a scrawny Jötunn foundling claim a birthright not his own."

The other elf, brunet and well muscled, who had kept silent all this time finally spoke up, but not before raking his eyes over my entire form. Though I was fully clothed, I still felt wronged and violated as if I had been naked the entire time. "What do you think Freyr sees in him Grauf?"

My burly tormentor, now officially known as Grauf shrugged nonchalantly. "This I do not know Kol. Probably the same he does with all the others I suppose." He turned back to me, his eyes holding a cruel spark in them. "Just another exotic hole to bury himself in."

Kol smiled at that, his slightly pointed white teeth gleaming hardheartedly at me. I had to repress my shudder, especially when I felt Kol's hand run down the sides of my neck and onto my chest, his slender fingers slipping beneath the fabric of my collar. I was about to scream my outrage at being treated in this manner by lower beings when Grauf slapped his meaty hand over my mouth.

"It would be in your best interest to keep quiet, _Asgardian prince_," he hissed sarcastically. His salt and pepper beard felt scratchy against my ear and neck.

"You see," said Kol, his hand venturing further south, mapping out the plains of my hairless torso. I grimaced in dread when his fingers grazed my stomach, the terror that these monsters could possibly harm Thor's child seizing my body. "While we are loyal to our King, we are all a confused lot. You see, for quite some time now Freyr has obsessed over you—he speaks so highly of you, as if you could ever replace our darling Queen Gerd," he spat.

I ceased my movements, staring at him with cold eyes. I had no desire to replace anyone, much less Freyr's fallen mate! I only yearned to be with Thor—to feel his powerful arms drape around me, to feel him claim me once more. With him near me, my family was complete.

But with him gone, even for such a short time, I feel nothing but empty and alone.

"This infatuation with you has aroused quite a few inquiries in myself and Kol, the main one being that we too want to discover the source of Freyr's hypnotism. We want to know what it is about you that drives our King crazy," Grauf growled slowly, pressing against me so that I could feel his growing erection. My eyes grew wide and my protests resumed in earnest . How could these ruffians even think about defiling a prince of Asgard?

He removed his sweaty palm from over my mouth, his fat fingers instead running over each of my lips. I tried to bite him but he moved his hand away quick, laughing at my futile attempts to cause harm to his persons. "Such a playful little kitten is he not Kol?"

Kol nodded his head in agreement. "He sure is Grauf. But I rather think those full lips of his could be better used in a slightly different manner, do you not agree?"

The elves shared a dark look with each other and before I knew what was going on, I had fallen to the floor, a sharp pain traveling up my entire right leg from where I had been kicked. I tried to shield my abdomen as best as I could with my hands lest they felt the need to kick me some more and forfeit the life of any child I could be carrying.

Grauf held my head and hair in a vice-like grip, my scalp literally burning under such rough treatment. I felt tears begin to form but I blinked them back. I would not let these imprudent barbarians see me vulnerable and at my weakest.

Just then my mind drifted to my brother. Internally I sobbed. Would I ever get to see him again? There was no mistake as to what these hooligans' plans were. It was made especially apparent when Kol lowered his dark brown pelt to reveal his outsized, erect manhood. He stroked himself, his thumb smearing his oozing essence around the purplish head. I closed my eyes from the sight. If Thor were here to witness this then I could surely and comfortably say that my captors would know the meaning of true agonizing pain followed by an unmerciful death. However as Kol came forward, capturing my clenched jaw roughly, I was devastatingly reminded yet again of how unaided I was.

A sharp blow to the back of my head reeled me in from my depressed thoughts. I opened my eyes and glared up at my aggressor. It sounded as if one of the buffoons was talking to me and I had not taken notice.

Pity.

"Oh no no no pretty whore. You are going to keep those beautiful jade eyes open throughout our playtime understand?" I stared at him defiantly, only to get hit in the head yet again. Still I made no move to acknowledge him but when I saw him rear up to kick me, I immediately nodded my head in acquiescence.

"What a good little bitch," Grauf sneered. He pulled me forward until my face was directly in front if Kol's member. "Now you are going to suck my friend here like the good little Jötunn whore that you are. And if he so much as yelps in pain because you decided to get a little nippy, then I will personally see to it that you live out the rest of your days in tiny little blue pieces. Do you comprehend?"

I could not bring myself to speak so I nodded my head. There was a small streak of defiance still within me, bursting forth when Kol tried to force his cock into my sealed mouth. I had yet to perform this act with my beloved—my Thor. How could I betray him by cavorting with another man? I remained steadfast, my lips pressed together as tightly as I could make them. However when Grauf held my nose within his slimy fingers, shutting off my breathing passage, I had no choice but to suck in a puff of air through my mouth.

As soon as my lips opened Kol shoved his thick cock into my mouth. I nearly gagged at the deed seeing as how I had not the time to suck in a good amount of air and when I continued to try, I only succeeded in pulling in more of him instead. Grauff laughed with one hand on the back of my head keeping it still and steady while his other hand palmed himself through his pelt. "Is he not such a good boy Kol? Playing coy he was, but his true nature showed, trying to take all of you like that. You see that Kol? I knew all Jötunns were sluts…like the taste of cock they do," he guffawed.

I tried to ignore their cutting insults. I tried to disconnect myself from this horrendous experience-to detach myself from my body in general. I did nothing but weep internally and let this pitiful excuse for an elf take what he wanted of me. The degradation that I endured was at its maximum. The feeling of Kol's thick phallus sliding in and out of my mouth at such a brutal unrelenting rate made me want to curl up into a ball and die. Many times I felt the urge to vomit, but the worry that they might cause physical distress to my body outweighed the urge and I contained the seemingly involuntary reflex.

"Oh my," exclaimed Kol as if he had just observed something so fascinating that he had to share it aloud. "I think I see it Grauf. I think I see why Freyr fancies this one so much. Just look at him on his knees Grauf. Look at how his greedy little mouth stretches so perfectly around my cock. Fit for a king he is," the brunet elf moaned.

Grauf grunted in response though it was clear that he did not hold the same opinion. I cringed at the idea that I might have to perform this same action _or worse_ on him once Kol was through.

Though time became nothing more than a blur for me, at some point Grauf had forced my head down as far as it could go, my nose brushing against Kol's coarse black pubic hair. He kept my head still knowing that this position would cut off my oxygen for a portion of time. My eyes began to roll back into my head and my arms flailed aimlessly. I could feel the head of Kol's cock grazing against the back of my throat—could feel as his seed gushed forth at an alarming rate, sliding down my throat and spilling down the sides of my chin with no abandon. I grimaced and choked.

His seed was vile and bitter. It was not at all what I had imagined seed might taste like when I fantasized about doing this to Thor—it was not even a similar taste to my own. No, his was an evil amalgamation of poison and acid and it scorched my throat terribly. Kol thrusted a few more times making sure to pump the last of his awful stuff into my mouth before he pulled away, allowing me to regain my breath once more. As soon as Grauff released my head I turned and spit out whatever fluid was remaining in my mouth onto the stone floor.

That earned me another blow to the head, this time landing on my temple. The hit was so hard that my vision swam and I moaned out in pain.

"Stupid ungrateful slut. Spitting out all that I gave you. What, am I not good enough for you?" Kor bellowed. His arm was raised and poised to strike. "I ought to punish you for your insolence."

I curled in on myself, shielded my face with my hands and clenched my eyes shut, anticipating the force of the blow. But I waited and waited and waited and nothing came. I wanted to open my eyes and see what had caused my captors to stop, but the idea that this was what they were waiting for—for me to look upon them—had crept into my mind, so I kept them closed.

But then out of nowhere sounds of fighting emerged and I literally leapt for joy. _Thor had arrived._ My beloved had finally returned and sought to avenge me, just as I knew he would. With nothing but malice in my heart I listened on, silently cheering my brother on as he fought my attackers. Every sickening crunch of breaking bones, every cry of pain, every whimper and plea for mercy only fueled my need to hear Kol and Grauf die by my brother's hand.

The fight carried on for only more than a mere minute when at long last I heard the satisfying sound of flesh being run through by the sharp metal of a blade. Like heavy sacks their bodies dropped to the floor and the only sound that remained was that of Thor's heavy breathing.

No wait; there was another noise…one much fainter in comparison. It sounded like something dripping, analogous to that of something from a leaky spout.

_Blood. _

No doubt my brother was splattered in their life essence. He tended to get a bit messy with his kills, especially if he foregoes Mjolnir in favor of a sword or dagger of some kind. I rejoiced in the knowledge that I would get the chance to see Elvin blood spread all over the palace floors.

Slowly I lowered my arms and opened my eyes. My vision remained blurred for a few seconds but I could still make out the form of my beloved, his blonde hair spilling forth onto his shoulders. His chest heaved in exertion, his body tense with raw fury. I felt a smile form on my face, growing ever more radiant when my beloved approached me with outstretched arms. Yet when my vision cleared I realized that it was not Thor as I had originally presumed standing over me drenched in Kol and Grauf's blood.

It was Freyr.

_PLEASE REVIEW :-)_

_Ponder this: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. How do you think this situation will impact Loki, now that we know that he might possibly retain feelings for Freyr?_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Notes:**__Jinkies! I am so shocked and thrilled by all of the replies to my story with this last chapter. I am glad that you guys liked it: it was a bit difficult for me to write. (My first stab at non-con, you see.) But I can see the response that my lil chappie made, and I must say oh my! It seems that no one really likes my Freyr anymore, or at the very least, is confused by his intentions. How does Freyr feel about Loki? Did he plan Loki's attack just so that he could swoop in and save the day? Or is he completely innocent and just happened to be at the right place at the right time? It seems we won't know until I write more…. …Brain cells UNITE! :-D_

**Response to Reviewers:**

Lizstyla: Thank you so much for your kind words and support. I find it inspirational that you thought of this past chapter as poetic. That is comforting to me. I was very nervous making the chapter in Loki's POV because the response was not that great when I did a brief scene with him back in chapter two. And as for slutty Loki… ;-)

Darkshadowarchfiend: Your enthusiasm makes me happy my friend. Thank you.

Mel: I know, it does seem rather odd doesn't it. Freyr is such a little crafty elf, and Loki is smarter than we know…

Guest: I know, wouldn't it be simple if Loki said a simple "Thanks" and went on his way? Loki is a very conflicted character, as is Thor. But sometimes when we crave love so bad, we take it from any and all of those who are generous enough to spare it. Tis a complicated emotion, love. And Loki can neither justify nor understand his need for it in earnest. All he can do is take it when it's given. Tis the power of sentimentality…

Jacobluver113: Kol and Grauf were despicable yes. An no it does not make you a bad person for wishing for Freyr to save the day. Though judging by all of the reviews, it would seem as though you were the only one! Lol. And thank you my friend. The hurricane was indeed scary but to come out unscathed was a true blessing. I wish I could say the same for those in New York and New Jersey. Poor souls, bless them…

DarkSkyDepth: I understand your feelings towards Loki. And what you say is true: it would indeed hurt Thor if Loki pursued Freyr instead. It pleases me though, that you care for Thor and his feelings that strongly. Poor thing deserves to be loved faithfully, doesn't he?

Wing of Darkness: Yes, I'm sure a bottle of Listerine will do the trick. I am sorry to mortify you with that heavy chapter my friend.

Kissimi: Thank you my friend. Cheers!

Laffertyluver23: It would certainly seem so. Never put anything past elves, lol. And hmm, I don't know. Loki does have a bit of an independent streak in him. Maybe he will think that he can handle this situation all by himself? Or maybe he might need Freyr's assistance. You never know… ;-)

Guest (2): The plot doth thicken indeed. I think Loki needs a couple of body guards as someone originally observed. Freyr is not an easy nut to crack, lol. You are correct: on the one hand he did, unintentionally, help to bring our boys together. But now his motives are so questionable that it is hard to discern if he is truly genuine or utterly spurious. Haha I say love Freyr because he loves Loki, but hate him as well because Thor despises him.

Cassy27: My friend, it is always a pleasure. Hmm… is it sheer debt or fractured obligation? Though similar, to me they have slight differences. Debts can be repaid without strings or complications. Once it is done, then it is done. But obligations—the driven need to repay what has been given at any means…well that is true complication, is it not?

T: Sure he can't! Such a thought is blasphemous!

Guest (3): Nothing was set in stone my friend. What we have witnessed in recent chapters was Thor and Loki's declarations to each other. They have yet to go before Odin. Remember the stipulations they must endure when Loki comes to a decision: If Loki chooses Freyr then all is well (relatively speaking). He will have to marry Freyr and live with him in Alfheim. But if Loki chooses Thor, then Thor will have to marry Freyr's sister Freyja. Tis a tough decision, one that cannot be taken lightly. It is only natural that there be hesitation on Thor and Loki's part to come forth.

ClintBarton~Loki'sButtWarmer: Thank you very much. Your intuition is right my friend. Loki will not be so easily manipulated. Yet on the other hand, it is easy to fall for the most flawless of illusions, is it not?

Orion P: Twists and turns galore! The plot doth churn like the unrelenting waves of tempests both frightening, yet true.

EvilConcubine: Thanks my friend. I am trying to incorporate more and more possessiveness into Thor. It is not as easy as you'd imagine.

The lady loves the dark: Hmm triangle? Maybe, maybe not. You have brought up the interesting question of why Loki hasn't used his magic. I hope this chapter provides the answers you seek. But if it is a scene between Loki and Freyr that you wish to see, you might not have to wait that long…. ;-)

Iceyxstrawberry: Lol, did Loki ever go to Freyr initially? Oh well wait, I guess he did. Silly me, haha. XD

Cj Quinn: Haha I am sorry my friend, but I am glad that my story makes you feel better. And school comes first always! And noo, don't kill the elf just yet. There is still much for him to do.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Thor's POV**

I was beyond irritated at the fact that Odin had requested that I journey with him to Jotunheim to see King Laufey. I was perfectly content to stay locked away with Loki, to make sweet love to his body repeatedly until we had no energy left. That was the way I envisioned spending the rest of my life. Thinking of my brother made my heart soar. He was the missing piece of my heart, the other half of my soul. And he would one day be the mother of our many children.

Just thinking of that blows me away. When Loki told me that it was highly likely that from our coupling he would become with child, I felt elated. Without hesitation I pictured Loki giving birth to a healthy baby boy—gorgeous like his mother with soft blue skin, emerald eyes and raven colored hair but with my nose, ears and mouth. He would have the skill and intellect of Loki in combination with the strength and courage like that of his father. In a word, our child would be perfect.

But then Loki had to bring up the revolting notion that I would not care for him any longer if he were to conceive a child, and what is more blasphemous, that he would take our child and leave! How utterly preposterous! This raging anger that I have begun to carry with me—inspired by my need to completely possess my brother—arose anew and I took him without warning, brutally, informing him that I would never let him leave me. **Ever.**

And he responded in the way that I knew he would, even as I cruelly fucked him. He tried to comfort me, to reassure me that he only spoke in such a manner because he thought it would abate any feelings of rejection that I may have felt towards him. Somehow, he took my rough treatment of his body in stride, calming me in the way only a mate could. He let me take what I needed from him—let me _use _him and when it was all said and done, _he_ apologized to me when the deed was done. As if he were the one in need of apologizing! He was the perfect example of a submissive lover and though I knew that I had not actually hurt him, I still felt a twinge of regret when my burning rage had died down.

I also felt sadness and confusion.

The sadness arose because even though I claim to never truly mean to harm Loki, I still manage to. I either grasp him too tight; say horrible things to him, and intimately I know I can be too rough. Yet for some reason he always forgives me and holds me close, telling me that together, we will be okay. But I am never sure that we _will _be okay and it is times like that when I cannot help but to wonder if Loki would be better off with someone else.

_Someone else like Freyr. _

And it is because of said elf that I feel confusion. I still do not like or trust the bastard as far as I can throw him, but I sense something in him that I cannot quite decipher. His overall intentions in the war are highly questionable and I personally think he has a few screws loose, but he has always been nothing but honorable to Loki. Not once has Freyr said anything out of turn to Loki, or done something to actually cause him harm. He has not wronged him, or done anything that displeased Loki. Even when I caught him touching my brother when I hid in his room, Freyr's touch still held a sense of chastity. It is true that he did not release Loki when my brother asked to be, but Freyr did not do anything uncouth to him—it was like he wanted to bring my brother pleasure but did not want to hurt him or push him beyond his limits.

Freyr has been nothing but an ideal gentleman to my brother and that speaks nothing but shame towards my interactions with Loki.

And as such I saw the way my brother was with Freyr. I knew from the moment Freyr had asked for him as part of the bargain between our two realms that Loki was not going to fully object. I am not stupid: I knew for years how much Loki longed to be loved and cherished. Because of Odin's lifelong neglect, the urge to find someone to sweep him away to a life of ecstasy grew stronger in my brother. Still I wanted to be that person. I wanted to be the one to give Loki everything that he desired—to make him happy. But I was too weak and dim to do anything but watch from the sidelines and wallow in my own self pity.

Freyr proved to me that I had waited too long. Even though in the end Loki had pledged to me that he loved me in return, I knew he had developed some sort of feelings for the Elvin God. Did Loki love him? Well that is a question I neither can answer nor do I wish to know the answer too. I do know that before I stepped into the picture and asked for Loki's hand, my brother was content enough to settle for a life as Freyr's Queen because he believed that to be his only option. But was that short amount of time enough for Loki to develop earnest feelings for the elf?

I had hoped not but I am honestly unsure. I saw the way Loki had walked around the courtyard with Freyr some weeks ago. He had looked so carefree and happy. He laughed with Freyr, linked arms with him, and when Freyr had placed that flower in his hair, Loki had a strange look on his face—a unique blend of caution and elation. Though it angered me to see my brother in the arms of another god, it broke my heart as well.

_Could my love for him strong enough to erase all other's from his heart?_

I hoped that it was. I had faith in my Loki that he would stay true to his professions of affection for me, but it is commonly known that true love knows no bounds. And there was the ever painful possibility that I might not be his true love. I would not blame him if he did indeed like the elf. Loki has always been a sensitive god, vulnerable and starving for the affection of others. I would have only myself to blame if he decided at the last moment that Freyr was what he wanted.

Only myself.

I cleared those depressing thoughts from my head and walked into the Bifrost fully donned with armor, Mjolnir hanging around my right wrist. Now was not the time for such heavy thoughts. All that mattered was that Loki was safe for the time being and that it would not be long until I returned to him. I had kept in mind that his curse would soon flare up again when I departed, so I told him to go to the library to await my return. I did not want to take the chance of Freyr finding him in his weakened state, and we both knew that the library would be the most secluded place for Loki to ride out the withdrawals until I could pacify them. I also told him not to use his magic, a decision I did not make lightly, nor was it one he was completely fond of. My reason being was that if he was indeed carrying my child, then using his magic might pose a risk to the unborn babe. None of us knows what the repercussions might be for the baby or for Loki—whether the strength of his magic might place a strain on both mother and child, or would worse, abort our baby.

It was a risk I was not willing to take.

In the end, Loki agreed with me. I told him to have a guard or two accompany him, but all he said was that he would think about it. I had sighed and tried to persuade him to concede to my will, but I knew it would have been a lost cause. Loki can be a stubborn, headstrong little bastard when he wanted to be.

I turned to the gatekeeper of Asgard. Heimdall bowed to me routinely and I nodded my acknowledgment with a small smile on my face. He returned the gesture, his golden eyes glowing knowingly. Heimdall was a very powerful god, capable of many a splendor or utter chaos if he truly wished it. It is just as such that my family is grateful that he continues to_ serve_ us instead. However, a part of me wondered if Heimdall was loyal to the family or to the kingdom instead. When the time arose for him to chose sides, would he serve me as King just as he had Odin?

Speaking of the vermin, I heard Odin clear his throat from his position at the portal of the Bifrost. I turned to face him. I crossed my chest with my right arm and gave a brief bow. "Allfather," was all that I said.

"Ah my son. I am so glad that you have decided to come to your senses and venture to Jotunheim with me," Odin said to me with a smile on his face. It did not quite reach his eyes though—cold black lumps of coal they were.

I gave him a look of indifference, choosing to ignore the whole coming to my senses twaddle. "I was not aware that I had the option to decline such a menial task," I retorted. When Odin's brow crunched up in the makings of irritation, I quickly spoke again. "I have not the want nor the patience to argue with you now. Let us just go through with this conference so that I may return home."

Odin gave me an obvious look of disapproval. "Eager to return to Asgard boy? I wonder why. So that you can run back to that little whore of a brother of yours? Oh no, please do forgive me. For a rare instance it slipped my mind that that wretched excuse for a creature was not of my kin," he sneered.

My blood boiled at the comment and the urge to throttle my father arose without delay, yet I did nothing but clench and unclench my fists. I would not let him provoke me, not when I was in such a good mood as is.

My continued silence spurred him on. "Although I am sure that you have nothing to worry about. Loki is probably being well taken care of as we speak," he concluded mysteriously, turning back to the portal. I glanced curiously at the Allfather_. What was that supposed to mean? _Behind us Heimdall slid his sword into the niche thus activating the Bifrost. The golden gate keeper said nothing but I am sure that he must have heard what Odin said. A part of me speculated what his opinions on the matter were.

Before I could retort, I heard approaching footsteps coming from the direction of the Rainbow Bridge. I thought that perhaps it was a small party of soldiers that would accompany us to Jotunheim. One cannot be too careful after all, especially when Frost Giants are involved.

That negligent thought made me cringe in regret. The love of my life was a Jötunn. Theoretically speaking, should that fact not change my outlook on how I view Frost Giants in general? Did I despise them as I once had before?

It was an interesting question to ponder, but once again I had not the luxury to dwell on it or anything else at the moment. Though I was intrigued to know who would be joining Odin and myself as I noticed that after a few seconds there was only one set of footsteps approaching.

"I forgot to mention Thor, that a certain someone will be joining us on this trip," said Odin, though his eyes remained glued to the now active gateway. There was a slight smirk on his face that worried me quite a bit. I had a feeling the old man might have been planning something, but as always I am usually a few steps behind. He might be an utter bastard, but Odin was not one to take lightly, and he had a natural talent for pull the rug out from one's feet.

Now was actually a perfect example of that because even if I had to guess who was now standing behind me, I would never have guessed right.

"Sif?"

PLEASE REVIEW

_Haha, who saw that coming?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note: Hello my darling friends! I hope you will all be pleased with this chapter. Can you believe that this chapter marks the 14__th__ one I have written thus far? And my darlings, I can assure you that the story is only just getting started. Again I have thrust upon you many twists and turns as this love saga continues. Your reviews have been most inspiring and I read all of them. They are my only motivation for persevering, so keep it up and I will keep on writing. _

Responses to Reviewers:

**The Lady loves the Dark:** Hmm…not quite my friend. Well see I was always confused as to what "love triangle" actually meant. To me, a triangle (a romantic one at the very least) implies that all three sides (people) are connected to each other sexually. My story could be considered a triangle on the pure sense that there are three people connected to each other because two people mutually love another person [Thor+ Loki and Loki+ Freyr]. But Freyr and Thor won't be getting it on (unless you guys want them too), in a sense, so if anything, it would be a broken triangle, lol.

**Watermelon:** I understand your thoughts completely. But I am going to refrain from saying more because I have a feeling that this chapter might change your mind a bit…

Ashura: Muchas Gracias mi amiga.

**Quinn611:** Very interesting theories my friend. You have a brilliant mind and excellent deduction skills. But only time will tell my friend. Only time will tell.

**PiggyBackRidez:** Welcome back my friend! I have missed your reviews these past few chapters. Interesting weapon of choice but I don't blame ya. I feel like everyone wants to kill Sif. LOL. And that my friend, is the right question….;-)

**Guest:** Go easy on our resident God of Thunder, lol. The poor guy has a lot on his plate. XD

**Gloriousluisa:** Thank you my friend. I love Freyr so much that I might do a separate fic with him as the main character in the future. I'm not quite sure who his love interest would be though….. ;-)

**Lizstyla**: Thank you for saying that my fic is your favorite so far. That really means a lot to me. I love writing for people's entertainment. It makes me extremely happy to do so. Haha and I know, poor Thor huh? Everybody keeps picKing on the God of Thunder.

**Cassy 27:** Sif is unfortunately going to be a bit of a problem from now on. I liked her (and Jaime Alexander's portrayal of her) in the movie, but for some reason when I think of Sif in general, I can see her as a jezebel. And have you ever seen the movie 300? Well when you mentioned pushing Odin off the Rainbow Bridge, for some reason I imagined a Spartan kicKing him, watching as Odin fell into the Giant pit of death, lol.

Haha, and never swear your life on anything Cassy. Because you never know when I might throw you a curve ball…erm erm *cough cough*…like now lol. :-D

**Thor's POV**

"Lady Sif," I corrected myself to a more formal form of a greeting. I tried to wipe the look of shock from my face and regain some of my composure. However, when she came nearer I failed miserably. I took a few steps back when she approached, the memory of her slamming me face first into the wall on our last meeting had quickly come up from the depths of my mind. Everyone knew not to mess about with the female warrior, a fact I let so carelessly slip from my mind. However today it seemed as if she were in a better mood. After all, she did approach me with a smile.

"Thor, oh it is so good to see you," Sif said cheerfully.

I gave her a dubious look. "Is it really?" When she in turn gave me a confused look, I granted her more of an explanation. "The last time we congregated you acted as if I had wronged you terribly. And then when I tried to inquire as to what I had done, I had an interesting encounter with the palace wall." I rubbed at my nose. "And it hurt."

Sif gave me a sheepish look. "I was angry at someone else and I took it out on you. For that you have my apologies." She came to stand next to me, fully dressed in her battle armor, her hands crossed at the chest. "Though in all honesty I have every right to be mad at you. For weeks now you have not spent anytime with myself or the Warriors Three."

Now it was my turn to look sheepish. "I am aware that I have not been the best friend to you all, but I must admit that I was a bit preoccupied these past few weeks," I said with a slight shrug.

"With a freak," Odin muttered from my right. Somehow I had forgotten that he was there with us, but now I was literally two seconds away from forcefully putting him into an Odinsleep.

While Sif had not heard the Allfather's comment, she did give me a look of disbelief. "Preoccupied? With what?"

I stood there for a few seconds—my hands moving and my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. While it was common knowledge that I had asked for Loki's hand in marriage in front of the royal court, no one, besides Frigga, knew how far my declaration had escalated. I believe that most people are under the impression that my actions were just on a platonic level—that I only put in a claim for Loki to protect him, not because I was in love with him. I was not ready to officially tell anyone that I had declared Loki as my mate, specifically because we had yet to figure out how to get around Loki's curse and Odin's and Freyr's barbaric stipulations.

Luckily for me I did not have to say anything for the moment because at that very second Heimdall activated the BiFrost, our bodies surging towards the activated portal.

I barely had the time to look back at the golden God to see a smirk plastered on his usually stoic face. "Saved by the gatekeeper, I whispered to myself before everything became a blur.

********THORKI**********

We found ourselves un-accosted as we made our way from the portal to Laufey's castle. And I had to admit that I was impressed by how much Jotunheim had changed since receiving their casket back. Once a complete barren wasteland now had many structures within, the main one being the newly improved castle, to which we slowly entered. It was bigger than before and much more sturdy. There were many columns of ice in the facade standing taller than twenty or so feet, opening into a grand foyer. There were arches in between the pillars and the high dome ceiling was clear enough to reveal the Frosty weather outside. Everything was made of pale blue ice that sparkled when the light of Jotunheim's three moons hit the surface just right.

Though the structure was huge, there was not much inside it. While there were vast hallways and rooms off to the sides, there was nothing in the main portico except the throne.

We did not see them at first, but as we ventured deeper into the castle, we began to notice that we were not alone as we originally assumed. There were Jötunns standing on either side of us, lingering in the shadows. As we grew nearer to Laufey's throne, they enclosed us in a loose circle but they did not attack. We knew that they would not, not without Laufey giving the express command to, at the very least.

"Laufey," Odin said very curtly.

The Frost Giant King was currently seated upon his icy throne, his legs sprawled open as if he had not a care in the world that he was holding an official audience. And of course he cared not for modesty either, as we all had a clear view of the King's _royal charms_. It still amazes me that my tender, precious Loki was of the same kind as these cold behemoths before us.

Laufey looked at all of us intently before his blood red eyes focused on Odin. "Allfather," he drawled, his voice gruff and deep. "Rather unwise to journey into the monster's den without an army behind you, is it not?"

Odin plastered a smile on his face. "You and your people are no monsters to me. Though I am sure that you know why we have come."

Laufey inclined his head. "Just as I am sure that you are about to spout the same old meaningless drivel as usual."

Odin sighed, and for a split second I almost felt bad for him, that he had to suffer with all of that weight on his shoulders. "Negotiating peace between our realms is not meaningless drivel Laufey."

"Negotiating peace? A bit late for that is it not?"

Odin's smile grew wider. "It is never too late my friend."

Laufey uncharacteristically ran a hand over his brow in aggravation. "Really now Odin, we are not friends. You stole what was ours. You had no right," he shouted now standing upright. On a vertical base Laufey towered over us by nearly three heads and when he moved, the ground shook. I gripped the base of Mjolnir a bit tighter in reaction.

"Your casket was returned to you," Odin said. Even I gave him a strange look at that comment.

"The only reason why the casket is back where it belongs is because we Jötunns fought for it, and retrieved it ourselves. How dare you come into my home world and insult both myself and my people with your deceitful inquisitions and your false statements."

Odin held his ground surprisingly. "We did not come here to argue with you. We came here to see if you would give up this childish notion for revenge and see reason. We are not your enemies Laufey. If anything we are your brothers."

I snorted at that which earned me stomp to my right foot by one of Sif's heels. Apparently Laufey felt the same way because did something else completely out of character: he laughed. He full out belly laughed, and the Jötunns around him joined in. Even I chuckled a bit though I disguised it with a hand over my mouth.

"Brothers? Family? Believe it Odin that you are no kin of mine. You dare to think of us as family when you know not how to control your own?"

I watched as the Allfather went from calm and collected to explosive in less than three seconds. "Do not pass judgments on the House of Odin," he hollered. "You know not to which you speak. We came here to give you the option of backing out—to save yourselves from the humiliation of defeat. But now you have sealed your fates. Asgard has been the ruling realm for many generations, and this war will not change that. You will not change that."

Laufey stopped laughing at that but he did not refute anything. Instead he composed himself and tipped his head in a brief nod. "We shall see Allfather. We shall see."

For the first time since our arrival, I spoke to the Jötunn King directly. "Thank you for allowing us to come into your realm to hold this audience. I trust that your graciousness will be extended until our departure," I said, silently asking him to let us leave in peace.

And for the first time since our arrival, the Frost Giant King turned his gaze to me, crimson orbs taking in all of me with purpose. So I stared back at him, the both of us sizing up the other though without malicious intent. I had never truly paid any attention to Jötunns and their appearance. But being in close proximity to such powerful creatures without spilt blood on either hands puts things into a much calmer perspective.

Laufey was the epitome of a dominant male Jötunn. Everyone shared the similarity of colossal height and remarkable muscular stature. But Laufey was even more so… of everything. His cobalt skin was adorned with the same markings as my mate but while Loki still maintained a softer appearance with curves galore, Laufey and the others seemed to be chiseled from the hardest of stone. The contrast was quite remarkable yet puzzling.

Laufey studied me as well. His gaze was neither lustful nor malevolent. He knew that when Odin stepped aside I would become the rightful King of Asgard, so in a way it seemed as though he were inquiring as to how I measured up. I did not flinch—I barely blinked. I wanted to prove to him that when the time came for battle between our two realms, I would not be an easy opponent to defeat.

And in the end he gave me a curt nod.

"Run along home little Asgardians, while I still allow it," Laufey sneered. We all knew at that point that there would be no negotiations taking place, so with relieved spirits that we were allowed to leave unharmed, we turned to make our way back to the Bifrost platform.

"Oh little Princess," I heard Laufey say after we had taken a few steps. Something told me that he was not referring to Sif but to myself, so I turned back, my face firm but impassive. Dissimilarly, Laufey grinned at me. "Word travels fast little one. A little birdie whispered in my ear that the successor to the Asgardian throne has claimed a mate. A male mate of Jötunn blood at that."

I said nothing in response but I did nod my head affirmatively. Laufey gave me a look of amused understanding. Slowly he descended the throne steps, his bare feet slapping against the frozen floor in a steady rhythm. He walked forward until he stood right in front of me. Odin and Sif remained standing ten paces behind us.

Laufey leaned down until we were at eye-level with each other. "We Jötunns, we know not how to love. We know not how to feel anything for anyone. If you rip open our frozen chests you would find nothing but a heart made of ice. We know nothing but the need to consume and to be consumed."

He ran a finger down the side of my face and I winced from the painful sting of his flesh meeting mine. Nonetheless I still neither moved nor did I say anything. I held no fear for Laufey, nor did I wish to harm him. And for some strange reason I knew that he felt the same way. He only wanted to toy with me a bit.

I would let him have his fun.

"You can change the color of our skin to make it more appealing to Asgardian eyes, but no magic can change the beings that we truly are underneath your false layers," he said in a low voice. I glanced over my shoulder to check if the others remained out of hearing range. They were.

"Maybe you lot were right in thinking of us as monsters. In any case, we are no better than the basic of animals are we not? We live, we feed, we fight, and we dominate. And when the heat arises, we must satisfy it…with whomever is around. It matters not who the closest person is. We have no concept of devotion, of loyalty to anyone except our King. We know not what _mate _means."

I looked up in horror at the Jötunn King who stood above me, leering down at me with a gruesome smile plastered on his blue face. "No," I gasped when I finally took hold of the meaning of his words. "That is not true."

"Oh but it is, and he is no exception. But fret not little one, I am sure that my son has much love to spare," he concluded, slowly punctuating each word.

He backed away from me laughing, his mouth opening up more than I thought possible. My eyes widened and Mjolnir almost slipped through my fingers from shock. I heard Odin shout my name, beckoning me to join up with them, but I remained moving at a slower pace until Sif grabbed my arm and literally dragged me away.

"What did the freak say to you that has you so shaken?" she asked, huffing as we briskly trotted back to the platform.

But I did not answer her—I could not. I had not the capacity for speech or mere thought at the moment. She gave me an annoyed look but eventually the three of us fell into an uneasy silence that did not dissipate, even as Heimdall beamed us back home.

***********THORKITHORKITHORKI************************

As soon as we returned home I made a beeline for the palace library. I told myself that my only sense of urgency to be there was because I had to reassure myself that my mate—my Loki—was safe and unharmed. Such was my responsibility after all. But the tiny voice in my head said otherwise, because it spoke the truth. I knew good and well that the only reason why I rushed as quickly as I had was because I was worried that Loki might be with someone else. Was that not what Laufey warned me about? I mean I knew by all rights that I should not trust Laufey at all; he is our enemy. Yet I can not get that nagging little voice out of my mind.

If you truly think about it, Laufey had no real reason to lie to me. What would be his prize—how would lying to me benefit him in any way? He was not the one panicking about this war. He had no reason to. The Jötunns have their casket back, their numbers are stronger than ever and their power has increased. I know it. Laufey knows it. Hel, Odin himself knows it and that is why he is scrambling for allies because he knows that without help, Asgard will fall. So I can not help but to wonder if this was Laufey's way….of helping me?

I wanted to ponder on the events of today for a little while longer, but I was ripped away from my thoughts when a slender hand grabbed me by my bicep and spun me around.

"Where are you going with such swift purpose Thor? And in these deserted halls no less? No one comes down here anymore."

I tried to give Sif my best smile though I knew deep down inside that I had not the heart to be cordial with anyone. What Laufey said had me frazzled and I came to the conclusion that I did not much care for that feeling.

"Sif, please forgive me but I have not the time for questions at the moment."

I attempted to turn and walk away but Sif blocked my path. "Listen Thor, whatever it was that Laufey said to you, you cannot let it get to you. As soon as the negotiations with Alfheim come to pass and we are fully prepared to stand tall in battle, then we will annihilate the whole lot of them," she tried to console.

"My problem is not with Laufey, nor with any of the Frost Giants," I retorted.

Again the female warrior blocked my path when I tried to move on. "Then is it your father? You know Thor, I have been meaning to talk to you about that. You absolutely cannot take that attitude with your father, not with you as his heir. You might not like or understand his methods, but that is not a reason to blatant disrespect him in front of all of Asgard," she said, interspersing her statement by crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Normally I held a joyous attitude towards my friends but now I was more than aggravated. "Sif, you know not to which you speak, and I would kindly like it if you kept your nose out of my affairs. I do not need you telling me how I should converse with my father."

Sif laughed in response and shoved me back when I tried to pass her. "Oh? And if I do not 'stick my nose' into _your_ affairs, then who will be bold enough to do it? It is because no one has properly controlled you for years that you have run loose, committing crazy actions and behaving reckless as you have these last few weeks. I mean honestly Thor, have you in fact lost your mind?"

I glared at Sif, stepping into her personal space. "Care to explain?"

"Oh I will explain alright. I am not sure if you are aware of this, but you have actually asked for you brother's hand in marriage! What could have possibly been going through your mind when you made that idiotic decision? You know what; do not even tell me because I already know the answer. It was your brother and his manipulative ways. Somehow he found a way to plant that evil seed into your mind. He has a way of controlling you and making you do his bidding but I assure you that all of that will change. He will get what is coming to him. Tricksters always do."

Instantly I grabbed her by the throat. "You are stepping into dangerous grounds Sif. I should warn you to choose your words _very_ carefully when referring to my brother or any actions that involve him," I growled.

Sif gave me a calculating look, her mouth poised to say something. I challenged her to do so, because I can tell you right now that I have absolutely no qualms in combating a female.

"I am not your enemy Thor," she ground out after a few moments, her energy collapsing. "I am your friend—I have always been your friend. Have you forgotten that?

I gave her another hard look before my antagonism deflated in suit. I relaxed my hold on her throat, easing the rapidly forming bruises on her skin with the pad of thumb before letting go completely. I rubbed an agitated hand over my brow. "No I have not forgotten that Sif. There are just a lot of things that I am dealing with and I am not the best of company right now. I promise that when things are better I will seek out the Warriors Three and yourself and we will drink and be merry as we once were." I gave her a rather unconvincing smile.

"But why wait Thor?" Sif pushed at my shoulder playfully. Apparently it mattered not to her that a few seconds ago I was choking her. "You have always come to me in the past to unwind and let off a little steam. So why do we not do that now? We can catch up on our training and spar for a little bit," she said, sliding up close to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "And then afterwards you can make ample use of my body," she whispered in my ear. "For as long as you like."

She stroked up and down my arms, her fingers squeezing my biceps. "I know you want to Thor. And I will let you have it any way you want it. But I can tell that you want it rough—you need it rough."

I fought the urge to groan. Memories of the many nights I spent in Sif's bed in the past arose in my mind. And I remembered them all. Just as Sif is a fierce opponent in battle, she sure is a vixen in bed. I cannot recall how many times I have found solace between her legs—how many times my eyes rolled in the back of my head whenever my cock slipped inside her warm cunt. Being with her in the past, even as means of sexual release, was a necessity in the past. However it was not the case now. Now I have Loki and he is all that I could ever want.

But can he say the same for me?

"I am sorry Sif, but things have changed for me. I no longer require you in that manner," I said.

Still even as I tried to untangle her from my persons, my mind drifted back to what Laufey said earlier. It was blatantly obvious as to what he implied: you would have to be an idiot not to know. I love Loki with all of my heart and soul and I had pledged to remain in love with him until Ragnarok come. Yet I had no true proof that the feeling was mutual. And while I knew I should have more faith in my brother—more trust—I found that I did not.

So that is why when Sif pressed her soft lips upon mine, I somehow managed to liberate myself from all of my frustration, disillusionment and corporal exhaustion. I tossed aside my worriment, my dejection and my predilection for self-loathing, allowing myself to give in to my wants, if only for a few moments.

And I kissed her back.

_PLEASE REVIEW_

**Questions to Ponder:**

1)What did you guys think of my Laufey? He was another fun person to write, and I tried to keep him in character as best as I could. He has a sort of dry witticism—similar to Freyr—that I absolutely love.

2)"_A little birdie whispered in my ear that the successor to the Asgardian throne has claimed a mate."_ Any thoughts on who that birdie might be?

3)Yet another chapter filled with interesting dialogue. Now that we've heard from Sif, do you guys have any more ideas on who might have set Loki up, if in fact, he was?

**What CM is doing now:**

1) So in addition to this ThunderFrost fic, I am currently working on two other ones. One story will be a ONE-SHOT, while the other will be a TWO-SHOT. I don't want to give too much away, but I will say that the two-shot fic will feature a Dark!Thor, a clueless and extremely vulnerable Loki, and heavy Dubious- Con/Non-Con smut.

2) In addition to that, this chapter of "The Defiance of a King," has instilled in my mind the idea for a brief one-shot featuring Thor and Laufey. What do you guys think about that? Should I go for it?

3) For those of you that have read my "Primal" fic, chapter two is underway and should be out soon. Yay! And I can assure you that it is the absolute raunchiest thing I have written to date.

4) Also, there is another poll in my profile that I would appreciate all my readers to partake in. There have been many requests for me to write a chapter or two in Odin's perspective, because people want to see if there are any methods to his madness. However I have promised you all that I would write a chapter in Freyr's POV as well. Yet in addition to that I have come to the conclusion (just to satisfy my own intentions), that I should write a chappie in Sif's voice also, because (fortunately or unfortunately depending on your own opinions of her) she will soon become a major personality in the story. So I would love to know your thoughts on who's POV I should do next.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovelies. Hope you are all doing well. I return to you all bearing both good news and bad news. Let us start with the bad news first. I am moving to a new place (alas I am leaving the nest and venturing out onto a new path of life). It was a _very _unexpected move but that in itself is not the bad news. The bad news is that I would have to dedicate a lot of my time to packing, moving and unpacking which means that what little time I have to write already, will be severely diminished even further. And what's more, is that when I do journey out of the land of packing tape, cardboard boxes, and the dreaded U-Haul truck full of rubbish, I will be working on a different fic unrelated to the Thor universe. [I wrote a story for Snow White and the Huntsman that I have yet to finish and I feel terrible for keeping my friends waiting for so long.]

But fret not my dearies because here comes the good news. The good news is that even though the poll results (which made me a little sad as there were so few votes) have concluded that this chapter should be written in Loki's POV, I have decided to treat you guys by giving you guys an update on what little boy Thor is doing. I will show you guys what Freyr's POV would look like in the next chappie.

Aaannnddd in addition to that ladies and gents, I have given you all the final chapter of "Primal"! I hope you all like it, and enjoy it just as much as I did when I wrote it. Also I want to give another round of thanks to Lizstyla who was my inspiration for "Primal". You my friend, have reminded me that in the world of fan fiction, anything goes, including a practically naked Loki who has a bullwhip, two prized lions, and a fetish for exhibitionism. ;-)

**Responses to Reviewers:**

**The Lady Loves the Dark:** Your enthusiasm thrills me my friend! I am happy that you are eager for my other stories and as soon as I get the chance, I will write them. I am also happy that you like my Laufey. He is a remarkable character and he is indeed Loki's father though I didn't give that great of a segue I know. There will be a very interesting scene with Laufey and a certain *someone* in the near future….

**Juls-emo:** Hello! I am taking this story down a whirlwind of adventure! :-D And don't worry my friend about reviewing: studies always come first. Your instincts about Odin and Laufey are correct—There is much more going on right now then we all see….much more! Haha it made me so happy for some reason when you mentioned that Thor can be daft at times, because that is so very true. And I am very glad also that you like Loki. J

Now for your questions: Any story that I write with Loki and Thor as the main characters will be Thorki (I don't think I could stop writing that pairing even if I tried lol). My Thor and Laufey story is in fact a Thor/Laufey story and will contain a flare of non-con to it. And don't worry my friend, Odin's perspective is coming soon…

**Cassy27:** Thank you my friend. I didn't want to use the exact line from the movie as I had kind of stated at the beginning of this fic that I would stay as much away from the movie verse as possible. Old habits die hard I'm afraid, lol. Hahaha noooo, don't push Laufey off the bridge just yet, he has so much more to reveal to us. When he's done then you can kick him off Sparta- style lmao!

**Quinn611:** Anytime my friend! Haha at this point in time it could have been anyone really. I feel like this story has taken on a _CLUE_ element. _Who set Loki up to be attacked? When did they orchestrate this plan? What was their motive?_ Isn't the suspense grand? XD

**DeathAngel67:** I feel as though everyone is a mess, don't you? I wish I could make it so that Loki will never find out about Thor's infidelity…..but I just don't think I can spare Loki from further torment ;-).

**Laffertyluver23:** I find dark Thor to be extremely enticing! I love writing him as a possessive bad boy, and if you honestly like that kind of Thor, then I suggest that you should take a look at my other fic Primal, especially chapter 2. Very juicy. And I agree that too many POV's can ruin a story, but I have this burning desire to tap into her mind and explore her hidden depths (no pun intended lol). I think I can make her into an interesting character if I tried hard enough.

Haha everyone wants to beat up Thor. Aww poor Thor. Don't give up on him yet. J And did Odin set Loki up? Did he? Did he? Hell, even I want to know! LOL

**Polka dot:** Hey there. Loki and Freyr would make a decent pair, wouldn't they? ;-)

**LizStyla:** Oh hell yeah! PREZZIES! I like my Laufey too and he is most definitely 'in the loop' so to speak. And there are a ton of questions left unanswered but don't worry, I'm getting there. Liz you are probably the only one that likes Sif, haha. I agree with you: I think she can be a very versatile character—more so than others. Thank you for your endearing compliments. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the second half of "Primal".

**Ashura:** Thor es muy confuso y Sif esta aprovechando. Lo mismo esta sucediendo con Loki. Loki es vulnerable y Freyr sabe que lo es. Todo va a ser mas interesante pronto. Espero que usted todavia va a leer mi historia, ya que sigue. Muchas gracias mi amiga!

:-D

**UN-BETA'ED**

**Loki's POV**

When I realized that it was Freyr looming over me and not my beloved Thor, I reacted in the only logical way I knew how: I tried to scramble away from him.

"Stay back you monster. Keep away from me," I screamed, scooting as far back into the corner as I could. That did not stop Freyr from coming closer to me, though he did so with a heavy look of sorrow upon his face.

"Shhh shhh, do not fear me little one. It is me, Freyr. I will cause you no harm my love," he whispered gently.

His sickeningly sweet words made me want to wretch. I began to scream and shout when he touched me, dropped to his knees on the floor and cradled me to him. With a curled fist I beat into his chest as hard as I could to make him let go, but that made his hold on me grow even stronger. "Release me you monster. Release me," I begged. I used all of my remaining energy to hit him—to harm him—but Freyr took my punishment in stride. I longed to cast a spell on him but I knew that even though Thor warned me against using magic for the sake of our possible child, the ring Odin placed on my hand would not let me cast the spell regardless. I continued to hit him until my energy depleted and my hits became nothing more than light taps. Tears streamed down my race in waves. "Release me," I pleaded once more.

"Never," he whispered right back. His bloodied right hand came up to brush away my loose ebony locks that came loose from its braid during my attack. In the process Elvin blood was smeared onto my forehead and cheek. I grimaced even more. "Be easy Loki," Freyr crooned. "I have you now and I will make sure that no one will harm you again."

I did nothing but cry harder as he lifted me into his arms with ease. He said nothing more as he began walking. Despite my immediate hesitation to do so, I curled into his bare chest, burying face into the crook of his neck. I relished the warm his body provided, a sharp contrast to the cold palace floor.

Yet all the while I could think of no one else except for Thor.

**********THORKITHORKI*********

Even in my state of emotional disorder, I knew that Freyr was leading me back to his rooms. I mean, where else would he take me? It was not as if he knew the palace layout that well, so even if he wanted to take me to the healer's chambers, I doubt he would have known where they were located. And I was in no mood to speak, much less give directions.

I tensed however when we approached his rooms. There were two of his guards stationed at the door, and even though they resembled nothing of Grauff and Kol, they were of the same build and stature as my attackers and that was enough to frighten me nonetheless. Freyr sensed my discomfort and turned a sharp eye upon his men.

"The man I hold in my arms is my mate. Today he suffered a heinous wrong—an act of injustice that was caused by_ our_ own men. That is beyond deplorable and I can assure you both that those two are no longer among the living," Freyr snarled. I whimpered in indignity. Freyr rubbed my back gently with one of his thumbs.

"Tomorrow morning I will hold a meeting with all of my men and if I find out that more of you were involved in my mate's attack, then I will personally see to your excruciatingly painful deaths. Do I make myself clear?"

Both men, who if I had to guess I would say they belonged to Freyr's high royal guard, gave a quick bow, their bodies trembling. "Yes Sir," they spoke uniformly.

"Good, now leave us," Freyr said quieter, though I suspect that he only lowered his voice because he was no longer looking at his men but at me. He still cradled me effortlessly in his arms.

For a few seconds his men stood there not moving. "Now," Freyr barked all the while keeping his eyes on me. I turned away from his penetrative gaze to see his men scramble down the hall leaving the two of us all alone. Carefully he guided me through the outer door, down the small corridor and into his personal chamber. He placed me on top of his bed delicately, as if he were afraid that I would break if he jostled me too much. He raised a hand to brush away my hair from my face, but as soon as he did so he pulled away and fled into his bathing room. I heard water sloshing around as well as a few grumbles of something I could not understand.

When he returned, his face and hands were free of Elvin blood and he carried within them a bowl of fresh water, a goblet, and a small white cloth. Freyr handed the goblet to me and I took it when I noticed that it too was filled with water. I quickly drank down half of its contents, the slightly chilled water soothing my aching and parched throat. The other half I used to rinse my mouth from Kol's remnants. All the while Freyr remained patient and quiet, waiting for me as I finished. He knelt by the foot of the bed and dipped the cloth in, pressing the now warm cloth to my face and neck. I flinched away from his touch and stared down at him with empty eyes.

"How could you," I asked, my voice barely louder than a hoarse whisper. My mouth was still sore and my throat throbbed terribly. I wondered if he had even heard me but when Freyr gave me an almost perfected look of confusion, I knew he had. For that I slapped him, the sound of my hand hitting his face akin to a loud crackle of thunder.

"How could you do this to me?" I said much louder. I swallowed a huge lump, my voice stuttering as I struggled to continue. "How could you order you men to do what they did to me? How can you hold so much cruelty in your heart? And you are a man who claims to love me?" I leaned closer to his face, my eyes now blazing with red hot anger. "You know not what love is," I sneered.

I pushed him back and stood up from his bed, making sure that there were a few feet of distance between us. "Thor," I said defiantly. "He loves me. He proves it to me everyday. I _feel_ his love with every glance, every touch, and every kiss. He tells me repeatedly that I am the center of his world and that even a second away from me is parallel to centuries of the cruelest torture. And you have no idea how it pains me to know that he is away in Jotunheim facing our enemies without me by his side. But I know that as soon as he returns, he will come straight to me and I will await him with open arms because I crave him just as he does me."

**Thor's POV**

I pulled away long enough for Sif to remove my cloak and breast plate from my body. I did not even wait for the heavy metal to fall to the floor before our lips met again. Sif moaned into the kiss when I grabbed her by the waist of her pants and lifted her off the ground, pressing her back into the palace wall. Pressed between my body and the wall Sif wrapped her legs around my hips, her center directly lined up with my straining erection. Using the wall as leverage gave me the ability to free my hands. Immediately and with a mind of their own, they went to Sif's front-laced leather corset, my fingers expertly unlacing the black straps to reveal her creamy white breasts and pert pink nipples. Without a thought, I greedily latched onto one of her nipples, unsurprised to her cry out in response.

**Loki's POV**

All throughout my rant, Freyr had remained kneeling and quiet but his face held a plethora of different emotions. I saw worriment, sorrow, and confusion cross his features many times. He looked annoyed when I spoke of Thor, yet sad at the same time because I spoke of the bonds that I had with a man that was not him. Thus far however I have yet to see anger in him. It was an interesting change to my brother's quick-flaring temper, alien in nature.

"You…" he faltered, shaking his head as if he could not believe what he was hearing or what he was going to say next. "You think that _I_ planned your attack Loki?" He rose from the ground, momentarily catching me off guard because I had forgotten how big he was. He was more manageable and it was easier for me to gather my bearings when Freyr was kneeling at my feet.

"You think that I told my men to corner you and brutally force themselves upon you? Why on all of the nine realms would I wish such a treatment upon you? What would I have to gain from that Loki," he asked harshly.

Even if Freyr wanted to, he could not have prevented the second slap that struck his face. I was that quick. "Do not do that Freyr. Do not play daft. _What would you have to gain?_ You would stand to gain everything, that is what! How perfect your plan was too: you make sure that your men cornered me in an area of the palace practically unoccupied so you knew that there would have been no one there to witness my assault or aide me in an escape. That would leave you completely open to swoop in and rescue me as if I were some damn mewling quim in distress."

I walked up to him, my body shaking in rage. Freyr poised himself to take a step back. "And I find it highly unlikely that a king such as yourself would feel the need to walk around a foreign castle in a potential enemies' realm unguarded," I snarled.

"You have a brilliant mind Loki, and I am nothing but impressed that you would come to those deductions given the circumstances, but I must convey upon you that I did not plan this. Since my arrival here on Asgard I have done nothing but exclaim how much I wished to have you as mine and how we could be right for each other. Do you honestly believe that I would wish any harm upon you? How would I live with myself afterwards if I had orchestrated this injustice upon the man I so desperately wish to call my mate? Think what you will of me Loki, but I can assure you that I am no barbarian. I may be capable of a lot of things, but I am not capable of harming the ones I love," said Freyr definitively.

For a moment I was speechless. Many questions commandeered my mind. Was Freyr genuine? Could I trust what he said? What was it about this god that threw me into such a whirlwind of confusion and emotional turmoil? Freyr seemed so indisputable in his words. In fact everything about him seemed indisputable; his words, his posture, his facial expressions. He made me want to believe in what he said so badly. But then I remembered his near flawless talent for quick thinking and smooth talking.

"You lie," I accused, a lame attempt to hold onto a belief that was

Freyr shook his head. "I would never."

I threw the goblet that I still held in my hand at him but he batted that away like one would a fly. In rejoinder I went to slap him again but this time he caught my wrist, using it as leverage to pull me close to him. Similar to before I fought him, pounding at his chest for him to free me. But all he did was hold me even closer and press a kiss to the top of my head.

"Why can you not just leave me be," I sobbed.

Freyr kissed me again. "Because my heart, so heavy with love, will not let me. Tis the burden I must bare—a burden I will _choose_ to bare until the end of my days."

In the instance that I felt his hold on me weaken, I pulled away from the Elvin god and flopped down on his bed. I pulled my robes around me like as if they were a shield of security from his watchful gaze. "I really wish you would not do that," I muttered. Freyr came to sit next to me on the bed. I made sure that there was plenty of distance between us. "Do what Loki? Speak the truth?"

"You know not what truth is Freyr. Since your arrival, your machinations have been anything but truthful."

Freyr sighed. "Do not mistake cunning and witticism for deceit Loki. I am a calculating man: I see what I want and I get it. No one and nothing has ever nor could ever get in the way of my desires. That is the way it has always been." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I am aware of my faults Loki—I have always been aware of them—they are as much a part of me as my fingers, my toes, my heart," he said. I waved impatiently to get on in his point. He sighed yet again. "Yes I know who I am. But how about we try something different Loki? Let us talk now about your faults."

I shot him a warning glance. He gave me a defiant look in return. "You have nothing to share then? Fine, let me begin then. Your biggest fault Loki is your naivety, not that I blame you really. You have not lived that much of an easy life. You have known all of your life that you have been different—you could not place the source of this difference, but it was there. I can tell based on your love of books and your thirst for knowledge, that you have always been more of the intellectual sort. As a godling you most likely preferred the pleasure of a dusty old tome rather than the art of training and skill of battle. So more often than not, you were alone—left alone—to watch your friends and the others from the comfort of the shadows you so desperately clung to. But you wanted more than anything to fit in, so you tried your hardest. You learn to fight, you become a well practiced sorcerer, and you fight to regain your place as Asgardian royalty. But then at long last you discover the source of your pain—of your frustration, your desolation, and your abandonment. You discover that you are not a part of Odin's get—that all you have known to be true was a lie and that you are in fact a Jotunn. Thus with this knowledge, you have spent your entire life trying to gain the favor of a man who has never even considered you to be equal to dirt, much less his firstborn son. And while we are on the subject of Thor…"

**Thor's POV**

I knew what I was doing was wrong. I had made a promise—pledged an oath to my brother to love him forever until the end of time. Yet here I was committing adultery with Sif in an open corridor where I could be spotted at any time. This was dangerous and every part of my brain was shouting at me to pull away and to leave Sif behind to go in search of my true love.

But I could not make my body move in tune with my head. Every time I mustered up the courage to push Sif away, I was reminded of what Laufey had said to me back on Jotunheim. Laufey was our enemy and by rights I should not believe in anything he says. Yet his words loom over my heart, a darkness festering in the place where nothing but love should be.

What Laufey basically expressed was that Jotunns by nature are sexually expressive creatures who know not what monogamy means. There could be the possibility that not all Jotunns are like that: that it is more of a choice rather than instinctive behavior. After all no one can make the claim that Loki is similar to your everyday Frost Giant. He was raised as an Aesir so that should count for something, should it not?

Nonetheless memories began to resurface about Loki's behavior since Freyr arrived weeks ago. He had looked so happy and carefree with that Elvin bastard in the mother's courtyard before I had put in my claim for him. And then when I WAS IN Freyr's rooms I saw them together. Loki had repeatedly blamed the curse of the ring he wore and even though I had forgiven him, I still found it hard to believe that Loki did not like what Freyr was doing to him.

I could still hear Loki's moans filling ears as strongly as they did that day. I could remember clearly how his body trembled beneath Freyr's probing fingers—how his breath hitched the more Freyr touched him. Gods Loki might as well have been begging Freyr to fuck him right there in front of me!

The more I thought about everything I became more angry and determined as ever to have my way. I was the one in control. I was Thor, the heir to the throne of Asgard. I will have my way and I can do whatever I want. And as soon as I finished with Sif, I was going to make sure that Loki knew that as well.

I lowered Sif from where I had pressed her into the wall, my eyes hard and my expression cold. "Get on your knees," I growled. Immediately she complied and like the trained tart that she was, I did not need to give her further instruction. Her dainty fingers sought out the lacing to my trousers. I suppressed a groan when she freed my painfully hard erection from their leather confinement and wrapped her lips around the head.

I let my head rest against the stone wall. There were no games played when coupling with Sif: she liked to suck cock and even more so, she liked get straight to the point. So I was not surprised when she immediately began a rough suction, pulling me all the way into her warm mouth until her nose brushed against the coarse hair that framed my sex.

This was what I loved about Sif. She always knew what was expected of her and where her place was. That, and she is skilled at what she does. It was easy to fall back into our old routine. Normally we would not speak to each other—talking was not really required in this situation anyways. Besides, her mouth was too busy at the moment.

I moaned and braced myself against the wall when she began bobbing her head faster. Sif's mouth was ideal. She knew just how fast to go and just how hard to suck, and she never seemed to tire. I placed one hand on the back of her head, my fingers entangling themselves in her brunette locks. For a fleeting second I contemplated the idea of developing a way to keep both her and Loki…

**Loki's POV**

"I would err on the side of caution when referring to my brother Freyr," I snarled. Freyr raised an eyebrow at me mockingly. "Afraid that I might say something truthful about your darling brother?"

I looked at him appraisingly and laughed darkly. "You are nothing more than hot air and words Freyr."

To my disdain, Freyr merely joined in the laughter. "Well then if I am nothing more than hot air and words, it would not harm you to sit there and listen now would it."

I had nothing to say to that so I kept quiet. I did however continue to glare at him. Freyr took that as a sign to continue. "Now Thor…golden child of Asgard…Odin's pride and joy…hhmmm where should I begin? Well maybe I should start off by saying that I do not doubt for a second that Thor holds a great deal of fondness in his heart for you. I knew that from the moment I arrived in Asgard and noticed his interaction with you on the balcony. He absolutely reveled in your presence—consumed your touch as avariciously as a dying man would a drop of water. And because you, my darling little Jotunn, was so starved for affection for all these years, you enthusiastically agreed to his brand of _love_," the Elvin god said.

I smirked at him. "Interesting tirade Freyr, but I fail to see these faults that you claim I possess. What happened to my supposed naivety?"

"Oh it is there my pet," he crooned. I wrinkled my nose in abhorrence. "In fact you prove me right more and more Loki. For you see, in accepting Thor as your comforter, you are denying yourself the happiness that you truly deserve. I hate to shatter the illusion that you have grown comfortable in Loki, but Thor does not _love_ you in the manner in which you seek. He can not, for he does not know how to," Freyr said softly, his face a mask of sympathy.

I gave in a look of incredulity. "What would you call it then?" I gave him a small yet strained smile. An air of bravery settled upon me an in a bold move I got up onto my knees and crawled over to where Freyr was sitting. I stroked the side of his face, inwardly satisfied when he leaned into my touch. I could tell that he thought me valiant when I went as far as to stretch across his lap, my rear well placed over his rapidly growing erection. I leaned forward, my lips grazing the outer shell of his left ear, our cheeks pressed together. And then I spoke. I made sure to purr every single syllable. To emphasize words that otherwise would have made me blush. "What would you call it when Thor fucked me? When he told me with each thrust into my willing body that he loved me and that I was his and his alone? What did it mean when he made my body climax repeatedly—when he in turn filled my tight channel with his seed until no more could fit? And what dear Freyr, would you call it when he pledged the marriage oath to me, solidifying—albeit unofficially—that together, we were one?"

I held extremely delight within me when I felt Freyr tensed beneath me as I continued to taunt him. He thought he was the only one gifted with words? Did he not know who I was nor my gift of a silver-tongue?

I reigned in my shock when Freyr grabbed me by my shoulders and yanked me backwards so that I could face him. "I would call it a lie."

I smirked at him again, this time more devious than before. "I would never," I said, imitating his earlier statement. I crawled off of his lap all the while still laughing. I sprawled out on his bed. "Think of it what you will Elfie, but I speak nothing but the truth. What is the matter, can you not handle the truth?"

Freyr leaned over me, his long golden hair spilling forth onto my neck and chest. I fought the urge to giggle at the feeling. "You misunderstand me little one. Whether or not you laid with Thor is not of my primary concern. You are a god Loki; you are free to do as you wish," he said confidently, though his eyes betrayed him for I could see the sadness in them. "What I am positive is the lie, is that he bedded you out of love—that your unity with Thor was out of love. Do you not see what is happening dear one? You have been, and will always be Thor's possession," the Elvin god declared.

"That is it. I have had enough," I exclaimed. I wanted nothing more than to leave Freyr and his daunting words behind. "How dare you insult my brother and I in such a lewd manner," I huffed. I quickly sat up and slithered off the bed, taking a few seconds to right my clothes once standing. I did notice however that Freyr made no move to keep me here. In fact he had not moved at all. He did speak though.

"I find it unsurprising that you choose to flee when faced with a truth you have known all along Loki," he said though without malice.

I began walking towards the exit. "I will bet anything that Thor has laid a hand on you in an inappropriate manner. He has either grabbed you too roughly, manhandled you in an aggressive way. Or maybe he has even hit you," Freyr called out just as I was to his chamber door. I froze in my tracks, his words forcing memories to resurface. I tried to push them down, to purge them from my mind but they still lingered. When Thor had hurt me I had died inside, my heart only partially mended when he pledged his oath to me as a request for forgiveness.

Slowly I turned to my emotional tormentor. "And I am almost certain that when you two coupled it was tender and sweet…at first. But then Thor changed—your lovemaking changed. He became rougher with you—less comprehensive of anything except for the need to claim you and to claim you hard."

I tried to blink back the tears that threatened to burst forth but to no avail. I focused my gaze on the ground, using my ebony tresses as a shield. "And you my beautiful, caring mate, did what you thought you needed to do: you except all that he gave you, not realizing that what you received was more harming than good."

I heard him come forth before me but I could not move, too shaken to do much more than breath and cry. "And that my Loki, is why you are naïve."

I shuddered when he brushed my hair away from my face. His words hurt much more than any piercing sword and my mind was in total disarray, save one thought. "I am not your mate," I whispered brokenly.

Freyr tilted his head to the side briefly and gave me a sad smile. "Perhaps. But I can assure you that you are not Thor's mate either."

"But that is neither hear nor there I suppose," he concluded when he saw me make no move to reply. In a way I was grateful that he made that move as I did not think that I could endure much more of our conversation.

"Now, since you did not let me properly clean you of Kol and Grauff's blood, you are alas still covered with it. It is my suggestion that you use my bath to cleanse yourself. After all it would only draw unwanted attention to yourself to walk through the halls of Asgard appearing as though you are the lone survivor of a massacre," said Freyr. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me back into his main chamber and into the bathing room. The room was nothing out of the ordinary; in fact it resembled much like my own. The walls were golden in color and along one side of the room was a full-length mirror. In the room's center was the dark-colored tub, which was large and deep enough to fit at least eight or nine people within it.

Freyr led us over to it. I peered inside inquisitively. The tub was empty. I sighed. The idea of a bath sounded divine at first, but if I had to wait for a chamber maid to enter and manually fill the tub, then I might as well have that done back in my chambers where Helga would have probably already attended to that.

Freyr detected my discontent. Showing off, he flexed his fingers before leaning over and running a hand over the tub. Magically the tub filled near to the brim with water hot enough that it gave off steam. In addition to that, with a snap of his fingers, the window's curtains drew closed and lit candles appeared throughout the room, bathing the area in a soft glow. "You have to love Elvin magic," he chuckled and I found that to my surprise, I smiled along with him.

The taller god stared at me then, as if he did not expect me to be content in his presence. Briefly I wondered what he was thinking as he did nothing but stand there and ogle me. Did he think me unintelligent? Did he think me too weak a God? Did he think I was ugly? Did he think me attractive? Did he still want to claim me? I began to fidget, my thoughts swirling much faster in my brain than I could process them.

"Well I will leave you to it," Freyr voiced much too loudly, the sound tearing through the serenity of the room.

He deeply nodded his head in my direction and moved away. Out of the blue, I grabbed onto his arm as he moved to pass by me. As my hand pressed against his skin I was suddenly aware of the dull pain that resided in my core, content for all this time and now flared to life once more. Internally I groaned and prepared for what I knew would come. Steadily the tremors of the curse began to overtake my body, my fingers noticeably shaking yet still managing to hold firm to Freyr's bicep. Despite the growing uncomfortable feeling, my body grew warm and I could feel my cheeks heat and begin to flush. Instantly Freyr grew concerned, firing questions at me, his fingers exploring my face and neck. Desperate to escape the intense stare of his silver orbs, I tried to focus on anything and everything else around us, my breath ragged. But it was no use. I was fighting a losing battle and before long I was sucked into those creamy silver depths.

And in that instant I had made up my mind. With as much confidence as I could muster, I took a deep breath and forced my voice to remain calm and stable.

"Do not leave me."

_PLEASE REVIEW_

**NEW POLL ALERT**: Are you Team Freyr or Team Thor? Vote NOW!

Questions to Ponder:

So before we delve into heavy thought, let me remind you guys of the situation at hand:

We know a couple of possibilities as to who orchestrated Loki's attack, and what their motives are (or could be):

First we have **Sif.** We know from an earlier chapter that she does not have warm feelings for Loki, and that there could be possible jealousy that Thor favors Loki more than her. She could have propositioned Freyr's guards into helping her get rid of Loki so that she can have Thor all to herself. And we know that she would not have met any opposition, because we know from the last chapter that Kol and Grauff couldn't wait to get their hands on the Jotunn prince.

Next we have **Odin**. He holds such strong contempt for Loki, yet he needs this alliance with Alfheim to come to pass or else Asgard is doomed. So what better way is there to get what he wants while harming Loki even more, than to push Freyr and Loki together by placing Freyr in a position to "save" Loki?

Finally there is **Freyr.** He is a man who has yet to be denied anything (he said so himself). Possible rejection from Loki would not have been an option in his book. It is very plausible that he ordered his men to hurt Loki so that he could gain Loki's trust by "saving" him. And by doing this and winning Loki as a reward, he now has a guaranteed way to seize control of Asgard.

The **fourth **and last option was that out of these three suspects, none of them worked alone. Maybe they teamed up… o_0

With all of that being said, on to the questions!

1)Strictly given Freyr's explanation, do you still believe that he had a hand in Loki's attack?

2)Loki said that because Freyr is a guest in Asgard, it is not as if he knows the layout of the palace very well. Now that we are in the quest to discover the source behind Loki's assault, do you think that that tidbit of information plays in Freyr's favor, or against him?

Also, I will dedicate one of my upcoming one-shots to anyone who can tell me how the curse in Loki's ring _really_ works. [HINT: The major clue lies within Laufey and Thor's conversation.]


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for your warm reviews for the previous chapter. You guys have no idea what they mean to me—how excited I get to read your thoughts and opinions. Without you my friends, I would be nothing.

And a special thanks to those who wished me a safe move. Let me tell you, moving sucks big time. And on top of that, it snowed the whole day that I was moving! Grrr.

But anyways like I promised, I have written Chapter 16 in Freyr's POV. I hope he pleases and that you all come to understand him and his motivations a bit more. Enjoy!

**Responses to Reviewers: **

The Lady Loves the Dark: Thank you for your compliments my friend. Freyr certainly is a charming little bastard isn't he? Your guess about Loki's cursed ring is veerrryyy close. I will reveal the functions of the curse in a later chapter…probably the next one.

Iceyxstrawberry: Ooooohhh good guess! Freyr is a very smart god so he probably isn't all that sad, you're right. Haha I can understand punching Thor, but Loki as well? XD

Gloriousluisa: Thank you my friend. Hmm…you have quite a theory going on there lol. And though I am quite fond of Freyr, I don't know if I would exactly label myself as a member of Team Freyr ;-).

Uchihacaroline1: Long live THORKI! Lolol

Laffertyluver23: I definitely agree that a lot is up in the air. I am surprised that you are so certain that Thor isn't under a spell. Anything is possible my friend ;-). It fills me with such glee that you are team Freyr. I was hoping some of my readers would be: it makes things much more interesting. However I think after reading this chapter you might discover that Loki might not wait much longer to enjoy Freyr's company…

Goddessonmyknees: Thank you very much . A threesome you say? How appetizing… ;-)

Guest: It sounds like you might be leaning towards Team Freyr my friend. Thank you for your compliments. I try to keep the plot fluid and interesting. But it's readers like you that make the story epic!

.750: Oh I absolutely love your theory and how you have managed to incorporate Frigga into the mix. Totally brilliant thinking, and I must say that you're not that far off….

Lizstyla: Thanks! I'm a bit of a Twilight fan so I thought I would introduce the "teams" thing to my fic and see how it goes. My favorite part of Chapter 15 is when Loki talks about how worried he is for Thor and how he knows that when he returns he will go straight to Loki. But then when I flipped the POV, we see Thor getting it on with Sif back in Asgard! I am glad that you liked the convo btw Freyr and Loki—I put a lot of thought into what I wanted Freyr to say. And I agree that Loki wants nothing more than to be loved—to experience genuine love.

Thank you for your compliments on my work, but I honestly don't think that I possess even 1/5 the amount of talent as I see in other writers on this site. I try to improve myself with every chapter and so I show my appreciation for your continued support. You're the best! :-D

Hopeless1665: Brilliant deduction! And you are so close to the truth my friend! But all will be revealed soon, especially with the next chapter.

Jacobluver113: Yay for team Freyr! Yay for team Thor! Win win all around! And wish granted my friend!

Yayyy! You think Freyr is innocent! I think he is too ;-). Freyr is indeed a mysterious character and he is definitely going to be one of the main focuses of the remaining chapters. Your guess about the ring is close, but it does have to do with Freyr and Thor in particular.

XxsilverxAngelxX: Hahah cockblock? LOL! Get some sleep my friend. Rest is always important. My story will be here when you wake.

Lukakoolarigato: Lol Thanks! And feel free to rant anytime. :-D

Cassy27: Thank you! I try not to disappoint any of my readers. You all mean so much to me! I like posting long chappies (this chapter being the longest yet :D), but I might switch to shorter chapters in the hopes that I will be able to post quicker. Idk, its very up in the air at the moment.

UNBETA'ED

**CHAPTER 16**

**Freyr's POV**

It should go without saying that Asgardians are…strange. They are bizarre enough to border along the lines of amusing, but only just so. Wretched creatures they are really. Most do not hold even an ounce of the skill and aristocratic poise that _all _Alfheimians possess no matter what social class. Elves are truly outstanding creatures; everything we do is done with gracefulness and astuteness. We are of a higher race, and it shows. We are simply perfect—hair lustrous, bodies chiseled to perfection, skin flawlessly golden as if the sun bore us herself. We reek of beauty, of elegance, and of governance. We stun everyone who is afforded the opportunity to gaze upon us, just as we did when all of Asgard was privy to witness our arrival weeks ago.

Though I suppose it would be unfair to deem all Asgardians unworthy. There were a few to have caught my eye. It would have been an easy conclusion to think of Lady Sif as the first placeholder on my list. She is rather pleasing to the eyes and has proven to all realms that women can wield a sword just as easily as any man. And rightly so she would have been on my list if her beauty could have masked the reeking stench of _palace whore _which seems to cover her from head to toe.

No, the first spot on my list belongs to Queen Frigga. Now Odin is truly a lucky god to have her grace his arm. Miserable old sod; he pales in comparison to Lady Frigga. The way her brunette hair styled faultlessly hangs down her back, her skin glows in the soft light, and her gentle curves fills out the gowns she wears so nicely, well I would not be surprised if she had a bit of elf in her. Her beauty can easily outshine everyone in the room.

Well almost everyone.

Her son Loki—the focus of my affections—retains a radiance that easily matches hers. During the banquet I was disappointed greatly that he had not been there to witness my arrival as all the others had. If fact, I thought I would never have the opportunity to feast my eyes upon the elusive godling that I had become quite taken with through stories and tales about his many adventures. But then like the emergence of a subtle, refreshing breeze on a scorching day he had turned up, and I was utterly and instantaneously captivated. From the moment my eyes fell upon his smooth pale skin, plump lips, lean frame and pitch black hair I knew he was mine. I knew that in return for offering Odin an alliance, I would ask for his_ son_ in the bargain.

Yet it was not going to be an easy task at all. Thor made sure of that. Sniveling little golden runt of Asgard. I despise Thor. Everything he has ever wanted was given to him. He did not know the meaning of what it was to fight for something or someone that he deserved. And what is more, he hides behind that weapon of his. Mjolnir.

The hammer. It was a worthy companion when in the right hands. Everyone across the nine realms knew of its power. It could be a marvelous tool used to build and restore ruins into the remarkable specimens they were before. Or it could be wielded as a weapon for destruction and utter chaos. Such an object should belong to someone strong and wise enough to wield it. It should not belong to Thor, just as Loki should not belong to Thor.

Gods I want to put Thor out of his misery for I knew that he would only get in the way of everything. He was already getting in my way. He had a hold on Loki—one strong enough to cloud my mate's judgment. Thor even had the audacity to persuade Loki of his love for him—to ask for my mate's hand in marriage! The idea alone was preposterous and the fact that Loki agreed to it on some level made it even more so.

However, there are always ways to rectify situations. Persuading Odin to allow me to compete with Thor for Loki's affections was certainly one way to do it. I might be a cunning god, but I still maintained a strong sense of honor. And no reward is sweeter than when it is earned the hard way. I knew not that the Allfather would place a cursed ring on my beloved and if there was one thing that I would change about the past, it would be that. Think what you will of me, but I can not stand to see the ones that I love in pain.

And I love Loki very much.

That is why as he stood trembling before me in my bathroom, his plead of me to stay with him ringing in my ears, I knew what I had to do. Slowly so as not to startle him, I stepped closer to him, pressing our chests flush together. His still extended hand fell flat on my bare chest above my heart, the quiet yet steady thumping of the powerful organ enough to sooth away the worry lines on his forehead that had quickly arisen. Delicately I placed my hand on his lower back, my thumb rubbing circles that I knew he could feel through the material of his clothes. I observed his breathing, noting that it went from a shallow, quickened pace to a deeper, much calmer one.

Knowing that this was going to be my only chance right now, I lowered my head, preparing myself to feel his tender lips upon my own once more. But I could barely preserve my causal demeanor when I noticed Loki rising up on the tips of his toes to meet me half way, his arms easily gliding upwards and around my neck. Our kiss, though it was a beautiful, beautiful thing, was very much unlike the first one we shared a few weeks ago. Whereas the previous one had been urgent, need-based and almost primal in a sense, this kiss was not. Instead it was soft and sensual. There was no need to hurry. We took our time as if in a dance, our lips melding together, moving as one. I let Loki lead, going only as far as he wished us to. And to my delight when I attempted to pull away to give him room to breath, he clutched at me, bringing my head down fast to resume our kiss. I smiled around his lips, crushing his body to mine as if my life depended on it. In my haste and delight I had lifted him of the ground. Loki made a noise of surprise by my actions but did not pull away or cease his ministrations.

We stayed locked in that embrace for a few moments longer before we both mutually pulled away and I had placed my mate back on the ground. The only sound in the room was that of our heavy breathing. Loki looked up at me in time to see my tongue run over the tiny nick on my bottom lip from where he bit me. Loki's breath hitched and his eyes followed the pink appendage until it was out of view.

Loki sighed and placed his head on my chest. "Swear to me Freyr…swear to me that you had nothing to do with my attack. Swear it on your life, on the lives of your people," Loki said, pausing to hesitantly meet my gleaming silver eyes. "Swear to me on the memory of your departed wife that you had nothing to do with it," he whispered.

With a deep breath I said; "On my life, on the lives of all of my people, and on the memory of Gerd, I had absolutely no hand in your attack. I am utterly disgusted that Kol and Grauff laid even a finger on you and I can assure you that come morning after I have interrogated the others, if no one else comes forward to admit their guilt, then I will kill them all," I growled. I meant every single word.

Loki pulled back, a startled look on his face. "And if they are innocent? What then? If Kol and Grauff acted alone and you slaughter the rest of your men out of anger, what then? Rivers of blood can never bring peace."

"No, but they can bring obedience," I said with a frown.

"Oh," said Loki as he pulled away from me completely. Instantly I felt a bout of coldness settle over me. Was he not grateful at how willing I am to kill my own people if it brought about his safety? "At long last something familiar," he said sadly. "I heard Thor say something like that before…when discussing the Jotunns you see. Apparently it is much better to instill fear and obedience in your enemies rather than to teach them the values of kindness and peace."

I shook my head. "That is not what I believe. I believe in protecting my own. There are things that take precedence in my life and my family and friends are people I hold in top priority. Hurting them is akin to hurting me and that is something I do not stand for. Such an act is punishable by death in my eyes and I am sorry Loki, but that is a belief I can not and _will _not apologize for."

I pulled a non-resistant Loki back into my arms. "Seeing you on the floor with Kol and Grauff standing above you as if they were superior to you, and knowing that you had suffered by their hands with no one to protect you, it…it…I have never felt such anger in all of my years," I puffed out. Just remembering how I discovered Loki earlier was enough to thrust me into a pit of rage.

"You protected me," Loki whispered, his green eyes wide and teary. He closed them in efforts to blink back the oncoming tears, so I took that opportunity to press a kiss to each lid. "They could have done much worse to me," he said. I hummed and continued on cherishing his face, next kissing his forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally his lips.

"But I did not let them and if I could I would kill them both again."

I noticed Loki about to protest again so I silenced him with yet another kiss. "What is done is done, and what will be done, will be done swiftly. Trouble yourself no more Loki. Besides, do you not have other things to attend to?"

I gestured to the tub behind us when he gave me an adorable yet confused look. "The water is getting cold," I reminded him.

With a small smile Loki pulled away from me and walked over to the tub. His hands came up to unbutton his shirt, pausing when he noticed me watching his every move. He amusedly raised an eyebrow at me and gestured for me to turn around. I complied albeit reluctantly.

A few minutes passed by. In that time I examined the ends of my hair, noting annoyed, that some of the ends were split. At the sound of sloshing water I turned back around just in time to catch a glimpse of Loki's pale yet perfectly plump rear before the majority of his body became submerged in the water. Internally I groaned.

"May I approach you?"

Loki blinked at my question, his eyes then drifting down into the tub. No doubt he was wondering how much of his body would be privy to my carnivorous eyes if I were to stand next to the tub. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, instead smirking at my gorgeous little mate and his adorable insecurities. With a snap of my fingers layers of foamy white bubbles appeared on the surface of the water, regrettably shielding his charms from my sight.

"Now may I approach you?"

Loki slowly nodded his head and within three strides I was kneeling beside the tub. Without asking I picked up a bottle of scented oil, uncapping it and placing it under Loki's nose. Loki gave me a look but inhaled, a pleased look settling on his face. "Oh that is a nice smell. Very pleasant," he spoke quietly. I hummed in agreement and poured a bit into the bath. Then I picked up a wash cloth and dipped it in, bringing the now wet cloth to Loki's right shoulder. He watched my every move through cautious eyes but relaxed when he deemed that I had no malicious intentions.

"Have you had a chance to look through the book I gave you?"

Loki perked up. "Oh yes I have actually. What an exciting book about Elvin customs and traditions! Did you know…well I am sure you must know because you are of the Elvin race, so of course there is no likely way that you can not know this…but did you know that Dorin the Elder, father to a thousand strong sons including your father, Njord's, uncle Merrik, was the one who originated Elvin magic? Well…" said Loki with a deep breath. His pause only lasted for two second before he started up again, babbling rapidly yet contentedly.

I could see the excitement in him bursting forth, his face flushed as he spewed forth a whirlwind of information. He seemed so happy to share his knowledge that I sat quietly and listened, not having the heart to tell him that I already knew everything to which he said. "You are correct Loki…well almost so. Dorin more so perfected the use of Elvin magic, he did not create it."

Loki's brow scrunched up in thought. "Well unless I translated it wrong, which is entirely plausible as the Elvin tongue is not my primary, yet unlikely as I am a scholar and I have spent numerous years deciphering Elvin scripture," prattled, playing with the soapy bubbles. "The text reads: _Dakhmar n_ü_r mortzu rav em qot Dorin fram ti prancour._ From the Great Dorin came the magic of the Land," Loki said confidently.

I ran the warm cloth along side his neck and down his chest, sneakily swiping at his rosy red nipples. I noticed him bite the corner of his lip, probably to suppress a moan, but I did not mention it. "Ah I see. There was a slight error in your translation I am afraid. The words themselves are correct, but you translated the forms wrong. So instead the text reads: "_Dakhmarun nü mortzu rave im qot Dorin fram tin prancov._ From the magic of the land came Dorin the Great. And what is more, the next sentence justifies the translation of the previous: _Seplin nüm corenek fram tin qotiv_. And from him came the power to use it. 'It' of course refers to the magic," I said with a gentle smile.

Loki nodded his head, his mouth poised in the shape of an 'o'. While he chewed on that piece of information I unbraided the rest of his hair and instructed him to lean backward so I could dip the ebony tresses in the water. When wet enough I grabbed a different bottle and poured some of the contents into my hand, applying the liquid evenly to Loki's hair. My mate stared at me all the while and when his staring got to be too much, I asked him what was up.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few seconds before he voiced anything.

"Wow," says Loki with a look of wonder on his beautiful face.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Wow? What is wow? What amazes you so?"

Loki stared for a few seconds, a flush of succulent red slowly creeping up the sides of his slender neck and onto his cheeks. "Well I suppose in a way…you do. Thor never really likes to listen to me rant. And til this day he has never willingly engaged in any intellectual conversations with me, not that I think him incapable of doing so. He just believes that to be the one difference between us—that he is the brawn to my brains, and that they will never mix."

I tsked, dipping a bowl in the water and raising it to his head. In waves the water rippled off his hair and down his back. He looked truly beautiful like that, lengthened wet hair pressed to the sides of his face, emerald eyes wide and openly expressive. "Does he now? Well that is a pity and a shame…for him. I on the other hand could sit and listen to you for hours. And I dare say that I love conversing with you as well. You soothe me Loki."

"Do I now," he questioned, trailing off into a thoughtful hum. His mouth curved upwards into a mischievous smirk and before I knew what had happened, the majority of my face and neck was soaking wet. I blinked a few times, my brain slowly catching up to the fact that my loveable mate had just splashed me with water. Loki struggled to contain his giggles but he soon gave up and belted out laughing.

"Oh Freyr you should have seen your face. It was amaz—" he began but was cut off.

Now it was my turn to laugh out loud. A large scoop of water to Loki's face had quieted him down quick enough. He ran a dainty hand over his face, his expression morphing into a mock scowl. "Or now you are going to get it," he declared, using both hands to splash me. Competitively I fought back, the two of us soon converting into nothing more than overgrown children.

"Oh look at what you have done," I said when the laughter died down, playfully gesturing to my now drenched hair and body.

Loki snickered. "You look like a drowned Belschnipe," he said. Immaturely I stuck my tongue out at him which made him chuckle. The sound of his laughter was the most enchanting to sound to ever grace my ears. It was akin to the soft tittles of bells, melodic and charming at the same time. And not only that, whenever he allowed himself to let go and release a laugh, he seemed years younger and less stressed. I vowed from then on that I would make Loki laugh whenever I could.

My little mate glanced down, a slightly depressed look overtaking his striking features. "Aww, now look what we have done. There is hardly any water left in here and I was not quite ready to get out yet," he mumbled with a pout. I mock sighed and snapped my fingers again, using my magic to change the water into a fresh, hot batch, filling the tub once again to the brim.

"Is that better pet?"

Loki flushed, presumably at the nickname, and ran his fingers over the surface of the water. "No bubbles?" he asked in a slightly childish manner. I belted out a laugh, granting his request without a second thought.

"How about that? Is that better?"

Loki bit his bottom lip, my eyes drawn to that action and my arousal stirring because of it. "Almost Freyr."

"Almost?"

Loki shrugged and nodded but did not meet my eyes. He played with the water instead. "Well I figured that because the tub is large enough and since you are wet already that perhaps you could join me in here? I mean that is if you want too," he added shyly.

As if he had to ask! Hel, as soon as he asked me to join him I had already stood up and removed my fur pelt, standing before him in all of my glory. And that was of course when Loki decided to look up from the water and was just in time to catch a huge eyeful of my manhood. I thought it impossible for him to flush a deeper hue of red. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, his eyes glued to my thick hanging member as if it was the first time he had ever seen one.

I snickered to myself. It was probably the first time he had ever seen one like mine though. Like I said earlier, elves are truly remarkable creatures, with more than impressive bodies. And my phallus was more so. I stood there proudly while he took it all—all nine inches of solid cock nestled in a trimmed patch of golden curls and resting against my mid-thigh. But when I thought his head would explode from turning so red, I decided to spare him and instead stepped in the tub, rotating my little mate so that my back was to the edge of the tub and his back was to my chest.

"How is that my beloved?" I asked huskily in his ear. He shivered and wiggled in response, his rear moving deliciously against my cock. Together we moaned, Loki leaning back to rest his head on my shoulder. "Much better," he whispered.

"Good," I responded. I tapped him lightly on the nose with my forefinger, accidentally placing a tuft of bubbles on the tip of his nose. He giggled but raised his finger in the air. "Do not go starting that again Freyr or there will be no water left in the tub again."

"If I recall correctly it was you who started it the first time, but as you wish I will relent." I thought for a second. "Would you like to hear more of traditional Elvin customs?"

Loki squirmed again and I had to fight to contain myself and not grow hard from the movement. "Oh yes please!"

I wrapped my arm around Loki's waist high up enough that I did not brush against his _charms_. I did not want to scare him if I had. He stiffened a bit at first, but then relaxed after a few moments. "Very well. What have you read so far about marriage customs?"

Loki hummed, resting his hand above my own on his belly. "Not much I am afraid. I do know that marriage amongst elves, no matter what social class, is a joyous occasion for all."

"That is very true. Though Alfheim is a rather large realm, we are a tight-knit community. Despite the fact that I am King, I know the names of all of those in my kingdom."

I did not have to see his face to know that his eyebrows were raised. "_Every_ name?"

"Each and every name," I confirmed. "We are all considered as one family. So it is as such that as the head of the family, when two members have decided upon marriage, that I know who they are when they come to me for approval."

"And have you ever deemed two people unfit for marriage?"

"On a rare occasion I have. If I know that the two before me are not true mates, or that one has a criminal background or a tendency for physical abuse then I will not approve it. But more often than not we see a lot more weddings than separations."

"I take it that divorce would be uncommon then because you approve the matches before hand?"

Feeling bold, I pressed a kiss to the side of Loki's neck. "That is correct. Elves tend to mate for life and we also tend to know who are mate is when we first look upon them. If ever I were to reject a marriage, it would typically be proposals from younger elves who sometimes misinterpret their feelings and who their mates are. They mistake lust for love and all that," I elaborated.

"I see. And I suppose the birth of children are also highly celebrated in Alfheim as well," Loki said as more of a statement than a question.

"Oh but of course," I drawled, rubbing his navel with my thumb. I nearly chuckled in glee when Loki's breath hitched and he gave a quiet moan. "Children are remarkably treasured. Our practices on child rearing are no different than that of Asgard—the basics are the basics. But what makes Elvin children special is that when a child is born, a symbol glows on the babes head that only the parents of the child can see."

"What is the symbol usually of?"

"It varies. Sometimes it is the family emblem or some other kind of classification marker. Except on rare occasions, especially when the parentage of the baby is uncertain, the first letter or full first name of the child's father—or paternal father in same sex relationships— will appear."

I dipped my finger inside Loki's navel. He giggled in response and told me that it tickled. "But yes to answer your question, any addition to our community is highly valued, regardless of their realm of origin or their ancestry."

"What does that mean?"

I paused for a second, thinking of a way to phrase my thoughts. "Alfheim has always been an accepting realm. While we do have our quarrels with others, we like to consider ourselves as a common ground of sorts for all races. So it is not uncommon to see Nornheimians, Helheimians, Vanaheimians and even the occasional Asgardian in Alfheim."

"And Jotunns? What does your people make of them?"

I chuckled. "Ahh Jotunns have always been a special case in Alfheim. Before I took one as my wife we knew not what to make of them. You must admit that they can be a rather extremely volatile species."

Loki nodded to that.

"However," I continued on, "Once I showed my people that Jotunns can be peaceful too, they became more accepting. Everyone grew to love Gerd just as I had. Some of my people even sought out Jotunn mates for themselves."

"I was not aware that Jotunns mated for life. I thought myself a special case; because I was raised an Aesir, that I had developed the desire to find a mate and settle."

I smiled inside when Loki said 'a mate' rather than 'Thor'. "Jotunns are naturally very sexualized creatures, but they do understand the desire and the meaning of finding a mate. Not all wish to do so, but some do. And it was usually those few who choose to mate that find their way to Alfheim to settle down and raise families. And I must say that children born to parents of an elf-jotunn pairing are extremely adorable. Imagine cherubs azure in color but with plump cheeks and bodies, wide eyes and slightly pointed ears—they are a true delight."

Loki chortled. "They sound adorable indeed. So I take it that Gerd gave you many beautiful babes then."

I sighed, resting my chin in the crook of Loki's neck. Somehow I knew this question would arise and even though I had prepared for it, the pain still came. Loki sensed my distress and turned around as best he could, facing me with concerned eyes. He placed both hands on my face, lifting my head so our gazes met. I felt ashamed by the unshed tears in my eyes. I am a god—the most powerful god of the Vanir. It is out of character for me to show such weakness. And yet I felt more than relieved that I could share such an intimate moment with my mate. "She tried Loki. She honestly tried. Gerd loved me so much that she tried her hardest to give me a baby—an heir. But time after time the pregnancies failed—she miscarried far too many times for me to count. Soon we had fallen into a depression of sorts, the two of us thinking that something was wrong with ourselves. It was trying times for all. But just before we could take the plunge into eternal despair, our hopes had been granted when at long last Gerd had managed to get pregnant and carry the babe to term. The celebration in Alfheim lasted many months. It is a great symbol to my people, as their king, to sire offspring. I have to lead by example after all." I felt one lone tear slip down my face. "I wonder what my people truly think of me now—a king with no queen and heir because they both died in childbirth."

Loki stroked the side of my face and placed a tender kiss to my lips. "I am positive that your people still think you a strong and able king. What happened to Gerd and your baby was not your fault, nor hers. Sometimes these things just happen and while we can not explain it, all we can do is mourn and find a way to let go. Do you honestly think that she would want you to blame yourself? Because I do not think she would."

I gave a sad smile. "If she knew the truth then she would probably think me a hypocrite and wish that in some way she could curse my balls off."

Loki gave me a confused look. "Knew the truth about what exactly?"

I uncharacteristically shrugged. "While it is my duty to approve the unions amongst my people, I myself had harbored doubts about my own marriage. And Gerd's repeated miscarriages only further proved my suspicions. I was a charlatan in the worst way—I knew that Gerd was not my true mate. I sensed it from the moment I first met her. But she was so beautiful and charming, that I fooled myself into believing that one day she would magically become my mate. Are not I such a fool?"

Loki pondered upon the amount of information I had divulged. "So you did not love her then?"

I shook my head. "Oh no, I had loved her. I had loved her tremendously. But I was not _in love_ with her. And I could never be, not when I knew that my true mate could possibly exist elsewhere. And that is why I suspect that our pregnancies never carried through to fulfillment. A child must be conceived out of unconditional love in order to breathe life."

"But then why marry Gerd and live the life of a lie?"

I shrugged once more. "As a political and social standpoint I suppose. I needed to prove to my people that marriages between Jotunns and Alfheimians could prove fruitful." I chanced a glance at my beloved, dejected to see a frown settle upon his features. "You must think me a monster now," I stated flatly.

Loki gave me a stern look for a few seconds before he exhaled, shoulders slumped. "I do not agree with your apparent 'The ends justify the means' approach, but I do not think you a monster. I think you a pained, lonely soul who is just as desperate to find love as I am." Loki placed his forehead against mine. "What makes you think that I am your mate Freyr? After all, you could be making the same mistake with me as you had with Gerd. As I am sure that the thought has crossed your mind that marrying me would represent the biggest social and political statement across the nine realms," he chastised with a knowing look. "King of Alfheim takes Odin's alleged son, the bastard Jotunn Prince, as his queen," he whispered amusedly, lightly brushing his lips against mine.

I grinned and kissed him back pulling him so close to me that he was practically on my lap. We both groaned at the feel of our cocks lining up, rubbing against each other. I pulled away but grabbed Loki's hips, moving him back and forth, starting a slow yet sensual grind. Loki gasped my name, his fingers intertwined in my wet hair. "I knew you were my mate when I first heard your name spoken aloud. Stories of your incredible feats of mastering and improving the execution of hoarfrost magic had reached Alfheim. But along with them came tales of your extraordinary beauty as well."

"You t-think me beautiful," Loki moaned. Reaching under the water I wrapped my hand around both of our straining cocks, wrapping them in a tight embrace, pumping them faster and faster. Loki threw his head back, his cry loud enough to fill up the entire room. He panted harshly, his whines and pleas to 'never stop' driving me on. He sounded so exquisite, the picture of a perfect mate who sought love and deserved to be cherished and pleased. Never had I thought that we would have come to this point—that Loki would have allowed me to get this close to him. It was like a dream come true.

His name was on a never ending repeat in my mind and likewise Loki kept panting mine aloud as if it was the only word he knew. The sound alone went straight to my cock and I could feel myself approaching my peak, my balls tightening up, a tingly feeling settling in my belly. When Loki started thrusting up into my tightened fist I knew he was close too. "I am so close Freyr, so close. C-come with me Freyr," my little mate pleaded. It was not long before I felt him tense in my arms, his body trembling with his completion.

The sight alone drove me over the edge and I soon followed him. "_Pilay en su crom mak vu_," I cried out, shuddering at the power of my orgasm. I could feel our combined essence coat my fingers before our seed dissipated in the now lukewarm water. Loki fell forward, resting his head on my chest, the quickened thumping of my heart soothing him back into a tranquil state. "Was good," he mumbled against my skin. I laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "It was indeed," I concurred.

We were silent for a minute, the only sound in the room being that of our breathing. I thought that maybe Loki had fallen into a pleasant sleep as he lay perfectly still on top of me. But when he spoke moments later I knew him not to be sleeping, but was quiet due to his deep thoughts. "What did that mean," he asked, his forefinger lazily circling my right nipple.

"Hmm?"

"What you spoke in Elvish—what did that mean?"

"Drakun is the correct way to label our language by the way, and it means," I hesitated, "'Together we are forever one."

Loki looked at me; his eyes searching my silver depths to see if look for truth. Slowly he smiled, giving me all the confirmation that I needed. "Together we are forever one," he repeated, testing the words on his tongue. I nodded, urging in my mind for Loki to at long last would see my love for him and return the sentiments. He stared at me for long minutes, the two of us mutually refraining from blinking as though if we did, our trance would be broken and the moment would end.

"The water is getting cold Freyr," said Loki.

I blinked. That was not what I expected him to say. Actually I did not know what I had expected him to say, but I had an idea that it certainly was not that. "Would you like me to heat the water again," I asked, my fingers poised to snap and grant whatever he wished. Loki shook his head negatively. "No, I want to get out of the tub now," he said, glancing at me coyly. I ran my hand down his back. "Okay my love. We can get dressed and take a stroll through the gardens if you would like. Or you can take me on a tour of the palace if that pleases you instead."

Loki shook his head again, the look in his eyes similar to that of pure seduction. I blinked again, unsure if what I saw was real or a figment of my imagination. Loki smiled, leaning close so that our lips barely touched each other. I grinned. So my mate was in a playful mood. I found that terribly endearing. I played along, placing feather light kisses in the corners of his mouth and along his chin. Every time he tried to further our kiss I would pull back, drawing a small whimper of irritation from him. "Then where would you like to go?" I asked, rubbing the tips of our noses together.

Loki sighed. "To your bed," he stated before smashing our lips together in a heated kiss.

Please Review [My Christmas wish is to get that review count up to 300! ;-) ]** = Thank you all for making my wish come true! 3  
**

Author's Note: The Elvin, Drakun language is completely made up and not based or influenced by any known, existing language. I just thought it would be sweet for Freyr to talk to Loki in his native tongue.

Questions to Ponder:

1) Uh-oh, it looks like we have some conflicting facts about the nature of Jotunns. Laufey said that Jotunns do not understand the concept of mating for life, but Freyr says different. Who do you think was lying and why?

2) What do you think is going to happen in the next chappie? WINK WINK :-D


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So if you saw the summary then I just want to tell you that it's true: this story is going on hiatus. Please see below for details. I am only posting this chapter for two reasons: 1) Because I had already written it decided that I should post it rather than to let it gather virtual dust on my laptop, and 2) Because I have decided to break this story into parts (due to its sheer size) and I am using this chapter to conclude Part One of this fic.

******However I have decided that I will return in **February** to start Part II of Thor, Freyr, and Loki's epic journey. Thank you my friends, and I hope that when I return, I will still have your endearing support. I cherish you all. ******

**Chapter 17**

**Thor's POV**

The idea of having Loki join into a union with Sif and myself— of forcing him to accept that as future King, I can fuck whomever I please and he as a Frost Giant harlot would have to accept, threw me over the edge. With a loud groan I grasped Sif's head firmly and emptied myself into her mouth and all over her face, disregarding the fact that she hated when I did that. I sneer down at her grumbling form. Pretty little Sif hated when her face got all dirty.

"Damn you Thor! You know that I hate it when you spend on my face," she growled, spitting out my seed. The sound of it splattering onto the palace floor was almost as crude as the act itself. "At least you could have warned me—given me time to pull away," she finished with a sour face.

I gave her a hard look, grabbing her by the thought and pulling her up onto her feet. With a spin her back was pressed into the golden brick wall. "I am Thor, intended ruler of Asgard. If I choose to spend myself inside you or on any part of your body then I will do so, and you will not complain. Let us not forget who the whore is amongst us shall we," I spat."

Sif looked up at me with wide eyes, her face turning red due to my tight grip. There was a good chance that I was cutting off her air supply—choking her—but I did not particularly care. Never before had I seen the look of fear on Sif's face, but I decided that was it a good look for her. She thought that because she was a warrior, that she was my equal. But that was not so and it was about time that I put her in her place.

After a few seconds I let her go, turning away to tuck myself back into my trousers. Never had I let my anger overcome me as so, and I had to admit that a part of me was terrified. But the anger itself was not what frightened me: No, it was how easily I succumbed to it.

I shook my head and turned away from my female compatriot. I knew not what my next move would be, but nevertheless I walked away, letting my feet travel in the direction of the one person I wanted to see most.

**FREYR'S POV**

When I awoke a few hours later, I was mesmerized by the sight that lay next to me. For some reason I believed I had dreamed the events of yesterday. Dreams can be deceiving little pests. It is so easy to get caught up in the misleading visions that they show us. But I knew this not to be a dream. Yesterday Loki _was_ attacked by two of my high royal guards. And _I_ killed them, _I_ saved him, and _I _tended to all of his needs there after. And I was so delighted that despite all of that, Loki was willing to grant me a fair shot at claiming his heart.

I was the one who gently made love to my little Jotunns, teaching his excitable little body pleasures only I could. I was the one that Loki looked down upon as he rode my hard cock in ecstasy. And I was the one who held him close as he came, his screams of nothing but my name filling my entire quarters. Nothing could have made last night any more special and I was eternally grateful that Thor was not given the chance to intervene.

However my contentedness was short-lived. I had an urgent duty to fulfill. I regretfully left my mate's side, requesting an early morning audience with Odin. I had promised Loki that I would get down to the bottom of his attack, and I had every intention to keep my word. I needed to preserve the safety of my beautiful little mate and interrogate my men to further ensure that incidences such as this would not occur again. The only way I sought fit to do this was to bring the unfortunate event to the Allfather and have him bare witness to my harsh castigations.

"Allfather," I acknowledged with a bow of my head as I stepped into the throne room.

Odin put on a cheerful face and waved me over. "Ah Freyr dear boy, come near come near," he beckoned. "I have not seen you in quite some time. I trust you have been rather preoccupied," said Odin with a grin.

I made a face at his relaxed attitude and forced politeness. I made sure that this would be over as quickly as I could make it.

I stepped forward, my gold cape fluttering gently behind me. Each tap of my boots to the marble tile sounded much louder than it should in the quiet room. Today I decided to don my light battle armor, something that did go unnoticed by neither the Asgardian King nor my men. Today was not the day for idle, leisure fraternizing. No, today was the day for justice.

I let my hands rest folded over the hilt of my sword which hung at my waist. "I must regretfully inform you that early yesterday morning an incident occurred."

Odin sat up. "Pray tell what has happened? Has someone here in Asgard made your stay unpleasant?"

I shook my head. "No the incident did not involve me per se. It had to do with your son."

"Thor? What has happened to him?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. "No, not _Thor_. Loki," I clarified. I had to restrain myself from sneering when I mentioned the golden brat.

Odin sat back in his seat, resuming his disinterested gaze. The fact that he cared so little for my mate made annoyance bubble within me. I realized that I was glaring too long when Odin made a waving motion towards me, signaling to carry on. "Yesterday two of my men cornered my mate in an uninhabited part of the castle and forced themselves upon him. When I discovered them, Loki was distraught and on his knees and my men were discussing how to…pleasure themselves further with his body," I spat. I had to briefly close my eyes. Speaking about this was just as bad as seeing it. "Before they could get any further, my subordinates lay dead by my sword. Loki remains further unharmed, but I gave him my word that I would ensure justice. That is why we are here." I gestured to the eight men who stood behind me. "With you as my witness Allfather I will interrogate the rest of my royal guard to see if anyone else knew of this heinous plot. If they confess then I will make sure that they are punished by the harshest of Alfheimian laws. And if no one steps forward, then I will kill them all and place their severed heads where all can see and take heed of my warning: No one touches what is mine."

A small smile had found it's way onto Odin's face throughout my declaration. I did not like that one bit. I knew not if this was a game for him but I would soon assure him that this was no laughing matter. "Those are rash actions are they not Freyr," Odin asked quietly.

I gave him a stern look in return. "They are fitting actions Odin," I ground out. I unsheathed my sword and turned to my men. Now it was time to separate the innocent from the guilty. I was finished with Odin—I had said all that I had to say.

Yet it seemed that he was not yet satisfied with me. "Just a minute Freyr. No matter how fitting you claim your actions to be, they are unnecessary nonetheless. All of your men shall live to see another day. I can vouch for their innocence."

It was like a collective sigh occurred behind me and a quick glance assured me that my men were in fact relieved. Perplexed, I sheathed my sword. "And just how can you do know that? Does this mean that you know who orchestrated Loki's attack?" My anger, already burning as hot as flames intensified when Odin remained quiet. "Tell me Odin who did this to my mate so that I may bring them to justice." Still he did not breathe a word. "TELL ME!"

Odin chuckled darkly. "Calm yourself Freyr. I am sure that all is well with the Frost Giant. There is no reason to bluster anything out of proportion."

I straightened my shoulders and gave the Asgardian king a contemptuous look. "I grow weary of your distasteful reproach towards my mate. And when I grow weary Odin, I get violent," I warned.

Odin looked me over. "I am sure," he said deep in thought. "But as I said, I am certain that _Loki _is unharmed. After all, I told Grauff and Kol not to damage him too much." Odin stated as if it was nothing but simple fact. He slid forward in his seat, his face full of sinister mischief. "Tell me Freyr, when you found the little Jotunn whore, was he moaning like a wanton little slut in heat?"

I felt the rage fuel inside of me, blind anger burning in my eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I had the tip of my blade against Odin's neck. His guards rushed forward immediately, their swords pressing against vital parts of my body but I cared not. My men followed my lead, holding at the ready to launch into battle if the need arose.

I stared down at Odin. His guards though they had me deadlocked would be able to do nothing if I decided to kill the Allfather. All I had to do was dig my blade in with one thrust and it would be enough to waste the Asgardian king. And though my death would be imminent, the victory would still taste sweet nonetheless.

"I should kill you were you sit," I growled. His guards pressed their blades in as a warning.

Odin smiled, his eyes twinkling in mockery. "Oh you do not want to do that my boy. Not when my plan has worked out so well in your favor."

I shook my head. "In my favor? What do you mean "in my favor"?"

"Come now Freyr—you are smart enough to work it out. Loki and Thor grew up together—Loki has huddled close to Thor since I brought his wretched backside into my home and what is more is that Thor has allowed it! Do you honestly believe that you could have won over Loki's heart when Thor had you beat from the start? Highly unlikely. Since you have arrived I have taken measures to make sure that you came out the victor. I needed to make sure that you were given every advantage."

_The ring,_ I thought to myself. I tensed in realization which made Odin laugh even harder. "Ahh now you see."

I roared in fury and was inwardly delighted to see the smirk instantly drop from Odin's face. "What enchantment did you place on him?"

Odin gave me a curious look. I reminded him of his current predicament by pressing my

the tip of my blade deeper into his jugular. A drop of his blood spilled as my reward. Instantly he rushed for words to say. "It was not really an enchantment of sorts, more so _increased incentive_," Odin said cautiously.

"Loki is a frost giant. By nature they are highly sexually active creatures. It is true that as Loki was raised an Aesir, that his true nature would have been suppressed to an extent, but I could not take that chance in case it was not. I placed an enchantment on the ring that he wears to guarantee that should his heat ever arise, he would only seek out yourself or Thor to sate his pleasures. Keep the whore on a leash so to speak."

I did not think it was possible for my anger to grow even more. "So are you telling me that Loki only desires me because of that ring?"

Odin shook his head negatively. "No that is not how the ring works. The ring does not induce false feelings of attraction, it works with and acts on true desires. If Loki felt no desire for you or Thor, then the ring would not work. The magic of the ring is fused with the wearer's arousal. If Loki is with either you or my son and he becomes aroused by either of you, then the ring intensifies that state of arousal to the point where he feels extreme discomfort or pain. And the only way to sate such a concentrated feeling is to consummate it in some way; an intimate touch, a kiss, rutting..." he drifted off.

I absentmindedly nodded._ So Loki has genuine desire for me. That is definitely a good thing to hear._ My shoulders slumped a bit, some of the tension leaving my body by his words. But I did not lower my sword. "As justifiable as you declare your actions were, you still had no right! You had no right to harm my mate. And to use my own men to carry out your dastardly plans! I ought to kill you right now Odin and declare war with Asgard myself for your sheer stupidity."

Odin blinked. "But you would not do that. Jotunheim is just as much a threat to you as they are to the rest of the nine realms. We must ban together and destroy them," he pleaded.

I could not restrain myself from shouting. "I have no quarrel with Jotunheim! I never did. By all the fallen gods I married one! I claimed one as my wife! How dare you force such pathetic rubbish upon me," I sneered.

I must have looked quite the scary sight because the Allfather actually cowered in his seat, his face a pure white. However he called his guards off of me and I straightened instantly, snarling at the soldiers as they backed away. With a trembling hand Odin moved the tip of my blade away from his neck. "I fail to see what the real problem is here Freyr. In spite of everything my plan still worked did it not? I am assuming that for all of your hard work and my scheming, that you have managed to bed Loki have you not? So what is there to complain about?"

Images of last night swirled in my head. Loki smiling at me, caressing my face with his gentle hands. I remember moaning when nimble fingers ran through my hair and soft lips found their way onto my neck. His smell, the erotic concoction of lavender, musk and spice overpowered my senses then just as they do now though Loki was not here with me now. So no Odin, I did not have _anything_ to complain about.

I had everything.

"It is blatantly obvious that you care nothing for Loki. Despite the fact that it was YOU alone who saved his life and raised him as a part of your brood, you do not even consider him to be in your world much less a part of it. But know this Allfather: Loki is my world. I am his champion and I will defend him against any and all enemies, including you."

"Your anger clouds your judgment Freyr. I am the Allfather—you do not want me as your enemy."

"Your threats are as stale as the air you breathe Odin. And quite frankly I do not want you as my friend either," I sneered.

"Very well. But I should not have to tell you that by consummating your courtship with Loki that there is a strong chance that your seed has planted itself within his body. You may fret now Freyr, but I know that soon nothing but happiness will settle over you when Loki bears your child."

I glared as hard as I could at Odin, but in the end I could not help repress the sadness that I felt by his statement. "The day that Loki bears my child will be a joyous occasion for all and none will be the happier than myself. But that is only if he is carrying _my _child."

It was now my turn to get sinister if Odin's confused stare was anything to go by. "It seems your plan was not as effective as you thought it would be. You have been so busy keeping track of me that you forgot to keep your eye on Thor. Your golden boy had already lain with Loki, and not long before myself," I said.

"And if Loki is indeed with child now, then it could be either mine or Thor's."

TBC…..

Please Review

*****************ALERT ALERT ALERT*****************

So I have been receiving multiple PM's from people voicing their displeasure with this fic, even though it should be common knowledge that my story isn't for everyone and that there are other stories to read on this site. And not only that, many Anon/Guests have been leaving reviews which are blatantly negative and resemble in NO way as constructive criticism. I have since deleted them. Now I lead a very busy life: I work from 8am to 5:15pm, and then I go to class from 6pm- 10pm. I barely have enough time in my day to sleep, much less write my fanfiction. But I do it anyway because I love to write and I love to please you guys. But there is a saying (at least in America lol) that goes: "A few sour grapes can ruin a sweet bunch." And that is exactly what has happened here.

So until I have fully recovered from the shock and hurt of what has occurred, I am officially holding off on the updates. I hope you all understand. :-/

Feel free to PM if you have any questions or concerns.

-CM


	18. Chapter 18

**PART II**

**Chapter 18**

Author's Note: HOWDY! Let me just start off by saying that I missed you all terribly! Not a day went by where I didn't think of you guys. But I did have a much needed rest and so I want to thank you guys for being patient with me. And also I want to thank you for all of the heart-warming reviews! I can honestly and ashamedly admit that I didn't realize that I had so many fans of my story. You guys are completely and totally awesome! Thanks for sticking with me .

_**Crunchy Nuggets:**__ I completely understand where you are coming from and I absolutely agree with you: it IS unfair to punish all for the actions of some. But understand this, I took a break for two reasons: 1) I needed it, and 2) To remind everyone what it really means to be a writer. It is easy to forget that the authors on this site are actual human beings because you guys (the readers) only know us by our screen names or handles. Yet on the contrary, we are actual human beings with thoughts and feelings. For the most part, we all have jobs, friends, family and school to deal with in the __**real **__world, BEFORE we can even turn our attention to our life in the cyber world. I needed time to sort things out in my life, to which I did. And if I lost readers because of that (which I am hoping I didn't lol), then that's okay. It's sad but it happens all the time. Yet life moves on and so must I. Therefore with that being said, I am __not__ going to apologize for being human and for needing a break. I won't do it. _

But on a happier note, I have plenty more chapters to come! Yayyy! Are you guys ready for them? If you thought there was enough drama as is, then you werewrong my friends. There is much more to come and I can't wait to share what I have in store with you. The fight for Loki is just getting started, and the war with Jotunheim is underway. I am going to introduce a new player to the game in a couple of chapters, and she will have a major impact on the tale at hand. So exciting. :-D Stay tuned my loves!

****Just a Reminder:

Story Pairings: **FREYR/LOKI, LOKI/THOR, THOR/SIF, SIF/? and minor ODIN/FRIGGA **

Previous Story warnings: Un-Betaed, slight OCC-ness, a little non-con, MPREG.

**New** Story Warnings: ^Everything mentioned above^, Dark Thor, possible mentions of infanticide, violence, **Major** **Character death(s)** *****

**Loki's POV **

I could not help but to express my disappointment that Freyr was not next to me as I awoke the following morning. I had fully expected him to be here as he proved to be quite the romantic, and what was not more romantic than to wake up next to your lover? But he was not there, and judging by how cold the sheets were next to me, he had left quite a few hours ago. I sighed. It had just occurred to me that Freyr had planned to meet with his men this morning. I knew that he was serious about seeking justice on my behalf, but a part of me wished that he would have chosen to stay with me this morning rather than to set about on a crusade that could potentially result in the slaughter of his men by his own hand. I sighed again. I knew that Freyr really looked after my well being, but to kill for me? That was a bit extreme, was it not?

I rolled over onto my side, grabbing a pillow and holding it close to my body. I pressed the soft material to my nose and inhaled deeply, thoroughly satisfied that it was still covered in Freyr's scent. The smell of morning dew, musk, and oddly enough the sun washed over me in waves, and I closed my eyes as the scent brought forth the delicious memories of last night.

I might have exuded confidence when I invited Freyr into the tub with me and then when I asked to be invited into his bed, but on the inside I was trembling with fear. My mind kept drifting back to Thor and how I was betraying him and his love. The last few days spent in Thor's arms after he made love to me repeatedly were the happiest of memory. It felt right at the time when Thor entered me, when he spent himself inside of me, when he whispered words of love afterwards. I had no doubts in my mind that Thor cared for me and that I had returned those same feelings. Yet when Freyr held me close—when he told me time and time again how much _he_ loved me and that I was _his_ true mate…well that felt right also.

But the fear that I felt arose because internally I was utterly and totally confused. I, Loki of Asgard, went from having no one to call my own, to having two potential suitors who were fighting viciously over me. On the one hand, Thor and I were raised as brothers, so on some level I have to believe that his love for me is genuine. Yet on the other hand, everything that Freyr said about Thor and his recent treatment of me was spot on. Somehow Freyr looked deep within my soul and saw something in me—something broken and in need of fixing. And he swore to me that he would spend the rest of eternity making me happy. He had yet to hurt me and I was beginning to wonder if he was even capable of doing so. So why should I not believe his words also?

I simply do not know. It was all too much to process, let alone make the decision as to who was better suited to be my mate. But last night I knew that there was something that I had to do—something that could possibly make my ultimate decision easier, or much more difficult: I had to sleep with Freyr.

It might seem odd, but it was true. Not only would it be fair in principle because I had already slept with Thor, but I knew that laying with the Elvin God would determine whether or not my feelings for him were genuine or based entirely on the cursed ring that Odin placed on my finger.

Yes I had suspicions about the ring. I knew from the moment the Allfather slipped that bauble on my finger that it would bind me in some way, possibly my magic. But it took me a little while to figure out what the ring did exactly. I knew, obviously from the sheer pain that it induced, that the ring hyper-intensified my arousal. What concerned me was whether or not my feelings were my own. However I knew from the moment that I asked Freyr to join me in the bath, that the ring did not simulate feelings of attraction, but instead acted on existing ones. It was a reassuring factor because the more time I spent with the Elvin god, the more I grew to love his presence.

The more I grew to love him.

It is confusing and I know that absolutely nothing makes sense, but that is the way I feel about Freyr. Do not get me wrong. I am fully aware of his adept flirtation practices and his extensive capabilities for manipulation. Sometimes I still wonder whether or not all of this is just a game to him, or if he has deeper motivations of getting closer to me. So I decided to test Freyr. I said horrible things to him yesterday about my time spent with Thor because I was still skeptical of his intentions. The hurt in his eyes however, were enough to tell me that he was sincere in his feelings for me. That is why I knew I had made the right decision when I told Freyr to take me to bed….

"Then where would you like to go," Freyr asked me, rubbing the tip of his nose against mine.

I giggled at the feeling, the flittering noise turning into a sigh as I pressed our bodies closer together. "To your bed," I responded simply, concluding my sentence with a kiss.

But Freyr pulled away after a moment with a questioning look on his face. "Are you sure my love? Do you not need time to… cope with what has happened," he asked fearfully. I knew he was referring to the incident earlier with Kol and Grauf. I shook my head and pressed our foreheads together. "Look at how well you have taken care of me thus far Freyr. You…you saved me from them. You made me feel safe again. And I know that only you can make me forget." I leaned in, my lips only a fraction away from his. "Make me forget," I said.

This time Freyr responded instantly to my kiss, his hands eagerly roaming anywhere and everywhere on my body. We stayed locked in that embrace, even as I felt Freyr pick me up and step out of the tub. I moaned at the feeling of his magic gently caressing my skin as he dried off our bodies. It seemed like it took us forever to get to his bed, relief coursing through my body when I felt my back come into contact with his silk sheets.

I pulled Freyr down on top of me, my hands drifting down his back to the globes of his well-muscled rear. I tried to shift him so that our straining erections rubbed against each other, but Freyr simply laughed and pulled away. "You are so eager little one. Did no one ever teach you that patience is a virtue, my love?"

I looked up at the Elvin god incredulously, even though my face held a semblance of amusement. "Your exceedingly aroused mate lies beneath you just begging to be taken, and you would rather chastise me? Would you not rather ravish me instead?"

Freyr raised his eyebrow at me, his face breaking out into a full-fledged grin. My reaction was to smile also, though I had no idea what it was that I had said to make him so happy. I replayed what I had said in my head, my smile faltering when I realized what it could have been: I acknowledged myself as his mate. Freyr did not miss the change, his cheerful expression instantly replaced with one less confident. He masked it quickly however, with a seductive smirk that I was internally grateful for. I was not yet ready to deal with that particular admission.

"Yes I would rather ravish you my dear. But we have all night for me to do so," he said while pressing kisses to all sides of my face. He settled himself between my legs and I gasped when at long last our manhoods came into contact. His felt so huge and heavy on top of mine and I shuddered at the fact that soon his massive girth would find its home inside me.

Freyr did not stay where he was for long and I groaned in frustration when he slipped away. He shushed me, whispering the promise of something better to come. Slowly he slid down my body, making stops along the way. I trembled when his lips trailed down the expanse of my neck, stopping at the nape. I heard Freyr inhale, the tip of his nose caressing the delicate skin. I thought he was smelling me. I would not have minded if he did. There was something animalistic about scent—about breathing in the unrefined aroma of another's skin. Wild beasts in nature can recognize their mates based on scent. The strongest of predators hunt for their mate, seek them out, and when their intended is within their grasp, they pounce on them. It is a sign of utter dominance to cover your mate with your scent—to claim them for their own so that the whole universe will know and keep away. I imagined Freyr smelling and licking my entire body, tasting every crevice, covering me with his essence. I felt myself grow harder at the highly erotic thought.

"You are a gift my love, wonderfully crafted. You radiate beauty in every possible way," Freyr said, trailing his lips over a pulse point. Could he feel the quickened pace of my heart beating beneath such succulent lips? "But your body Loki, is like a finely tuned instrument. It must be handled with care—cherished for all eternity."

I shivered when his tongue came into contact with my skin. "Only a skilled artiste knows how to care for such a priceless possession." He placed his mouth on top of that section of my neck, his lips expertly pulling on my flesh, sucking hard enough to make me cry out his name. I knew when I felt the graze of his teeth biting down that he was marking me, the slight twinge of pain indicating that he had broken the skin. "I want to take you to new places Loki. With me, you will know what true pleasure feels like. Let my fingers guide you to the brink of ecstasy. Let my lips claim every inch of your supple skin. Let my ears hear you scream my name," Freyr said in a deep, sultry voice. He chuckled slightly, most likely due to the fact that I must have looked like I was two seconds away from orgasm. He whispered something I could not decipher and gave the mark another tentative lick. "Only I can make your body sing."

He blew over the bite mark, his magic turning his normally warm breath into an icy wind. That was all it took. I clenched my eyes closed, my body growing taut and back arching off the bed. I cried out as thick streams of white ropes bathed my chest, my hands clutching the sheets as if I would float away if I were to suddenly let go. My chest heaved with every breath I took, the act of simply breathing a feat in itself. My whole body tingled all over after the spasms subdued, and a blissful fog had settled in my mind. I could not see anything except white stars bursting behind my closed eyes, and I was aware of Freyr speaking once more, but it all sounded hazy. I merely hummed, and responded to his passionate kiss as eagerly as I could, hoping that reaction was enough to please him.

He chuckled against my parted lips. "You are all I will ever need," he said lovingly. I opened my eyes at that declaration and stared transfixed as a pair of vivid silver eyes stared back. I watched as those eyes descended down my body, halting over my chest. His pink tongue made an appearance, lapping hungrily at the cooling essence smeared onto my cherry hued skin until he had devoured every last bit of the sticky treat. "Divine," he growled as he then lapped at my nipples. He alternated between the two, bringing the pink pebbles to full hardness. I groaned, my hand tangling in Freyr's hair. The stimulation of my already sensitive nipples melded in between pleasure and pain. Luckily for me Freyr continued his descent and soon a giggle erupted from me as I felt his tongue dip into my navel. He continued on however, nipping each of my inner thighs. I felt his breath ghost over my awakened erection, but contrary to my expectations, he abandoned the straining member. I whimpered in frustration.

"Patience love," he reminded me.

"To hell with patience Freyr. This is torture," I whined.

But Freyr just ignored me. He settled himself further into the bed and spread my legs wide enough so that my hidden bud was now visible to his all-consuming eyes. He whistled long and low, causing a slight wisp of air to brush against my entrance. I moaned and my instinctive reaction was to close my legs, but Freyr was having none of that. He repositioned my legs once more and gave a squeeze to each ankle as a warning not to move. "I wish you could see what I am seeing Loki. I wish you could see how wet you are—how well your body responds to my touch."

A part of me wanted to snort and mention that despite his lack of knowledge on the Jötunn anatomy, Thor was perfectly capable of exciting me as well. But I refrained from doing so because this was not about some petty competition between the two gods. I did not want to slight either one of them, nor did I want to entice their dispute further. And if I had said that—to remind him that he was not the first to have my body, then it would only serve to incense Freyr.

Besides, there was a noticeable difference between the Elvin god and my brother. With Thor the undiscovered passion that we shared was there from the start—the need to claim each other raw yet absolute. All we had to do was tap into that desire and follow it wherever it led us. Yet with Freyr while that same passion was there, the intensity, though calmer and less self-destructive, was more powerful. He sought after not only my body, but my heart and soul as well. I think of the two gods akin to flames. The fire blazed between Thor and I, the lust behind our mating ardent and frenzied. However with Freyr, it was not the fire that caught my attention, but the intensity of the burn caused by those unrelenting flames. Freyr was not manipulating the inferno to his advantage—he _was_ the inferno. I was literally playing with fire and I would never have imagined that the burn could feel this good.

I whimpered, hoping that the action would be enough to entice Freyr into going further. I was not wrong. He kissed the inside of my thigh, whispering against the quivering flesh that I was the perfect mate. He hooked an arm under each of the legs, pulling me closer to him and pushing my knees back to my chest to expose my entrance further. I knew what he was going to do, but I felt a pang of apprehension run through my body. No one had ever done that to me before, so I was not quite sure what it would feel like or if I would even like it.

"Freyr," I called nervously, tightening my fingers in his blond mane to get him to glance up at me. "What you are going to do…I do not…I have never…"

The elf gave me a gentle smile. "In my hands you will feel nothing but pleasure. Relax Loki," he said. So I did. He told me to drift away on the waves of passion and think of nothing else. I did what he said and leaned back, closing my eyes as I did so.

The hot slide of his tongue into my throbbing hole was nearly my undoing. I cried out as he prodded my tight passage, his tongue endless in length and seemingly growing in magnitude. I could feel it pulsating within me and I keened when Freyr grabbed my hips, forcing more of me onto his tongue. I pushed down eagerly, trying to get more of him inside of me. I never could have imagined how good this could feel. From an analytical standpoint it made sense: a Jötunn's nether region contains millions of nerves- almost five times as much as any other species. That makes us more sensitive to stimulation of any kind, penetrative or not. But this was surreal. No book could have prepared me for this—no book could have prepared me for Freyr. The feeling of him plundering my tight passage relentlessly made my toes curl. I griped the sheets, my head thrown back in ecstasy. The lower half of my body no longer touched the bed: Freyr with all his strength actually lifted me in the air, impaling me on his rapidly moving tongue. I knew by the way my balls tightened and my stomach grew heavy that I would not last much longer as the stimulation was all too intense. But apparently Freyr decided that I could endure much more—that he could deepen my pleasure. Once again I could feel Freyr's magic swirling around us, his power electrifying the air. I moaned wantonly when I felt his tongue grow harder and colder, my hole spasming around ice-like appendage. For the second time that night I lost complete control, my body turning into boneless goo as I climaxed. I let Freyr hold me to his chest as my member erupted and painted my chest once more in white stripes.

He pressed a kiss against my temple as the last of the trembles ceased and I was able to regain my breath and my voice once more. "What magic was that," I asked, stuttering out the question.

Freyr chuckled, turning my face and capturing my lips in a heated embrace. "The same as it has always been. You are a Jötunn by birth Loki. Your true nature might have been repressed by Odin's magic, but it will always be a part of you." He captured my right earlobe within his teeth making me moan. "Fire without, ice within Loki. I am the implement needed to bring forth your pleasure, but the cold will always be your lover. Your body has been starved from the frost for too long my love." He kissed down the side of my neck, briefly sucking on a highly sensitive pressure point, before blowing cold air on the moist patch of skin. My toes curled at the action, my body climaxing for the second time in a three minute span. "But you should rest my love. We have all the time in the world for me to teach you the joys Jötunn sex."

I hummed in response and would have done just that if it were not for the hardness I felt poking at my back. "But I did not satisfy you Freyr," I said quietly and emphasized my point with a bump of my backside to his member.

Freyr grunted and held me closer. "Witnessing your bliss was all the pleasure I need. It will go away in a little while," he said in his way of trying to end the subject. I was not going to give so easily. I turned in his arms and gave him an incredulous look.

"And what of my pleasure? Do you not think that it would please me to see you reach your peak as well?"

Freyr smiled at me but I held up an accusatory finger. "Oh no mister, you are not going to smile and charm your way out of this. Remember that you are still technically competing with Thor for my hand Freyr. And I will tell you right now that I do not believe in being in one-sided relationships with anyone. So either fuck me right now, or get out," I finished boldly.

Freyr raised an eyebrow at me, his smile never diminishing for even a second. "But how can you kick me out Loki? You are in _my_ rooms," he said.

"Then I will leave," I scowled at him as I fought to disentangle myself from his bulging limbs. Freyr laughed at my attempts and though I gave a good struggle to get away from him, Freyr still managed to keep me pinned to the bed. He swung a massive leg over mine and used one hand to hold both of my arms above my head. He used his other hand to caress my face and neck, running it down the length of my side. His erection lay hot and heavy on my belly.

"You will be the death of me, my little Jötunn. Did I not tell you earlier that we have all the time in the world? Are you really all that eager for me to take you Loki?"

I wanted to yell at him just then, but I fought against it. How odd was it that he resisted taking me so much when he fought like hell to get here in the first place. If it be anyone, should it not be I to resist his advances? I wanted to tell him all of that but I knew it would only have a negative impact on the situation at hand, so I tried something else instead.

"Freyr," I said, moaning his name seductively. I spread my legs suggestively, wrapping them around his thighs. "You have waited long enough for this moment to come and now it has arrived. From the second I first laid eyes on you I fantasized about this moment where I would lie beneath you, panting in rapture. In fact, the night after you arrived I had a dream about us together. I could not see your face but I knew it was you plunging into my body, filling me with your seed, claiming me as yours." I wiggled my hips, moaning in earnest when our erections rubbed against one another. "I need that to be our reality and not just a dream. I need to feel you inside of me Freyr. I need you to claim me." I looked deep into his silver eyes knowing good and well that what I was going to say was going to seal the deal. "Claim your mate."

I saw the silver orbs of Freyr's eyes turn brighter as his pupils dilated in lust. Grabbing my face, he captured my lips in a brief kiss, stealing my breath away. "Say that again," he urged.

I used my now freed arms to stroke his back and pull him even more on top of me. "Claim your mate," I repeated, gasping as he lifted me up by the back of my thighs. A curious finger found its way between my cheeks and I moaned again as the probing digit rubbed at my puckered entrance.

"Again," he ground out through gritted teeth. I knew it took a lot for him to contain himself from just taking me, and a part of me hurt that he put himself through that amount of rugged discipline because on some level he deemed that I deserved better than raw sex. I wanted to tell him that I would not break or think of him any different if he took from me what he needed, but as if reading my mind he gave me a look not to even try it.

"Say you are my mate Loki. Say it once more so that I may rejoice to the high heavens. Say it once more so that you may make me the happiest god alive," he almost cried out as he lined his member to my dripping entrance. I knew that he would do nothing further until I said it, and I found that not to be a hardship at all.

"I am your mate Freyr—your true mate. So claim me," I said confidently, my eyes fluttering closed when at long last I felt his massive length push inside of me. My eyes watered at the almost impossible stretch but I took it all in stride, not once whimpering or crying for him to pull out. It helped that I had been previously taken by Thor, but it goes without saying that Freyr was much thicker and longer than my brother. Already I felt so full with him inside of me and he had yet to be half way in! But Freyr was really in tune with both my body and mind so without me asking he held still for a few minutes while my body became accustomed to the intrusion. He rotated his hips every few minutes as a test to see well I adjusted, and pushed in slowly inch-by-inch until he was fully seated. When I felt comfortable enough to do so I wrapped my legs around his waist and stroked the length of his spine as my signal for him to continue. If it were a dance that we engaged in then it would be a slow dance, our bodies moving leisurely together in perfect harmony, never missing a beat. I gasped with every slide out and moaned when he slid back in, his cock never failing to brush against my hidden spot.

For many minutes we moved together and it was good, but I knew that Freyr needed more. It must have hurt him terribly to have restrained for all that time. So enthusiastically I responded to his gentle kisses for awhile, breaking away from his tempting lips long enough to urge him to go faster and deeper. Stubbornly he refused but when he tried to kiss me, I moved my head away.

"But you need it," I insisted.

He kissed the side of my neck instead, continuing his slow paced thrusting. "I have all that I need and more," he said with amusement in his voice.

"Why will you not listen to your mate Freyr," I asked though it came out as more of a whine.

"Because he knows not what _he_ needs," he huffed out. His next thrust was so excruciatingly slow but so deep that I cried out his name and clenched down on his cock. He in turn moaned and rewarded me with a thrust to my sweet spot. "I have no desire to use you Loki. I only want to make love to you."

I planted a kiss to the underside of his chin. "I am not fragile. I will not break," I disputed.

"Maybe not your body, but your soul will. You are not some random toy for me to fuck and throw away Loki. You are the man that I love—my future queen— and from now on you and your body will be treated with respect."

I went to protest but he sealed his lips over mine, silencing me with a deep kiss. I opened eagerly when I felt his tongue trace against my bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. We dueled for dominance though I easily relented and let Freyr make well use of my mouth, mapping every crevice, biting my lips as he retreated. In an instant he had us flipped and now I looked down upon him, his hands securely holding me by the waist.

"I am but your humble servant Loki. Take what you need of me—of what I give to you so freely. Ride me."

I groaned and complied, letting nothing but waves of passion wash over me as I lifted myself up and down on his hard length. He helped to steady me—to keep the pace even and antagonizing unhurried. Wantonly I leaned back and spread my legs wider, giving him the perfect view. If he was going to tease me with his dawdling thrusts then I was going to tease him by making him watch as he slid in and out of my tight, wet passage. I knew what I was doing was driving him wild, especially when I ran a dainty hand over my cock, my fingers spreading my oozing precome over the purpling head and down the shaft. He watched through slitted eyes as I pumped my hard length and moaned obscene words to him about how good he felt inside of me. I told him that I wondered how I looked stretched wide on his cock. I begged him to tell me how tight I was—how wet, but he only grinned at me, his chest heaving in exertion. I hoped that all of my playful banter would earn me the remuneration of Freyr angling his thrusts for my spot again, and while he did in fact do that, I had also gotten something else entirely.

With a whisper of words his length, which had been so hard and hot inside me, turned icy cold, nearly freezing me from the inside out. I threw my head back as I came, by body frantically trying to thrust down harder onto the frozen spear that impaled me. Freyr called out my name as my essence painted his chest and my channel clamped down hard on his rigid cock, ripping his climax from him. I shuddered as his release, as cold as his cock, filled my passage to the brim and trickled down the backs of my thighs when he eventually pulled out. I let him pull me down on top of him and whimpered happily when he planted a kiss to the top of my head.

"That was amazing," I mumbled.

"Undeniably it was. Though I must say that the sight of you in your Jötunn form riding me is much more breathtaking then I could have imagined—a truly beautiful vision indeed."

I opened my eyes to see that my skin had in fact changed into the dark blue complexion that I had yet to become familiar with. And perhaps it was the lighting in the room, or maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but my skin seemed to shimmer and the dark lines etched in my skin faintly glowed. "But I did not willingly initiate this change," I said more to myself than to Freyr.

"Maybe you did but you did not realize it. You have not had the proper time to understand your Frost Giant heritage Loki. Your powers might not be completely under your control yet. It is quite plausible that they are still tied to your emotions. You are more likely to involuntarily change when under extreme duress, when angry, or in this case, when in the throes of passion."

I nodded my head and sat up a bit, making a face when I felt the remnants of my release stick to both of our abdomens. Freyr laughed and mumbled something about how adorable I looked when I made that face before using his magic to clean us off. I mock growled at him and swatted him on the chest. "I might be more in control than you think. I was able to transform at will when Thor commanded it of me," I said. I immediately regretted it when I felt Freyr tense. He looked at me briefly with an unreadable expression before closing his eyes and letting his head fall back onto the pillows.

"I have no explanation for that," he spoke quietly. The smile previously on his face vanished and though he tightened his hold on me a bit as if he were afraid to lose me, I still felt pretty lousy. Why did I have to go and remind him that I had been with Thor? What could I have possibly been thinking? Freyr has been nothing but good to me for all the time that I have been with him, and this was how I chose to repay him? I sought penance, kissing all the way up his neck and the hollow of his throat, giggling when the scruff of his blond beard tickled the underside of my shin. I placed a single kiss to each eyelid and the tip of his nose, and then numerous kisses on both sides of his mouth until he smiled again and pleaded me to stop.

"Forgive me," I whispered against his lips.

Freyr opened his eyes. "Always."

Eventually we settled down again with my body partially covering Freyr's, my right leg thrown over his. Loving fingers danced across my back in a game, spelling out words for me to guess. I played with stray locks of his blond mane which had become damp and transformed into wavy curls at the ends. Silently he conjured up a goblet of wine and pressed it to my slightly chapped lips, watching all the while as the cool dark liquid spilled down my throat. I licked at his fingers where drops of the wine had trickled, pulling one long digit into my mouth seductively. He stared at me through hooded eyes and I could feel his erection stir to life yet again beneath my thigh. Soon he rearranged our positions, pulling me to lay back against him, the goblet crashing to the floor from where he shucked it over his shoulder. Chuckling, he told me that I was forever insatiable before crushing our lips together. He lifted my leg up and I moaned as his hardened length found its home once more between my legs. It was easier for me to accommodate him within me this time as I was still slick and stretched from our previous rounds. I looked back at him, pushing myself onto him as Freyr pumped into me from behind. It was divine lovemaking— again unhurried and unrushed yet thoroughly satisfying. Our hands were joined when we came together, our bodies were soaked with sweat and passion marks by the time we finished. Once completely worn out, I allowed myself to succumb into the land of dreams by the steady thumping of his heart.

And that was how I wanted to awake this morning, with Freyr beneath me and with a hand running through my tangled tresses. I wanted to be kissed awake and told how much I was loved instead of being subject to cold sheets and a troubling feeling of abandonment. Like I said before, I knew good and well where Freyr was, but I also knew that his place should have been in our bed and not campaigning to Odin for justice on my behalf.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I prayed that sleep would come over me only to delve into the realm of dreams. At least there I can be with whomever I chose and they can never leave me. But I was not sleepy or tired at all. In fact, much to my dismay my mind and body was fully alert. I grumbled at my uncooperative body and decided that I might as well get up and start the day.

I gasped when I opened my eyes. I was still lying in bed—of that I could be certain. But my environment had changed. No longer was I in Freyr's room. No, I was in a place that I knew not. Wilderness and lush foliage surrounded the bed. Vines with emerging buds coiled themselves around the bed posts and a juvenile tendril tickled the arch of my foot as it slid past. I watched in amazement as a bird, small enough to hold in my hands but vibrant in color flew by my head and landed on a perch a few feet away. That drew my eyes upward to where sunlight began peeking through the dense canopy. I smiled despite the fact that I was thoroughly confused as to what was going on, and laid back against the magically fluffed pillows. My friend above me chirped a melodious tune.

"_Loki_."

I jumped at the sound of a voice calling my name but instantly relaxed when I realized that the voice was a familiar one.

"_I am sorry that I was not there with you to share our morning after, but I hope that this makes up for it. Last night you confessed that you longed to see the splendors of Alfheim that I spoke of so highly. We can not venture to our home just yet, so I thought it would be nice if I brought a sliver of our home to you. What you are seeing is an exact replica of the Murkin grove, the only place in all of the nine realms that bears the ever-delicious marlee fruit. I prepared a platter of said fruit, as well as other delicacies for you to enjoy. It should appear at the foot of the bed any second now."_

I looked down and indeed there it was; a shiny oval platter full of different meats, cheeses, and juicy green marlee fruit. I pulled the plate to me and selected a slice of cheddar to nibble on. I would save the fruit for last.

_I do not plan to be away from you for long, so relax my love. Enjoy the meal and take in the extraordinary scenery with peaceful contentment. I will return to you."_

I listened intently until Freyr's voices faded into a serene silence. By the time the magical recording had ended I had made up my mind. I would finish my meal and get dressed, and then I would go in search of him.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

So this is a very minor point, but in case anyone was wondering about the distance between when Loki slept with Thor and when he slept with Freyr, technically only one day has passed.

Also…..**VOTING TIME!**

Thor vs. Freyr: Who would win in a pure (non-magic and no hammer) fist fight?

**Competitors' Statistics:**

Thor

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 282 lbs.

Species: Aesir

Advantages: Brute Strength, Younger, Possibly more agile

Disadvantages: Depends heavily on his weapon Mjolnir

Freyr

Height: 6' 5"

Weight: 302 lbs.

Species: Vanir

Advantages: Older and possibly wiser, more combat savvy, Excellent Strategist

Disadvantages: Relies primarily on Elvin magic

My money is on….. ;-)


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note: _Hey guys! So I know that you guys are going to read Thor's POV in this chapter and think to yourselves; 'What the Hell? Is Thor having a mental break down?'

The answer: yes he is. Trust me my lovelies, I made him this way on purpose. In fact, since the beginning of this story I have been leading up to this point. Thor's possessive nature concerning Loki, as well as the pressures of ascending to the throne, dealing with the upcoming war with Jotunheim, and competing with Freyr has made him a little bonkers. I promise it only makes the story much more interesting lol.

Also I just wanted to let everyone know that I am now a registered Beta on the site and I have two more slots open if anyone wants me to beta-read their stories. Check out my profile for more info.

**And Responses to Reviews are down below. **

Now on with the show! :-D

**Chapter 19**

**Thor's POV**

Mother knew that something was wrong the moment I stepped foot into her chambers. Never before had I entered her quarters without requesting an audience with her first, or vice versa. We have protocols to adhere to after all.

"Thor," Frigga called to me softly—inquisitively—and in an instant I was by her side, holding her hand within mine.

"Mother save me—save me from this monstrous plight," I begged. I brought her hand up for a kiss and rubbed my cheek against the smooth skin, unblemished even throughout the age of time. "Am I not wise enough? And I not smart enough?" I babbled. Frigga looked confused but coaxed me to lay my head in her lap nonetheless. The hand running through my tousled hair soothed me a bit, just as it always did when I was a child. I could always find solace in mother's lap. And as usual mother stayed quiet as that was her way of encouraging me to continue. For a moment I knew not what to say at all. Was I strong enough to admit to my mother that she was right about Loki and I? Was she even right at all?

Was I?

I sat up abruptly, startling my mother. "Is this what it is like for Kings? Must they endure the constant desire for anything deemed valuable and worth taking? Even the mighty must fall mother. Do you not see?" I began to tremble. "Even the mighty must fall."

Frigga grabbed my head with both hands, forcing me to look into her eyes. "Thor I do not understand. What is troubling you so? Why do you speak such madness?"

I shook off her hands. "I love Loki," I said simply. When she did not respond, I said it again and much louder. "I love Loki!"

Frigga attempted to smile at me. "I know that Thor. I have seen your love for each other. You do not have to tell me that my son."

I snorted. "Oh wise Frigga sees all does she? Could it be possible that what you saw was a sham—a falsity?" I snapped my fingers to the beat in my head. "Or could it have been a crock or a mockery?"

Frigga gave me worried look. "Thor?"

I gave her a huge smile and patted her on the head like she was an obedient pet. I stared at her for a minute, noticing that my sudden intense stare made her fidget uncomfortably. "What is love mother," I asked with a shrug. When she did not reply I clarified. "I mean how does one know that they are in love?"

Frigga let out a nervous laugh and played with the ends of her curled brunette hair. "Well I suppose that one simply knows by looking at him or her. Your stomach clenches in anxious excitement and the urge to be near that person is remarkable. It almost feels painful to be apart from that person, to the point where you begin to question how you survived without them for so long."

"And is that how you feel about father?"

Frigga looked to me, her eyes full of sadness and resignation. "That was how I felt for your father long ago. Now things have changed. You know that Thor. I no longer care for him in that manner," she said in a cold tone.

I jumped up from my perch, my index finger pointing upright in the air. "Ahhh…is not change wonderful mother? Change happens all the time. Night changes into day and vice versa. Seeds change into bountiful crops. And time itself must change or we would all remain stock still all our lives," I said swiftly, pausing abruptly when a thought occurred to me. "I have changed, have I not mother?"

Mother gave me a strange look and I could literally hear the wheels turning in her head as she tried to determine what was wrong with me. I applauded her efforts. No seriously, I actually applauded her, stopping only when she grabbed my hands and kept them shut. "Did something happen on your journey to Jotunheim with your father? Did Odin tell you something?"

I adverted my eyes and shook my head while rocking back and forth. "Quiet quiet all around. Must not utter a single sound. King Laufey the blue frost giant freak has something to say so let him speak," I chortled. "Whisper whisper in my ear. Tell me words I wish not to hear. Sing carps of my lover; Come now be not a bore! Tell me again how he is a whore!"

I stood up then, pulling my mother to her feet. Well actually, I lifted her off her feet and danced around the room while she swung about in my arms like a helpless doll. "Beautiful Loki, elegant and divine. Tell me again how he is not mine. Gifted god, neither blood nor kin, his love for me I might not win," I continued, dumping mother onto her bed without notice. She yelped and looked up at me with wide eyes. I shrugged.

"So stupid Thor has come up with a plan—a plan to ensure that he gets his man. King of Asgard I will soon to be, and nobody ever will dare oppose me. In the end he will do what I say." I leaned in close to mother, glaring at her as if she was the cause to all of my problems. She quivered beneath my weighty stare, her breathing shallow but her beating nearly a mile a minute. I decided to spare her further torment, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress and stepping back. "In the end, I will make him obey," I growled as I made my exit, leaving my alarmed mother in my wake.

However, I had not the time to worry about her, for now I had a different task to set on about. I knew that now was as good a time as any to see my little brother once more, but before I did that I had one tiny stop to make.

It was time for Loki to receive a special gift.

**Loki's POV**

It was nearly an hour later when I exited Freyr's chambers and set about on my journey to the Great Hall to find him. I had no idea whether his meeting with the Allfather was still going on or if he would still be in the Great Hall by the time I arrived. But I did know that I wanted to see him—that I was filled with the urge to see him, and that by the end of the day I would be with him again.

Yet as I wandered down the halls—a bit fearful mind you as the last time I decided to journey down inhabited halls I was ambushed—I caught sight of someone else entirely. I felt a smile form on my face as I saw none other than my brother Thor standing not but twenty paces ahead of me with a parcel of some sort in his hands. His back was towards me so he had yet to spot that I was behind him, just as I had yet to truly confirm that that was him. But I knew that it was him. I would recognize that blood red cape and shoulder length dirty blonde hair anywhere.

My smile faltered however, when I noticed that he was headed in the direction of my rooms. Like an idiot I felt the urge to smack my forehead. I had completely forgotten that Thor had ordered me to stay in the library when he left for Jotunheim. What if he had went to the library and saw that I was not there? He would be angry with me for sure, especially because he had it in his head that I could possibly be pregnant.

Instantaneously I felt all blood drain from my face. Oh. My. Heavens. With my attack and my time spent with Freyr, I had completely forgotten the initial reason for going to the library in the first place. I placed my hand over my stomach, my brow crunched in anguish. The circumstances of my current situation hit me like a ton of gold bricks. I am a Jötunn—a highly fertile Jötunn. And so far two strong gods have planted their seed within me numerous times. It would be nothing short of a miracle if I have not conceived already.

I grimaced and let my hand slide away from my belly. I will cross that bridge when I come to it. Right now though, I had to greet Thor and give him an explanation as to why I was neither in the library, nor my chambers.

Hastily I moved to catch up to him, just managing to slip through the door to my inner chambers before the door closed behind him. I followed him into my main bed chambers, my slippered feet providing near quiet movement. He called out my name once, then twice, but it was on the third call that I worked up the courage to respond.

"Here I am brother. When did you arrive?"

Swiftly he turned around, his right hand poised in the air to strike. Although when he spotted me his arm lowered but his frown did not. I tried to smile wider, stepping forward to wrap my arms around him. "The visit was brief—I returned not long after I departed," he replied though his voice held no emotion. And I did not miss the way he stiffened in my embrace either.

"So…how fares you Thor? What news do you bring from Jotunheim?" I grabbed his elbow and pulled him gently towards the bed so that we could sit at its edge. He placed the box in between us. He did not look at me. He only stared down at his hands which were clenched in fists.

"The war will continue. Laufey will not relent. But we knew that that would happen. Frost Giants are disgustingly deceptive creatures after all," Thor said. I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat. There was so much malice in his words and it reminded me of the way he used to speak about Jötunns before he discovered that I was one.

I frowned and place my hand on his shoulder. "Thor what is wrong? Did something happen on Jotunheim? Where did you go when you returned home?"

My brother shrugged off my arm and turned to face me for the first time since we sat down. "Me first," he grumbled. "Where were _you_ Loki? And do not bother telling me that you were in the library because I would know that to be a lie. You do not have the same glow about you from your usual time spent near books. Nor for that matter, do you have the same musty old smell."

I faltered for a second, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "I _was_ at the library Thor, but an incident occurred—an incident I did not wish to make you aware of." I took a deep breath. "On my way to the library yesterday I was cornered and attacked," I said slowly, peeking up at Thor to gauge his reaction to my words. It was like looking at a myriad of emotions. First there was confusion and shock, followed closely by anger and regret. Never had I witnessed such a rapid change before and that left me more unsettled then when I had to face Thor's wrath alone.

"An attack of what nature," asked Thor in a haze. I gazed at him for an extra second before responding. "Two of the elves cornered me in the hall by the entrance of the library and forced me to s-service them with my mouth. I was able to get away from them though," I said, finishing the last part in a whisper.

I imagined that Thor would have grown instantly concerned by what had happened— particularly because he despised Freyr and his men—but all he did was raise an eyebrow.

"And you expect me to believe that two men who have never expressed any interest in you prior to yesterday just decided to manhandle you while I was away?" Thor laughed at me though his eyes were more accusatory than humorous. "It is time to come clean now Loki. What did you do to entice the bastards? Flaunt around in your near gossamer clothing? Did you bat those pretty eyelashes at them—blind them with those remarkable emeralds that you have for eyes? Or did you simply rub yourself up against them and beg them to fuck you hard and deep?"

Before I knew what I was doing, my hand was moving in the air to strike Thor in the face. Thor however always had impeccable foresight when it came to head shots which allowed him to effortlessly capture my hand before it ever came near his face.

"How dare you insinuate that I am a whore. Thor what has gotten into you?"

He laughed. "I am much more concerned as to _who_ has gotten into you Loki. Tell me something brother," Thor began, pulling me closer by his grip on my wrist, "How exactly did you escape from your _attackers_?" He placed a kiss on my forehead. "And I would not bother lying to me," he said, squeezing my wrist even tighter. I whimpered at the pain but compelled myself not to cry. "I thought it was you who had come to save me from their ministrations, but it was Freyr instead. He killed his own men to protect me—he most likely saved my life."

Thor hummed in thought. "So tell me this; at any time before or after you threw yourself at him, did you wonder to yourself that he could have possibly set the whole thing up as a way to sway you into bed?"

Okay, that was it. I had enough of Thor speaking to me as if I were a common harlot. With newfound strength I wrenched my wrist from his grasp and arose from the bed. "Of course I did," I screamed. "I was so sure that it was he who planned everything! I am not brainless—I know that Freyr potentially stands to gain everything and lose nothing in this war Thor. But I have been reassured that that is not the case."

Thor came to stand in front of me, wrapping his arms loosely around my waist. "And which part of Freyr's anatomy did the _reassuring _Loki?"

Defiantly I locked my jaw and kept my mouth shut. I refused to take part in Thor's mind games.

Thor simply hummed. "Well it makes no never mind now I suppose. Like all undomesticated animals I will just have to retrain you," he said evenly. He gestured to the box still on the bed. "Open it."

I glanced between him and the box. "No trinket or bauble will fix what you have done here tonight," I replied coldly.

Thor responded by shoving me closer to the bed. "I did not ask for you to speak. Now open the box," he said slowly.

Hesitantly I did so though I kept one eye on my brother at all times. I unlaced the bow and opened the box, my eyes partially closed for I feared what was inside. Yet as I stared at the red material inside I realized that I had no reason to be afraid. Initially it looked like it was a nice silk robe or perhaps a very fancy salwar kameez, but upon further inspection I saw that it was a dress—a dress that seemed very familiar to me as if I had seen it somewhere before.

"W-what is this Thor?" I asked though I received no answer. He only stood there smiling at me. I looked over the red article of clothing again, my eyes widening when I recalled just where I had seen it before.

"The day Odin placed this cursed ring on my finger and I ran out of the Great Hall I believe that I had passed by Sif as she was on her way inside. I did not stop to socialize nor did I get a very good look at her, but now as I strain to evoke the proceedings of that day, I seem to recall that she was wearing a red dress and I found that odd as Sif hardly dressed up for anybody," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. I turned to Thor. "Why am I holding Sif's dress? Why have you bestowed this to me?"

Thor simply shrugged as he took the garment out and tossed the box aside. He held the offending piece of clothing up to my body and when I swatted it away, he laughed at me. "Because you need to understand your role in this situation. You need to know your place." He picked up the dress from where it fell on the floor. "Now put it on."

I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest. "Not a chance," I uttered confidently. I did not like this situation, nor was I completely comfortable with the implications that somehow Sif was a part of our state of affairs also.

I was prepared to fully stand my grounds until a whoosh of air breezed past me and Thor now stood with Mjolnir in his hands. He twirled the powerful weapon in his right hand as if it were a child's toy. "That was not a request," he growled at me.

"Why are you doing this to me Thor," I sobbed. "What does this prove?"

Thor shrugged again but continued twirling his hammer menacingly. I glowered at him as I snatched the offending item from his hand much more roughly than was needed. I did not care if the dress tore or if Thor thought I was belittling his _'gift'_. The behavior of my brother disgusted me and I turned away from him as I grew overwhelmed with heart-wrenching sadness. Silent tears slipped from my eyes and down my cheeks as I removed my outer robes followed by my tunic and trousers leaving me naked except for my shoes. I grimaced as the cool soft silk of the dress brushed against my skin, involuntarily causing my member to stir to life.

"Aww what is the matter Loki," Thor asked me in a condescending tone. He embraced me from behind, allowing Mjolnir to hover in the air beside us.

Slightly flustered, all I could do was cast my eyes away and shake my head.

Thor rested his chin on my shoulder and looked at me with doe eyes. "Is Sif's nice dress getting poor little Loki all excited?"

Another tear slipped down my cheek. "Why are you being such a bastard to me Thor?"

"Well why are you whoring around on me so much Loki?"

"Never have I confessed to committing such an act you spineless prick," I cried out in frustration.

"True. But you have yet to deny it also. Now give us a spin," Thor said. When I did not move he grabbed my hand and forced me to move. "Oh Loki you have no idea how wonderful you look in Sif's dress. You could never wear it as good as her but you look a pretty enough piece as is." He pressed up against me and for the first time I actually cringed when I felt his manhood brush against the swell of my rear. "I should take you rough and dry right now while you wear it," he growled in my ear as he nipped at my earlobe with his teeth. "And maybe if you are a good boy I will have Sif sent in and you can watch as I take her too."

I could not believe my ears. Less than two days ago Thor was reciting words of love to me as he contemplated how joyous our future could be. Two days ago we were happy in the knowledge that there was a possibility that I could be pregnant with his child. But then he went with Odin to Jotunheim and returned to me as a monster. I begged him not to go—I told him how I worried for not only his physical safety, but also for his psychological safety as well because he was traveling alone with Odin who had made it very clear that he despises me. And then there was Sif. To be honest I am not quite sure how she factors into the situation at all. I know that before Thor and I admitted our feelings for each other that he used to go to her for sexual release. Hel, everybody went to Sif if they needed a release. But I was so certain that that part of Thor's life was behind him.

Now I am not so sure.

I was about to inquire further as to the madness brewing in Thor's mind, but before I had the chance to do so, the door to my rooms opened and in strode an alarmed Freyr.

"Loki there is something I need to tell you," began the Elvin God, trailing off as he noticed my current predicament and the way Thor held me. And I would be lying to you if I said that I did not feel a rush of relief flood throughout my body. I called out to him as I struggled against Thor for him to relinquish his hold on me.

"Fear not Loki—All will be well," he said calmly to me. Then he turned a furious gaze on Thor with his hand resting firmly on the hilt of his sword on his hip. "Free him immediately."

Thor spun us around to face Freyr and though I tried to fight him I could not prevent Thor from wrapping his arm around my neck. "Oh look who has come to join us Loki. The other half of the guilty party has arrived. Have you anything to say Freyr?"

Freyr took a step forward but as he did so, Thor tightened his hold on my neck. That made the Elvin God cease his movements altogether. "Release Loki now Thor," he growled. I could tell that he was calculating the situation and his options by the way his eyes shifted quickly around the room.

"You have already said that Elf. Try again," said Thor. I saw his growing grin out of the corner of my eye and I cringed as I he lifted up the dress. "As a matter of fact, while you stand there and contemplate your next words, I think Loki and I will have us a bit of fun." Thor planted sloppy wet kisses down the side of my face and I had to suppress a whimper when the last of the silk dress glided along my semi-hard member revealing my current state of arousal to the god who stood across from me. Freyr's knuckles had turned pure white from his tight grasp on his sword and I could tell that nothing but burning fury coursed through his veins. That fury was not directed at me of course but I still felt the need to silently plead with him for forgiveness.

"So what do you say whore," Thor said to me. I began my struggles anew. "I am not a whore," I screamed. Granted I had just slept with these two men without much time in between each romp, but that did not classify me as a whore. Prior to them it had been centuries since I had taken anyone into my bed.

"Yes you are," my brother snarled in my ear. "And everyone knows it too. Father knew it and that is why he could not stand the sight of you nor endure your presence in his company. I am sure that mother knew it as well when she tried to influence me with that pathetic oration of how I think of you as nothing more than a common possession than a lover. And Hel even Laufey told me so what would you have me believe?"

The last part grabbed Freyr's attention. "What did Laufey tell you?"

"Only what I should have known all along. That Jötunns are promiscuous creatures that do not understand the concept of having a single, solitary mate," Thor spat. Beside us Mjolnir spun furiously in the air, a sign that Thor was growing more and more enraged.

"And you believed him? He is our enemy Thor. How could you be that much of an idiot," I wheezed out. I could feel my body getting increasingly weaker the longer I was starved of air.

"Come one Thor. Think for a change. Laufey lied to you. He probably did it because he realized how ridiculously easy it would be to get under your skin. I was married to my late wife for centuries Thor…centuries! And as you know him best, can you honestly say that you have seen Loki bedding everyone around him relentlessly?"

Thor snorted. "This is Loki that we are talking about. He knows well how to utilize the shadows to his will and he knows more magic than mere parlor tricks. He could have bedded every male in all the nine realms without my notice."

I would have rebutted my brother's hurtful remark but I had not the energy to do so. I sagged a bit in his embrace, my hands ceasing to claw at his arm any further. I was rapidly loosing this battle and if something did not happen soon then I knew I would loose consciousness.

"Listen to me Thor. This hatred that burns within you should be directed at me not at Loki." Freyr took a step forward. "I get it. You have hated me since the moment I arrived in Asgard, and you hated the fact that I had a pretty good shot at stealing away the only man you have ever truly loved." He took another step forward, ignoring Thor's warning to stay back. Freyr held up his hands in supplication. "So let him go Thor because it is me that you truly wish to harm. I can see it in your eyes how badly you want to hurt me—how you wish to tear me apart limb from limb. So do your worst," Freyr said, unsheathing his sword. He held up the impressive blade. "You want to harm someone then pick on someone your own size. I am challenging you to a one on one fight." He tossed the sword away. "No magic, no weapons, no _hammer_," he said looking pointedly at the object now spinning rapidly in the electrically charged air. "Just you and me in pure hand to hand combat. So how about it," the elf finished with his fists raised in the air.

It did not even take Thor one minute to decide.

I cried out as I was tossed into the far side of the room, my back colliding with one of the end tables. I could see how Freyr wanted nothing more than to run to me and assess my injuries, but he knew that one step in my direction might leave him vulnerable to Thor's onslaught. I had to hold my head with both hands as I sat upright but I nodded to Freyr that I was fine. A giant thud rang throughout the room from where Mjolnir had dropped to the floor, and a similar clash of metal sounded from Thor and Freyr's armor and breast plates were flung onto the granite tiles.

I watched momentarily transfixed as they circled around each other. Both were equally focused on the other but the differences in their body language spoke volumes. While Thor was raging in anger, his paces rapid and unsteady, Freyr was taut but appeared calmer and more collected. Still, that did not mean that he was not just as angry.

I wanted to shout at them to cease this lunacy but I found myself watching on in horror and my mouth unable to work. If I said that I had not anticipated that this day would come then I would be bold-faced lying. These two gods so were adamant about claiming me as theirs, that I was actually astounded that they have not fought sooner. Until recently, I deemed them only bold enough for verbal quarrels. And now when no one did anything at first I suspected that both parties believed that the other would be the first to strike in this particular spat. But I was wrong and my miscalculation spurred me into action.

As I saw Thor swing the first punch I did the only logical thing I could think of: I staggered to my feet and went to get help.

**Please Review :-D**

Next Chapter: Freyr vs. Thor, Round One! DING DING DING! :-D

Responses to Reviews:

XxSilverxAngelxX: I think Loki is a good enough reason for these two to fight lol.

ChopStickGirl120: Thank you so much. I think you are the first person to say that you like my Loki

Lizstyla: Thanks my friend! It's darn good to be back! :-D

MaestroANC: I am so sorry to disappoint you my friend but Freyr and Thor won't be having any 'sexy times' in this story. Though the idea of spanking Loki gives me an idea for a new fic…..

XxcookiesXxscarexXxmexXx: Lol I'm glad Freyr has fans in this story! It definitely makes things more interesting

KeybladeMaster: Thanks! And I'm sure Loki was fine….

Deathangel67: Lol thank you so much! I missed you guys too! And thanks for the kudos on the Loki/Freyr love scene. I wanted to take a different approach. I actually wasn't happy with the way it turned out cause I'm not really good at writing love scenes. Lol.

Noelwing: Haha a threesome would definitely be interesting! Maybe I will write a one-shot about the three of them in the future just for you. :-D

Jacobluver113:Thanks but it wasn't a fantasy. It was a memory. Sorry if it wasn't clear.

Skydancer2ooo: Haha I love the Rocky analogy!

The Lady loves the Dark: Anything is possible my friend!

Iceyxstrawberry: Loki hasn't chosen anyone yet.

Gloriousluisa: I am not team Freyr. I am not team Thor. I have always been Switzerland aka neutral!

Lukakoolarigato: It sure was my friend! I am so excited for the first real fight scene that I can practically taste it. I'm gonna try to make it good for you guys. :-D


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry for the delay with the update but we just got hit with two snowstorms these past two weeks where I live, and we are going to get another one! Can you believe that? Craziness! Anyways, the sh*t really hits the fan now folks. Ehehehe. I know some of you have been dying for Thor and Freyr to come to blows, and now your wish has been granted. I hope you all like it. :-D

Responses to Reviews are down below.

Aaannddd….I have some important news to share with you guys in the _near_ future! It has nothing to do with this story but I'm pretty excited about it anyways, lol! XOXO

Warning: Un-beta'ed. Sorry

**Chapter 20**

Thor, seething in anger, was the first one to throw a punch. He put all of his weight into it as he aimed for Freyr's face. But he underestimated the Elvin God's agility and almost took a tumble to the floor when Freyr sidestepped out of the way and gave Thor a hard chop to the back of his neck.

"Please tell me that you are not trying to make this easy for me. Where is the mighty Thor that I have heard so much about?" Freyr taunted.

"He is right here," said Thor as he tried to surprise Freyr with a backhand. Freyr anticipated that move as well. With rapid speed Freyr had Thor's arm twisted up behind his back and delivered a swift kick to the back of Thor's right leg which made Thor fall to the ground with a grunt.

"If you are the man I will one day have to ride into battle with as a comrade against the Jötunns, then I fear that we will all be doomed," said Freyr. He punctuated his words with another jab at Thor's arm before he released him. But Freyr did not have much time to be smug for as soon as he released him, the God of Thunder used his free arm to sweep Freyr's legs out from under him.

"I would rather kill you here and now than to fight alongside you in battle," snarled Thor.

He turned quickly to attempt another punch at Freyr's head but the Elf rolled out of the way and managed to get to his feet. Instead, Thor's hand left a huge imprint on the granite floor instead and he cursed out in pain. Thor's distraction gave Freyr enough time to strike a kick to the kneeling God's abdomen.

"Believe me Thor, the feeling is more than mutual," Freyr said. He stood back to give Thor time to get to his feet, but when the younger god remained crumpled over Freyr decided to egg him on a bit. "What is this Thor? Have I proven too much for you? This is proving not to be a bona fide fight really," Freyr mused. Mocking a graceful strut, he walked up to Thor and held out his arm. "Need some assistance fair maiden?"

Thor's sudden bout of laughter caught Freyr off guard and he was totally unaware that Thor would throw a handful of granite shards and debris in his face. Immediately Freyr's hands went to his face to clear his eyes. He tried to step as far away from Thor as he could to buy himself some time to regain his sight but Thor was having none of that. He was on his feet and throwing punches left and right, relieved that at long last they were connecting to various parts of Freyr's body. The elf in turn did the best that he could to block Thor's onslaught, covering his face and his abdomen with his arms. But in his attempts to evade the Thunder God's hits, Freyr felt himself being pushed backwards into a corner without an escape, and that was the worst place for him to be. So out of desperation Freyr brought his leg up and kicked at Thor with all his strength, letting out a satisfied snicker when Thor was propelled across the room and collided with the same table that Loki had before he fled.

"See I do not understand you," began the Elvin God as he freed the last bit of crud from his eyes. He blinked a couple of times to test his visibility. "You claim to love your brother but then you treat him horribly and demean him with callous words. That seems a far cry from love Thor."

Thor groaned as he arose, momentarily slipping on a piece of broken wood. Freyr laughed again and commented that the Thunder God resembled a flailing duck. "Well Loki had claimed to return my love but instead I discover that for the past day he was with you. I am merely returning what I have received."

Freyr nodded his head and pointed a finger at Thor's neck. "Clearly that explains that passion mark then. Sif, I am assuming. See Thor between the three of us, you were the only one to admit infidelity." Freyr made a face of disdain. "And may I just add for the record that I do not know why you did it or what the appeal is—in regards to Lady Sif I mean. She is rather beautiful but who knows where she has been."

Thor charged at that, wildly swinging fists left and right up at Freyr's head. Again the Elf countered by ducking low but this time he delivered six furious jabs and right hooks to Thor's stomach, following up with a precision uppercut that sent Thor reeling backwards into the nearby wall.

Gingerly Thor touched his nose noticing that his fingers came back covered in thick red blood. "Loki might not have said it outright, but I could just _sense_ that he was with you. Besides your smug attitude did nothing but confirm my suspicions anyways," said Thor. He turned a mischievous grin on Freyr that revealed that not only was Thor bleeding from the nose, but from the mouth as well. "Sorry he was not as tight. But that is what happens when you bed the God of Thunder," he said with a confident shrug.

This time it was Freyr's turn to hurtle forward but unlike Thor's wild and direct movements, Freyr with a running jump utilized the nearest wall as a springboard to connect a swift kick to the back of Thor's head. However the Elf did not relent even as Thor tumbled to the ground. Sitting astride Thor's chest the Sun God held Thor up by his hair and pummeled his face with hard punches, not relenting even as the skin on his knuckles broke and he himself began to bleed. But that was not to say that Thor was counted out just yet. With a surge of energy Thor managed to flip them over, shouting in satisfaction when blow after blow connected with Freyr's face without interference. The sickening crunch sound that soon followed was the end result of a particularly harsh punch that broke Freyr's nose.

"Just returning the favor Freyr. And besides, a broken nose looks good on you."

Freyr smiled up at Thor even as blood gushed out of his crooked nose. "No, you know what really looks good on me Thor? Loki," the Elf barked out as he brought his legs up and hooked them around Thor's neck. He used that move to propel Thor backwards and off of his body.

"And he will look good as he stands beside me as my mate, as the Queen of Alfheim, and as the mother of my children," Freyr added for good measure. When he made it to his feet he came face to face with Thor who now had Mjolnir firmly gripped in his right hand. "You just could not leave your hammer alone could you Thor? What, was I too much for you?"

Thor ignored his question, and from his hammer a bolt of lightning emerged. Freyr was barely able to defend himself as he quickly cast a spell to shield him from the blast. Instead Thor's lightning struck the walls on either side of him. Freyr roared in anger. "If you wish to play that game then so be it. You are not the only one who can manipulate the elements," he said while slowly lifting his arms. From Freyr's entire being came forth an intense beam of light so vivid and scorching that Thor had no choice but to shield his eyes or go blind. His opponent on the other hand, had no problem in this atmosphere. Of course being The God of the Sun made him immune to his own powers. But in addition to that, Freyr's silver eyes were akin to small defensive buffers that could easily deflect high levels of illumination or in opposition, could absorb and reflect small amounts of light which would help him see in the dark.

"You are not the only one who can fight dirty," said Freyr as he delivered a spinning kick to Thor's abdomen. When he doubled over in agony Freyr followed up with high knee to the Thunder God's face and a sharp right hook. With a few words to his raised fist, Freyr cast a spell to turn his hand into a fist of iron. It gleamed in the brightened room and continued to do so even as the light Freyr conjured began to dim.

"You are neither man enough nor god enough to defeat me elf," Thor bellowed. Around his right wrist Mjolnir spun feverishly, the heavy object charging the room once more with its power.

Freyr snarled. "And you are neither man enough nor god enough to have Loki!"

Both men braced themselves on the opposing walls before they pushed off and stampeded towards each other, weapons at the ready. They were filled with so much anger and hatred for each other that they could not wait to finish this fight and come out as the victor. Both men were breathing heavy, their chests heaving in exertion. Sweat beaded on their brows—Thor's more so than Freyr's—and their taut bodies bore the wounds of battle. Nevertheless, both Thor and Freyr were filled with the same drive to declare Loki as theirs, and at all costs.

However, even though they were now so close to each other with their arms raised for their final blow, they never physically collided. A brief look of shock and confusion overtook their features when they, only seconds from meeting, had come to a complete halt. They appeared to be frozen in time and they could do nothing more than blink. But then as if something had erupted between them, and unseen force tossed them backwards and they could do absolutely nothing to protect themselves from crashing into the walls behind them.

"ENOUGH!"

**Please Review**

Responses to Reviews

Iceyxstrawberry: No comment. I already PM-ed you.

Superfan8: Lol, thank you for sticking with me for so long. Bear with me my friend. We will delve deeper into Thor's madness and then all will become clear.:-)

The Ladylovesthedark: I am glad that you like my "Crazy psycho" Thor. But I am not going to tell you who dies obviously. That would be ruining it! And you should know by now that cliffies are my style. :-p

Lost-sentiments: Thanks for reading my story. Lol I love how you were so sure. Woo Freyr!

Laffertyluver23:Hello there! Very interesting theory you got going there…spell you say? Well anything's possible….

Kenrex: Thanks!

Ellice-Megan: Thank you so much! I hope you liked this chapter!

Emeralden Rapley: You are indeed right my friend. There is trouble within the alliance…

Deathangel67: Thanks! I was really proud of myself with those rhymes. I wanted them to sound as creepy as possible. Hahaha I like how you placed yourself inside of Loki's room. You're awesome.

Maru de Kusanagi: I love that you love my story! :-D

Polka dot: Agreed! :-D

Goddessonmyknees: Finally someone gets it! I absolutely adore you!

Stately demented: Your enthusiasm is great! You read my story on a kindle? Which type is that? The kindle fire? And I hope you didn't wake the neighbors with this chappie! :-p

Lizstyla: Thanks! I really wanted to add darker elements to the story. I know that some people are confused by that because the majority of my story so far has been quite mushy and romantic. But the POV's have changed and so shall the themes I guess. As always I adore ya!

Question to ponder:

1)Who do you think broke up the fight?


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Howdy! Sorry for the delay (yet another snowstorm. Honestly, I'm debating moving at this point.) Not really much to say this time, other than that I hope you all enjoy this chappie. It is slightly longer because the last one was significantly shorter.

Oh and also if any of you guys are Stargate fans (particularly the Atlantis show) and you don't mind Ronon Dex/ Rodney McKay as the main pairing then I have started a new story that you might be interested in. I'm not sure when I will have it up but it will be at a time soon.

**Responses to Reviews:**

Maru de Kusanagi: Thank you my friend. And I have plenty of snow to spare. Would you like some? I would be happy to share with you :-D.

The Lady loves the Dark: Thanks! And Loki was going to _get _help. And you aren't the only Team Thor reader left haha. I am actually surprised that amongst the readers, it's pretty even between who's Team Thor and who's Team Freyr. That makes me happy and makes what's to come more exciting.

Gloriousluisa: You aren't the only one to suggest that I make them have a threesome. I am seriously considering it too. Haha but I'm so glad that you like my "crazy possessive creepy psycho" Thor!

Guest: Your English is perfect my friend! And thank you very much

Jewel131415: Does that mean that your Team Freyr *wink wink*.

MaestroANC: Spanking Thor….hmmm that gives me an idea for a story. Strangely however the pairing for it would be King Laufey and Thor….o_0. And omg I thought it was hilarious that you suggested that Loki should get a pet because he mentions dogs in this chappie.

Superfan8: Thank you! XOXO. Freyr was definitely more focused so I can understand why it seemed like he had the upper hand in the fight. Thor won't be "Cast Out" in this fic, but someone will disappear….

Deathangel67: Thanks a bunch! I am glad that you liked the fight scene. I had so much fun writing it. Odin is a wonderful guess, so I hope you like this chapter when the mystery person is revealed.

LouiseCJ201: Great guesses! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

InkHarBour: Lol thank you! I am glad that you like my story thus far!

GoddessonmyKnees: Excellent guess! Poor Loki very confused at the moment…heck, I think he was confused from the start of this story :-p.

Sephiro90: Thank you so much! I am so happy that you like my Freyr. I too think of him as an intriguing character and I hope you continue to like him as the story progresses.

Kenrex: THANKS! :-D

Lizstyla: Thanks Liz. Loki would have looked sexy calling out "Enough" wouldn't he? I wish I had made it him instead :-p.

**Chapter 21**

**Loki's POV**

I fought the childish urge to scream out in frustration. Of course the halls, which are normally flooded with people, would be practically empty when two of the strongest gods in all of our history were brawling in my bedroom. I could only imagine the shambles my room must be in by now, and I silently prayed that those two behemoths managed to miss my precious books in their tussle. I ran down seemingly endless halls and passages with only my own shadow for company. If I did spot people then they were servants or lesser nobles who could not provide me with the assistance that I so desperately needed.

On a last resort, I headed in the direction of the Great Hall. I was almost certain that that was where Odin would be as he spent most of his day in there. I had no desire to see him—my desire for his approval having since run out—but I knew that he would put an end to Thor and Freyr fighting. After all, he needed them to cooperate or else his war would be lost.

I had only three more halls to turn down before I arrived at my destination, but I was stopped by a hand reaching out to grab my arm. I glared at the person who held me. "I have no time to exchange words with you," I sneered.

"Believe me Loki, you are the last person in this entire realm that I would allow myself to associate with, much less talk to. Being this close to you churns my stomach as is. But I would very much like to inquire as to why you are wearing my dress," snarled Sif.

I looked down at myself and fought the urge to roll my eyes. In my haste to get help, I had forgotten that I was wearing the tarnished garment. "Believe me Sif, this was not my choice. I am afraid that _our beloved_ Thor concocted this idea in his mind," I said as I gestured to appearance.

Sif frowned. "I do not understand."

I started to get agitated. "I do not have the time to clarify simplistic things that your dimwitted twit of a mind can not process," I grumbled as I tried to walk around Sif. She blocked my path. "Maybe I should have _clarified_ Loki," she hissed. "What I do not understand is what he sees in you. You are a nothing—a nobody. Your very existence should have been null and void centuries ago. Up until now, you and Thor were raised as brothers—as flesh and blood. And you do this—this is how you repay Odin's kindness for giving you a home and a title in Asgard? Have you no shame? Can you not see how disgusting this all really is?"

I looked at her incredulously. "Are you insinuating that I am to blame for receiving Thor's attentions? I cannot control him or anything he chooses to do. No matter the repercussions."

_Clearly._

"How can you not center the blame on yourself? You are the cause of all of our problems Loki. If you did not survive—if the Allfather left your worthless carcass behind to rot in Jotunheim when you were a baby—then none of our problems would exist. If only I could right the Allfather's wrongs," Sif growled as she stepped closer to me. "I would be where I should have been all along: by Thor's side. Under my carefully constructed influence, Odin would have relinquished his title as King of Asgard to Thor and live out the rest of his years in luxury and tranquility. Moreover, I would step up to fulfill my role of Queen and help Thor rule this great land and its territories." Sif attempted to run her crimson nails down the side of my face but I moved my head away from her hand. "You see Loki, there is no place for you in my world," she cooed in a sickly sweet voice. It was as fake as the existence of her brain.

I held my ground. I would die before I let her intimidate me. "Are you threatening me you pathetic excuse for a woman?" I narrowed my eyes and held up my hands to reveal the mass of blue energy floating between them. Unbeknownst to the female warrior in front of me, the magic I conjured was at a low intensity and was mostly for show. There was still the concern that I might be pregnant and that casting spells might have a negative impact on the fetus. But I could only say that I felt immense delight when her eyes widened in fear and she took a few steps back. "Just because you let Thor willingly use your tainted cunt for his pleasure does not put you above a Prince of Asgard, even one in such a deviated stature as myself." I threw the energy ball close enough that it just narrowly missed the outer shell of her right ear. It left barely a scorch mark on the wall behind her but she jumped nonetheless at the loud sound it made. "Next time I will not be so lenient," I said assertively.

I gave her a final once over and turned to leave. I made it about five steps before I heard her follow behind me and felt the tip of her blade rested against the back of my neck. "And perhaps there will not be a next time," said Sif. In my head, I began to review my options of escape that would provide the least amount of damage to my persons.

But in the end I didn't have to.

"What is the meaning of this," I heard a familiar voice ask. I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief that I could finally obtain help for my original grounds of distress.

I turned around to face my mother and swatted Sif's sword away from my neck as though it were a mere fly. I was prepared to greet my mother and tell her of the problem at hand, but I noticed that her gaze did not fall upon me just yet. "Answer your Queen," she said instead to Sif.

The brunette warrior had the good grace to sheathe her sword. "Tis nothing Lady Frigga," responded Sif with a short bow of her head. "Prince Loki and I were merely having a disagreement."

And of course my mother saw right through that charade. "Oh really?" Frigga approached us with a less than amused expression on her face. With every step she took, her light green gown twirled about her feet and it appeared as if she were gliding across the floor. How someone could look so menacing yet so utterly graceful was beyond my comprehension.

But that is my mother I suppose.

"Think what you will of me Sif, but I am neither sightless nor brainless. I seriously doubt that holding a blade to my son's neck is the way you godlings prefer to talk to one another," said Frigga. She emphasized her points with fluid motions of her hands. "But I would suggest for the future, that you find more_ appropriate_ ways of conversing with my son. Do I make myself clear?"

Sif raised her head and had the audacity to address my mother in a bold manner. "And_ I_ would suggest Lady Frigga, that you keep your nose out of affairs that do not concern you."

Now there is something that very few people know about Queen Frigga. There is a telltale sign to determine whether or not she is angry. It might sound silly, but this is the truth. When she is on the verge of lashing out, she tilts her head a few degrees to the right and the corner of her mouth twitches ever so slightly. It is very easy to miss but it was something I was able to notice about Frigga since I was a baby because I used to see the same reaction from her whenever Thor misbehaved.

But there was absolutely no love lost between my mother and Sif—Frigga never liked her because of how she acted around Thor. She hated how easily Sif threw herself at Thor or anyone else for that matter. Therefore, I knew that it would be best that I stepped in before mother lost her temper. "Mother do not waste your time of energy on this petty squabble. We have more pressing concerns to attend to," I urged.

For the first time since she arrived, Frigga looked at me. A brief smile was granted my way before she grew serious again. "What is wrong my son?" She took in my appearance for the first time. "Why on Asgard are you wearing…is that…is that Sif's dress?"

I nodded my head but waived her off when she went to speak once more. "I will explain everything later. Right now we need to gather as much help as we can. I am afraid that this rivalry between Thor and Freyr has gone on long enough. They are in my bedroom right now brawling over the right to claim me. If we do not do anything they might destroy each other."

"As I was saying," Sif muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Shut up," I growled at her. "You are as useless as ever Sif. Instead of standing there bickering, you could help. Is Thor not your friend?"

_Fuckbuddy more like it. _

Mother supported my statement. "As a matter a fact, I think you should make yourself more useful. Go ahead to the Great Hall and fetch Odin and his men. Have them meet us in Loki's quarters."

But Sif did not move. "I mean you no offense Lady Frigga, but I have pledged my allegiance to the Allfather. I am loyal only to him and I do not take orders from anyone else _but_ him."

I shook my head and moved away. Frigga hated when someone demeaned her social standing. Sif was in for the tongue-lashing of her life. Of that, I was sure because mother was not really the violent type who felt the need to solidify her point with physical aggression.

However, there was a first time for everything.

As mother stalked closer to Sif with a deceptively calm facial expression, I was sure that she was going to give the female warrior quite an earful. But I was not prepared to see Frigga deliver a most forceful slap to Sif's face that actually made the female warrior stumble backwards and drop to one knee. "How dare you defy your Queen?" With a handful of her brunette locks, Mother yanked Sif's head back and leaned in. "Listen closely you little harlot, you might have pledged an oath of allegiance to my husband, but in doing do you also pledged your loyalty to all within his kingdom, _including_ myself. When your Queen gives you an order, you will follow it down to the very letter. Anything else will be seen and noted as an act of treason against Asgard. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Sif nodded her head with no hesitation. "Yes Queen Frigga."

Frigga acknowledged the submission but before she let go completely she backhanded Sif once more. "That was for pointing a sword at my son. Now do as you were told," snarled mother. Jointly we watched as Sif scurried away.

I raised an eyebrow at my mother. "I did not know that you had it in you," I said with a smirk.

Frigga half shrugged and adjusted her hair to one shoulder. "Well the bitch infuriated me," she said as she held my hand within hers. "And she should not have held a weapon to my youngest either."

I huffed childishly. "You do not have to defend me mother," I said.

Frigga gave me a warm smile. "A mother must always protect her baby," she said softly.

I have her hand a squeeze. It was times like these where I wished that Frigga were my true birth mother and that I was her only son. She has always bestowed upon me her unconditional love and support. She never judged me or resented me for being different than all the others. She understood me like no one else could and sometimes I wished that I had her all to myself—that I did not have to share her with my pig-headed oaf of a brother.

I sighed. "We should go mother. I am sure that by now there will be nothing left of my rooms to return to."

She nodded and together we began a brisk pace back to my bedchambers. "How bad was it when you left?"

"Thor held me captive and Freyr initiated a fight in order for Thor to set me free. I went to get help as soon as the fight began," I replied.

"And the dress?"

I grimaced. "It was Thor's way of proposing the idea that he, Sif and I live together as one big happy family."

As we turned down a corridor I saw mother shake her head. "I swear that boy has lost his mind. A little while ago he came barging into my rooms spouting absolutely twaddle and asked me random questions about love and how one can tell whether they are in love. I had assumed that something had happened between you and Thor. Did something happen?"

"Well of course something happened! And he happens to be a 6 foot 4 cheeky Elvin bastard who has his heart set on claiming me for his Queen."

I felt myself breaking down and I came to a complete stop. Because I still held Frigga's hand, she came to a stop as well. Conveniently, we were right in front of my quarters and I cringed when I head a crash come from within. I crumpled to the ground.

"This is all my fault," I sobbed. "What is wrong with me mother? How can one's heart be so divided? Though he has mistreated me on more than one occasion, I still love Thor—my love for him is just as strong as ever. But somehow I let my guard slip and Freyr, the sneaky little bastard that he is, wormed his way inside when I was not looking." I ran a shaky hand through my disheveled hair. "God mother I love him too. He makes me feel different—special even. He has gone out of his way to keep me safe and happy," I said with tears streaming down my face. I pointed to my bedroom door. "And now because of me, Freyr and my crazed brother are in there probably killing each other...Damn it," I screamed. "Who deemed me so damned valuable anyway?"

Frigga held me close to her bosom and the slightly erratic thumping of her heart managed to calm me down. "You my son are more valuable than you realize. I know that you are not in the easiest of situations, but you must find a way to persevere. This is not the time to show weakness. Freyr and Thor are gods of their own agenda. You can not hold yourself accountable for their actions." She placed a loving kiss to my forehead and pulled me up off the floor. "When the occasion comes you and I will spend much needed time together and we will discuss things. But now is not the time."

I nodded my head in accordance and placed a kiss on Frigga's cheek. Then with a deep breath I opened the door to my room. I gasped at what I saw.

All this time I was so vocal about Thor and Freyr destroying each other, but I did not think that it would have been this bad. I stood there with my mouth open in shock as I took in the utter carnage of my room. All of my furniture—desks, cabinets, armoires— lay broken and scattered all over my marble floor. One of my bookshelves had collapsed but thankfully the tomes looked intact. Thor and Freyr had braced themselves on opposite sides of the room and neither had noticed our entry because they were too busy getting ready to blast each other half way across Yggdrasil.

"You are neither man enough nor god enough to defeat me elf," bellowed Thor. I winced at how much hatred was infused in that statement alone.

"And you are neither man enough nor god enough to have Loki," retorted Freyr. I would be lying if I said that I did not feel my heart swell a bit more by those words. But I had not the time to think about these things. I had to think of a way to end this madness. I turned to my mother to see if she had any ideas, but she was miles ahead of me.  
With a flourish of magic that I did not know she possessed, mother froze the two gods that were currently charging towards each other in their place.

"ENOUGH," she hollered while using her hands to fling them back into the walls behind them. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. The two of you are acting no better than adolescent mortals!"

"Incompetent Bilgesnipes are more like it," I grumbled under my breath.

Frigga agreed with me but bid me quite. I dipped my head in acquiescence. Frigga turned her attention back to the two men who were currently picking themselves off of the ground. Well Freyr was anyway. Thor kept trying but slipped on debris a few times and crashed onto the floor. Eventually he gave up and just remained seated. "The two of you are supposed to have more common sense than this. The both of you are _Gods_—you have people who look to you for guidance. Must you act so uncivilized?"

Freyr was the first to respond. "Queen Frigga…my beloved Loki…please remove yourselves from here. I wish no harm to befall upon either of you," he huffed out in between breaths.

"He is my beloved not yours," Thor shouted. He wagged an accusatory finger in my direction but stuck his tongue out at Freyr. "He belongs to me!"

Frigga sighed. "I told you before Thor that Loki is not an object to possess. He is a sentient being with thoughts and feelings just like the rest of us."

Thor held his finger up as if to protest, but thought better of it instead. "I still had him first," he grumbled. "You hear that elf? Must be feeling pretty second rate knowing that I broke him in."

"Actually I am feeling rather good right now because I know that between you and I, I am the only one who can give Loki what he really needs," said Freyr, pausing to look at me. "I can give him a home, I can give him a family, and I can give him unrestricted love."

Thor snorted. "You think he does not possess these things already? Asgard is his home. Mama, Odin and I are his family. And I can love Loki _all_ day and _all_ night," he said with a seductive glance my way. The split lip and gash above his eyebrow made it less effective.

I turned away.

"If you truly believe that the only way you can love someone is with what you have between your legs, then I am afraid that true love will never find you boy," Freyr boomed with smirk.

Thor held onto a niche in the wall and pulled himself into an upright position. "You think you are better than me?"

Freyr crossed his arms over his chest. "I think I have already proven that I am better than you," he quipped. When he made a move in Thor's direction I ran to him and placed both hands on his chest to stop him.

"Please do not harm him further. He is clearly not in his right mind and continuously fighting will solve nothing. Walk away Freyr," I pleaded to him. I could see that he was struggling with my request—that a part of him wanted to push me out of the way and finish Thor off. Luckily however Freyr took the other option instead.

He caressed my cheek and pressed his forehead against mine. "_Dalen esk lu beymere_," he whispered. "I will follow your command."

"You better," I retorted with a small smile.

I said quietly to him that there was something that I needed to do. In a way I think he understood because as I moved away he tried to hold onto my arm to keep me from leaving. Yet reluctantly I pulled away from him and made my way over to Thor who was watching me with an expression I could not fathom. I approached him slowly and with my hands open yet down at my sides. I tried to capture his gaze but his eyes kept shifting from me to the others and to the floor. I placed two fingers under his chin and made him look up at me. "Thor, what has happened to you," I said not above a murmur. "Tell me Thor…tell me what is going on in your head. Tell me what you are thinking—what you are feeling. Please."

He looked at me when he spoke and I noticed that his cerulean eyes, once so bright and full of life, were dull and defeated. "I feel…I feel anger—white hot anger," he began. I nodded my head and stroked the side of his face. "I feel hurt and betrayed. And…and I am filled with this overwhelming desire to harm you Loki," he ground out.

Though I already knew this, I still felt taken aback. "But why," I implored.

At that I was met by a genuinely confused expression. "I—I do not know," he said. A solitary tear slipped down his cheek.

I could not accept that. "But that does not make any sense. You so passionately claimed to love me. You spoke of me as your beloved—as if I were the center of your world," I faltered. "I gave a part of myself to you that I had not done for any others who came before you. This just does not make any sense," I said, shaking my head.

I tried to stroke his face again but this time he pulled away from my touch. "Perhaps it does not. But the one thing that_ is_ clear is that you have bedded another," he spoke with such venom.

I hardened my gaze. "I did what was required of me by Odin's curse. Your bastard of a father made it so that I would have to seek out either you or Freyr when the pain grew to be too much. And I would have come to you if you were not to busy with Sif," I spat.

"I was only with her because I had a feeling that you were with him," he yelled, pointing the hammer he still clutched at Freyr.

I rolled my eyes and poked him hard in the chest. "Oh that is really mature Thor." I folded my arms across my chest. "You need to admit that something has happened to you—that you have changed. Even if I could overlook your blatant jealousy, how am I to overlook _everything_ else? Since the feast some weeks ago, you have grown overly possessive and cruel. You demean my intelligence and insult me with nasty words. You have placed your hands on me roughly on more than one occasion, and when I revealed to you that I was recently assaulted, you seemed not to care. In fact, you insinuated that I asked for it—that I am some kind of whore!"

"What kind of assault? Loki who has hurt you? Why am I only hearing of this now," asked a frantic Frigga.

"I am more or less okay. We will discuss that later," I reassured her.

Freyr had other ideas. "Actually I think this is as good a time as any," he piped up. "Before all of this happened," he began, gesturing to the terrible state of my room, "I was on my way to you with urgent news Loki. I know who orchestrated the attack on you."

Just as I was about to inquire as to who, sounds of loud footsteps and shouting arose in the hallway. They belonged to Odin and his men. Sif of course followed along.

"What the Hel happened in here," rumbled Odin.

"Well what does it look like you old bag?" quipped Frigga.

The Allfather shot her a dark look. "Keep quiet woman if you know what is good for you."

Frigga laughed and sent him a look as if to say 'you do not scare me'. It made me extremely happy to see her stand her ground when conversing with Odin.

"Thor and I came to blows," Freyr simply told Odin.

Odin turned a fierce gaze on his golden boy. When Thor refused to look at him Odin marched up to Thor (pushing me out of the way) and clapped him behind the head. "What the Hel is wrong with you Thor? Do you want us to suffer in this war? We need Alfheim's help to win this war."

"No we do not," said Thor. "You and I can defeat the Frost Giants alone father. We can finish them off together," he shouted enthusiastically.

"Silence," the Allfather hissed. He turned to face the Elvin god with his arm propped across his chest. "On behalf of myself and Asgard, please forgive my son for his offensive behavior," he said with a bow. I noticed that Odin snuck a glance at me and then at Freyr, all the while with a plastered smug look on his face. "You ran out of our meeting prematurely Freyr: I did not get the chance to bestow upon you a special gift. Please allow me to present you with a small token of our gratitude. I hope this will erase all wrong doings committed on either side," said the Allfather. He had a weird look in his eye and his gaze kept shifting back to me. It made me extremely uncomfortable and I grabbed my mother's hand for support.

We all stood in shock when in the Allfather's right hand an onyx hammer materialized. It was sleek and beautiful in every way, from the deep ebony color to the gold engravings etched in the base of the hammer and its handle. It was the same size as its counterpart Mjolnir and it no doubt held the same amount of power. I longed to touch it and I hoped that when I was alone with Freyr in the future that he would let me do so. Thor rarely let me touch his.

"I thought you said the hammer could not be replicated," Freyr gruffed even as he reached forward to take the hammer from Odin. Behind us Thor swore and whined that it was not fair.

Odin ignored his son and nodded his head. "Indeed I did. Mjolnir is truly one of a kind: it was forged in the heart of a dying star. But this is not Mjolnir," he said, gesturing to the weapon. "This weapon, forged by the mighty blacksmith Brökk, was fashioned during the birth of a new moon. Hence the unique coloration."

Odin seemed quite pleased with himself when Freyr accepted the weapon. Mother and I shared a look but neither of us said anything. Odin's men on the other hand shared looked of concern. They had every right to—in their minds they have not quite placed Freyr in either the category of friend or foe. And arming either could be potentially dangerous.

"I have left the task of naming it up to you. Likewise Brökk has informed me that there is a way to link your Elvin powers to the hammer as a way to channel your magic. But I am sure with your infinite wisdom and ability, that you already knew that."

I made a noise of disgust in the back of my throat. Never in my life did I think I would ever witness a more pathetic site than that of the Allfather as a sycophant. My dog could do a better job. Well, if I had a dog then I was sure that it could do a better job.

Freyr, though he seemed fascinated with the weapon, agreed with me on some level judging by the noise he too made, and was obviously not impressed with the Allfather either. "Save your groveling for someone who actually gives a damn Odin. You and I both know that if the alliance between our realms were to dissolve, it would be for nothing that _Thor _has done."

I stood up straighter. "What does that mean Freyr," I asked in a soft voice.

"It means nothing," the Allfather tried to interject. He would have said more if Frigga did not silence him with a wave of her hand. Instantly his mouth stitched itself closed. I bumped her with my shoulder and mouthed the words 'good job' to her.

"What it means," Freyr tried once more, "is that I recently discovered that Odin was the mastermind behind your attack Loki. He revealed to me during our meeting this morning that he believed that by ordering my men to harm you, it would have somehow worked in my favor. He did so with the belief in mind that your bond with Thor would have proven too much for my diligence and that by doing this, I would find a way to separate you from Thor."

The Elvin god stepped slowly toward me and when he was within reach, he took my hand in his. Although I did not want it to happen, tears streaked down my face when Freyr pressed my hand to his lips for a kiss. "I swear to you Loki that I had absolutely nothing to do with this. I meant every single word that I said to you during these past few days. There is no bone in my body that is willing to harm you my love. And I could never live with myself if I had."

I glanced at Odin who currently sported a look between shock and shame. I snorted at the expression. Did it not occur to him that I would find out sooner or later of his trickery? Did he not think that Freyr would tell me?

I gathered the courage to look my punisher in the eye. "Why did you not leave me to die in that temple? Why bother to save me when you have gone to so much trouble to destroy me? I fought my entire life to gain your approval—to obtain some sign of affection from you but you gave me nothing!" I angrily wiped away my tears. "I longed once…just_ once_ for you to gather me in your arms and hold me—to comfort me—but you could not do it. Do you know what it is like for a child to grow up knowing that their father, biological or not, hates them? Mother was my only salvation," I said as I glanced at the woman whom I loved dearly. She held her hand over her heart and returned my smile even as she cried.

"I told myself that maybe if I had trained to become a better warrior, or if I had studied as much as I could and became a skilled sorcerer that perhaps you would notice me. All I wanted was your love Odin! Was that too much to ask?"

"Enough of this," yelled Odin as he ripped the last of the stitches out. He fixed all of us with a heated glare. "None of you have the right to question my actions or to reprimand me for them. I am King and I shall do whatever I see fit to ensure the prosperity of my realm. You Loki, will never have my love. You are nothing more than a pawn in all of this you ungrateful cretin. I cared nothing for you when I discovered you as a baby, and you mean nothing to me now. How can you not see the bigger picture here? Asgard has always been at war with the Jötunns and after years of seeing my people perish by their hands I knew that I had to have greater leverage against them. You are that greater leverage. It was my intention to hold you prisoner and when Laufey inquired as to your freedom, I would barter you for liberty and peace. But that time never came and I was stuck with you—I was stuck with an abnormality in my home. Your own freak of a father cared not for you or your continued existence. He laughed in my face when I proposed a trade, claiming that he had wanted his runt of a son to die because you would never amount to anything. Til this day I can not believe that Laufey and I actually _agree_ on something," Odin spat at me. I recoiled as if his words were like a slap to the face. "I had every intention of locking you away in the dungeons with all of the other filth of the city but you have Frigga to thank for saving you from that fate. If it were not for all of her joy at having a second _son_ to care for, then I would have done just that. Too bad my love for my wife got in the way," he said sarcastically with a pointed look at mother.

"But all of that does not matter. None of the past matters, only the present. I have had enough of you and your destruction of our lives. I say this all ends now." Odin stalked closer to me but before he could get real close Freyr stepped in front of me, successfully blocking his path. The Elvin god crossed his massive arms across his chest and growled at the Allfather causing him to falter slightly. They stared at each other before he returned his hardened gaze to me. "Your time is up Loki. You have been given many weeks to decide between your suitors and now the time has come where you must reveal your choice," he spoke with finality.

Glumly I nodded my head in an accord. Odin, though he was an asshole, was right nonetheless. I knew that eventually the time would come where I would have to make a decision. And it was not right or fair for me to lead both Thor and Freyr on, knowing that in the end one will suffer heartache. But so help me I love them both. I looked to Freyr who gave me a sad yet reassuring smile. It would be so easy to choose him. He could give me the life I have always wanted and the love and attention that I have yearned for for years. But then I glanced at Thor who had spent all this time muttering to himself away from the rest of us. I felt my heart breaking. I love my brother with all of my heart and I know that he still feels the same about me as well. But somewhere along the way we tumbled head first into this mess and neither one of us knows how to truly climb out just yet. I know just by looking at him that something else is going on with him—that he needs my help in some way. And despite all else I know that as his brother I will try my best to help him.

Yes, my time had come. I knew whom I was going to choose.

I released the breath I was not aware that I was holding. "I choose," I started to say but was cut off as my body slipped into a momentary state of paralysis where my mouth and body ceased to work but I was still conscious. This had never happened to me before and to say I was scared would be the understatement of the year. I had never had a vision before—if that was what this could be called—and my magic had never allowed me to have this kind of ability. Nevertheless, I could say confidently that not all of my motor skills were impaired by this phenomenon. I could hear everyone around me talking and I could feel Freyr shaking my shoulders and calling my name but I could not answer him back. Instead, while my body remained where it was, my mind was being transported at a rapid pace through the palace. I could only catch glimpses of the different halls and rooms as they swirled by. After a few moments, I realized that my vision was leading me to the entrance of the palace and onto the Rainbow Bridge. I was headed toward the Bifrost when my pace slowed and the full view came into focus. And I gasped at what I saw.

When I spoke next it was not but a whisper, and it was not only my voice alone. Odin spoke up as well. "Frost Giants."

TBC…..

Please Review :-)

Extra special kudos to GoddessonmyKnees. You were the only one to guess that it was Frigga who broke up the fight. I am going to dedicate the next chapter to you ;-).

To everyone else, was it surprising to read that it was Frigga who separated Thor and Freyr? What do you think of her ability to use magic? I thought it would be nice to give her more of a purpose in this story and making her have magic seemed cool. :-)


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I had a couple of job interviews to go to, and I recently started my own literary magazine called The Clandestine Muse. I had to take some time to get the website up and all that jazz. I'm so excited to see how well that goes, and I hope that I get the job I want also.

But anyways that's enough about me. This chapter, albeit small, was really fun to write. I consider this to be the turning point in the entire story, and I can officially say that we are half way through! WooHoo! And just to be prepared, there will be a time jump in the next chappie.

Enjoy!

**Responses to Reviwers:**

GoddessonmyKnees: Thanks! That is a very interesting idea, but no. I didn't really think about making Loki the next Allfather. I just thought that because he is a Jötunn, that he should have some special ability to sense other Jötunn when they're near by. But I can so totally see Loki as being the one to bridge an alliance between the two realms. Hmmm, now I have to do some thinking. :-D

Jewel131415: Thanks for the continued support. I can't say for certain, but I know that in a couple of chapter for now I will address both Odin and Thor's unusual behavior. Although I have to say that in my story, Odin isn't a loveable kind of guy. He is a villain.

DeathAngel67: Thank you so very much my friend. I am most pleased that you liked my Frigga. I see her as being more badass in my fic. I liked that I made her stand up to Odin also. And I am happy that you are a fan of Team Freyr. I hope you continue to be after the next chapter…. ;-)

Polka dot : LOL! Yes Odin is a piece of work isn't he? Thanks for your continued support.

Superfan8: Thank you my friend! I hope you like this chapter as well.

Emerald Rapley: More you shall have!

Maru de Kusanagi: Girl power rocks!

Lady Lestat: Thank you! I think that Loki deserves to be happy too. I know that many people reading do not like my Loki and they think that he's annoying. Lol, I completely understand why they feel that way. But I feel like being attracted to two people and having to choose is something that can happen to someone and when it does, it can be a very confusing time. But anyways, thank you for continuing to read my story. I greatly appreciate it.

Skydancer2ooo: Haha the'Boy Band 3'? That is an awesome name for the Warriors Three. Yeah, I personally don't like Sif either. I would make her and Loki really throw down if it wasn't for Loki's condition. And I understand your support for Thor. He's a great guy and I know I made him batty in my story but there's a reason lol. Don't worry! :-D

MaestroANC: Of course! How can ther be a love triangle without drama? ;-)

Laffertyluver23: Haha did you really clap? That's awesome! And I'm not tellliiinnnggg lol.

Guest: Sorry but that's what I do lol.

SorecroressGoddess: Yes Ma'am!

InkHarBour: Thanks! It does seem like the Odinsons have gone crazy. And I didn't realize that I didn't put up a description of Freyr. I thought I did in prior chapters. He is taller than Thor with long blond hair and a matching beard. He has silver eyes and is more muscular than Thor. Hope that helps!

_As promised, this chapter is dedicated to GoddessonmyKnees_

**Chapter 22**

**Loki's POV**

The whole lot of us must have made quite a sight standing in the main foyer of the palace with our mouths open in shock but our weapons at the ready. There in front of us was the brave Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost, battling against the small legion of Frost Giants that kept pouring forth through the open channel between worlds. There were not many—only a few dozen—and I can say that comfortably because I know that the Jötunn's numbers far outweigh that. Nevertheless, they were proving to be too much for the gatekeeper alone. We had to help him.

I noticed Sif and Odin join in on the fight and even the Warriors Three, who I have not seen in a while, arrived to help. Selflessly I too was about to join in the fight, right next to my brother Thor who had already rushed in while laughing maniacally. But I was stopped by Freyr's hand.

"You will not fight Loki," he said to me.

As much as I love him I scowled at him still. "You can not order me not to fight," I retorted. "This is my home," I gestured with my hand, "I must help protect it at all costs."

"Your bravery is commendable my love, but you have other responsibilities that come first," he whispered to me. He placed his hand on my belly to further prove his point.

I looked up at him in confusion. "I never said…that is to say that I am not sure. I might not be," I concluded.

He gave me a sorrowful nod. "True as that might be I will feel much more secure in the knowledge that you are safe within the palace, just in case you are," he added in the end with a smile. He placed a warm kiss on my forehead.

I leaned into the embrace for a few moments before I pulled away. I looked over his shoulder to where Thor was currently blasting Frost Giants off of the bridge with thunderbolts from Mjolnir. "Despite your feelings for him, I ask that you try to look out for my brother. I know in my heart that something is not right with him."

Freyr glanced at the thunder god and gave me an acquiescing nod. "I will do my best." He began to walk briskly away from me. "Take your mother and stay in your quarters until I come for you," he called out.

I did as he said and brought my mother inside of the palace. The last I saw of the Elvin God before the palace doors closed was him obliterating a Jötunn that was trying to blindside Thor.

LOKIFREYRTHORLOKIFREYRTHOR

"It is not right that we must stay in here while our loved ones fight in a battle just beyond our palace doors," I cried out. Mother and I had just returned to my chambers and I was frustrated already. Yes it was true that I was aware of my potentially delicate situation, but I was still a god nonetheless. It was not easy to be rendered useless by one's own precarious circumstances.

Mother patted my shoulder. "Freyr was right Loki. I know that you wish to help—even I want to join in on the fight. This is my kingdom—my home after all. But it was best that we stay out of harms way. It is obvious that Freyr cares for you, and he cares enough about you to want to protect you. Fighting alongside him might have been a distraction for him." She led me over to my bed by my hand. We had to step around the debris and clutter on the floor to get there. "But I feel as though now is as good a time as any to talk."

She looked me over. "But first," she said gesturing to my current state of dress. With a wave of her hand she magically changed Sif's tarnished red dress into a pair of dark green trousers and a matching blouse.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "How about we talk about you first mother? Why has it taken so long for us—me in particular—to discover your magical abilities? I specify myself because you of course know that I dabble in the arts."

Frigga shrugged and played with the ends of her hair as she was customary of doing. "I always used to use magic when you and Thor were little. I'm surprised you do not remember. When I read stories to you as children I used to make the books levitate and sometimes if you two had behaved I used to make the stories come alive."

I looked at her in surprise. "Oh yes I do remember that. My, how could I have forgotten that? I used to love when you did that and I used to get angry at Thor when he misbehaved and you would punish us by sending us to bed without a story."

Mother tossed me a knowing look. "Do not sit there an act as though you were a perfect child Loki. You know good and well that you used to misbehave just as much as Thor."

I rubbed my shoulder sheepishly. "Yes well, I was not a bad as Thor was anyways. My mischief always came in the form of tricks and spells. Thor preferred to break things."

Mother and I looked around at the state of chaos that my room was in. "He still does," we both said at the same time. We giggled at our synchronism and when our chuckles died down I held a hand out to my mother.

"Care to perform a bit of magic," I asked her. She took my hand and together we walked into the middle of the floor. I did not know how strong Frigga's magic was but I had some idea when we began repairing the broken furniture. I did not feel the normal strain that I usually would after using my magic for a sustained amount of time. And my energy was not taxed either. We were able to work along side one another in perfect harmony as we reconstructed destroyed tables and bookshelves. We repaired the various holes in the walls and the broken granite tiles on the floor. The only thing that we did not have to touch was the bed, which was somehow bypassed during Thor and Freyr's brawl.

I was about to congratulate mother on her brilliant work when I noticed that she was not paying attention to what I was saying, but more so on my bed. Well more specifically, at the tray of food that Freyr had left for me earlier today. I guess the chambermaids did not have the chance to tidy up before all Hel had broken loose.

"Loki, what is this?"

I stood next to her. A small smile settled on my face. "Freyr decided to surprise me this morning with breakfast. It was only a tray full of different meats, cheeses, and fruits." I pointed to the seeds in the corner of the tray. "And that is what was left of the marlee fruit that Freyr brought for me from his homeland."

Mother turned to me with a look of concern on her face. I asked her immediately what was wrong.

"Loki…how did the marlee fruit taste when you ate it? Was it sweet or mostly bitter?"

My brow scrunched in confusion. "It was sweet mother. Really sweet. Why does that matter?"

In those three seconds after I gave her my answer I saw my mother's features rapidly change from worriment to joy. She grabbed my head and enveloped me in a near crushing hold for many minutes afterwards and though I tried to talk to her my words were muffled in her bosom. When she released me her eyes immediately drifted down to my abdomen. "You, my son, are pregnant. I am going to be a grand-mummy," she squealed.

I wrapped my arms around my belly. "No mother you might be mistaken. It is true that that might be a possibility, but it might also be false alarm," I spoke with caution.

Mother shook her head at me. "No Loki, it is not a mistake. If you are telling the truth about the marlee fruit then I am most positive that you are carrying my grandchild within you."

I sat down on the edge of the bed in shock. "How can you be so certain?"

Mother sat down next to me with her head cocked to the side. "Do you not know the significance of the marlee fruit?" She continued when I shook my head no. "It is indigenous only Alfheim for a reason. Alfheim is considered as the only realm in all of Yggdrasil to have ever opened up its gates to other beings not of Alfheim. As a result of that, there have been many inter-realm marriage unions."

I nodded my head. "Yes Freyr told me that. His late wife was a Jötunn princess after all."

"Exactly. But the idea of whether or not such a union could produce any offspring had arisen and because no one was sure, Freyr's father Njord, willed the Murkin grove into existence. It was Njord's idea that the fruit of the Murkin grove—the marlee fruit—would assist new couples with the reproductive process."

"But how?"

"The fruit works as a sort of detection agent. To anyone who samples the marlee fruit, it would taste bitter and acidic. But if the person who eats the fruit says that the fruit tastes sweet to them, then they would know that they are carrying life."

I sat there in a stupor. I knew that I would have eventually had to figure out a spell to conjure to detect whether or not I was pregnant. Actually I had had in mind several spell books to check before the madness of today happened. I just did not think that the results would have come in this manner, nor did I think that they would have arrived this fast.

I placed my hand over Frigga's which had taken up residence on my belly. "And you are certain?" I could not help but to ask the question twice.

Frigga gave me a warm smile. "Of all of the things in this realm that bear uncertainty, this is not one of them. When I was pregnant with Thor I used to make Odin travel to Alfheim and acquire a whole basket of the green fruit. It was all I ever wanted to eat."

I felt the same way when I consumed the juicy fruit. I sighed but smiled along with her. If there was one person I could trust without a shadow of a doubt, it was my mother. And the more she said, the happier I became. So I knew I was pregnant.

My smile widened. I was pregnant!

"Freyr I am sure would also know the reproductive properties of the marlee fruit. So can I also be certain that because it was Freyr that gave you the fruit this morning, that he is also the father of this child?"

And just like that my smile fell.

"To be sincere with you mother, I am not sure. The idea had originally sprung forth in my mind that I might be pregnant after I had lain with Thor. But I did not check to see if I was and soon after my time with Thor, I laid with Freyr. So honestly, I know not who this child belongs too."

Frigga frowned. "Freyr mentioned Odin orchestrated an attack, and used Freyr's own men to do it. How did they attack you Loki? What did they do to you? Did they….could this child possibly be one of theirs?"

"No. No it is not," I said tightly.

Mother nodded her head solemnly. "I see. Well nonetheless you have landed yourself in quite the predicament Loki. And from what I heard earlier, a lot more has happened to you these past couple of days that you did not share with me. Might I suggest you start talking now, from the beginning?"

I knew from her tone of voice that it was not a voluntary request. Mother cared deeply about me and I know that hearing of my attack by Freyr's men, as well as Odin's schemes did not relax her mind at all. Therefore I settled myself on top of the bed and began my tale.

LOKIFREYRTHORLOKIFREYRTHOR

When the doors to my quarters opened hours later, mother and I were still in full chatter mode. I fully expected to see Freyr striding in fatigued from battle but alive even so. Yet it was not him who entered. Instead one of Odin's soldiers came forth with holding Freyr's onyx hammer in his hands. He came to stand in front of me, bowing his head as was customary in the presence of royalty.

"I was told to bring this to you Prince Loki," said the soldier as he handed the hammer to me.

I accept the weapon but I knew not what this action meant. "I do not understand. This is Freyr's hammer. Why do you have this? Where is he?"

The soldier fidgeted under the weight of my glare. "That is the thing. We do not know. The battle was long and although we neutralized the Frost Giant legion, we suffered a few losses of our own. We as well as the Elvin Royal Guard have checked for him both amongst our living…and our dead. He was not found in either.

"So what does that mean," I yelled fearfully.

The soldier cast his eyes down. "It seems my Prince, that King Freyr has just… vanished."

**Please Review**

Sooo the obvious question here is what do you think happened to Freyr? The soldier said that his body was never found which is true, but we also know that Jotunns were falling from the Rainbow Bridge during the battle. Do you think perhaps that happened to Freyr also?

New Poll Alert!

Who do you think is the father of Loki's baby? Vote now!


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: HI! The weather has finally gotten better up here in Boston, and the flowers are blooming! I know that might not sound like much, but we have just survived four snowstorms so I think everyone up here is rejoicing for sunshine and warmth!

As usual, I am quite the busy little bee! I'm working on a few fics at the moment, in addition to this one. I have developed a second chapter for my "Divine Affection" story. Orion, if you are still reading, I hope you enjoy that! I am also working on a fourth chapter for my "Primal" story (Thank you Liz!). And for my fellow SciFi dorks, I am also writing a Stargate fic entitled "Solem".

I always have a lot on my plate, and I like to add more apparently. I say that because as mentioned in a previous chapter, I have recently started my own literary magazine, The Clandestine Muse. It keeps me busy, but I love what I do and I love that I'm doing it with my best friend.

Any who, I just wanted to share that info with you guys because I love you all very much! You guys have supported my work since the beginning and I would love the chance to return the favor in any way that I can. So if you're interested and you live in the U.S., are serious about writing, and you want to establish a platform as a published author, then you can PM for details or Google the name of my company (Can't put a link up, sorry). Whichever you fancy. We'd love to work with you.

Anyways, that's my spiel! Enjoy this chappie!

P.S. Responses to reviewers are down below, and the time jump that I spoke of in chapter22 is actually going to take place in the **next** chapter.

Warning: Unbeta'd

**Chapter 23**

Freyr calmly strode up the frozen path and into the foyer of the Laufey's palace. His body was weary from the battle back on Asgard but his mind was more alert and focused than ever. He had not anticipated this sudden return to the frozen wasteland. He was furious and confused, so he knew that when he spoke with the Frost Giant King, that he was not going to sugarcoat anything.

When he went inside the inner chamber, a pair of Jötunn soldiers who were guarding the entrance to the throne room stopped him.

"I request an audience with Laufey immediately," said the Elvin God with his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. The frost giants noticed this but did not move.

"He is preoccupied at the moment and does not wish to be disturbed," said the one on the right.

Freyr stiffened. His increasing anger channeled his magic and brought it forth. The air in the room swirled and his eyes which are normally a pale silver glowed brighter than a fully lit moon. "I shall not be denied," he growled out.

The two juvenile Jötunns, who Freyr deemed young due to their shortened height and build, shared a look and eventually stepped aside. They knew better than to get into any altercations with the Elvin God.

Freyr continued his journey into the throne room. From where he stood not more than fifteen feet away, he could clearly see why Laufey did not want to be disturbed. Freyr sneered Drakun profanities at his former brother-in-law. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Laufey was a Frost Giant with needs too.

Likewise, it was just as easy to forget that he as well as most of the other giants on Jotunheim has no sense of conservativeness. For before Freyr, Laufey was seated comfortably on his throne with his legs spread open while a rather petite female Jötunn pleasured him with her mouth. Freyr grimaced again at the sight but still approached. At the sound of the Elvin god's heavy footfalls Laufey cracked open an eye and beckoned him closer.

"Ahh my good friend. I am happy to see you. Come closer come closer. Have a seat," said the Jötunn king. He snapped his fingers and a pair of Jötunns came forth with a chair for Freyr.

Cautiously he sat in it and though he tried to refrain, he could not help but to look at the sight next to him. He watched on in a slight daze as the female's small lips curved around Laufey's impressive azure length which was completely hard and glistening in the low lighting. Laufey seemed to be in complete bliss with his head thrown back and oddly enough that made Freyr think of his brief encounter with his own mate—of the happiness that he felt with Loki.

But that thought was fleeting when the Elvin god remembered where he was. "This is not a social call Laufey," Freyr growled out. He felt the need to say something—anything—to mask the slurping sounds and the tiny moans coming from the Jötunn concubine. It did nothing but channel the memories of the way Loki moaned as he rode Freyr's cock.

Laufey chuckled. He grabbed the back of the concubine's head and forced her down to take more of him, before yanking her head back up. His dick slipped from her lips with a wet plop. "You are much too rigid Freyr, as always. You must learn to relax and have some fun."

Though the concubine's lips looked sore, swollen, and covered with precome, she still begged to service her king. Yet Laufey took his time, slowly dragging the head of his cock across her quivering lips. "I would have thought that my son would have loosened you up so to speak. He might have been an ugly runt since birth but a Frost Giant is still a Frost Giant. Has he not been performing well?"

Freyr threw an irritated glance at the frost giant king. "You do not possess the right to ask me about my relationship with Loki. In fact, you do not possess the right to ask me anything at all! It is I who shall ask the questions now and I want to know why you have brought me here?"

Laufey shrugged. He wrapped his massive hand around his length and began to pump at a moderate pace. "I required an update as to your progress," he simply said.

"I could have relayed a message to you from Asgard, as I have been doing for the past few weeks! Do you know the trouble this will cause me in their eyes? In Loki's? I have worked so hard to gain his trust—to prove to him that I do indeed love him—and because of your careless act I might as well have lost it all," Freyr screamed. He sat back in his chair and ran an agitated hand through his blond locks. He scowled even more when his fingers grew stuck in the various tangles.

"What would you have had me do then," Laufey asked casually. He began to fist his length faster now, though for the first time he turned his gaze to Freyr while he did so. The elf felt a little disconcerted by that. "You were supposed to give me the signal to attack Asgard but you did not. For nearly two weeks I have waited for you and you gave me nothing. My actions were nothing short of your fault Freyr. I did what I had to do."

Freyr growled at Laufey's nonchalant attitude but before he had the chance to retort he felt a slight pressure on his left thigh. His hand immediately clutched the small dagger under his right sleeve. If Laufey thought that he could be taken out this easily then the frost giant king had another thing coming.

Freyr was all set to strike but when he looked down at the alleged threat, he realized that he was not in any danger at all. Kneeling beside him was a young Jötunn boy who had probably just entered into adulthood. He features were strikingly similar to Loki's—graceful cheekbones, almond shaped eyes, and a kind disposition. But while Loki's hair was near waist length, this Jötunn's ebony hair barely brushed against his shoulders. This Jötunn also had hazel eyes instead of the green emeralds that the Asgardian prince possessed. Nonetheless Freyr felt his previous aggression and caution wane. He pushed the dagger back into his sleeve.

The Jötunn at his feet smiled shyly up at him and caressed a small patch of Freyr's thigh. "It would be an honor to serve you my lord," said the timid concubine.

"Are you not a bit young for this sort of thing," asked Freyr brutishly. He did not want to speak roughly to the young Jötunn but he was still drained from the day's battle, not to mention that he must not have looked all that appealing covered in dried blood and dirt. His patience had waned.

"I am old enough to give you pleasure," came the near quiet response.

Freyr looked the young Jötunn over and even he was surprised when a small smile overtook his features. He caressed the boy's face with a gentle hand. "That may be so, but I am afraid that I will have to decline."

Immediately the boy frowned and fearfully chanced a glance at his king, "Have I done something to displease you," he whispered. It seemed that he feared Laufey overhearing him. Perhaps some sort of punishment is enforced to those who do not fulfill their purpose. He felt bad for the boy if that was the case, yet Freyr could not deny what he felt in his heart.

"No, you have not displeased me at all. I merely wish to receive pleasure from only my beloved and no one else."

When Freyr's words did not offer the boy any comfort, he tried something else. "However if you truly wish to please me then you can get a bowl of warm water and a cloth and cleanse me," he offered. It took the boy less than two seconds to act and Freyr watched him happily scamper off to do as he asked.

When the boy was out of sight, Freyr finally turned his attention back to Laufey. He was pleased to see that in that time the Frost Giant king finished his display of exhibitionism and had emptied the last of his seed into the female concubine's mouth. He leisurely turned to Freyr with a satiated grin. "I see you turned the boy down. He will get lashes for that you know."

Freyr growled. "You know as well as I that my loyalty is to your son. Lashing the boy because of my fidelity is unwarranted and uncalled for Laufey."

Laufey laughed. "Your fidelity? My Freyr you have gone soft. Well, I guess it all began with my sister. Gerd had you wrapped around her finger. Bitchy little thing she was. Things were much quieter when she was gone."

Freyr growled louder. "And I would also appreciate it if you did not talk about my late wife either. To besmirch her memory would be a great insult to me and my people."

Laufey waived the Elvin god off. "Alright alright. No need to get snippy. How about we talk about the war and why it has taken you so damn long to give me a signal. You know that I hate to be kept waiting Freyr. Call me impatient if you will," he said with a twisted grin.

Freyr scoffed at the Jötunn king and his blasé attitude. Working with Laufey was not the easiest thing to do, nor was it Freyr's favorite activity. Most times he wished that he could off the frozen bastard and be done with it. But he knew that he could not do that—that he needed the Jötunns to fulfill his plan.

So he bit his tongue at Laufey's sarcastic comments and acknowledged the return of the young Jötunn boy. Freyr watched as the boy dipped a white cloth into a bowl of steamy water and wrung it with small fingers. The boy politely kept his glance downwards though he did cast the Elvin god a glance or two when he came closer. The elf had to bite back a moan of relief when the warm damp cloth made contact with his sore neck and shoulders.

He let his head fall against the back of the chair. "Loki is pregnant," he sighed.

Laufey snorted. "So my runt of a son proves that he is good for something. _How wonderful. _Would you mind explaining to me how that proves to be an acceptable answer to my question?"

Freyr really wanted to gut him. "It is an acceptable answer because my mate is pregnant," he reiterated slowly through gritted teeth. "I could not risk his safety or the safety of the child."

"I would have given the orders not to harm him," Laufey drawled.

Freyr narrowed his eyes. "Forgive me if I doubt your sincerity. Your soldiers charged at me as if they knew not who I was. Oh, and they are very much dead in case you were wondering."

It was Laufey's turn to growl. "You dare kill my men!"

"You infiltrated Asgard and nearly ruined everything," I countered. I let his earlier words be his downfall. "My actions were nothing short of your fault Laufey. I did what I had to do."

The Jötunn king nodded his head and rose to his feet. "And now I must do what I need to ensure my domination over the nine realms."

Before Freyr knew what was happening, his hands were bound onto the arms of his chair by heavy iron and his feet were shackled to the floor. The seemingly innocent Jötunn by his feet had managed to remove the daggers strapped to Freyr's ankles as well as the one under his sleeve while the Elvin god was preoccupied. The boy's expression grew wicked and smug as he handed the weapons to Laufey, including Freyr's sword that he had saved for last.

Freyr shot hateful looks at them both and struggled against his bindings.

"You are secured by impenetrable iron Freyr. Neither your strength nor your magic will be able to release you."

Freyr screamed in frustration. "Why are you doing this Laufey? Have you forgotten that we are partners in all of this?"

Laufey continued down the steps with my weapons in his hand. His two whores stood next to him gloating. "I am not the one who has forgotten anything. While you waste time running behind my unsightly son like a lovesick whelp, you have also robbed me of my revenge over Odin. I am sorry but I refuse to wait a moment longer. The attacks on Asgard will continue, and any and all deaths will be recorded as casualties of war."

Freyr screamed at Laufey's back until the Jötunn king was out of sight. He slumped against the chair while a solitary tear ran down his cheek. He knew the unsaid part of Laufey's statement. He knew that his greatest fear had just been made a reality.

Loki, his pregnant mate, would not be safe.

**Please Review**

Responses to Reviewers:

Kenrex: Thanks! Not sure where you got that idea from but thanks!

Yuki Daviji: Thank you for reading my story. I'm always happy to get new readers and I hope you continue to like the story as it continues. There is much more to come.

InkHarBour: Thank you my friend! Yay for team Freyr.

Lizstyla: Don't feel bad. I know you're a busy lady! Thanks for your support though! And thank you for clarifying Odin. I like him as the villain in my story lol, but I think I'm the only one.

SorecroressGoddess: Yay for team Thor!

Ellice-Megan: Your English is fine my friend. And thank you!

Cookies: I absolutely adore you my friend. I am glad that my story makes you happy and let me just say that I squealed immensely when I read that you "ship Loki and Freyr." You made my birthday that much better. Thanks!

Nako13yeh: Haha I love that you stick to my story like glue! I adore you my friend and I hope that you liked this chapter and the ones yet to come.

MaestroANC: That was a great guess my friend! And yay for team Thor!

Noelwing: I agree. I want to tell you that Loki will have a happy ending in this story where he lives cheerfully, but I would be fibbing a bit. He was meant to suffer a bit in this fic but I can assure you that he will at least be content when this story ends.

Polkadot: Haha damn I should have put "single dad" up as an option in the poll. :-D

DeathAngel67: HAHA it really is like the Asgard version of Maury huh? With a little bit of Jerry Springer thrown into the mix! XD

GoddessonmyKnees: Those were wonderful guesses. Loki pregnant with twins would be interesting. Hahaha I might just do it.

Kissimi: Haha Thor is psycho? Lol yeah I guess he kind of is!

Emeralden Rapley: I am sorry my friend. I didn't mean to torture you!

Laffertyluver23, gloriousluisa, and blubber nugget: I am sorry.

Kokoziko: Yayy for team Freyr!

Iceyxstrawberry: Yaay for team Thor. It just might be his baby. You never know….

The lady loves the dark: Long time no see my friend. I thought you might have deserted me lol. :-p. Haha get your nerves ready for the next couple of chapters my friend. This ride is going to get bumpy!

Jewel131415: Lol yay for team Freyr ;-).


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: Hello my peeps! Sorry for the very much delayed update, but after the recent bombings in my city, I haven't had much energy to take care of myself, much less write. But now that I know that my friends and family are all safe and accounted for, I will try my best to resume this story! Also I am sorry for the short length of this chapter. I will try to make the next one longer.

_Responses to Reviewers:_

Mirtama: Thank you so much!

Daydae37: Thank you for liking my story thus far and its character. I hope you continue to like it as the story unfolds.

Frailmoon: Thank you. I adore you and your lovely comments!

Kenrex: Thanks!

GoddessonmyKnees: You are very right my friend. Politics does come into play in this story. Freyr however was caught off guard, haha. I don't think he was prepared for something like that.

MaestroANC: Hahaha, sorry to disappoint my friend. There will be no Laufey and Freyr sexy time. And I agree about Loki and the baby. I think he will be a great parent.

Cookies: Thank you so much! I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long ;-)

The Lady loves the Dark: Haha you might be getting ahead my friend. Remember what I always say: The truth is among us, yet nothing is as it seems. ;-)

Maru de Kusanagi: Haha continue to hold Freyr in good regard. He does indeed love Loki.

Lizstyla: Haha maybe the Jötunns like having their butts kicked? Lol, it is merely because they feel as though the more they attack Asgard, the more likely it will weaken and then fall.

Deathangel67: Spanking indeed!

Chapter 24

**Six months later…**

Loki keened in relief from his wretched curse as Thor slowly entered into him from behind. The pain that wracked his entire body ebbed as Thor continued, at long last giving Loki the freedom to examine his current situation. He was surprised that his brother still maintained the level of sanity and patience to remember that he was a pregnant god and that precautions should be adhered. These days Thor barely looked and acted like the Thor he remembered. His hair which was usually pristine was now beyond disheveled. There were times where he rarely bathed. And he barely uttered coherent sentences save for the random 'Loki is mine', 'The elf is dead', or 'That's my baby growing inside of you.' All words were taken note by Loki though he paid little attention to them. They were only the ramblings of a great god gone mad, and not of the brother he once knew.

The brother Loki knew was still in there, somewhere amidst that broken shell.

Yet for now Loki casted all thoughts aside, focusing on the task at hand. He had to admit that the feeling of Thor's thick cock inside of him was one he could never tire from. Loki moaned and pushed back against Thor, eager to drive more of the pulsing thresh within. He could tell that that action pleased the thunder god as he sped up his movements, thrusting inside of Loki's hole so fast and so deep that the slapping of skin upon skin grew deafening in the room. However, the trickster god knew that Thor would not last much longer, his fucking becoming erratic and his breathing heavy. Loki sought to aid him in his release, clenching his dripping channel tightly, capturing Thor's phallus and wrenching his orgasm from him. That was enough to bring Loki to peak as well and they came together with the Jötunn prince gripping the sheets beneath him and with Thor's hands wrapped one around his swollen belly and the other his fragile neck. Loki cried out as Thor's seed filled his hole to the brim, quietly delighted at the feeling of his body thoroughly used once more. They stayed locked in that embrace for quite some time until Thor pulled away and took up a more comfortable place lying next to Loki on the bed.

Loki took what time was needed to regain his breath, but he did not hesitate a moment longer. As soon as Thor had lain drained of energy beside him he whispered the small phrase needed to place his brother into a deep lingering, sleep. Thor shut his eyes after Loki uttered the last word, falling into the abyss of dreams with a smile on his face. The sight reminded Loki of how Thor used to be before all of this mess happened. He ran dainty fingers down the side of thunder god's stubbled cheek with a pained expression. The time will arise where Loki will determine the cause of Thor's insanity, but the trickster god deemed that that time had not yet arrived. With a sigh he gathered his robes, pulling from one of its many pockets a contrivance that matched the length and width of his brother's phallus. Over the past few months, Loki had developed quite a few theories towards different aspects of his life. One of them concerned the curse that Odin had placed upon him. Loki knew that the curse required that he be near one of his two suitors in order to quell the pain. But as Thor was mentally incapacitated and Freyr was still missing, Loki was quickly running out of options. He could no longer wait about in the palace for a solution to come to him. He needed to be out _there_, amongst the stars, searching for the answers he sought. And as he could not physically bring his deluded brother with him on his journey, he needed to find a way to bring along a _part_ of Thor.

With determination in mind, Loki inserted the plug into his tight channel, moaning at the feeling of the device capturing Thor's essence inside of him—keeping him full. He knew that in combination with the fact that he was now six month along and still increasing in size, that it would be hard to walk. But Loki deemed that as a sacrifice he would need to bare.

He exited Thor's chambers, fastening the last tie on his robes as he came face to face with Frigga who had been waiting outside. "How is he doing," she asked calmly.

Loki turned sad eyes upon her. "His condition continues to deteriorate, but he is stable at the very least."

Frigga shook her head with a concerned look on her face. "Do you have any ideas as to what has happened to him?"

Loki sighed. "I have my suspicions. I have consulted my books these past few months and a few possibilities have arisen. I have made it a point to test out my theories once we have returned."

Frigga glanced back at the door to Thor's chambers. "And how does he fair now?"

"I have placed him under a temporary spell to soothe him into a restful sleep. Hopefully that will help to calm his mind and give us the time we would need to find the answers we seek."

Frigga nodded, placing her hands upon Loki's rounded belly. "Do you think this idea of yours still wise? To leave the safety of Asgard while carrying delicate life?"

Loki covered his mother's hands with his own. "Asgard has proven on more than one occasion that it is incapable of keeping me or my unborn child safe. But it is no never matter; I am still going. I need to find out what has happened to Freyr and why the attacks on Asgard by the Jötunns still occurs unprovoked." Loki paused, taking in his mother's worried expression. "But you need not come Frigga. I have procured a handful of faithful warriors to stand by my side during this journey."

Frigga scoffed. "Where my son and grandchild goes I will surely follow! How dare you ask any less of me?"

Loki dipped his head. "My apologies. I simply wish not to drag you into a situation that does not pertain to you. My loved ones are few in number after all."

Frigga nodded, looping her arm through Loki's. Together they began a slow pace towards the palace entrance where a small group of soldiers awaited them. "I would not be your mother if I left you alone to experience such a mighty journey as this. Now are you sure that our departure will go unnoticed?"

Loki nodded. "I have Heimdall's sworn oath that he will keep a silent tongue and cloak our departure and inevitable return from wandering eyes."

"Good. That is good to hear," said Frigga.

"But what of Odin? Will he not notice our absence and decide to act? Although I hope he would be wiser and abstain," growled Loki. The days of attempting to please his _father _were far behind him.

Frigga laughed, the jovial sound a graceful flutter of bliss to Loki's ears.

"Let us just say that father and son are more alike than as would seem. It appears that less than one candlemark ago Odin himself had fallen into an unexpected Odinsleep," said Frigga slowly, her sentence trailing off into a wicked smile.

Loki nodded his head in approval and took his mother's hand, leading them and their soldiers into the active Bifrost. He spared a glance to the mighty Heimdall who was perched behind them at the Bifrost's center. Said god nodded to Loki and his mother and in turn they did the same. "Much gratitude Heimdall, for all that you are doing for us," said Loki.

"I will do whatever is required to please the Queen of Asgard and her son, whom I both serve," came the deep response. "That is an oath I have sworn by til Ragnarok come."

Loki granted the darker god a smile. "And that is an oath that will see you receive much needed reward when the time comes."

"My continued service to you Loki is all the reward I will need," said Heimdall, inserting his sword into the slot of the Bifrost portal.

"Thank you dear friend."

Loki turned towards his mother, giving her hand a small squeeze. He signaled with his free hand for their soldiers to step forward and through the active portal. "Come now mother. Let us, for a time, leave behind Asgard in favor of traveling to our desired destination."

TBC…

_Please Review_ :-D

Questions to Ponder

. Where do you think Frigga and Loki are going?

. What do you think is wrong with Thor?


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: OMG I can't believe it's been over a month since I've updated. I've had a lot going for me since April (car accident, new job…etc.) but I never stopped thinking about this story. I won't lie to you: my motivation for writing it has diminished a bit, but I am determined to finish this fic. Also (as you can tell) I won't be able to update as I used to, so please don't PM me, asking me "What's taking so long?" or "These days, why do you update every other month instead of every week like you used to?" I am honestly doing my best to get chapters out and I promise you that I will not abandon this fic.

Thanks for bearing with me! :D

Responses to Reviewers:

MaestroANC: Thank you so much for the warm wishes. After the bombing incident I got into a car accident (I'm not really a lucky person, lol). But after that I was eating yummy food and taking care of myself, lol. And you were right about where Loki and Frigga went, and you're soooo close on your theory about what happened to Thor. In fact, you're half right. ;-)

Gloriousluisa: You're onto something my friend.

Deathangel67: Yeah I live in Boston. My family for the most part was okay. It was just a scary time and I agree that there are people in the world who is losing their minds. But things have gotten better and now hopefully I can put most of my attention on my fics.

Popthepoppot: Thank you so much for you're kind words! I am so glad that you like my story. I feel the same about Sif, lol. Hahaha they don't have DNA tests in Asgard, but there's always a way to find out things. *taps nose* There's always a way ;-)

Francis Bonnifoy: Good guess my friend.

Nako13yeh: Thank you so much for the warm wishes. This chappie is another short one but I can honestly say that I had a lot of fun writing it.

Annie: Yaayyy team Freyr! And omg you should totally watch Thor. I think you'll love it!

GoddessonmyKnees: Oooohhhh that was such a great guess.

Cassy27: OMGOMG I have missed you and your reviews so much! I thought I would never hear from you again. But I know you have been a busy lady so I can't complain. I am so thrilled that you like my Frigga and hate Odin and Sif. And you're team Freyr, yaaayyy! I promise that I will try not to make Freyr a douche, lol. Freyr is a sneaky guy and he doesn't always tell the truth but I can promise you that he is being completely honest in his love for Loki. 100%. Haha Loki going to Midgard in search of a psychologist? LOL you crack me up. I hope this chapter makes you just as happy as the others.

Darkling prinzen: Thank you! I will try to have Loki use magic more, just for you .

Kenrex: LOL. Steroids? Hahah thanks for the review.

AnimeAmie: I have much appreciation for any and all of your reviews! You don't have to review after each chapter if you don't want to. I love what you've told me so far. Loki, Thor and Freyr still have a big journey ahead of them, so this story isn't over yet lol.

Dragonfir3: Yaayyyy for team Thor! Thanks so much for reading my story and liking it! I hope you continue to like it in the future. :-D

S.K. : Aren't they? :D

Zaylo267: Good guesses.

**Chapter 25**

Loki had only known of Alfheim through descriptions of the place in the musty old tomes of his library, and through vivid tales retold to him by Freyr. So he knew that upon arrival he should expect a lively, peaceful atmosphere where the birds and fairies sing songs of their joy for the heavens to hear. He knew that he should expect to see lush foliage in nearly every color growing untamed yet evermore beautiful in appearance. He knew that he would see the kingdom in the distance where it was carved into a mountain side, almost cold in contrast to the inviting village down below. Loki knew to expect to see a realm beyond his wildest dreams—a place where the sun sets for barely a moment, only to return once more to bathe the world and its inhabitants in its warm glow.

And that is exactly what he saw.

As soon as Loki and Frigga stepped off the landing platform, they and their soldiers were greeted by curious, yet friendly creatures who appeared excited for their arrival. A wild mare came close to Loki, bowing as the majestic creatures do with their body and head dipped in submission. Then the animal gently brushed its nose across Loki's swollen belly as if greeting the child within. Loki rubbed the creature's head and followed behind it when it lead them up the path and into the village at the foot of the kingdom. Mother and son greeted all of the villagers who came up to them with offerings of flowers and fruit, mildly surprised to see a variety of eager faces smiling back at them. But Freyr did inform Loki that many flock to Alfheim from all of the realms of Yggdrasil.

But it was in the center of the village where Loki's eyes came across the most precious gem that Alfheim had to offer. A woman—so similar to Freyr in appearance—calmly waited for Frigga and Loki to journey to her. Her hair was of the same bright blond nature, as if the sun itself at kissed it to make it so. Her eyes were of lighter silver than Freyr's but they still glowed all the same. Her skin, though pale, retained more of a rosy hue than the white silk dress she adorned. And when Loki grew ever close, he realized that she too, like Freyr, had the advantage of height.

So he knew that this goddess standing before him could only be one person alone.

Loki shared a smile with his mother before he turned his attention forward one more. "Forgive this sudden intrusion upon your home world, but please allow me to make introductions and state my humble reasons for being here."

"Introductions are not needed amongst family little one," came the graceful reply. The blonde goddess turned eyes upon Frigga who waited patiently beside her son with a smile. "Pleasure to finally lay eyes you in the flesh Frigga."

"It has been long overdue," said Frigga. The Alfheimian goddess looked to Loki who now had his eyebrows raised in slight confusion. "And it is also a pleasure to meet the young prince who has the nine realms a flutter with talk."

Loki gave her a charming smile. "Hopefully only good words were spoken Queen Freyja," said Loki with a small curtsey. Freyja mirrored him in action, her eyes and eventually her hands drifting down to his plump midsection. "That they were. I say, my visions may have granted me sight of your arrival but they did not predict this. To have Prince Loki here on the lands of Alfheim with strong life growing within him," Freyja began, her silver eyes growing only for a mere moment that Loki swore he imagined it. "Tis a precious occurrence indeed."

Loki placed a loving hand on his stomach and fell into step next to Freyr's sister as she made her way through the boisterous village. "You knew of my arrival beforehand?"

Freyja nodded her head. "Of course. I have known for quite some time now that you would grace us all with your presence. Tis a gift I bare—the gift of foresight."

"But you could not foresee my pregnancy?"

Freyja shook her head. "Such…diminutive things vary in my visions. I saw glimpses of minor possibilities where you were heavy with child, while I also saw situations where you were not. Such is the fickle way of life. My visions tend to bring forth more concrete images—images almost guaranteed in certainty."

"I would stand to attest that my pregnancy _was_ guaranteed to be a certainty, especially due to the position I was placed in," Loki scoffed.

Freyja smiled. "I am sure that it seems that way to you Loki, but what I see are the monumental events that will change the course of the future, for all realms alike. Reality is composed of many intricate layers, weaved together by the delicate fibers of life. You and I exist in only one of those realities. Can you imagine how many millions exist in actuality?" Freyja giggled, pausing when she noticed that she was the only one. She placed a calming hand on the Asgardian prince's shoulder. "But do not give much thought to the words I speak. Instead let us all rejoice in your arrival while patient ears gather to inquire as to your current visit."

Many of the villagers gathered close and Loki and Frigga greeted them all with nods of their head. But the time had come where Loki had to give reason for his presence and he could not help but feel nervous at the simple task. Many months had passed and the Jötunn prince knew that at long last he was going to finally receive answers to the questions that had burned themselves into his brain and his heart.

He took a deep breath. "I have come to see your brother Freyr. I am afraid that he and I have as bit of unsettled business that I would like seen cleared up and attended," Loki said with false resolve.

Freyja blinked and looked at Loki with an expression he could not decipher. Her response was slow and uncertain. "You have come to see Freyr?"

Frigga stepped up, grasping her son's cool hand in her own. "Yes. We wish to hold an audience with him if we could."

The Alfheimian Queen blinked again, moving a couple of steps away before turning back to face her guests. "I believe that you are mistaken about Freyr's whereabouts. He is not here."

Loki nodded, stepping forth. "Then we graciously request momentary accommodation so that we may await his return."

Again that unknown expression fluttered over Freyja's features. "I believe you have mistaken my words little one." She paused and Loki nearly died from the anticipation.

"It have been nearly a year since Freyr has stepped foot onto the lands of Alfheim."

PLEASE REVIEW :-D

What do you guys think of Freyr's sister? I absolutely love writing her. I think of her as the good witch in the Wizard of Oz, lol.

And did she say that Freyr hadn't been to Alfheim in a year? What do you think is going on with that? O_o


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so excited because I managed to make this chapter longer than the previous one! Woohoo! There isn't much going on in this chappie, but I hope that the backstory helps to clarify some of the questions that you might have. (And I know that there are many, lol.) Enjoy :D

Responses to Reviewers:

Nako13yeh: Haha I definitely didn't mean to kill you my friend. But I'm glad you're happy, lol.

Cheese Rice: Thank you my friend. Haha, like all good mothers, I could never abandon my baby. To do so would be very wrong and inhumane, lol. BTW, do you like cheese rice? I sure do! :D

GoddessonmyKnees: Not quite my friend. Freyr left Alfheim one year ago, but Loki last saw him six months ago. That means that for six months after Freyr left Alfheim, he was MIA before he got to Asgard and met Loki. [So for example, if Freyr left Alfheim in January, he didn't meet Loki until June.] Make sense? In the next chapter (I believe) I will explain where those missing 6 months went.

MaestroANC: Hahaha yeah nice people can be super scary when they're ready. But Freyr was imprisoned for those 6 months, remember? Laufey chained him to the throne and he's been there ever since. The next chapter will clarify that. [Odin getting eaten by a magical bear would totally be awesome btw :D]

AnimeAmie: OMG Galadriel would totally work as my Freyja! I can't believe I didn't think of that before lol! And I just finished watching the Hobbit too! XD

Cassy27: As always, I adore your thoughts!

Frailmoon: I'm sorry my friend. I didn't mean to torture you lol. I loved that sentence too. I thought it was a sweet gesture for an animal to make. And thank you for reading! :D

S.K.Y cyrus: I did! :D

**Chapter 26**

Loki paced for many minutes in front of the table where Freyja and Frigga were seated. He had one hand placed on his lower back to aid him in the discomfort growing there because of his endless movements. The other hand flailed as wildly as his train of thought.

"What exactly did you mean when you said that Freyr has not been to Alfheim in year? How could that make any sense? This is his kingdom, is it not? How can a king be banished from his own kingdom?"

Frigga turned worried eyes on her son. If he kept at the frantic pace that he was on, he would soon wear himself into a hole in the ground. "Loki perhaps it would be best if you sat down and tried to calm yourself."

"And perhaps it would be best if I were granted the answers that I seek! My mind and spirit are not calm and therefore my body cannot be calm as well."

"Your mother is right Loki," said Freyja, speaking up for time since she escorted them into her palace. "Give thought to your baby. Such stress is not good for the either of you."

Loki snarled. "I would prefer that we all give _thought _to Freyr. And I need you to reveal to us the cause for his banishment," said the Jötunn prince with his finger pointed firmly at the fair goddess.

Freyja barely blinked, her smile a permanent fixture on her face. "You must understand the ways of Alfheim. She is a welcoming realm, to all of the peoples of Yggdrasil. You and Frigga bore witness to that very fact when you stepped foot from the Bifrost earlier today. Such has been our ways and customs for many of thousands of years."

"When Freyr married Gerd, the land rejoiced for many reasons. It was good for our people to see their king live up to the realm's expectations by taking a bride of Jötunn descent, _your aunt_," she added slyly. "But the primary reason was because Freyr married at all! Even I believed that he would remain a bachelor until Ragnarok come. But he proved to be a better king because of the influence of Gerd, and in the process, he ensured peace for all of Alfheim by twinning our realm with Jotunheim. During the first "Realm War" Laufey left us alone. After all, the Frost Giant King had no reason to quarrel with us as we came to house many of his kind. And he seemed uncharacteristically…pleased, that one of his own was queen of an adjacent realm—as if that gave him some sort of advantage."

Loki sighed. "Exactly how does this explain to me why Freyr was exiled or reveal his current whereabouts?"

Frigga glared at Loki for his blatant disrespect, but the Elvin goddess spoke up before she had the chance to reprimand her son. "A house cannot be built upon an absent foundation. And just as such, a tale cannot end before it has begun. Have patience little one—I am coming to that."

Loki nodded and spared a quick glance to his mother. She had a no-nonsense expression on her face and without voicing the words she ordered him to sit down with a pointed finger. He did so without argument.

Freyja continued her story. "Gerd was a good wife for Freyr. She made him very happy, happier then I deem he did not think himself to be. Yet, she could not bestow upon him the one thing he desired above all else," she paused with a glance upon Loki's belly. "A child was all Freyr wanted. He would trade in his life as king, and any possession he held dear to hold a babe in his arms. When Gerd finally carried to term, only to die in childbirth, Freyr became lost. He carried a brave face for his people but as his sister, I saw through any of his façades. He was a broken man—a man who believed that he had nothing left to live for. His days were fulfilled mechanically and without purpose—the very spark that you see within my eyes now was lost in his, lost forever I had supposed. Until he heard wind of you," said Freyja, her silver eyes glowing in delight.

"Ah yes, the young Jötunn son of Laufey living under Odin's roof. Tales of you spread throughout all branches of Yggdrasil. Many believed you to be a mere myth. Can you imagine Odin baring shelter to the very kind that he despised? The idea seemed preposterous! But my brother did not share that same opinion. He found the idea of you to be intriguing, so much so that you became an obsession of his. He spoke of you for many years: of what it would be to meet you, to speak with you, to merely gaze upon your skin and witness it change upon will. I thought his words to be reflection of a phase that he had succumbed to, but I could not fathom why I would dare think such a thing. Freyr was never one to faun over any and everything that caught his eye. No, it always took something—_someone_ special to move the God of the Sun…"

Freyja captured Loki's hand nearest to her, her eyes widening slightly. Probably due to the lack of the cold of his skin Loki decided. He lightly squeezed her hand. Freyja's smile faltered a bit. "When Freyr came to me one day and spoke of a plan to ask for your hand I marriage I was elated…until he revealed said plan. He spoke of using his alliance with Laufey to spark tension between Jotunheim and Asgard with calculating words and false intentions. And when the flames were relit between both realms and Laufey would seek to renew the war with Asgard, then Freyr would venture to Asgard to offer "assistance" to the aging Odinson King, but for a price. The price of course would be," spoke Freyja though Loki quietly finished the sentence for her.

"Me. The price would be me."

The Elvin Goddess nodded her head solemnly. "Yes. Freyr is a good man and he has a loving heart. The acts of sheer kindness that I have seen him bestow upon our people are astounding. Still, my brother has always been a man who can charm and manipulate anyone he sees fit to get his way. Now you must understand this Loki: I have absolutely nothing against you, or your people. I knew from my visions that you were indeed as special as he believed you to be from simple tales spoken to him by the mouths of merchants and traders, but I could not allow my brother to callously wage a war in order to gain the favor of one man. I begged him to reassess, and consider a different mate—one closer to home and easier to pursue. He would have none of it and after several attempts with the same undesirable outcome, I decided to present him with an ultimatum."

Freyja let Loki's hand slip from her grasps she sat up straight. "I told him that he was free to do as he wished. I could not stop him, and I did not want to. My brother's happiness means everything to me, and I did not want to stand in his way after spending years watching him settle in his depression. But I warned Freyr that his actions possessed two outcomes: either he would die in the process, or he would succeed in his attempts to have you Loki, but that he would not have a home to return to with his new bride if he so chose to do so."

Loki nodded his head, a solemn look overtaking his features. "He chose me," he said with his hands placed upon his rounded belly. The child at that moment decided to kick, the warm gesture bringing the smallest of smiles forth, if only for a short while.

"Yes, he did. And in doing so he has revived a war that many across the nine realms wished would stay buried," Freyja said sharply. That response took the Jötunn prince by surprise. He had not known her for a very long time, but Loki was positive that Freyja was not one to speak in such rough tones. Obviously, she held minor contempt for the situation, and even a goddess in her stature could not hide such feelings.

Loki's response was just as sharp. "That is where you Freyja, in your infinite wisdom, are wrong. Freyr did not rekindle the feud between the Jötunns and the Asgardians. Laufey and Odin are destined to destroy each other, and anyone could see that the war was never truly over. No Freyr, if not devious and egotistical, is clearly intelligent and manipulative. He simply realized the level of discontent between the two realms and was clever enough to use that to his advantage," Loki rationalized.

The Elvin goddess raised a distinguished eyebrow. "You seem unfazed by Freyr's actions and behavior."

The Jötunn prince shot her a warning glance. "Make no mistake: I do not favor being a pawn in any man's game," Loki hissed. "I merely stay calm and cogent because there is no point in reveling in anger. What was done was done, and now we must focus our energy and attentions on finding a way to free your brother."

"Yes I agree," said Frigga. She arose to stand behind her son, placing calming hands on his shoulders. "It is easy enough to come to the deductions that if Freyr is not here on Alfheim, nor in Asgard, that he must be in Jotunheim."

Freyja nodded. "Yes, I too have come to that same result. The only thing that I cannot determine is why he has stayed there for so long. He has no reason to seek shelter from Laufey."

"Not unless he had tried to return to his home world only to receive a cold embrace from his only kin," Loki grumbled under his breath, though the others heard him. Frigga squeezed his shoulders disapprovingly but said nothing.

Freyja did not grant him the same reprieve. "It would be unwise to continue that train of thought Loki. Choose your words more carefully."

Loki sighed and waived his hand briefly in apology. "The point here is that Freyr has dwelled on Jotunheim for a reason, and while he has remained there, Asgard has continually undergone attacks from the Frost Giants. It makes no logical sense for Freyr to take leave when he did, if that was indeed a part of his plan."

Just like that, Freyja's closed off look gave way to an amused expression. "Do you not mean to say that it makes no logical sense for Freyr to leave_ you _behind…and the child that you carry?"

Loki felt the hot blush rise upon his cheeks. "Freyr has made many claims to love me in the past. That is why I simply cannot fathom that he would abandon me willingly, not when he made such filling promises to me of a shared life brimmed with happiness."

In fact, the Jötunn prince refused to believe such a notion. Freyr may be a manipulative man, but he told Loki repeatedly that would remain forever truthful to those that he loves. And he did love Loki, did he not? The prince had to believe as such. After all, Freyr never truly gave him a solid reason to doubt his words. It was true that since he made his arrival into Asgard, The Elvin God made it his purpose to turn everything and everyone's life upside down. Nothing remained as it once was and though he did not directly cause it, Freyr's arrival set off a chain of events. Thor has mysteriously gone mad, Loki became pregnant, and Asgard is once again at war with the Frost Giants.

And the Sun God remains absent from sight.

Loki rubbed his brow in frustration. Nothing made sense to the young prince, no matter how much he tried to logically sort things out. He could not fully explain Thor's behavior, he was not certain to the parentage of the child he carried within him, and he could not think of a way to finish this war and gain what he truly desired in the process. All that he was certain of, is that Loki wished to set eyes upon Freyr once more, and assure himself that life still continued to flow through the Elvin God.

Then he would seek much needed answers.

Loki took a deep breath and turned to look over at his mother who had moved to stand next to Freyja. He was prepared to speak once more, but the frown Frigga sported silenced his train of thought. "What is it mother?"

"It is…I am sure it is nothing. It is just that something you said recently has given me pause for thought," she began hesitantly. "You believe that Freyr would never leave you _willingly_ Loki, so what if that is the case? What if Freyr is being held against his will?"

Her son blanched. "Is such a thing even possible? If Freyr is indeed imprisoned then it would have to be the sole doing of Laufey himself," exclaimed Loki. "Freyr is a God of the Vanir. Would he not be more powerful than a Frost Giant?"

"Do not make the naïve mistake of underestimating Laufey, little one. His blind hatred may rule his hand and cloud his judgment, but he is not foolish. If he wanted to capture Freyr—and I side with your mother that that may indeed be the case—then Laufey would have planned things out in advance."

"But for what purpose. If what you spoke was the truth, then why would Laufey turn on Freyr? Freyr was playing both sides so in Laufey's mind, Freyr was an ally, not an enemy."

"Perhaps Laufey discovered Freyr's true intentions," suggested Frigga.

"How? Freyr is too good at the game that he plays. I doubt Laufey, with his block of ice for a brain, outsmarted him."

"Spoken like a true mate," Freyja giggled. "But I must remind you that while Freyr is omniscient, he is not omnipotent. All gods have their weakness, and it would be imprudent to suppose that Laufey would not exploit Freyr's without hesitation."

Loki shook his head in disagreement, lips curling in discontent. "What you both suggest is that Laufey must have found a way to bind Freyr and that simply cannot be. Even without a weapon, Freyr is a formidable opponent in hand-to-hand combat, and his magic in unparallel. No walls would hold him—no chains could bind him," he said with certainty.

Freyja placed her hand over Loki's once more. "We are merely speculating little one. There is no way to know for sure what has happened."

"No, not unless we travel to Jotunheim," came the defiant response.

Frigga gasped. "It was risky enough to leave Asgard and travel here, but now you wish to venture to Jotunheim? Are you seized with madness Loki? I should not have to remind you that you are pregnant."

"So I am to sit by idly and do nothing," Loki yelled. "I am to wait at home by the fire until my beloved returns, only to find myself sitting in front of embers that have long since grown cold? My life is in shambles as is mother. How can you ask such a thing of me?"

"It is because I love you Loki, and my grandchild that you carry, that I ask such a thing of you," said Frigga. It was the perfect response from a mother who loved her son. Loki knew that deep down inside, but he would not be deterred.

"And it is because I love my child that I must journey to Jotunheim. There is a possibility that Freyr may be the father of this child, and if that is true, I do not want to tell him or her when they grow up that I let their father parish in Jotunheim when I had the chance to do something."

"And what is to say that Laufey will not kill you when he discovers your presence in his kingdom," asked Freyja calmly.

Loki shrugged. "What is to say that he will?"

"Loki, sweetheart, I do not approve of your nonchalant attitude towards this situation. We hold nothing in our favor—we stand no ground against Laufey should he choose to harm us. We cannot turn to Odin for reinforcements for he does not know of our departure from Asgard. And even if he does find out, I doubt the old bag would care enough to give aid to the two people he despises. Then there is Thor, but as we know, he is in no position to help us. The poor thing can barely help himself. So I am sorry my son, but if we go to Jotunheim, we will surely perish," she finished with a gloomy expression.

Loki hated to see his mother in such a defeated state. He knew that she wanted to help—that if she had the sheer power to do so, she would move mountains to return Freyr to him. Loki also knew that she cared deeply for him, and did not want to see him harmed in anyway. He only wished that Frigga had faith in him, just as he has had in her since the day he was placed in her arms as a babe.

"I can assure you mother, that perish we will not. I have a trick or two up my sleeves," replied the Jötunn Prince with a grin. "All we will need is a way to get into Jotunheim undetected. The Bifrost portal will draw too much attention."

He turned to Freyja who sat quietly all this time, her gaze focused on the pair before her. "I do not suppose that you can help us with that, can you Queen Freyja?"

"Perhaps," she said delicately, her dainty fingers trailing gracefully down the pale flesh of her neck until they landed upon the gold necklace that hung there. It was small and barely noticeable at first, until the undefined amber pendant began to glow just as brightly as the goddess's moonstone eyes.

"Perhaps."

Please Review

Sounds like a rescue mission is underway. Share your thoughts my lovelies. What's going on in your fabulous minds? :D


End file.
